Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar
by LovingBOBThePacific
Summary: *Sequel to Goldenflower*One year has passed since Cornelia returned from Narnia with her cousins and nine months have gone by since she has spoken to any of them. What happens when the Goldenflower and the Pevensies are called back to Narnia? New friends are made and a new enemy has risen while an old one still lurks in the shadows. And everything have utterly changed.
1. Prologue

Hey my lovelies! Here it is, the sequel to 'Goldenflower'! :D I just want to say thank you so much for your continued support, and I really hope that you will join me on another journey with Cornelia and her cousins back to Narnia. New characters will turn up (some more important to _this_ story than others, but still important in their own way nonetheless), and I reckon I'll give you a faceclaim so that you have a visual of what the person look like. In fact, a new character is already introduced in this very prologue, and the faceclaim to that character is our favorite Moose/Sam Winchester from Supernatural, **Jared Padalecki** ;). As always, suggestions are welcomed :) Without much further ado, let's get started!

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2 - The Prince From Telmar**

 **Prologue:**

 _1940 - Finchley, London, England_

* * *

Psychiatrist Vincent Greenfield let out a small sigh. He stood facing one of his office windows, appreciating the view that his two-story building - in inner Finchley, London - gave him. With his 30 years, he was one of the younger, if not youngest, practicing psychiatrists, and it always amused him when people timidly asked how he could be a psychiatrist - for he was 'surely-not-a-day-older-than-25'. That was the words said, anyway. Today, he was going to have his first session with a twelve-year-old girl. It always saddened him having children come into his office - especially because it was often always some very serious cases he had to deal with when children were involved, and he had younger siblings as well, so it was at times hard to let his work stay strictly at work. He ran his fingers lazily through his brown hair as his gaze fell on a stack of blank paper and crayons on his small coffee table. He had placed the objects there himself, as he knew from experience that children sometimes expressed themselves and their feelings better through drawings. And sitting in a comfortable sofa while doing so could make the child feel like they were at home. A light knock on the door ripped him out of his thoughts. Softly, he said, "Come in."

His secretary, Abigail - a pretty redhead with sparkly green eyes - came into view. "Cornelia Pevensie and her family have arrived, sir."

Vincent smiled lightly. "Well, let's go say hello, shall we?"

He liked going out and greet his clients, especially if it were children, instead of having Abigail (although she was a genuine sweetheart) direct them into his office, a place they didn't know, since the sessions were without the parents present. He matched Abigail's pace as they went out to the waiting room. The room was completely empty besides for a small family of three. A father, a mother and a little girl, who had to be Cornelia. It was clear that she wasn't here voluntarily. She sat on the edge of a chair, eyes downcast so her blonde hair nearly covered her entire face and fumbled nervously, absentmindedly with a silver, heart-shaped locket around her neck. When the two adults saw him and Abigail approaching them, they immediately stood up, causing the little girl to look up the slightest bit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie," Vincent greeted with a smile as he took turns shaking their hand.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Greenfield." Cornelia's father smiled lightly. "We have heard so many good things about you."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, sir." Vincent smiled, his heart warming slightly at the praise, before turning to the little girl who was also up on her feet, now timidly looking up at him. His smile never wavered as he slowly, not to startle the girl, stuck his hand out. "And this must be Cornelia. Hello, Cornelia. Please call me Vincent. It's so good to meet you."

Cornelia grabbed his hand and shook it swiftly with a light, yet firm grip. Vincent could see the tiniest attempt of a smile on the girl's face. "Good to meet you too, Mr. Greenfield."

Vincent nodded gently at her, still with a smile on his face. Yet, he couldn't help but notice her extremely well-taught manners, although he had said that she could call him by his first name. Most children, he had experienced, liked having the intimacy of knowing his first name when they talked with him. He knew instantly that Cornelia would be a challenge, but he never gave up on his clients. He just hoped that she hadn't completely shut down if the case was that her parents had pressured her too much into seeing a psychiatrist. He had experienced a couple of times before that it hadn't been easy to get the children to talk to him if they had been pressured too much.

"Well, if you would come with me this way, Cornelia, then Abigail will take good care of your parents while the two of us are going to have a little talk, okay?" he asked softly.

The girl looked swiftly up at her parents, the smallest hint of a glare sent at them, before taking a stand at Vincent's other side, out of her parents' reach. The action didn't go unnoticed by Vincent, Abigail or her own parents, the latter now having sad looks upon their faces. He and Abigail shared a discreet look.

"Don't worry, Mum and Dad. She'll be back before you know it." Vincent smiled, trying to lighten the mood, receiving appreciative smiles from said parents. However, out of the corner of his eye, he would swear he saw the twelve-year-old roll her eyes. He was amused. This one was going to be a handful, but her sudden no-nonsense attitude piqued his interest even more; this girl had so many walls around her, so she wouldn't get hurt again. Vincent obviously had heard the parents' explanation for her to go see him, but he wanted _her_ to tell him what was wrong. Her parents could only see what she allowed them to see and know what she wanted them to know. And, from what he had gathered in those few minutes he had seen them together, it wasn't much.

Walking in a slower pace so that the girl could keep up with him, Vincent led Cornelia down to his office. As he entered, he immediately felt at ease again. This was his home court, where he did what he did best: trying to help people. He turned back to the door when he realized that Cornelia hadn't followed him inside. She stood there in the doorway, watching him. He smiled softly. For a stubborn girl, she was incredibly shy.

"Please come in. Don't be shy," he said motioning to the couch behind him. "Take a seat."

Timidly, she made her way into the room and sat down on the white sofa. She cautiously watched his every move as he grabbed a pen and block of paper from his desk; he then took his place in an armchair - one that matched the sofa in color - before facing Cornelia, with only a simple coffee table separating them.

As required, he reached out to the clock sitting on the coffee table, and started the hour and a half long session. Cornelia still followed his every move.

"So, is there something you want to talk about to start with, Cornelia?" he asked softly.

The young girl shrugged lightly as she stared at the clock on the coffee table. She didn't mean to be rude, he knew, she was just lost in thought. He had experienced this with many children before, especially at their first session, where they would just stare at something. It would have surprised him a great deal if she had suddenly started pouring her heart out. This would take time. As it always would with children. They needed to trust him. And he would do anything in his power to make Cornelia trust him too. No matter how long it would take.

"Does the clock bother you? I could take it off the table, if you want?" he asked, trying a different approach.

She shook her head and muttered, "It's fine."

Vincent nodded almost incomprehensively to himself, sensing the smallest bit of progress.

"You may also draw, write, you-name-it whatever's on your mind. Sometimes that's easier than to talk for some," he mentioned casually, as he gently pushed the papers and crayons a few inches closer to her. No reaction. Instead of looking at the clock, her eyes now stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her. Patiently, he sat back in his armchair and watched her as silence fell over them completely. The only thing you could hear was the ticking from the clock.

Suddenly, she noticed him staring and stared right back at him, holding his gaze. He normally didn't like staring at people, but sometimes it triggered something in children that might help his way of understanding what they had or were going through. He was impressed. He had to admit that the girl was brave and unimpressed. But when he _really_ looked at her, he noticed how blue her eyes really were and how much they held. It was like he was staring at an old soul. Her eyes held such wisdom, such experience, such joy - and such sadness. Vincent tilted his head a little as he speculated. He sensed that this girl definitely had been through a lot, a lot more than simply worrying about her MIA older brother. But he didn't know what had happened.

"Do you always stare at people like that?"

Even her voice was extremely mature and almost….diplomatic?

He chuckled lightly, "Ah, no, I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to be rude. There's just sometimes where you can read some of people's stories in their eyes."

"And you could do that with me?" Her gaze was locked with his, and her dumbfounding blue eyes pierced through him like she could look into his soul.

"To some extent, yes." He nodded.

"What did you see?"

He smiled. Her interest was piqued. They were making progress.

"Well, I think you could say that I've cheated a little since I already know why we're sitting here and can see that in your eyes. But there's also something else I can't understand."

"And what is that?"

Vincent chuckled. "See, that's a good question. I don't really know."

The twelve-year-old shrugged as she turned her gaze away from him, staring out of the window again. He frowned at the change of expression on her face. She looked sad. "That's all right. You wouldn't understand anyway. No one here would."

"Well, why don't you try to enlighten me, then? Try to make me understand?"

He became hopeful when he saw her eyes sparkling, the girl lost deep in thought, debating whether to tell him or not. After a couple of minutes though, his hopes were dashed as her expression became unreadable and her eyes focused on her hands. She was nervous. She was fumbling with that locket again. He assumed that her brother had given it to her. Vincent's heart sank a little.

"Did your brother give you that locket?" he questioned, breaking the silence.

Eyes locked determinedly on the locket, she nodded curtly.

"It's very pretty," he said. He was genuine about the locket, but he also tried to get some sort of reaction out of her.

None came.

Then he realized that he probably had forgotten to say the most important thing he was supposed to say about these sessions. And from experience, he had learned it was very important for children to know that everything being said in that room was confidential, that he wasn't allowed to tell their parents if they didn't want him to.

"You know," he spoke softly. "Everything you say in this room, right? It stays in this room. I'm not allowed to talk with your parents about what we've been talking about unless you want me to. You could say that I am your secret, invisible friend you can tell secrets to. And I wouldn't be able to pass it on. That's against my code."

For a moment, it seemed to Vincent that she looked up and almost sent him a smile, but it was gone again before he could fully register it. Silence followed. They sat there for another while, almost twenty minutes, glancing at each other every now and then. Vincent was patient, but decided to ask about something safe, something positive instead. He always hated the silence.

"Your parents told me that you've come home from spending some time with your cousins at a professor's house in the country during the raids a few weeks ago. Was it fun?"

Something lit up in Cornelia's face by him mentioning her cousins, but her next expression confused him. Her eyes became unreadable again as she shrugged. "It was fine, I guess."

"Are you and your cousins close?" he asked, pressing her a bit more now.

Another spark of something came over the girl's face before it vanished again, replaced by the sullen expression and unreadable look in her eyes. "I think so, at least."

"Have you spoken with them, lately?"

"No."

"Why not?" Vincent questioned curiously.

"They don't understand.." she whispered.

"You think that they don't understand how you feel, or is it something else?"

"Both." She looked swiftly up at him.

He nodded. "So you feel that they don't know what it is like to know that your brother isn't…here right now? And you're afraid that they wouldn't understand if you did try to tell them?"

Cornelia nodded slowly. "I think so."

Vincent nodded. "That's okay. But, what other thing is it that they don't or wouldn't understand what it's like?"

"It's complicated." Cornelia looked up at him with a more determined, more stubborn glare. He was getting closer, pushing her more to talk, causing her to become defensive. He was doing something right here.

He nodded. "I understand. If you don't want to or can't talk about it, you could also write or draw something. Whatever comes to mind, and maybe we can talk out from that. Does that sound like a plan?"

She sent him a dirty look that clearly said 'didn't-you-get-what-I-just-said?' which caused Vincent to stifle a laugh, as she snatched a piece of paper and pulled all the crayons closer before pausing as though in thought. He smirked. This one must have been a handful for the older brother, but she was too charming and endearing to hold a grudge against he thought.

He watched silently as she began to draw and write. Every once in a while he looked over at the clock. He was a bit shocked to find that fifteen minutes was left of the session. Time goes by so quickly.

Sometimes she would look up as if she was thinking, but Vincent caught her stealing glances at the clock, knowing that she was stalling. Again he smirked. Smart child. He tried to see what she was doing, but she held her arms protectively around the paper as if it was her prey. When a mere minute remained on the clock, she put down the crayon, turned the paper with the blank side up and sat straight up. She watched him very seriously - which again, Vincent found quite endearing - before she spoke. "I don't want you to look before we're done."

Vincent shrugged, accepting the proposition. "All right, sure."

And then the alarm from the clock went off. The twelve-year-old looked expectantly up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Vincent couldn't help but chuckle before he fixed her a pointed look as they both stood up. "All right, then. But next time."

"Uh-huh!" She nodded.

He smirked, motioning to the door behind them. "Off you go, I'll be right behind you."

And then she flashed him her biggest smile yet (causing his heart to swell) as she practically ran out of the door. But at the doorway she stopped, realizing where she was, and calmly, confidently strode down the hallway. Vincent shook his head amusedly as he followed her.

The sight that met him when he came out in the waiting room filled his heart with warmth. The same girl who had practically glared at her parents when he met her now had both of her parents wrapped in a tight embrace. Cornelia waved goodbye, and Vincent waved back as Mrs. Pevensie shook his hand before she hastily followed her daughter out of the room. Only Mr. Pevensie remained.

"I hope everything went well, Mr. Greenfield. She might not seem as the most open person right now, but I can assure you that she is the kindest little girl you could ever hope for."

Vincent nodded as he sent the father a calm smile. "I think it went really well, actually. I can assure you, Mr. Pevensie, that Cornelia has been most delightful. I was actually positively surprised how well-behaved and well-spoken she is. She's a sweet girl, and I'm really looking forward to the next session with her. We're getting somewhere."

Mr. Pevensie smiled widely before shaking Vincent's hand. "She is indeed. Thank you, Mr. Greenfield."

"Please, it's Vincent." Vincent smiled as he let go of the man's hand.

"David." Mr. Pevensie smiled. With a farewell nod, he left to find his girls.

When Mr. Pevensie was gone, Abigail spoke up from her spot at the reception desk behind Vincent. "And it's true what you said about her?"

Smiling, Vincent nodded, though his secretary couldn't see that. "Yes, she is."

Like he had told Mr. Pevensie, Cornelia was truly a sweet girl. He could sense that she was a girl who seemed to know who she was deep down, but who had lost her way after some sudden changes in her young life. She was definitely something special. He couldn't quite put a finger on it without sounding absolutely crazy and absurd.

As he closed his office door behind him, he immediately noticed the slightly rumpled paper and crayons on the coffee table. Not being able to control his curiosity any longer, he went to collect Cornelia's casefile and his notes before taking a seat where Cornelia had been sitting moments before. Gently, he turned the paper around and almost laughed. That was why she had sent him that mischievous look. On the paper was written:

" _\- I'll tell you next time - perhaps. If I deem you worthy._

 _C.S.P."_

He smiled at the drawings that had been sketched around the handwritten note. It was a pretty good drawing of a lion roaring (at least Vincent thought it was) with a majestic mane and body. On the other side was what was supposed to be, he guessed, a silver and gold tiara with flowers and a red stone (possibly a ruby) set in the center. Underneath the drawing, he could make out a little scribble that looked like it said 'the Lionhearted'. And when he looked at the lion again, he could see a small scribble underneath that as well, saying 'Aslan'. Immediately, Vincent felt an almost burning sensation of warmth sweeping into his stomach, as if everything was good. He felt incredibly happy. He shook his head in confusion. What just happened?

With a soft smile playing on his lips, he picked up the drawing and put that and his notes into Cornelia's casefile. His mother had told him countless times before that he was very good at imagining things, but he knew that there was something almost magical about this girl, and he was most curious to find out what it was. As he closed Cornelia's casefile, he was sure he was going mad. He swore he had heard a lion roar.


	2. Chapter One

Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but life has been crazy with school and handball starting up again. Better late than never, eh? :P How have you all been? Everyone good?

Thanks so much to everyone reading, following and favoriting - don't be shy to leave a review - I crave them ;)

As for the story, a not entirely new, but mentioned character will make an appearance in this chapter ;)

Disclaimer goes for all chapters: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (C.S. Lewis does), but I do own my original characters. All rights go to the respective owners.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2 - The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter One:**

 _Present time: September, 1941 - Finchley, London - England_

* * *

The young girl scowled at the people bumping into her as she made her way down one of the many streets in the central part of Finchley. She adjusted her hooded shirt she had over her school uniform so that it covered most of her eyes, which were turned slightly downcast. She didn't want to be recognized. Her hands instantly went to her pockets and were relieved to feel that they were indeed still there. It was just a couple of apples, surely the grocer wouldn't notice. She didn't steal just for the thrill of it - in fact she hated doing it, but she felt like she had to, since her parents had forgotten to give her something to eat for her trip back to the boarding school. And with nothing in the refrigerator since she was going back to St. Finbar's and her parents working overtime since _that_ happened, and with no money in a period with England at war, she didn't have much of a choice. She was bitter. Bitter at her parents, bitter at the war, bitter at everything. The whole thing started when she got home from the country a year prior, again after _that_ happened. Her parents then began to work and fight more and more. The girl was sure that her parents sending her back to boarding school during that exact time, was their way of saying that she was in the way. She was hurting just as much as them, if not more!

As she came by a random store's window, she slowly looked around her, seeing if there was any immediate danger for getting caught. Finding there was none, she relaxed her squared shoulders and looked at her reflection in the window. Had she not looked at this reflection way too many times before already, she would have said that it wasn't her. But who was she fooling; _this_ _was_ _her_ now. Her old self was gone, put back into the smallest part in the back of her mind. The past was in the past. She still had the same name, but that was also all that was left of her old self, that small, infuriating part that reminded her of who she had once been. That and her blue eyes and blonde hair. Those blue orbs probably hurt the most to look at through her reflection. Because every time she did, they reminded her of _him_ \- and to be reminded of _him_ was the last thing she wanted. It just hurt too much. Underneath the black hood, she could just make out the blonde locks she tried to hide every time she could. But that was over as soon as she boarded the train that would take her to the boarding school - because of the restricted clothing rule - hence the school uniform. She began to walk again, only to turn a sharp left into an alley. She still had a couple of hours until the train in the underground would come. She walked to a dumpster the furthest away from the street. With another swift look towards the busy street, she quickly took the hooded shirt off and put it down in her trunk. Just as she closed the trunk, a male voice spoke behind her. "Next time you want to get away with stealing, you should perhaps not stop and stare into a window."

Cornelia froze. Both because she had been caught, but also because there was something about that voice that seemed familiar. But she couldn't place it. Then she cursed herself for not being cautious enough. She gulped, trying to come up with something to say or a way out. Again, she cursed herself for choosing an alley with a dead end.

"I-I didn't have any money." She said quietly. Slowly, she turned around and looked up to see who had caught her. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock, trying to form words but not a sound escaped her mouth. It couldn't be. Her captor mirrored the same expression as her.

Surely, her eyes were deceiving her, or he was just looking extremely much like Andr-her brother's former best friend - just slightly older.

"Cornelia?"

Cornelia's eyes widened. "Matt?"

Matt looked back at the street behind him, seeing that no one had noticed them. His eyes narrowed back to her frame, his face scrunching up into a surprised and disappointed frown. "You, why? Where are your parents? Where is Andrew?"

The twelve year old's eyes darkened at the mentioning of her parents and _him._

"Oh, my dear parents are sending me to St. Finbar's and are too busy working to see their only daughter off." She replied in a fake, chipper voice matched with a just as fake smile.

"Cornelia, where is Andrew?" Matt asked, giving her a confused look as he stepped closer to her.

"None of your damn business!" She snapped and glared at him. All that anger and sadness she had held in for so long finally resurfaced. Sometimes she swore that someone or something had taken over her body and mind. She had never known that she could contain such anger that she had experienced the last year. The smallest part of her felt a bit bad. She had promised Vincent, her psychiatrist, that she would try not to take her anger and problems out on others, but she couldn't help it. With everything that had happened in the past year; _him_ going missing, her parents' fights at night where she was supposed to be asleep, and not talking with any of her cousins for 9 months just to mention a few. And now Matt shows up in her life again after all these years - it was just all too much, especially when she thought of how she, Andrew and Matt had parted ways. But Cornelia's perception was that the only one to blame for the mess she had become, was herself. She had let her guard down. She had become weak. Yet, the smallest voice at the back of her mind told her not to listen. That the moment her world fell apart a year ago triggered the remains of the Witch's dark magic in her to spread throughout her body, and that she _had_ to fight it. But the rest of her mind fought it back - _what was there to fight?_ This was her now. There were none of Jadis' magic left in her. This was all her.

"Do not take that tone with me, Sprout. I'm only trying to help you." Matt exclaimed holding his hands up in surrender. His blue-grey orbs observed her with a cautious and confused look.

"I don't need your help!"

" _Yes, you do."_ The small voice at the back of her mind said.

Matt's eyes widened as he squatted down in front of her. "What has gotten into you, Cor? Jesus."

"Life happened!" The twelve-year-old exclaimed, tears building up in her eyes.

The first two and a half months after she had gotten the news of Andrew's disappearance, it was her and her family against the world. Her cousins and their parents had practically stopped by every single day. Cornelia had been somewhat optimistic - they all had. But then after some time, she started to notice the looks when the news of some of Andrew's fellow soldier-friends came home; First the sad and concerned looks from her parents, then the sympathetic looks from Aunt Helen and Uncle John, who had just returned from overseas a few days after Andrew went missing. Her uncle knew beforehand and had taken it very hard. And then what hit her the hardest. The looks her cousins sent her one by one. First Susan, then Peter, Lucy and finally Edmund. And that was when her world crumpled for the second time. They didn't believe he would come home. She got so mad. They had just returned from a magical land - they believed in that, but they didn't believe that Andrew would return? That was when she started distancing herself from them. Days became weeks and weeks became months. They were hurting and so was she, but she wouldn't let them suck the last hope out of her. Suddenly days went by before they tried to get her to play or talk with them, until her two oldest cousins decided to leave her alone for a while. But the two youngest kept going - Edmund especially - until Peter told him to let her be. _Peter._ He had changed a whole lot as well. He had a hard time adjusting to being a school boy again and not the High King of Narnia. He had a shorter fuse, was frustrated and angry, which caused he ended up in more fights in one year than he had in the previous two, Cornelia had heard. It didn't make things better when her parents started fighting late at night when she was supposed to be asleep. But she heard every single thing. Then they took Cornelia to a psychiatrist, and then they began to take on more work. The little family rarely saw much to each other from then on. And Cornelia found that she had to get on by herself. Sure, she had had Vincent to talk to, but it took a long time to open up the slightest bit. Yet, whatever progress Vincent mentioned they had made, went up in flames when she recognized Matt's face. It was like she was repeating it all over again.

"All right, calm down…" He said in a soothing voice.

"I will not calm down!" She replied, taking a deep breath before she continued. "Just leave me alone. 'Cause that's what you do best. You leave when people need you the most."

Her words hit and they hit hard. Matt's face fell and he looked like someone had punched him in the gut. And she had, verbally. Matt recovered quickly however as he stood up and looked at her sternly - causing her to take a step back.

"Stop. You're acting like your brat of a brother when I left." He shot back. And that hurt Cornelia.

Her eyes darkened, a few tears escaping her eyelids, as she sent him her best death glare. "Don't. Don't you dare talk about him that way. You have no right!"

Immediately, Matt's eyes softened, and the boy Cornelia remembered from when she was little, stood in front of her again. "Cornelia, what's happened?"

Cornelia's lip trembled as she relaxed her tense shoulders. "Andrew's missing, probably dead, Matt! He was reported missing a year ago, okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

His face fell and his eyes became glassy and full of emotion as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Cornelia, I…I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter. I'm okay." Cornelia said quietly as she stepped to the side to get his hand off her shoulder. She picked up her trunk and was about to walk past him, when she suddenly felt him grasp her arm, causing her to drop the trunk, which fell to the ground with a subtle thud.

"No you're not." He spoke softly as he turned her around to face him.

Somehow all Cornelia wanted was to scream angrily at him to let her go and leave her alone, but she couldn't. She felt so emotionally exhausted, so all that came out was a weak, pathetic squeak. "Let go of me!"

Matt gave her a knowing, sympathetic look before opening his arms and motioned to her to come closer. "Come here, squirt."

Seconds went by where Cornelia just stood and watched him, a part of her telling her to brush him off, that she didn't need him, but the other part of her told her to go and hold on to him and never let go. She did the latter. A small grunt escaped Matt's lips as she threw herself into his arms. She tensed a bit when his arms enveloped around her small frame, but immediately relaxed as a sudden warmth spread throughout her body. She hadn't felt safer for nine months than in that exact moment.

She sniffed wetly as fresh tears escaped her eyelids. "Why does it hurt so much, Matt? I miss him so much.."

"Shh," Matt hushed her softly as his arms around her tightened. "I know, Cor. I know."

"Where were you, Matt? I needed you." She squeaked, trying not to sound all too hostile and sad - although no matter the effort, it still broke Matt's heart to hear it.

Matt sighed, his stomach doing painful twists as the guilt was eating him up on the inside. "I know and I'm so sorry, squirt. But I couldn't come back. I couldn't face him."

His heart ached as she pulled away from him and his heart rate increased, but ceased as he saw that she wasn't looking at him angrily. Quite the contrary, she looked sad and sympathetic.

"Melanie died." She said, looking up at him with those beautiful blue orbs. His heart fell at the mentioning of his school crush. Both because of the fact that the girl of his dreams back when he was a teenager had died, but also because of the great pain said girl had caused his all-time favorite girl, his former best friend and their family. But he wouldn't speak ill of the dead.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded sadly, observing the girl carefully in front of him. "My parents kept in touch with your parents and told me everything. I'm just glad he began to treat you like you deserved."

Something in the twelve-year-old's eyes lit up for a moment, and it almost caused Matt to smile. There was still some of the old Cornelia left he had known from when they both were younger inside her. But then he frowned when it suddenly disappeared, being replaced with a clouded and closed off look.

Then she asked him with a sad, solemn voice. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Matt was more than shocked at how much the little girl in front of him had changed, though under understandable circumstances. But it was like there was something else going on inside her as well. His heart broke looking into her eyes. They held so much pain, sadness, anger - the list went on and on. Her eyes wasn't shining like they used to; they were empty, which scared him to death. He recovered from her words, but didn't honestly know what to tell her. Of course he wanted to tell her that Andrew was coming home to her, that the war complicated the communication between allies, but he also knew that Cornelia wasn't daft. But he also firmly believed that, at least the Andrew Sprout Pevensie he knew, wouldn't give up just like that. He would come home to his baby sister, and he would be alive. Matt had only been told about the change his former best friend had gone through, but he knew it had to be true. Therefore, he grabbed the tween's shoulders gently and looked her straight in the eye. "No, Cornelia. Look, you can't afford to think like that, okay? Andrew's tough. He'll make it home to you."

"But it's been a year." She stated, fumbling with a silver, heart-shaped locket around her neck. Matt assumed that it had been a gift from Andrew.

"I know," Matt sighed and squeezed her shoulder." But we just have to _believe_."

"Do you believe?" Cornelia asked, looking up at him like she was trying to read him.

Matt smiled at the blonde before doing something he hadn't done in a very long time; he ruffled her hair. "Of course I do. And so should you."

He then looked up at the street noise as a honk sounded from somewhere down the street. And then he got an idea. He softly grabbed her arm and slipped it through his. At her confused yet curious glance at him, he chuckled. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

"Sorry." Cornelia said quietly as they strolled down the street about an hour and a half later, Matt carrying her trunk as a gentleman. She had slightly loosened up and enjoyed the fact that she was talking to Matt again. It had been several years, but he was still exactly like she remembered.

Matt smiled and nudged her slightly, understanding the apology. "Hey, it's okay. I've missed you a lot."

"And I've missed you too." Cornelia smiled genuinely for the very first time.

Matt had bought her something to eat and a couple of snacks to bring with her to the boarding school. Now they were strolling down the street on the way to the underground station.

"Now, why is it I just caught you stealing, young lady?" Matt asked, having lowered his voice. "Your parents have raised you so much better than that."

His reprimands didn't make her mad this time because she knew that he was right deep inside, but she couldn't help but come up with a snarky reply.

She snorted." All they've been doing since Andrew went missing is to work and to fight."

"Everyone take such things differently." Matt tried to reason with her, but frowned anyway at the last part.

"They sent me to a shrink!" Cornelia exclaimed, looking up at her 'adoptive' brother in disbelief.

"Because I bet that you needed someone to talk to that wasn't your parents or your cousins." Matt replied.

Cornelia's eyes darkened lightly, her voice wavering. "I haven't spoken with my cousins for nine months."

"What happened?" Matt sent her a concerned look.

Cornelia shrugged solemnly. "Nothing dramatic. I just wanted to be alone. I saw the looks they sent me. Back then I didn't want to believe what they thought. They thought he was dead already. I know it's not their fault, but they could never possibly understand."

"Andrew's their family too." Matt pointed out carefully.

Cornelia glared at him. "But he isn't their brother."

Matt held his hands up in surrender as he noticed her glare, not wanting her to get into a bad mood again. "Fair enough. But you all were always close. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I guess, but it's not the same." Cornelia said quietly.

Matt smiled sadly. "No, I guess not."

Silence followed as Matt gently took her hand as more people was filling the streets. Cornelia held tightly onto him until it was less crowded.

"How long?" Matt asked suddenly. He looked at the trunk in his other hand.

"Only when it was absolutely necessary." Cornelia replied determinedly so there was no question whether she spoke the truth or not.

Matt smiled sadly. "That bad, huh?"

Cornelia nodded.

Again, silence fell over them as they walked in a slow pace, the world surrounding them passing by much faster.

"How are you doing?" Cornelia asked quietly all of a sudden.

Matt looked down at her with a soft smile. "I'm doing good. I'm studying medicine while I have a part-time job as a clerk on the hospital."

Cornelia nodded and smiled. "So you're not going to run off to the army anytime soon?"

Matt chuckled before shaking his head. "Nah. I'm not cut out for such things. Andrew was always the tougher one."

The twelve-year-old smiled. "That's funny, because I clearly remember you being tough when you told bullies off."

"That's different," Matt replied before holding a pointed finger up at Cornelia's face expression. "And no, I will not explain why it is. It just is."

"Okay." Cornelia whined.

Matt chuckled and ruffled her blonde mane, causing Cornelia to pout. "You're such a drama queen, Lia."

Cornelia was taken aback at the sound of her giggle. She couldn't quite explain it to herself, but it had felt like a free giggle; it wasn't forced. A sudden warmth rushed through her as she saw Matt smile at her. Ahead of them, they could hear young voices talking and laughing, and soon her eyes spotted the red, white and grey colors of Saint Finbar's uniform with a dark-blue and yellow tie and the dark blue and white colors of Hendon House with a red and yellow tie, meaning that they had reached their destination at the underground station.

At a bust of a majestic lion (which gave Cornelia goose bumps), Matt suddenly put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

His eyes were soft yet his voice lowered but stern. "Listen to me. No more stealing. No matter how bad things are, you hear me?"

Cornelia bit her lip. She wanted to say 'I promise', but it was like every time she tried she was suffocating.

"Of course." She said instead.

Matt watched her hesitantly but softened shortly after. "Good. I'm really sorry I can't wait with you, but-."

"Yes, I know." Cornelia put on her best false smile as her heart fell. "Duty calls."

Cornelia's eyes went downcast as new tears pressed on at the thought of having to part with Matt already. She heard shuffling in front of her until she suddenly felt a finger tipping her chin upwards. Blue orbs met grey-blue. Matt, who had crouched down on his hunches, gently brushed some treacherous tears, that had managed to fall, away with his thumb before cupping her cheek with his hand, steadying both himself and Cornelia by grabbing her shoulder with his other hand. His eyes were glassy as well, but he smiled. With a wet sniff he said, "Don't be a stranger, sweetheart."

Cornelia threw herself into her brother figure's arms, Matt wobbling lightly by the force but soon held her safely. She sniffed wetly and smiled. "I won't if you won't."

Matt chuckled, holding her for a few more seconds before holding her out in front of him. "Good. Now let me see the Cornelia I know and adore. Big smile."

Blinking the tears away, Cornelia did her best to smile genuinely.

Matt smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing up. "That's my girl."

He then grabbed her trunk and handed it to her. Cornelia took it hesitantly. Matt then looked up behind her before his eyes met hers again.

"Well, off you go, now." He said and motioned towards the underground and the schoolchildren behind her. Cornelia's grip on the handle to her trunk tightened as she sent Matt a small smile before nodding. She turned around and approached children both younger and older than her. Suddenly she turned around, wanting to say something to Matt, but her smile faded as she did so.

He was gone.

She stood on her tiptoes to, hopefully, catch a glimpse of his curly, brown hair, but the crowd of the passers-by made it mission impossible. Disappointed with her heart aching, she turned around and took a deep breath as she looked up at the massive building that hid the underground before her. She didn't know whether her cousins were already down there, or if they had yet to come.

The only thing she knew right now was that she was utterly alone again.

* * *

Cornelia groaned as she almost fell because of people bumping into her once again on the platform. Her blonde locks danced as a light wind hit her from the different exits. She pressed down her skirt as it was beginning to sit uncomfortably. She walked alongside the walls, quick and graceful on her feet just like she had been in battle during her cousins' reign in Narnia, the Golden Age. Well, as quick and graceful she could be while dragging a heavy trunk behind her, she corrected herself with an exaggerated sigh. To be truthful, a huge part of Cornelia wished that she could go back to the Golden Age. It wasn't easy advising the rulers of a land (especially if said rulers were siblings), but she had at least been without knowing of her brother's disappearance overseas. She knew it was cruel to think like that, especially after having seen Matt again, but as she had learned many times the hard way in Narnia, you couldn't get everything you wanted, and to get to what you wanted the most, sacrifices had to be made.

Wartime posters filled the mustard yellow brick wall and an endless humming sounded in Cornelia's ears from all the small talk. She squeezed herself through the crowd as she had eyed a vacant wooden bench. Everything was chaos. There were adults and children everywhere. The military police was also present to keep an eye on the Englishmen - and women. As she had almost reached the bench, a wind picked up as someone suddenly collided with her; Cornelia being the only one to fall. She heard a quick, out-of-breath apology from a boy that could very well be Susan's age before her knees painfully hit the concrete. Besides for the pain that occurred, her fall seemed to start a chain reaction. The voices from the persons on the platform got louder and louder; to a point where it was almost unbearable. She heard the screech from when a train was arriving, and then she felt it. Magic. Her hair was whirling around by the force of an invisible wind and then the pain came. Unendurable pain that shot through her entire body as many flashbacks from her time with her cousins in Narnia, her encounter with Matt and times with her parents and brother flashed before her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and almost screamed when she heard something. A vague voice. And then everything was quiet besides for her ears ringing painfully.

She could hear herself breathing heavily as the ringing eventually went away, and she heard the soothing sound of water…colliding….with sandbanks? Cornelia's eyes slowly fluttered open, and the sight made her gasp. She was kneeling on a stone-ground and in front of her were a beautiful ruin.

She was most definitely not in Finchley anymore. But she didn't remember any ruins in Narnia either.

The next thing she noticed was her clothes. Instead of seeing her red, white and grey school uniform, she was wearing a dress too large for her with tight, long sleeves. The dress was plain dark green with a slim black belt around her waist. She gasped as she remembered. It was the dress she had been wearing the day she went back. Next she noticed that her trunk was gone, but instead her bow and quiver with arrows lay neatly on each side of her. She noticed the next thing out of the corner of her eyes. Instead of blonde hair, she saw brown. Cornelia frowned in confusion, expecting it to be merely an illusion her mind had made up, but then she grabbed a lock of hair and held it up in front of her. She let out a small scream. Instead of her long and wavy blonde hair, she still had long and wavy hair - but the color was now dark brown, a shade or two lighter than Susan's. Although she thought she should feel frightened out of her wits, she wasn't and determinedly, Cornelia grabbed her bow and quiver, putting both items over her head, so that the quiver and bow was hanging down on her back. And then she looked up at the ruins she currently stood in the middle of. The stone the ruin was made of was magnificent and strong; whatever this was, it had certainly been a mighty fortress. Overgrown plants and trees and its roots were an equal in dominance with the stone fortress, and it had without a doubt been like this for many years. Her surroundings seemed oddly familiar to her, but there hadn't been any ruins in Narnia from what she remembered. So where was she?

She was standing at the bottom of a few steps that led up to a circular platform where what looked like four more-or-less destroyed stone chairs were placed. Then she thought she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She whirled around, meanwhile grabbing her bow and nocking an arrow onto it, just as elegant - and dangerously as she had done during her cousins' reign. At least she hadn't lost her touch. She surveyed the ruin around her warily, her entire body tense as her fingers' grip on the bow and arrow tightened. But then it was like all air had been knocked out of her. The potential danger was long forgotten, when she started trembling as she realized just where she was. She swore she would never forget the day of her cousins' coronation and when her title and the responsibility that came with it, was given to her in this very room. She would never forget the many Narnians that had been gathered. And she had not.

"Cair Paravel." She whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

She could see the room for her. The walls, the beautifully decorated columns, the glass roof - for not to mention the four thrones behind her and the view of the sea. She was indeed in Narnia. But what had happened here? Were the Narnians all right? Surely, this didn't just happen. No matter how long they've obviously been gone in Narnia time, it still hit Cornelia hard that someone would do such a thing. Cair Paravel must have been attacked. Cornelia's cheeks heated up as anger rose inside her with every minute.

Fuming, she slung her bow back over her shoulder as she began to walk determinedly, her heart aching at seeing her second home destroyed like that. She didn't even question where her sword or knives were, and she didn't have the time to find the remains of the hidden treasure chamber to find out if they were there. Her warrior and hunter instincts kicked in as she left the ruins of Cair Paravel, while she tried to figure out what had happened to Narnia and Cair Paravel, but also what in the world was happening to her.

* * *

Cornelia sighed in frustration, leaves and twigs crunching beneath her feet as she walked through a part of the Shuttering Woods. For the past hour she had tried to wake up the trees (an odd sight for those who had never been in Narnia before and didn't know that the trees used to dance), but to no use. This was just like an ordinary wood you would walk through in England. It was like all magic had been sucked out of the place. She shivered as she made her way silently yet hastily through the woods. She had not heard the sound of even a bird yet. It was eerily quiet. Too quiet. Shrubberies of bracken (some high, some low) caused a slight difference of the woods' appearance.

It had taken her at least a day and a half to get there - which was fast considering how much the nature had changed since she accidently went back to Professor Kirke's house through the wardrobe a year ago. Her stomach was complaining by the lack of food, but she had not met anything eatable on her way. Her thirst had been satisfied by occasional stops by a creek or whatever that was nearby that contained drinkable water.

Fog had finally cleared and the sun's rays reached the ground of the woods, as she suddenly thought she heard a twig snap somewhere in front of her, and she stopped abruptly and listened. Then she heard it again, and her curiosity was piqued. Cautiously, she followed. It sounded like two pair. A human-ish pair of feet and the paws of an animal's. But then she heard a third twig ahead of the other two. Another pair of human feet. She dared to follow the first two closer up, so close that she could see who they were. The sight amused her as she knelt down and hid in the bracken by a tree. It was a dwarf with black hair and black beard and a badger. The dwarf reminded her awfully lot of Ginarrbrik, Jadis' minion, from her first visit to Narnia - Cornelia shivered by the thought. But she relaxed when she remembered that most of the black dwarfs accepted her cousins' reign and grew to respect them and their fellow Narnians. And the sight of the dwarf walking alongside the badger, a regular Narnian animal, only confirmed that. But Cornelia grew even more curious when she noticed that the pair were sneaking around as well. She couldn't see who they were following very well, but it was definitely a human-being.

" _Hiding from and following whoever is walking in front of us."_ Cornelia thought. _"This ought to become interesting."_

A twig snapped loudly, causing her to curse herself and literally throw herself to the ground. Her heart rate increased and she could feel just how flushed and hot her skin was when her cold locket hit her skin. The badger had at least heard that - for not to mention its unbelievable sense of smell. Cornelia just hoped that it would mistake her scent with the person they were following. Cornelia knew that they were Narnians, and that they probably were kind, but her suspicious and cautious side had taken over after she had seen the ruins of Cair Paravel. She decided to sneak around at least a bit longer. It could be that the being in front of the three of them were an enemy.

"Did you hear that?" a voice whispered while Cornelia made herself as little as possible.

"No? Something must be wrong with your hearing. I can only hear the Telmarine's footsteps. Oh, that's right. The very same Telmarine boy you insisted on following, so come on." The other hissed. He was harsher when speaking, so Cornelia automatically guessed from experience with cranky dwarfs up close that the latter of the two was the dwarf. But what the dwarf said bothered her.

Telmarines? In Narnia?

The badger sighed. Cornelia waited a moment after they had begun walking again before she followed. This time, she was more careful with where she walked. She wanted to see if this 'Telmarine boy' posed any threat. The badger seemed to hear her behind them every once in a while, but it didn't voice its suspicions to the dwarf again. She could see the back of who she assumed was the Telmarine. He was tall and muscular, but not in the way that his veins were all visible from what she could see. He had black hair (or a very dark brown). Cornelia could only see the dark-blue cape he was wearing as he walked with his back to them. Suddenly the Telmarine stopped as a twig cracked behind him. Cornelia quickly hid behind a tree with a wide trunk - so did the badger and the dwarf.

"I can hear you." The Telmarine sighed as he suddenly turned around. Cornelia froze. They obviously knew each other.

She heard the badger sigh. "I just think we should wait for the kings and queens."

Cornelia leaned against the trunk and tried to stay hidden while she tried to get a clear look of the Telmarine. Something fluttered swiftly in her chest by the mentioning of the kings and queens, but it quickly disappeared again and she was left with an empty feeling. It could be any king or queen. Cornelia thought that it would be more likely that she arrived in Narnia along with her cousins again, like she did the first time. She wondered why they hadn't shown up yet. Was it Susan's Horn that had called her back? In that case, who had blown it?

As Cornelia looked at the Telmarine, she concluded that he was handsome with his brown hair and just as dark eyes and tan skin. And his accent had been heavy - nothing that she had ever heard before. He looked more like a young man than he looked like a boy, perhaps two years or so older than Peter by appearance. Instead of answering the badger, the Telmarine just continued walking.

His companions trailed after him and Cornelia trailed after them.

"Fine! Go then!" the badger exclaimed. "See if the others will be as understanding!"

Cornelia frowned. What 'others'? She had not met any animal on her way there. It had been really scary when she thought back to all the life in the woods during the Golden Age. It seemed like the Narnians had been drawn back to the darkest corners of the woods or they were distinct. Either way it angered and saddened the Goldenflower.

"Or maybe I'll come with you." The dwarf spoke up. "I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs."

Cornelia almost smiled. The Narnians weren't completely distinct after all.

The Telmarine turned around and looked down at the dwarf in disbelief yet curiously. "Minotaurs? They're real?"

"And very bad-tempered." The badger added.

"Not to mention big." The dwarf continued.

"Huge." The badger held its paws out to demonstrate how huge.

"What about centaurs?" The Telmarine questioned, nearly walking side by side with the Narnians now. "Do they still exist?"

Cornelia dearly hoped so. The centaurs had always been very loyal to her cousins. And her mentor and one of her greatest teachers, Oreius, had been a centaur.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side." The badge confirmed. "But there's no telling what the others will do."

The Telmarine then stopped as if in thought. "What about Aslan?"

Cornelia's eyes widened and her heart raced like she was panicking. And then nothing. The last time someone had said Aslan's name, warmth would spread throughout her body. But not this time and it scared her that it meant nothing to her. What did that mean?

The two Narnians stopped dead in their tracks by the mentioning of the Great Lion. The two looked at each other for a moment before turning to the Telmarine.

"How do you know so much about us?" The dwarf questioned suspiciously.

The Telmarine shrugged with the smallest hint of a smile. "Stories."

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" The badger asked.

The young-adult looked away briefly. "No, my professor, he…"

The Telmarine looked at the two creatures oddly before he spoke, his voice slightly wavering. "Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking."

And then he started to walk again. Cornelia's brows furrowed and she bit her lip. Was that…pain in his eyes?

Cornelia decided to take another step to the side so that she could see better, but she oversaw a twig that snapped loudly under her feet. She quickly leaned up against the tree as well as she could.

She heard the sound of a sword being unscathed.

"Who's there?" a heavy accent questioned sternly.

Cornelia cursed herself inwardly.

"Come out. Now."

Cornelia took a deep breath, quietly grabbing her bow from her shoulder and grabbed an arrow tightly. This was where she got to know whether the three companions in front of her were friend or foe.

Cornelia sighed and nocked the arrow onto the bow.

" _Here goes nothing,"_ she thought.


	3. Chapter Two

Hey! An extra-long chapter is headed your way! :D Thank you to everyone new who is following this story and of course also thank you to everyone else - your support means the world to me! :3

Disclaimer goes for all chapters.

Enjoy ;-).

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2 - The Prince From Telmar:**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

Cornelia noticed two things when she stepped out from her hiding spot behind that tree. One; the fact that if those three thought she was a spy or didn't believe her story, there was perhaps a small way out of there if she had to run. The most potential threat of the three seemed to, most likely, be the Telmarine, but Cornelia knew not to underestimate even the smallest of creatures. Two; the looks on their faces were priceless. All three of them looked perplexed at seeing her standing there, pointing an arrow at them - she imagined that they thought they would have been met with a grown man. The two Narnians recovered quicker than the Telmarine as the badger looked at her with curiousness while the dwarf pulled out his dagger, causing Cornelia to flinch and to point the arrow at him. The Telmarine seemed to have seen her flinching, because he immediately softened and tried to put the dwarf's dagger down. Truthfully, she thought she was more scared of them than they were scared of her.

"Who are you?" The Telmarine asked softly.

Cornelia's eyes narrowed at his voice as she tried to prevent her voice from wavering, "I could ask the same of you."

The Telmarine looked at her curiously and was about to say something when the dwarf spoke up. "Are you even old enough to carry weapons?"

"Nikabrik!" The badger exclaimed sternly and the Telmarine's eyes darkened.

The tween's eyes narrowed dangerously at the comment. "Excuse me?"

"Look at her!" the dwarf, Nikabrik, exclaimed. "She's not very tall."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow and snorted. "And that should come from you, dwarf?"

Nikabrik simply glared at her. Cornelia's fingers tightened around her bow.

"I can fire my bow quicker than your friend can swing his sword, so I would consider holding my tongue if I were you." She spoke dangerously.

Suddenly the badger stepped in front of both the Telmarine and the dwarf, looked at her with a soft and apologetic glance. "My Lady, we mean you no harm. What my friend was trying to say is that we were merely startled to see anyone so young out here on your own. But it looks like we need not worry as your skill with a bow seems very controlled."

Cornelia's eyes softened and her voice wavered a bit when thinking about who had basically taught her everything she knew. "I had the best teacher."

The Telmarine and the badger's eyes softened at her voice, while the dwarf remained suspicious and rude - like Cornelia would expect. "She could still be lying to us. We don't know who she is, and I'll bet anyone that young don't even know how to fire that bow - she could be making it all up."

Anger roused inside Cornelia. She whipped her bow in the dwarf's direction and aimed at a spot on a tree behind him right above his head and released the arrow. Nikabrik looked astounded at the arrow that was stuck in the tree right above his head before he turned and sent the young girl another glare. The Telmarine glanced at her in disbelief while the badger looked at her curiously before something seemed to dawn on him as he spoke. "Maybe that horn worked faster than we anticipated, my boy."

Cornelia's eyes followed the badger's as its gaze went down its side. Cornelia gasped when she recognized the white, lion face-formed horn hanging in a leather strap. "Susan's horn."

Three pairs of eyes looked curiously at her - the badger's glance unnerved Cornelia a bit, but she tried to not let it show. The badger looked her up and down before he looked at her with wide eyes. "Who are you, child?"

Cornelia lowered her bow slowly, and she slowly felt the power inside her grow. "I am Cornelia Goldenflower, the Lionhearted of Narnia. Lady of the Noble Order of the Table, adviser and cousin to High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant."

The three companions gawked at her with wide eyes. The badger was the first to come to his senses as he bowed his head respectfully. "My name is Trufflehunter, my lady. It is an honor to make your acquaintance. The description of you in the books does not make you justice."

Cornelia smiled shyly. She would never get used to all the compliments she'd gotten over the years in Narnia. "Thank you, Trufflehunter, although just Cornelia would suffice."

The Telmarine then smiled softly at her and inclined his head. "My name is Prince Caspian, the Tenth, my lady. And Trufflehunter is right - the books does not make you justice."

A slight blush crept up into Cornelia's cheeks. "Thank you, your majesty."

The Telmarine Prince smiled. "Please call me Caspian."

Cornelia bowed her head. "Cornelia."

When she turned to greet the dwarf, though, she froze. Nikabrik had pulled his knife out and was pointing it at her, much to Trufflehunter's and Caspian's chagrin.

"The Goldenflower was blonde. You're a brunette. Now, who are you really?" He hissed at her.

"Nikabrik, that's enough!" Trufflehunter exclaimed with a glare as he saw Cornelia's face. "You're scaring her. I'm sure there is an explanation to all this. She is the Goldenflower. I can see it in her eyes."

Meanwhile, Caspian had stepped protectively in front of the tween when she hadn't reacted to the dwarf's threat. She was confused and scared from her senses. She never froze when someone had pulled a weapon on her, never. But the fact that she did, made her not trust the dwarf even more. There was something about him that didn't seem right.

Nikabrik grumbled as Trufflehunter made him apologize and put his knife away. Only then did Caspian take his eyes off the dwarf and to the girl behind him.

"Are you all right?" he questioned concernedly.

Cornelia tried to smile and nodded. "Thank you."

Caspian gave her a smile and a nod.

"What is it?" Nikabrik suddenly questioned, causing the tween and the Telmarine to look back at their companions.

"Human." Trufflehunter sniffed the air.

Cornelia looked at badger confusedly.

"Them?" Nikabrik nodded at the humans.

"No." Trufflehunter turned his head. " _Them._ "

Cornelia, Nikabrik and Caspian looked up as they suddenly heard shouts in front of them. Cornelia gasped, grasping her bow tightly. Armored men with crossbows approached them in a long line a bit away from them.

"There they are!" One of them shouted.

"Run!" Trufflehunter yelled.

Caspian grabbed Cornelia's hand and dragged her along with him so she wouldn't fall behind, although she was fair runner, but there was many roots that stood up from the earth, making it easy to trip. Blurs of green passed the corner of Cornelia's eyes as they literally ran for their lives. She heard rustling from behind her as Nikabrik and Trufflehunter followed them, and soon enough arrows flew through the air, some dangerously near the two humans.

To Cornelia's horror, she suddenly heard a yelp of pain behind them and they abruptly stopped and looked, only to see Trufflehunter lying on the ground behind them.

"Oh no." Nikabrik said, sounding genuinely concerned for a change.

"Wait!" Caspian suddenly exclaimed beside her as he took off. "I'll go."

Nikabrik hurried to Cornelia's side, who quickly hid behind a tree to avoid an arrow. She nocked an arrow onto her bow and took a deep breath before stepping out from the tree to take her aim and cover Caspian as well as she could. Caspian fumbled with something, having knelt down by the wounded badger's side. Cornelia aimed and released automatically when she suddenly missed as a soldier suddenly fell before the arrow even implanted itself in the soldier's body. Cornelia's eyes widened as the soldiers fell one after one, but found focus when Caspian suddenly ran towards them with Trufflehunter over his shoulder, the remaining soldiers following closely after. But even the running soldiers started collapsing one after one, causing Cornelia to lose focus again. What on earth was doing that? Cornelia had stepped out from the tree completely when Caspian reached them and placed Trufflehunter in Nikabrik's arms. "Get him out of here."

The Telmarine Prince then turned around and unsheathed his sword. Cornelia gave Nikabrik a nod before stepping up beside the slightly older boy. Caspian sent her a concerned glance and had opened his mouth, but Cornelia said curtly. "I'm not leaving you."

Caspian still sent her a concerned look but nodded slowly. Cornelia watched with wide eyes as the last few soldiers fell just like their comrades before they even got near the two of them. The last soldier stopped aiming at them and instead aimed at the ground before he threw the crossbow aside and grabbed his sword and swung it blindly at the plants and ground beneath him.

"Where are you?" he yelled shortly before he too collapsed with a scream.

The plants and leaves rustled as whatever or whoever had helped them came towards them with lightning speed. Cornelia nocked another arrow and tried to follow the mysterical creature's every move. A flash of light-brown suddenly jumped into the air right in front of Caspian, pushing him to the ground, and Cornelia released her arrow and missed by mere millimeters. Cornelia stared dumbfounded at the sight in front of her. On top of Caspian's chest, a mouse with a red feather on his head and a miniature sword was standing, pointing its sword at Caspian's face.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." The mouse spoke dangerously.

Cornelia wanted to laugh, was the mouse not pointing a sword at the prince's face. She found the mouse really adorable but drew her daggers anyway, but knew she couldn't really do anything since the mouse would be quicker to kill Caspian before she could react if she tried, so she went with a half-hearted warning. "Get off him, now."

"You are a mouse." Caspian stated confusedly.

Cornelia almost lowered her daggers and was about to laugh when the mouse sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword."

Caspian glanced at the sword beside his head. "Uh, no thanks."

"Pick it up!" the mouse exclaimed. "I will not fight an unarmed man."

" _A very noble mouse,_ " Cornelia thought.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian spoke in his heavy accent.

"I said I would not fight you." The mouse commented before putting the tip of the blade even closer to Caspian's face. "I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter's voice cut through the air.

Cornelia's eyes narrowed to the badger confusedly. He knew the mouse?

"Stay your blade!" The badger continued while being supported by Nikabrik.

"Trufflehunter?" The mouse questioned. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik commented dryly. Cornelia sent him a glare.

"He's the one who blew the horn. The child beside him is the Goldenflower." Trufflehunter said.

Reepicheep looked at Caspian, lowering his blade and looked up at Cornelia. "What?"

"Then let him bring it forward." A foreign voice suddenly spoke. Cornelia whirled around in alarm. But what met her, made her relax and sigh in relief. Four centaurs stood tall and majestic in front of her - and just a small part of her was calm knowing that at least a small part of the Narnians still remained.

"This is the reason we have gathered." The leader, it seemed, who had also spoken before said while looking deep and enquiring at Caspian and Cornelia like only centaurs could do. And then Cornelia knew that they were safe, at least for now.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the woods, a short while after they had arrived at the Dancing Lawn where they were to meet up with the Narnians that were still alive after the Telmarines had invaded Narnia. Cornelia had learned that while only one year had past in England, 1300 years had passed in Narnia. The Telmarines had invaded not long after the day she and her cousins accidently stumbled into the wardrobe and went back to Professor Kirke's house. And Aslan hadn't been seen since - which worried Cornelia to no end.

Cornelia kept to the shadows - flickers of fire from the torches lightening her face up slightly. She felt bad for leaving Caspian out in the open, having all kinds of accusations thrown at him for something his people had committed even before he had been born, but she had noticed the looks she had been given as well. But it was the whispers she managed to overhear that unnerved her the most. Whispers about who she really was, because the Goldenflower had blonde hair and striking blue eyes - not dark-brown hair and striking blue eyes. Apparently, but understandably, the suspicious Narnians wouldn't just take hers and her new friends' word for it. Narnia was a much more violent and hostile place from what she remembered, but why wouldn't it be? 1300 years had passed since her cousins' golden reign and not much less since the Telmarines invaded Narnia and slaughtered at least half of the inhabitants. It was a deep wound in the remaining and new Narnians' hearts. Cornelia would do anything to give the Narnians their land back. But where were her cousins? They could not possibly be lost; granted, Narnia was changed, but the four monarchs knew these woods better than anyone. But if she had to do it without them, she would. Caspian may be unexperienced, but Cornelia knew from the few hours she had known him, that he could become the prince he was supposed to be, and an even better king. Yet Cornelia remained guarded - no matter how trustworthy Caspian seemed, and no matter if she was back in Narnia or not. Facts and reality hadn't changed for that reason.

"Kill him!"

Cornelia shrunk deeper into the shadows as the howls and shouts, craving Caspian's blood became louder and louder. She felt insanely bad for Caspian - he didn't deserve this. Anger slowly boiled inside her- why couldn't they understand that this wasn't his fault? He had been on the run from his uncle when he ended up outside Trufflehunters home after he had fallen off his horse. Another dwarf, Trumpkin, had been caught by the Telmarines after he had tried to protect Caspian by holding them off. At the same time, Cornelia was scared to death at the hostility and the words the Narnians threw at him. This wasn't like them at all. And then she started blaming herself for leaving in the first place. She should have listened to her gut and stayed behind at Cair Paravel. Somehow she felt that the accusations being thrown at her new companion was her doing.

" _Be treated like a dumb animal long enough, and in the end that's what you'll become."_ Cornelia thought sadly.

"All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled while pointing an accusative finger at the Telmarine.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian sneered, trying to fend for himself, obviously fed up by the dwarf's constant opposition. Cornelia was too.

"Didn't steal anything?" a minotaur exclaimed. "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!" A female centaur, wife to the centaur by the name of Glenstorm who had approached them in the woods, said pointing her broadsword at Caspian.

"Our land!" said another.

"Our freedom!" A faun put in.

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

Finally Caspian was able to say something. "You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

"Accountable," Nikabrik said while approaching Caspian. "And punishable."

Cornelia's eyes widened. She was about to say something, but Reepicheep, one of the smallest creatures at the gathering but with a loud voice, snorted. "Ha! That is rich coming from you, dwarf."

The mouse unsheathed his blade from its sheath and waved it pointedly at Nikabrik. "Have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

Nikabrik jogged the blade with his finger and snapped back. "And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians!"

Cornelia's mouth was agape in shock, anger picking up its pace as it was building up inside her.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back." Trufflehunter now spoke up sternly. "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?"

Animals started growling and cries of 'no, not Aslan!' sounded throughout the gathering.

"Some of you may have forgotten." Trufflehunter's voice softened. "But we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine!" Nikabrik cried. "Why would we want him as our king?"

The creatures roared and agreed to Nikabrik's cry.

"Because I can help you." Caspian exclaimed.

"It's a trick!" someone yelled.

"At least hear him out!" yelled another.

And now Cornelia had had enough of this madness. With confident steps she stepped out of the shadows. "Quiet!"

Caspian turned around in confusion at the new, yet authorized voice. He noticed that the Narnians had become deadly silent, and his eyes widened when he realized why. He didn't see the scared yet feisty little girl he had met in the woods, that Trufflehunter had _proclaimed_ to be the infamous Goldenflower, in front of him. Before him _stood_ the Goldenflower. Instead of blue orbs, her eyes were now golden, just like in the stories Professor Cornelius had told him from when he was a little boy. Caspian had never in his wildest dreams imagine that he would meet the myth, the legend of Narnia's golden times, yet alone be defended by her. But he definitely hadn't expected to meet the younger version of her. He could see the features on her young face of what he had been told she looked like when she was older. Caspian had been told that all three of the Pevensie girls were beautiful as adults, but that Queen Susan had been the most beautiful. The young prince couldn't tell for good reasons, but he swore that those who had said that, either was picky or something dramatic would change about this girl when she got older. Cornelia was a pretty girl, even for a mere twelve-year-old, and that made some protective instincts Caspian didn't know he had, kick in all of a sudden. The girl was a mystery and hadn't said much at all, but she had this hidden spunk about her that Caspian liked. Authority shone out of her eyes at the moment, and her eyes held such wisdom, calmness - such pain; it nearly took Caspian's breath away.

Cornelia looked at the Narnians around her before her gaze landed upon Caspian who watched her with wide eyes. Her features softened at his facial expression of despair and gave him a nod.

"Let the prince speak." Her voice was light, yet it had an edge to it that clearly meant that anything else wasn't up for discussion, as she walked up to him and took a protective stand beside him. And amazingly, it worked. No one protested, not even Nikabrik who had taken a step back.

Caspian took a deep breath. "Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true." Glenstorm spoke up as he began to circle around the two humans. "The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger."

The centaur then sent Caspian and Cornelia a knowing and admiring look. "Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace?" a new chipper, almost hyped voice belonging to a squirrel spoke. "Do you? I mean, really?"

Caspian looked softly up at the squrriel. "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs or centaurs - or a myth."

The hint of a smile played on Cornelia's lips as Caspian gave her a grateful smile before looking at the Narnians. "Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is truly magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours!"

Glenstorm looked at him as he pulled his sword out. "If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords."

It was a breathtaking sight as all of the centaurs pulled out their swords and held it up. And one after one the rest of the Narnians did as well. Cornelia made a quick decision. She grabbed Caspian's hand and squeezed it timidly before letting go again and turned her gaze away from him as if it had never happened. She could feel Caspian's gaze on her, and she swore she saw him smile out of the corner of her eyes.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." Reepicheep spoke behind them and bowed, causing Caspian and Cornelia to turn around.

And that was when Cornelia saw it. Nikabrik had grabbed one of his knives and pointed it accusingly at her, causing her to take a step back. "What about her, then? The Goldenflower's hair is said to be blonde, not the darkest brown. How can we be sure we can trust her?"

Cornelia felt Caspian tense beside her.

"That's enough, Nikabrik!" Trufflehunter said sternly, taking a few steps towards them. "Did you not see the color of her eyes change when she quieted down this folly?"

"Might as well be wizardry." Nikabrik snapped, his grip on the handle of his knife tightening before his mouth twisted upwards into a wicked smirk. "If she really is the Goldenflower, she would have no problem stopping this."

"No!" she heard Trufflehunter yell.

"Cornelia!" Caspian's warning cry followed.

And then it happened. It was like the world moved in slow motion. She heard the nervous cries from the Narnians, but it was all just noise in Cornelia's head. She tried to concentrate, but she couldn't. Nothing happened. She held up her hand in front of her face to protect her face from the knife being thrown at her. She felt a weird sensation in her hand, like it was sleeping, but she thought it was the adrenaline. She waited for the pain to come. But it never did.

And then her hearing returned with a bang. Cornelia frowned at all the gasps and the whispers around her.

"Impossible!" someone said.

"It really is her," said another.

Cornelia's eyes fluttered open, she almost gasped. Golden waves was shooting out from her hand, and inches from her palm the knife was floating in the air. With a gasp, Cornelia put down her hand and the knife fell down at her feet with a subtle thud. Silence followed for a second before the Narnians threw curses and threats at the black dwarf. Everything happened so fast, Cornelia didn't even register that Caspian had pulled out his sword and pointed it at Nikabrik while having pulled Cornelia behind him, keeping a soft grip on her arm. Trufflehunter tried to keep everything under control, but had a hard time getting heard.

As gentle as she could, Cornelia stepped out of Caspian's grip and yelled, "Enough!"

The Narnians quieted down completely.

Cornelia sighed. "No one is going to harm Nikabrik."

Roars of protests followed.

"But, my lady," Reepicheep protested. "He tried to kill you!"

"That may be." Cornelia raised her voice over the grumblings. "But I would probably have been just as suspicious and hostile if it were me - a little less physical violent, maybe, but hostile all the same. I mean, two minutes ago you all were ready to kill Caspian right here, right now. But you didn't. I do not agree with Nikabrik's choice of method or like his tone towards Caspian or me, but if we are to succeed taking back Narnia, we need each other - all of us."

"But Cornelia…" Caspian said quietly.

"No." Cornelia spoke firmly. "We _cannot_ afford to fight amongst ourselves. And that is all I want to hear about this."

She met Glenstorm's gaze, and he sent her a respectful nod.

"Well," Reepicheep coughed. "Now that's settled."

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire." Trufflehunter spoke, looking up at Caspian.

The prince looked down at Cornelia, who gave him a reassuring nod.

Caspian squared his shoulders, and suddenly a whole new, determined and confident Caspian stood beside Cornelia.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." He said and looked around before his gaze rested on Glenstorm. "I'm sure they will be here soon."

* * *

Cornelia glared at the rowdy Telmarine soldiers remaining at a small road near the river of Beruna from her hiding spot beside Caspian in the woods. So this was the new enemy they had to deal with, Caspian's uncle Miraz being the leader.

"Are you sure about this?" Caspian whispered concerned beside her. Cornelia's gaze didn't leave the soldiers, but her voice was soft but determined. "My job is to stay beside the monarch's side and protect him or her with my life, and you're technically the new king of Narnia, so yes, I'm very sure."

Caspian's concerned gaze lingered on Cornelia for a while longer before his gaze too narrowed to his countrymen.

A light rustle somewhere to their left was a signal to tell them that they were all ready for the ambush attack. It had been Caspian's idea, and for his first strategic move, it wasn't bad at all. A few hours before, they had been shown the remaining Narnians' other gather point that seemed non-existent for the Telmarines so far. They called it 'Aslan's How'. A barrow had been raised over the hill of the Stone Table, where Aslan sacrificed himself in Edmund's stead, sometime during Cornelia and her cousins' absence from Narnia.

Cornelia thought it peculiar that the guards by the river hadn't heard a thing. They waited for a while until Cornelia was completely sure all the guards were asleep. Only one was awake. The twelve-year-old looked at Caspian who sent her a reassuring smile. She tried to smile, but she thought it came out more as a grimace. She couldn't trust him completely. Not yet.

Cornelia closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Her hand grabbed her bow tightly before she started moving. She crept out of the woods as silent as she could towards the remaining Telmarine. She was almost surprised over herself and how quietly she could move around. She weren't wearing any armor because it would make too much noise when she moved, so this little mission for weapons and supplies better be successful and without screw-ups. A quarter of the Narnians were with her and Caspian while the remaining three quarters were out searching for more soldiers. They would need everyone still loyal to Aslan they could find. She carefully watched where she stepped. She almost sighed in relief as she almost stood directly behind the Telmarine. Now came the tricky part. Timidly, Cornelia raised her arm and pricked the Telmarine on the arm. The man had barely turned around before Cornelia swung her bow across his face, immediately knocking him unconscious. Cornelia stumbled under his weight as she caught him to prevent any unnecessary noise. Suddenly the weight was taken from her, and Cornelia found Caspian sending her a curt nod as he gently lowered the soldier to the ground. The two stood for a minute and listened to see if anyone had woken up from the commotion. Luckily none had and Caspian signaled for the Narnians to come out quietly and help them gather weapons. They were in and out with the smallest commotions - none of the Telmarines were close at waking up, and Cornelia was extremely proud over the Narnians' discipline. Soon enough, they had gathered weapons enough for two Telmarine regiments and many supplies, and they quickly began to disperse.

Caspian and Cornelia were about to follow when they heard a scratching sound behind them. The two turned around in alert but was relieved when they saw Reepicheep carving something into the tailgate on one of the wagons.

"Reep!" Cornelia whisper-hissed. "What are you doing?"

The small but very noble mouse just looked at her with a smirk. "Leaving a message."

"Let me."

Reepicheep inclined his head in respect at Caspian's words and handed him his small knife. Cornelia felt the urge to roll her eyes as she cautiously looked around. It was first when Caspian and Reepicheep walked to her side that she could see what the message said:

" _You were right to fear the woods._

 _X."_

Cornelia waited until the three of them were back well into the woods before looking up at Caspian with a pointed look, her voice in a light chiding tone. "What am I going to do with you, Caspian?"

Reepicheep who was up front chuckled lightly while the Telmarine prince sent her one of his dazzling smiles, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. _"Boys will be boys,"_ she thought with an eyeroll as they walked through the night.

Meanwhile, at least a league away, the light from the bonfire lit up the facial features of Edmund Pevensie. A frown covered his face, his dark-brown eyes serious in deep concentration and his mouth was set in a pursed, thin line. Deep in thought, his eyes scanned the sword he was holding in his hands; the sword belonging to his younger cousin and practically 'adopted' second baby sister, Cornelia. The very same cousin neither he or his siblings had spoken with or seen in almost nine months. So much had changed. Not only in the year that had passed, since they accidently left Narnia, but in their reign of fifteen years as well. Edmund had changed for the better no doubt. Lucy had gotten older and bolder, Susan was also older, but just as annoyingly logical. Peter's behavior had also changed drastically - not strangely right after they came home to Finchley and found out that their other cousin, Andrew - Cornelia's older brother, had been reported missing in action. It crushed all of them, especially when some from Andrew's squad came home, but the one who had taken it the hardest was undoubtedly Cornelia.

The little girl, two years his junior, had changed so much. The glint and light in her eyes she always used to have had disappeared bit after bit with every passing month that went by with no news of her older brother. She never smiled and she never spoke unless she was spoken to directly. They all had tried being there for her, but everyday life slowly came around again, and they couldn't be around much anymore. It hurt Edmund to remember his cousin's helpless, pleading eyes when his and her parents began thinking of everyday life. Then came the sympathetic looks from first the adults, then Susan, Peter, Lucy and finally, _regrettably_ from Edmund himself. But time went by, and Edmund knew that it wasn't healthy to walk around like that, but the look Cornelia sent him back then nearly broke his heart in two. The look of betrayal, sadness, anger and helplessness yet a fierce look of determination had nearly taken his breath away. He could still see her face before him. The now fourteen-year-old was furious with himself for not standing by his younger relative more than he had. Especially when he thought of how much they had been through together; how much Cornelia had been there for him. They had gotten incredibly close after the whole Jadis-affair, and they had always been able to get through to each other and talk about things. But it hadn't been that way for almost an entire year. Sure, he and Peter had held her when they heard her crying at night, but they couldn't get her to talk. None of them could. Not even the girls.

Edmund only remembered one time during their time in Narnia that it had been exactly like now; When Gavin died, but that was a long time ago. He would never forget the look on her face when he and Peter found her with him in her arms; A haunted look full of grief had crossed her features back then, and it had been nearly the same look Cornelia had worn for the three months more or less he had seen her. And it scared him to death. All those thoughts strangely first appeared again when he was standing in the middle of (a very changed) Narnia again (and yet that wasn't completely true, because Cornelia had been in his thoughts for the past nine months he hadn't seen her). But what worried him the most right now was the writing on Cornelia's sword that definitely hadn't been there in the Golden Age: They had found it along with her knives in their treasure chamber in her chest similar to theirs. But her bow and quiver were missing. Edmund had a feeling that she was already in Narnia, but why only bring her bow and quiver? Edmund turned the cold steel carefully in his hands as he looked at the writing which gave him goose bumps. For a moment it felt like he couldn't breathe and that he was right back with Jadis in her sleigh, but then he pulled himself together; his eyes filled with fierce determination and fury. No one was going to hurt Cornelia in any way on his watch. But they had to find her first. And because of Peter's annoying stubbornness, they were stuck in this clearing for the night.

"It gives me the creeps."

Edmund looked up and met his brother's solemn expression. Peter was a pain these days. He always got involved in fights and there was no end to his stubbornness and arrogance, which irritated his younger brother to no end. The once great, magnificent High King of Narnia Edmund had been proud to call his brother, had been reduced to an arrogant jerk of a school boy, all because of impatience. Edmund noted that it had taken time to readjust to normal life, but Peter acted as if everyone and everything was to blame - but Edmund also knew that Peter was still grieving over, most likely, the loss of a close relative and brother figure. Edmund felt the same way, but his years as the Just King of Narnia had done him good, and he expressed his sadness in other ways. Despite his frustration with his brother, Edmund nodded calmly. "Me too."

Silence followed immediately. Peter's eyes was fixated on their cousin's sword that Edmund was holding in a firm grip.

"Where is she?" Peter suddenly asked, but Edmund could see his brother was talking to himself by the way he glanced at the sword as if he was in a trance. Edmund's eyes narrowed to their sisters, who were both sound asleep. Trumpkin, or the DLF as Lucy had baptized the red-headed dwarf, were lying with his back towards them, but Edmund didn't think he was sleeping. Edmund lowered his voice further as he spoke, "She must be here already."

"But why didn't she arrive along with us like the last time?" Peter argued.

Edmund smothered the urge to roll his eyes. "Maybe because she wasn't with us this time like she was the last time. Or maybe, it's the fact that neither of us have spoken with her for nine months."

"It's a two-way street, Ed." Emotion filled Peter's eyes, only to be replaced with that solemn look again. "She could have reached out. We tried, but she kept pushing us away."

Edmund's eyes darkened. "She's _twelve_. Pushing us away because of what happened is only natural."

"But we tried to help, but she didn't want it." Peter's voice was bitter, but his eyes was a different story. They were sad; the High King looked lost and helpless.

"And I think we should have tried harder." Edmund snapped. "The last time Cornelia was like this was with Gavin. Back then we didn't give up and let her be - we kept going until she talked to us."

Peter looked sternly up at his younger brother. "We didn't give up on her. She gave up on us. It just became difficult, and we had to be there for Lucy as well."

Edmund softened at the mentioning of his younger sister (who had taken the news about Andrew almost as hard as Cornelia), but sent his brother a calm, yet pointed look. "And whenever it becomes difficult, we should still keep going, because Cornelia would do the exact same thing for us. She has done it more than once for me, and I know she has for you too. When none of us, not even Lucy, could get through to you, Cornelia could. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it does!" Peter snapped, his shoulders slumping in defeat when he saw his younger brother's face and knew that Edmund was right. A wave of determination and guilt swept over the magnificent king as he met his brother's eyes.

"We have to find her." He said, short and simple. Edmund agreed with a determined nod. Peter glanced down at the sword before he sent his brother a small smile. "I'll take the first watch."

Edmund returned the smile before he nodded. Concernedly, he glanced at her sword one more time before handing it over to Peter. Edmund had walked past Peter when he turned around, knowing how tense and concerned Peter was on their younger cousin's behalf, wanting to assure him that they would find and protect her. "Pete?"

The older boy turned at his voice. Edmund tried to smile. "Maybe she's already with Caspian. Don't worry, we'll find her. And until then, she's more than able to look after herself."

Peter's lips curved upwards in a grateful smile as he nodded at his younger brother. Somehow, it seemed, Edmund always knew what to say. As Edmund went to sleep, Peter sat down on a log, placing the sword on his knees. Once again, his eyes looked the sword over. This sword had been one of Cornelia's most valuable items in the Golden Age, and she had always carried it with her, so he didn't understand why she had only taken her bow and quiver with her. Unless she hadn't even been in the treasure chamber (which proof spoke for since the door had been untouched by any force until they came) and her bow and quiver was simply missing. He tried to remember whether she had had it with her the day they went back. With that aside, it could mean that Cornelia could be out there unarmed and alone. Peter shuddered at the thought. Cornelia had been more than capable to protect herself during their reign, but it was different now. They were all just kids again. Peter just hoped that she had come across Prince Caspian and the remaining Narnians. That or just that she didn't come across any Telmarines. Either way, Peter was still worried sick about their beloved younger cousin. And the cryptic writing on said cousin's sword certainly didn't make it better:

 _Upon her return the Goldenflower shall die._

 _And by her own will, be revived._

 _O'Lionhearted warrior must release herself_

 _From the burden of which she does not tell._

Peter pursed his lips and stared into the night. His mouth was set in a straight line and his eyes shone with emotion. He was going to find Cornelia, and when he did, he was going to protect her, no matter the cost, no matter what it would take. He was the oldest and she the second youngest - it was his job and he had given his older cousin a promise - a promise Peter intended to keep, no matter if Andrew was there to remind him or not.

* * *

Am I mean right now, haha? :D

Who is Gavin, do you think?

And what's up with that cryptic writing on her sword - what do you think is going to happen? :)

Until next time, lovelies,

Camilla x


	4. Chapter Three

_Merry Christmas everyone! :) And to the readers who don't celebrate Christmas, happy 25th of December :) Wow, this update has certainly been long overdue, but it's quite typical when I'm finally done being busy with school and everything else, Christmas comes around and everything become crazy again all of a sudden. But, I thought of giving you all a Christmas present in form of an update - how's that? :D_

 _I really want to thank **UnimaginablexBeing** for letting me be inspired by and use an idea of hers (from chapter sixteen in her awesome story, 'The Bravehearted Queen of Narnia' - go read it if you haven't already!) for my own story in a similiar way in the forest fight scene you'll see in this chapter._

 _And always a huge thank you for the support guys, it really means a lot! Keep 'em coming! :D_

 _Disclaimer goes for all chapters._

 _Enjoy ;-)._

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

" _So, Cornelia. How have you been since the last time we saw each other?" Mr. Greenfield asked with a soft smile. Once again, the two of them sat in the psychiatrist's office opposite each other. Cornelia managed to reply with the smallest of smiles. "I've been good, thank you. How have you been?"_

 _Mr. Greenfield smiled at her politeness. "That's good to hear, and I've been very good myself. Have you talked to your cousins yet?"_

" _No." Cornelia shook her head. "I haven't seen them the past three weeks or so."_

 _Vincent nodded thoughtfully. They were indeed making progress; she was at least answering his questions now, but the hesitance and thoughtfulness about her choice of words was very evident with each sentence. She still had her guard up._

" _I'm sorry to hear that. Have there been any conflicts among you?" He asked._

" _I guess we've all been irritated lately." Cornelia replied with a shrug._

" _I see." Vincent hummed. "Why don't you tell me a bit about your cousins? Would that be okay with you?"_

 _Cornelia's brows furrowed confusedly. "Why?"_

 _Vincent shrugged with a smile. "They seem to be very important to you. And also because I'm a generally curious person."_

 _The last comment made Cornelia's lips twist upwards._

" _Peter is the oldest," Cornelia began hesitantly. "He turned seventeen last month. He's always been protective over the rest of us and has always been someone I…looked up to, I guess.."_

 _Vincent frowned at her sad facial expression, sensing there was something more to it. He tried to cover up the frown and instead sent her a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "But I sense there's a 'but' in there as well?"_

 _He noticed that he had to be careful with his words now, since she started to close more off in her body language, shrinking slowly down in the sofa._

" _I don't know." She replied. "He's just….changed."_

 _Vincent's head tilted. "How 'changed'?"_

" _Don't know, not in a good way - ever since we got the news that Andrew was missing." Cornelia said quietly, a wave of sadness washing over her._

" _I see." Vincent nodded sadly. "Have you thought that he, in reality, just is reacting like you did?"_

 _Cornelia bit her lip, noting that he might be right. "No, I guess not."_

" _Okay." Vincent replied softly. "What about your other cousins?"_

" _Susan is sixteen and the next oldest. She's the logical one, sometimes even annoyingly logical, but very sweet nonetheless. We get along for the most part. Edmund is fourteen and the middle child. I've always gotten along with him, more or less, maybe even more than with the rest of my cousins. I'd like to think it's because I'm the only one that could put up with his periodical bad mood and put him in his place. But he has changed in a good way. And then there's Lucy who's ten. We've always looked out for each other because we're the youngest. She's the same happy person she's always been who always sees the best in people. You could say that the rest of us envy her for that quality - pretty admirable, really."_

 _Vincent noticed again a glint in her eyes he couldn't describe other than there was something more to her and her cousins than she led on. He didn't stop looking at her before he noticed her watching him curiously. With an awkward cough, he said with a smile. "Well, all four of them sounds very nice with a good combo of different things and qualities. I can definitely understand why they may be so important for you."_

 _Cornelia looked down sadly before she nodded. She was slightly surprised when he didn't ask her something again, but instead let the silence engulf them._

 _For Cornelia, an urge to ask her psychiatrist something started as a mere sensation in her stomach to a burning, gut-wrenching feeling. She tried to keep her mouth shut, but her urge and curiousness overwhelmed her in the end. "Mr. Greenfield?"_

 _Vincent looked up curiously, slightly surprised. "Yes, Cornelia?"_

 _She hesitated. "Do you think I should talk with my cousins?"_

 _Immediately, the psychiatrist smiled. This was definitely going somewhere. "I think that would be a very good idea, Cornelia. I think that would help a lot."_

 _Cornelia's smile slowly became as wide as the young man's sitting opposite her. And silence fell over them once again. But that talk with her cousins never happened._

"Cornelia?"

The twelve-year-old turned to see Caspian taking a stand beside her outside the main entrance to the How.

"Are you sure you want to go on this patrol?" He glanced concernedly down at her.

Cornelia couldn't help but smile, but sent him a pointed look nonetheless. "Whatever part of 'my job is to be by your side' don't you understand?"

"The 'being-by-your-side' part." Caspian sighed quietly, causing Cornelia to roll her eyes good-naturedly. And Caspian saw that.

"I mean," he continued. "Not to offend you but should your duty as the Goldenflower even count now when you're…"

"Now that I'm younger?" Cornelia finished softly.

"Yes." Caspian looked at her with an apologetic smile.

Cornelia smiled sadly. "It would make sense, but you forget that my job as the Goldenflower was bestowed upon me when I was eleven years old."

"As opposed to now when you're twelve?" Caspian questioned.

"Narnian time doesn't work the same way where I come from. My cousins ruled Narnia for fifteen years where we all were well into our twenties before we accidently went back to our world. And I haven't forgotten what I learned and can do just because I became a little girl again." Cornelia explained, looking up at the young prince.

Caspian pondered over it for a moment before he said. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

Cornelia shrugged with a smirk. "Well, luckily for me, you're not king yet, so your opinion doesn't count in this."

The Telmarine prince chuckled, giving her a small push. "You're a very stubborn girl."

Said girl shrugged. "I choose to take that as a compliment."

Caspian's chuckling continued until Glenstorm walked up to them. "The patrol is ready to set out, sire."

The young prince nodded seriously. "Thank you, Glenstorm. We'll be there shortly."

The centaur bowed his head at both of them before walking back to his fellow Narnians waiting by a small area of a small stone ruin a couple meters in front of them.

"Shall we?" Cornelia smiled. She began to walk towards the Narnians when Caspian's voice stopped her. "Cornelia."

The tween stopped and turned around to see Caspian come up beside her, his jaw set and with determined eyes.

"Look, I know that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I want you to stay by my side the entire time. Don't go wander about." Caspian told her.

Caspian caught a glint in the twelve-year-old's eyes, but he couldn't make out what it was.

Cornelia shrugged and started walking towards the Narnians again. "Fine."

The Telmarine followed her with furrowed brows. "Wait, that's it?"

"What's what?"

"No objections?"

"Nope." She replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" Caspian eyed her suspiciously.

Cornelia scoffed. "Does there have to be a reason why I'm not objecting?"

"Not at all. But you were stubborn as a mule before." Caspian said confusedly.

The twelve-year-old giggled. "You're going to end up confusing yourself, Caspian. Let's just focus on keeping you and everyone else alive, shall we?"

Caspian did a double take of the twelve-year-old girl beside him when she said that. There was no doubt that this girl was way older than her appearance, but hearing her speaking of death so freely concerned him. He also noticed how she put him and everyone else first when it came to survival.

" _And who's going to keep you alive?"_ he thought concernedly, glancing at her blonde turned dark brown hair that bobbed up and down as she walked. And it was first then he realized how easily she convinced him to let her go with him on the patrol - and Caspian knew that if she got hurt on that patrol, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Caspian's hold on the hilt on his sword had softened slightly as they had walked through the forest for at least an hour and a half and no Telmarines had yet crossed their patrol. Cornelia, Caspian had noticed, was on the other hand just as tense and alert as when they entered the forest. That was one thing he truly admired about the young girl in the short time he had known her - but it also concerned him to see a girl that young take everything so seriously. Even when they were back at the How with many Narnians around them, she never seemed to relax - like she knew something they didn't or she just waited for something to jump out from the shadows and attack her.

With every crack of some sort they heard, Caspian noticed from the corner of his eye that the young girl jumped a little beside him each time. Therefore he placed an arm around her and brought her close to him before asking quietly. "Are you all right?"

Cornelia smiled embarrassedly at him and nodded. "Yes. It's just..."

"It's okay, Cornelia." Caspian smiled. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to."

She smiled gratefully at him before her eyes scanned the area around them once again. They had just walked past a rise in the earth when Caspian assigned a minotaur and several of the smaller animals to stay and sort of have an outpost, so that no one could create an ambush directly behind them. The rest of them hadn't walked for very long when Cornelia got a strange feeling in her gut, as if something were to happen back at the outpost.

"Wake up." A girl's voice seemed to echo in her head - it almost sounded like Lucy. She turned around sharply. She didn't want to alert Caspian if it was nothing, so while he was consulting with Glenstorm and some others, she went against his wish and snuck back towards where they had placed the outpost. She kept looking back to see if anyone had noticed she was gone, while she on the same time was orientated what was in front of her. It was as if she was being dragged back to the outpost.

Finally, from a strange angle, she could see the minotaur walking back and forth, and she somehow started to relax slightly. That was until she heard a rustle a little to the minotaur's right and before long, she could see someone looking like a boy sneaking slowly up on the Narnian, which made Cornelia pull her borrowed sword from its sheath as she silently but quickly approached. She didn't want to use her bow in case she should miss and therefore alert the stranger that there were others. A strange feeling of warmth and safety rolled over her when she saw the boy's blonde hair, but she didn't hesitate charging when said boy had raised his sword offensively. With a shout she came in on the stranger from the side and brought her sword down and up to shaken his stance. Her head was as if in a daze as she automatically fell back into her fighting routine. Her blows were hard, or as hard as a twelve-year-old could muster, but it was clear that her opponent was well trained as well. Yet there was something about this person that made her hesitate in her blows so they didn't hit so hard as they should, but her head was clouded and she couldn't quite distinguish what was real and what was not, but the boy looked like…Peter.

That was when she felt her head being whipped to the side and a sharp pain emerging from her right cheek and she fell heavily to the ground. She lost the grip on her sword and it fell out of her hand. She had been too caught up in her thoughts to concentrate - one of the worst mistakes she could make. Her hair covered her face as she frantically tried to get hold of her sword and her back was throbbing painfully. That was when she heard someone let out a yell before stepping in front of her, metal hitting metal as her rescuer's sword hit her opponent's. She tried to get back onto her feet, but she had landed directly on her back, which made her disoriented. Suddenly she heard as if a sword had been swung into a tree, then she heard a groan as if someone had been hit and then a frightened female voice cut through the air. "No, stop!"

The fighting stopped, and Cornelia finally managed to sit up. She looked to the side to find the rest of the Narnians approaching, surrounding them. Then she looked to her left and gasped when she saw her youngest cousin stand in an overgrown red dress Cornelia remembered clearly from the Golden Age. Cornelia's eyes followed her cousin's frightened and concerned gaze and saw who had hit her to the ground. Cornelia's eyes widened. It couldn't be. Why were they so late?

"Prince Caspian?" her oldest cousin's voice spoke with uncertainty. Still disoriented and unable to speak as all air had been knocked out of her, Cornelia couldn't help but yelp out in surprise and groan in pain as someone, who she assumed was Caspian, hoisted her up from the ground with his left arm.

"Yes." Caspian drawled in his Telmarine accent. "And who are you?"

"Peter!" A shrill voice sounding like Susan called. Blinking, Cornelia looked to her left and saw Susan, Edmund, Lucy and a red-haired dwarf stand on her left. But it didn't seem like any of them recognized her.

Caspian looked down at the sword in his hand and Cornelia recognized it as Rhindon, Peter's sword. Then Caspian looked down at her for confirmation. Cornelia nodded and Caspian breathed. "High King Peter?"

Cornelia felt Peter's gaze linger upon her before he looked at Caspian and said. "I believe you called."

"Well yes, but I thought you'd be older." Caspian managed to stutter. Cornelia wanted to roll her eyes but chose not to. Cornelia wanted to talk to her cousins again so bad, but something kept her tongue-tied. Embarrassment, shame, failure; these words kept running through Cornelia's head. But over what? Nonetheless, she remained quiet. She felt Caspian look worriedly at her, but he didn't voice his concerns.

"If you like," Peter said. "We could come back in a few years…"

"No, no. That's all right. You're just…" Caspian looked at her cousins, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Susan before he looked down at Cornelia and smiled softly. "You're not exactly what I expected."

Cornelia could feel everyone's gaze upon her until Edmund's very much mature voice spoke uncertainly. "Neither are you."

The twelve-year-old then tried to take a step away from Caspian but cried out in pain when a flash of pain cut through her back.

"Cornelia!" Caspian had immediately taken a hold of the young girl, trying to support her the best he could.

"Cornelia?" Edmund's voice was soft.

Slowly, the tween looked up, causing her cousins to gasp.

"Cor!" Lucy ran to her cousin with quick steps, engulfing Cornelia in a hug. "What's happened to your hair?"

Cornelia winced in pain by the hug, although she had missed her youngest cousin's hugs. Caspian was still supporting her with his arm. She tried to smile. "I don't know, Lu. It suddenly just changed when I got here."

"Well, it's good to see you." Susan spoke up and stepped closer as she smiled. "And that you're well which is the most important thing."

Lucy stepped back next to Edmund as Susan embraced Cornelia who smiled. "Thanks Su."

Edmund came next. He was almost afraid to touch Cornelia because she was hurting but she leant into him to make it easier.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Cornelia nodded and smiled. "Yes. Even more now you're here."

Ed stepped away and smirked at her, although sympathetically. "What did you do this time?"

"She fought me."

Everyone's gaze went to Peter who looked at his cousin with a small smile.

Cornelia slowly made her way out of Caspian's soft grip, slowly making her way towards Peter who met her halfway.

"I could feel you haven't lost your touch with fighting." Cornelia commented quietly.

Peter smiled and pulled her into him. "And I could see that you've completely lost yours."

"And I assume that you _had_ to _hit_ her?" Lucy reprimanded.

"I was defending myself." Peter retorted.

"Protecting yourself against a twelve-year-old?" Edmund said amusedly.

"Shut up." Peter and Cornelia said in unison, Cornelia sending Edmund a good-natured glare.

"I see where she gets her stubbornness from." Caspian said, being just as amused as Edmund.

Cornelia took a stand beside Peter as Trufflehunter then spoke up. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep said to Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

Caspian's rather annoyed look didn't go unnoticed by Cornelia. Neither did Peter's smile.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered.

Cornelia smirked. That wouldn't sit well with Reepicheep who also pulled out his sword in a threatening manner. "Who said that?"

"Sorry." Lucy replied sheepishly.

"Oh.." Reepicheep's threatening stance faltered when he realized who had called him cute. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said, causing Cornelia to roll her eyes. Here we go again. There was this obvious tension between Peter and Caspian, and Cornelia didn't know why, other than Peter's snide remarks.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." Reepicheep spoke proudly.

"Which Caspian planned perfectly, don't you agree, Reep?" Cornelia cut in, giving the mouse a pointed look.

He didn't get to answer however as Peter cut in, turning to Caspian. "Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

Something glistened in Caspian's eyes. "Well, then. You will probably be wanting yours back."

Cornelia could have hit herself right there. Boys and their stupid pride. But she guessed Peter deserved it a bit.

Peter took the sword from Caspian with a glare, sheathing it in its sheath before wrapping an arm around Cornelia, forcing her to go with him as they turned around, ready to move on. Before Caspian disappeared from view, Cornelia sent him a curious look, silently asking him what that was about. Caspian shrugged innocently, but the mischief was clear in his eyes. Cornelia then looked up at Peter who seemed tense as he waited for Caspian to lead on. She noticed his tight shut jaw and his eyes seemed like they were fuming. Again, Cornelia could only roll her eyes. Boys will be boys.

After her cousins briefly had gathered around her while they walked to hear how she got here and what had happened to her hair, Peter was in front with Caspian while Susan walked with Lucy and Cornelia walked beside Edmund.

"How have you been?" Edmund asked her quietly as the entire party walked through the forest.

She feared this question. She had been all over the place for the last nine months, yet she didn't know how to respond.

"I don't quite know how to respond to that." She replied truthfully. "I'm sorry I took it out on you four though. You didn't deserve that."

"It's okay." Edmund told her. "We know why. We were there then and we are here now if you need us. We always will be."

"Thanks Ed." Cornelia smiled softly.

Edmund gave her hand a squeeze. "Sure, squirt."

"Hey!" she protested. "I'm not that much younger than you are."

"Note the keyword 'younger'." Edmund smirked.

"Hate you." Cornelia muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Love you too, squirt." Edmund smirked before giving her hair a ruffle.

Cornelia smiled. She had really missed him - she had missed all of them, but she and Edmund seemed closer than ever before after the whole affair with Jadis and Edmund's and the others' following reign in Narnia.

"What do you think of them?" Edmund asked nodding in the direction of Peter and Caspian up front.

"Well…" Cornelia hesitated. "Peter has definitely changed - he's worse than I originally thought. What's happened with him, Ed?"

Ed bit his lip. "Don't really know for sure. He's gotten into more fights than ever before lately. He seems frustrated, impatient and sad. I guess the burden of being strong for all of us finally became too much after all."

Cornelia nodded. "Some of it is my fault. I shouldn't have become so caught up in my own grief so that I forgot how the rest of you must have been feeling. Before, in the Golden Age, when it became too much for Peter, he-."

"He looked to you mostly." Edmund finished.

She nodded sadly. "He counted on me, and I failed to do what I was told as soon we got back to England."

"Hey." Edmund wrapped an arm around her and sent her a serious look. "You're not to blame for this, Cor. Your brother went missing and you're just a kid."

"I wasn't always." Cornelia sent her cousin a sad look. "I should have known better. I somehow wish we just could go back."

Edmund smiled. "I wish that sometimes as well. Speaking of going back, I suppose you would want this back."

He grabbed hold of the hilt of one of the swords he was carrying and pulled it out from its sheath and revealed a blade Cornelia knew very well. But there was something in his eyes that worried Cornelia. He was looking at her differently, like he knew something heartbreaking that she didn't. He looked conflicted enough as it was, so she chose not to comment on his sudden change in mood and trusted he would say something when he was ready. She thought her sword looked a little different though, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"Omega." Cornelia breathed in relief. Immediately, when she got hold of her beloved blade again, a calm feeling washed over her. Her sword was named Omega because of its uniqueness and because, not to sound cliché, it was the only one made especially for her and therefore made it a 'lone wolf'. This sword had carried her through every battle and had not once wavered in its quality and quantity.

"My knives?" Cornelia questioned curiously.

"Lucy has them." Edmund smiled. "We let her carry them this once."

"I could just imagine how thrilled she must have been." She giggled, causing Edmund chuckle in agreement.

"What about him?" Edmund switched the subject and nodded towards Caspian.

"Caspian?" Cornelia questioned. Edmund nodded affirmatively.

The tween shrugged. "He's kind, a skilled fighter and could become a great leader. He's like Peter was in many ways, but he seems annoyed with Peter right now."

"Understandable." Edmund said before looking worriedly at his cousin. "Do you think they'll clash sometime?"

Cornelia looked up at him with a sly smirk. "You mean more than they already have? Undoubtedly yes."

Edmund sighed. "Aslan help us."

* * *

"So? What are they like?" Cornelia heard Trufflehunter ask behind them.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." The red-haired dwarf, who had accompanied her cousins, replied. Cornelia remembered being told that he had sacrificed himself by distracting the Telmarines who had been chasing Caspian, so that the Telmarine prince could get to safety in Trufflehunter's house. Lucy told her that his name was Trumpkin and how she and the others had saved him from drowning.

Nikabrik hummed and stated. "So you like them, then."

It took Trumpkin a few seconds to answer. "Well enough."

That caused Cornelia to smile. Then she heard him ask quietly. "And her?"

"Just as fair, intelligent and kind as described in the books." Trufflehunter replied softly.

"What's happened to her hair?"

"We don't know." Trufflehunter replied concernedly.

"We ought to keep an eye on her, that's for sure." Nikabrik grumbled.

"Nikabrik." The badger hissed. "She spared your life where she easily could have let the majority of us decide what to do with you after that little stunt you pulled on the poor girl!"

"What stunt?" Trumpkin questioned worriedly.

The black dwarf grumbled in response.

Edmund nudged Cornelia's side and smirked at her. "I hear you've made a new friend."

Cornelia groaned and whispered. "Blasted black dwarfs."

Edmund tried to contain his laughter.

The forest finally cleared out after a while, and Cornelia relaxed visibly more. Lucy gasped in excitement as Cornelia and Edmund came to stand beside Caspian and Peter.

"What is this?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Welcome to Aslan's How, your majesties." Cornelia smiled, falling back into one of her old ways of addressing her cousins in public. Caspian and Glenstorm led on, the four monarchs and Cornelia following immediately after.

"Cor," Peter said softly. "You know you don't have to be so formal with us, right?"

Cornelia smiled shyly. "Okay."

Peter smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze before starting to make way to the front with the rest of his excited siblings. Soon Caspian joined her behind them.

"You did hear what Peter said, didn't you?" he questioned softly. "You don't have to be so formal. Why don't you go up beside them?"

Cornelia smiled sad - but knowingly. "No matter what Peter says as High King and how sincere he means it, it is common that the monarchs are in front and advisers and other important people in the king's staff walks behind them. I am below them in rank. And the thing with how I address them has merely become a habit."

"But you're their cousin." Caspian pointed out confusedly.

The twelve-year-old smiled sadly up at him. "Not in this world. Here, I am first and foremost their adviser and protector."

That made Caspian stop, completely dumbfounded for a moment while Cornelia continued to follow her cousins across the more or less open plain with the forest surrounding them and the How towering in front of them. Caspian joined her after a minute or two. He didn't say anything this time, but she could easily feel his anger and frustration.

"Don't be mad at them, Caspian." Cornelia smiled softly at the young man. "They were also just kids when they were given this responsibility."

"It's not fair." Caspian commented quietly.

"Nothing in this world is fair." Cornelia sighed.

When they finally reached the small stone ruin in front of the How, and Cornelia saw how the remaining Narnians gathered at the entrance to the How, she grabbed Caspian's arm to get his attention. Caspian looked curiously down at her.

"Go on." Cornelia nodded at her cousins' backs. "It's time you joined them."

"But." Caspian protested.

Cornelia shook her head. "Soon, if everything go as planned, you'll become a monarch too. Go on, it's okay."

Caspian glanced uncertainly at her and didn't move at first. But when Cornelia practically grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, he reluctantly left her side.

"You've taught him a lot already, my lady." Trufflehunter said suddenly, now walking beside her. Cornelia smiled at the badger. "I believe that's what my job description contains among other things, dear Trufflehunter."

"Do you believe in him?"

"Yes." Cornelia nodded. "We all should. He has a lot to learn yet, but I believe he could become one of the best leaders Narnia have ever had."

Trufflehunter bowed his head. "I have no doubt that you're right in your observations, milady. You have yet as the Goldenflower to be wrong when it comes to judge of character."

Softly, Cornelia smiled. "Thank you for the kind words, master badger. Your knowledge will be indispensable if we're going to succeed to put Caspian on the throne that is rightfully his."

Trufflehunter bowed deeply in gratitude as the monarchs before them had stopped. At the entrance of the How, several centaurs had stepped up side-by-side, sword drawn and pointed diagonally in the air. Her cousins began to walk again, but Caspian didn't follow them. With a sad smile, Cornelia walked up to the Telmarine prince, grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked down at her with a sad and frustrated look - not directed at her but at everything that was happening all of a sudden, Cornelia guessed. With a sympathetic look, she nodded in the direction of her cousins, indicating that they should follow them. Caspian sent her a small smile and held his arm out, indicating for Cornelia to take it. Cornelia returned the smile, took a gentle hold of his arm and led him lead her to the entrance. She was moved at the gesture the centaurs had done for her cousins, which also showed just how loyal the centaurs had been in the Golden Age, and still was. Soon it became dark as the darkness engulfed them as they entered the How.

* * *

The shadows of the flames from the torches flickered and danced across Cornelia's face while they walked through the dimly lit corridors inside the How. Ahead of them, Cornelia could see more light and she could hear the sound of weapons being created and sharpened. The sound reminded her painfully of Gavin, but she tried to shake the thought out of her head. But Caspian noticed how she had tensed and suddenly looked so sad.

"Something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Cornelia smiled faintly. "I'm fine."

Caspian didn't look convinced but decided not to push her. When they reached the clearing where the armory was situated, Cornelia couldn't help but look at it in awe although she had seen it before. Considering how little Caspian had had to work with, the result of using the How was impressing and only confirmed that the faith she had in Caspian wasn't in vain.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said to Peter and Edmund as they had stopped to look around.

"Peter." Susan called from a hallway she and Lucy had gone through moments before. "You may want to see this."

Cornelia smiled as she followed her cousins along with Caspian when she realized where that corridor led. The shadows and the light flickered across the walls and lit up stone carvings and paintings along the hall. A carving of Lucy and Susan sitting on Aslan's back and all five of them in the throne room, each of Cornelia's cousins standing by their thrones, and Cornelia herself standing next to Peter's throne covered the walls. Even a carving of Mr. Tumnus by the lamppost in the Lantern Waste was featured.

"It's us." Susan said in wonder.

"What is this place?" Lucy questioned, looking at Cornelia and Caspian, the latter giving the former a puzzled look before turning to the four monarchs. "You don't know?"

Seeing her cousins stare blankly back at the both of them, Cornelia motioned to Caspian with her head. "We'd better show them."

Caspian grabbed a torch from its holder and led the way while the twelve-year-old took the rearguard. They took a left turn a little further down and found that it was completely pitch black in front of them.

"Watch the steps ahead." Cornelia warned lightly. "I nearly fell and broke my bloody leg the last time I went down here."

Lucy giggled while the boys snorted. The torches slowly lit up the room in front of them as they came closer and closer. Her cousins walked into the room while Caspian walked down to the side and Cornelia remained standing on the steps by a large pillar to her left at the entrance. Caspian looked at her and Cornelia nodded. Caspian then lowered his torch down at some wood, and a sporadic source of light from the flames spread into a horseshoe formed fireplace. The flames lit up the room where Narnian creatures were carved into the walls and in the back of the room in the middle was Aslan carved into the stone. And in the middle of the room itself stood the cracked stone table and the rest of the ruins where Aslan had sacrificed himself for Edmund. Lucy began to walk towards it. Her siblings automatically took a few steps forward. The youngest Pevensie then turned around to look at them all, looking thoughtful.

"He must know what he's doing." She said quietly but confidently. All of them looked up at the stone craving of the Great Lion.

"I think it's up to us now."

Everyone turned to look at Peter who wore a determined and stern look on his face. Lucy looked unsure at her brother before turning back to the stone carving. Cornelia looked at Edmund, who met her look with the same wondering, concerned yet knowing look in his eyes. What had happened to the High King who always firmly believed in the Great Lion and never doubted him? Yet Cornelia couldn't help but be concerned by her own lack of warmth and excitement whenever His name was mentioned or she thought of Him. All she felt recently was emptiness and…the cold. Somewhere deep back into her brain an alarm clock was ringing, but she brushed it off almost automatically, as if she was being controlled and her mind was being swept clean every time she became concerned. It was like the emptiness and the cold was comforting her and was calming her. And Cornelia strangely liked the cold.


	5. Chapter Four

_Hi everyone! I'm so, so sorry for the terribly long wait but school just don't want to leave me alone, unfortunately. I hope my updates will become more frequent now where the school year (slowly granted) is coming to an end. Thanks so much for your patience - you're all such wonderful people! A new, interesting character will be introduced in this chapter. With love, sincerely - Camilla :)_

 _Disclaimer goes for all chapters._

 _Enjoy ;-)._

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2 - The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Four:**

* * *

The sound of a twig snapping echoed in the forest around the small patrol party Cornelia was a part of. Peter and Edmund flanked her on each side. It had been decided that Caspian would stay at the How with the girls in case something happened. The two brothers were so tense and Cornelia could feel it. They might as well have been physically squeezing the air out of her. It was suffocating. The tween fought the urge to roll her eyes at her cousins. Peter had sent her another of his concerned looks. He should be careful that his neck wouldn't snap when he tried to prevent her from knowing he was looking at her. A task he was failing miserably. The thing that frustrated her even more were the looks the two brothers shared literally over her head. Peter had always been fairly taller than she had, but Edmund had grown a lot this past year. But that was beside the point. The point was that Cornelia was growing infuriatingly frustrated with her cousins and their overprotectiveness. She was fine.

She gave Glenstorm a nod as he trudged past them, his eyes ever watchful and alert. The silence was slowly killing her - and the fact that Edmund started throwing her looks as well didn't help at all. And Cornelia had had enough.

"That's it. What on earth is wrong with the two of you?" Cornelia hissed with a glare directed at the both of them. The two brothers looked at each other with a look that looked like they were two deer caught in the headlights.

"There's nothing wrong, Cor." Peter smiled awkwardly.

Peter was a terrific diplomat and politician, but he was still terrible as ever at lying to her. Therefore they had let Edmund tell the lies when lies had to be told in the Golden Age. He had the better poker face out of all of them, Cornelia as a close second.

Cornelia crossed her arms across her chest and gave Peter a look that clearly said she didn't believe him one bit. "Fine, but quit looking at me like I'm gonna break any second, would you?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something, probably to object, but Edmund beat him to it, his face emotionless except for slight amusement twinkling in his eye. "Sure."

Cornelia gave them a doubtful look as they walked past her.

"You think she bought that?" she heard Edmund ask his brother quietly.

Peter sent his brother a look and snorted. "Not a chance."

Cornelia smiled and followed the monarchs.

"Spy!" The cry made Cornelia jump. She came to her senses and looked around as twigs snapped to her left. She couldn't see the so-called spy, but she noticed Peter and Edmund having their swords drawn. She had her bow at the ready herself, a finger caressing the feathers on one of her arrows.

"There!" Cornelia followed the finger of one of Glenstorm's sons and true enough, she caught movement, but it wasn't the slow movements of a grown man in armor, but rather the movements of a….child. It was a young boy, perhaps around her age, who was running away from them right now.

"After him!" someone cried.

"Wait! He could be leading us into an ambush." Edmund warned.

Cornelia didn't listen. She took off running.

"I got him!" she called, a sudden eagerness in her voice.

"Cor, wait!" Peter cried, but to no use. His cousin had taken off fearlessly, as per usual, and Peter finally recognized the reckless, stubborn but loveable girl from the Golden Age. And he and his brother now followed closely to keep her out of trouble, like they used to.

 **-X-**

Cornelia wanted to laugh carelessly when she felt the wind mess with her hair. But there was an important task at hand as of right now: Not letting her cousins down by letting the young spy in front of her get away. Suddenly she felt a tingling, cold sensation work its way to every corner of her body.

" _Why spend time running around, little one, when you can end it right now? Just use your powers,"_ a voice hissed soothingly, sounding very much like Jadis inside her head. Panic filled her when she suddenly felt like her consciousness was sent back into the furthest and darkest part of her head, like she suddenly was trapped and didn't have control over herself whatsoever, but it lasted only for a moment. Disoriented, Cornelia fixed her eyes on the figure she was chasing in front of her. She quickly shook her head for good measure. The boy really tried to give her a run for her money by trying to get rid of her, running through difficult paths, but Cornelia followed him. The tween finally came close enough that she dared risk it all.

If she missed him at this speed now, she wouldn't catch him again. But Cornelia liked taking chances to some extent. She set off from the ground, putting every bit of energy she had in her into jumping forward. Cornelia caught a piece of the boy's shirt and braced herself for the landing - the positive thing was that the boy was going down with her. Cornelia landed rather hard on her side, a sharp pain cutting through her side and several of her ribs. The boy groaned and tried immediately to scramble away. Despite the pain in her side, Cornelia caught the boy's leg. The first mistake Cornelia made was thinking that the boy would give up as soon as she sat down on him. Unprepared, she received a sharp blow from his elbow to her stomach and right after a fist to the jaw. Cornelia lost her breath, her face was hurting and she nearly didn't manage to dodge the boy's next blow. But she did, so she grabbed the boy's arm and bent it so it twisted in a painful way. The boy growled and thrashed out, but the tween kept her distance this time. Somehow, though, the boy got out of her grip and elbowed her hard in the stomach this time. Cornelia backed away immediately and knelt down on one knee, clutching her stomach with one hand, the other clenched so hard that her knuckles turned white. In pure rage, Cornelia's head whipped up to look at the spy who had been approaching her, but stopped abruptly when she looked up, her brown locks whirling into a mess. As the boy now stood in front of her, she could see what he really looked like. He was fairly tall, light brown hair and very dark brown eyes. Somehow, he reminded her of Edmund. He had the same stern-looking face with the same glint of mischief in his eyes. Said eyes widened as he looked at her.

" _Probably hadn't expected he would have his butt handed to him by a girl."_ Cornelia thought cockily with an inward smirk. Then she thought where her cousins and the rest of the patrol were. To her relief she caught sight of some dark hair, belonging to Edmund, somewhere out of the corner of her eye.

"You." Cornelia's eyes followed the spy's every move as he cautiously took a few steps closer. "You're a-."

The boy paused immediately, both from speaking and from approaching as Peter now had a very firm grip around the boy's neck and probably a dagger at hand as well.

"Not another step." Peter's voice was dangerously low.

The boy gulped and stiffened. Peter looked at his cousin from behind the boy and gave her a reassuring nod. He had this sorted.

"Ed. Glenstorm." He called next. Glenstorm appeared from behind her cousin and Ed, just like she had seen, approached from her left. Not looking away from the boy once, Edmund helped her up, accidently pressing his fingers into her side where it hurt. Cornelia jerked away from the pain and winced. Peter, seeing his cousin hurting, immediately tightened his grip on the boy.

"Peter." Edmund warned, carefully pulling Cornelia into his side.

Peter's grip was still tight but slackened lightly at his brother's request.

"Who are you?" Peter asked instead, his voice hostile. The boy straightened and stared directly at Edmund. But it was his stare that completely put Cornelia off guard. She had seen that very same stubborn, headstrong and brave look on Edmund's face so many times. Edmund remained untouched by the boy's stare. Instead he looked at the boy calmly, his voice almost friendly but demanding. "I would start talking if I were you. My brother doesn't like having to ask twice, especially after someone nearly beats up our cousin."

Cornelia's eyes softened at how the boy nearly crumbled at her cousin's words, yet still maintained that brave look. Cornelia caught his eye and nodded lightly. She wasn't really angry anymore; she was more tired, still hurting from the blows she had received.

"Tristane." The boy finally said.

Edmund softened. "Tristane. How old are you?"

The boy blinked confusedly. "Thirteen."

" _A year older than me._ " Cornelia thought.

"Ed." Peter said and made a grimace while motioning to the boy, Tristane.

Edmund nearly rolled his eyes at his impatient big brother. "Did you spy on us for the Telmarines, Tristane?"

Tristane gulped and didn't want to meet Ed's eyes.

"Yes, Miraz forced me."

Edmund nodded softly.

"We could help you, if you like?" Cornelia blurted, her face showing immediately how surprised she was at her own words. Edmund sent her an amused look.

"Cornelia, what…" Peter was speechless.

"Pete." Edmund said. Peter looked surprised and unhappy at his brother, but bit his tongue when he saw his brother's persistence.

"Do you believe in Narnians, Tristane?" Cornelia asked.

The older boy looked bewildered at her. "Well yes, but they're extinct."

Cornelia then giggled, much to the three humans' confusion. The tween then looked at the centaur beside Peter. "Glenstorm, if you'd please."

Glenstorm bowed respectfully. "At your service, milady."

The centaur then stepped up beside Edmund so that Tristane could see that the Narnians were far from extinct. Tristane's look was priceless. When the boy came over the shock, he looked thoroughly at Cornelia and Edmund.

"Who are you?" he questioned confusedly, but there was some kind of unexplainable recognition in his eyes. Edmund had opened his mouth to say something, but Glenstorm did the talking. "The little lady before you, my boy, is the Lady Cornelia Goldenflower, the Lionhearted of Narnia. Next to her is her cousin, King Edmund the Just and the young man keeping you trapped is king Edmund's brother, High King Peter, the Magnificent. And my name is Glenstorm."

Tristane's eyes widened. "Of the Golden Age?"

Glenstorm gave him a nod.

"But…you're so.."

"Young?" Cornelia tried with a small smile. Tristane nodded and smiled for the first time.

"It's a bit of a long story…." Cornelia babbled.

"Which we don't have time for right now." Peter interrupted with a pointed look at his relatives while he removed his grip around the boy's neck, and instead had a firm grip on his arm. Cornelia let out a small pout which caused the same reaction from both of her cousins; an eyeroll with the faintest hint of a smile while Tristane looked amused.

"I would also suggest that we gathered the patrol and went back to the How, your majesties," said Glenstorm quietly.

"Very well, Glenstorm." Edmund nodded.

"Well then." Cornelia shrugged. "What are we waiting for?"

"What about the boy?" Glenstorm questioned.

Cornelia smiled as though that was the silliest question she'd ever heard.

And Edmund clearly noticed her sudden mood change. It was a mood and state of mind he hadn't seen his cousin in for a long time. And he didn't know what had caused it.

"Why, we take him with us of course," Cornelia replied. "Besides, he already knows who we are."

Cornelia had no idea why she felt so happy. She was still nursing her bruises from the fight with Tristane, but it didn't seem near as important as before. She felt lighter and it also felt like the temperature had changed around them. She felt warmer than she had for a long time.

"What?" Peter looked dumbfounded.

Completely ignoring her cousin's outburst, Cornelia looked at Tristane, her voice soft. "I mean, you don't want to go back to the Telmarines, do you?"

Glenstorm met Tristane's eyes. The centaur's brown orbs were calm, warm and wise. There was no judgement to trace in its appearance. Yet, the centaur's gaze upon Tristane unnerved him. Automatically, Tristane found himself shaking his head.

"No, I don't." He said slowly, sincerely. The girl's face lit up into one big smile.

"Well, that settles it then." She chirped before grabbing Tristane's arm and pulled him out of Peter's grip and dragged him along with her.

"Cornelia, wait!" Peter couldn't believe his own eyes. The ever alert Cornelia who normally would be very suspicious around strangers had warmed up completely to a boy she had known for five minutes. Something was very wrong here. He had even hit her! He felt a calm but firm grip on his shoulder. Peter turned to see his brother give Glenstorm a nod, where after the centaur followed the two youngsters (at least in Peter's eyes they were).

"Ed, you cannot mean that you don't think something's wrong here?" Peter exclaimed helplessly.

Edmund sent his older brother a soft smile. "Don't worry, Pete. As far as I'm concerned, the Cornelia we just saw reminds me of her old self."

Peter frowned. "She was never like this in the Golden Age. Well, maybe except when….you know."

Edmund nodded. "Agreed. But I meant before we came to Narnia, before Andrew enlisted and before the war."

Peter sighed heavily. He had almost forgotten that there had been a life before entering Narnia. Ed was right (annoyingly in Peter's opinion); the Cornelia he had seen now reminded him of the little girl before the war. Carefree, trusting, happy, reckless, adventurous and stubborn. This was only a few adjectives that described Cornelia as a child - the absurd thing was that she still was a child, or should have been. Her physical appearance fitted a carefree, maturing little girl, but his cousin was literally wise beyond her years. Always had been. To Peter, it seemed as if it had been a year since he had been bouncing her up and down on his knee when he was just a little boy and she practically a baby. The girl he considered a third baby sister was growing up.

"And as for Tristane." Edmund broke his train of thoughts. "We'll deal with him if we have to, but he seems harmless enough. We'll keep an eye on him."

"They all do." Peter muttered bitterly, only loud enough for Edmund to hear. Said brother chuckled softly.

"He hit her." Peter persisted.

Amused, Edmund gave his brother a pointed look with a clap on his back. "So did you."

"That was self-defense." Peter retorted.

Edmund smirked. "I'm pretty sure that was what Tristane was doing as well. Probably thought she was a wildcat or something."

Peter was silent for a moment and then sent his brother a glare in defeat. Edmund chuckled, patting his big brother's back while said brother was nursing his wounded pride.

 **-X-**

"He did _what_?" Cornelia's eyes widened. If Tristane had feared Peter's wrath back in the forest, she couldn't help but wonder what was going through the boy's head at that moment by the outburst of a very (clearly) unhappy Caspian. The prince was staring Tristane down. Tristane wore an unreadable expression on his face. Perhaps it was easier for him to remain calm and stand his own if he stood opposite one of his own. Yet, Cornelia couldn't shake the look on Caspian's face. There was something being left unsaid in this matter. It was as if Caspian recognized something, but Cornelia didn't know what. Whether what she saw was real or not, Cornelia felt bad for Tristane.

"Caspian." She pleaded.

The Telmarine prince softened as he looked at the twelve-year-old.

"If it helps, then I can say that I vouch for him." Edmund offered.

Caspian's face became stern again as he eyed the boy.

"Besides, Cornelia is here and she's all right." Lucy tried to reason in Tristane's favor.

Caspian looked softly at Lucy and then turned to Peter with a straight face. "What about you?"

Cornelia held her breath. As did the rest of the room, it seemed. Peter had seemed distrusting and bitter towards Tristane, so Cornelia wasn't sure where his stand was. One thing she knew for sure though, was that if Peter didn't approve of Tristane, then Caspian wouldn't either, as a part of their rivalry or whatever was going on between them.

"I'll be honest and say that I didn't like it either. He almost beat Cornelia up, but still she trusts him. Ed trusts him. And I trust them both with my life, so I…" Peter paused, looking at Tristane with a softened look. "I guess we'll give it a try."

Cornelia smiled, as did the rest of the room except for Caspian who again had that look on his face, as if he was in thought. Perhaps the one smiling the widest was Tristane. His smile faltered and the room went quiet when Caspian stepped up to the young boy. Cornelia watched anxiously. Caspian's face was unreadable. Then he looked at Cornelia, seeing if he could trace any doubt in her. As he came up empty handed, he looked at the boy. Something troubled Caspian about him. Defeated, he sighed. "Very well, then. I guess I'm willing to give it a try as well."

Caspian held a hand out to shake. Tristane took it and gave the Telmarine prince's hand a firm shake, just like his father had taught him. He bit his lip.

"I won't let you down." Tristane spoke quietly so only Caspian could hear. At that, the prince softened, quick to see some of his younger self in the new boy. He sounded sincere, which seemed promising to Caspian, who for the first time sent the boy a smile. Tristane was officially one of them now.


	6. Chapter Five

_Hey lovelies! I'm enjoying my Summer Holidays so much, and luckily I've found some more time to write, which means that I'll hopefully be able to update more frequently - fingers crossed! :) I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter - because I enjoyed writing it. And I hope I portray especially Peter well in this fic, because I've found it very interesting how his character has developed from the first to the second film - of course I've put my own touch to it as well, but I hope you like it anyhow. I've also experimented (as you will read) a bit with changing the point of view to get certain aspects out of the story and hopefully bound it well together with the following point of view :P_

* * *

Goldenflower 2 - The Prince From Telmar

Chapter Five:

* * *

" _Is that all you've got, boy? Harder!"_

 _A nine year old Tristane flinched slightly at the loud, gruff voice belonging to the master-in-arms. Luckily it wasn't at him the order was directed. It was directed at the young prince who was sparring with the older man in front of a small audience. Six years separated the two Telmarine boys in age; Tristane was nine and the prince fifteen. And that was the smallest separation and difference between them, it seemed. The social class between them was what did that Tristane couldn't join the older boy in sparring like a normal boy - and Tristane's father always made sure to remind the young boy of that. Tristane's father stood stiffly beside his son, his eyes cold and emotionless as he watched the future of the Telmarine people spar. Tristane comforted himself with that he at least had one of his parents. Both the prince's parents died when the prince was a small child. Tristane looked up towards one of the balconies and saw that the prince's warden and uncle, Miraz, was watching his nephew - no emotion visible on the man's face._

" _Take a good look, boy. Because you will not even become half what he is." Tristane's father hissed beside the boy, motioning to the prince. Tristane looked down. His father's spit almost hit him, his voice dripping with disgust. "Bastard boy."_

 _The young boy felt the tears press on. His mother had been a common tavern wench and had been no more than a one-timer to his father. Tristane's mother died when he was five years old where after Tristane's father, a highly decorated member of the king's council and army took him in with utter hesitance. And ever since Tristane could walk, he had tried to make his father proud, but had so far been unsuccessful. Tristane looked up in the right time to meet the prince's gaze as he was leaving the courtyard after the finished training session. The two boys looked at each other until the prince became distracted by the master-in-arms talking to him._

 _Tristane then walked away to find his father, eager to please him in the hope of receiving some recognition of any kind._

Determination crossed Tristane's features as the thirteen-year-old discreetly snuck through the forest. It was after dark where the monarchs and Caspian had gone to bed. He hadn't dared sneaking out the first couple of days. It was too risky and would look too suspicious if he was caught.

His eyes had quickly adjusted to the dark, and Tristane knew this forest almost by heart, so for him he might as well have been walking through the forest in broad daylight.

" _You will not even become half what he is."_

Tristane clenched his teeth, angered and hopeless as his father's voice echoed inside his head. He had always sought to please his father - and here four years later he was still trying. A part of the teen said to stop trying, to walk away from it all - he could make it on his own. But every time he tried, a magnetism inside him forced him straight back into trying to please his father. A part of him felt bad about what he was doing - he was generally against what his father wanted him to do, but he had finally gotten the chance to make his father proud of him - a chance that might never come again, so he had to pull through with it. Even if it meant betraying the new friends he apparently had made. He quickly pushed the Pevensies and Caspian out of his head - and the rest of the Narnians he had been told was exinct for that matter. But it was especially hard for him to push Cornelia out of his thoughts. That girl was still a complete mystery to him - open minded and reserved at the same time? How was that even possible? And why did it feel like she could see right through him? Or why did it feel so bad to betray her and her family? He barely knew them.

Tristane closed his eyes and stopped right before he reached the agreed meeting point - of course chosen by his father. He tried to get these sparkling blue, guilt tripping eyes and her warm smile out of his mind, but he couldn't - and he felt even more guilty than before. Tristane shook his head and let that emotionless façade float over him, just like his father had taught him, pushing all thoughts and personal feelings aside. He did this because he had to. He didn't have a choice.

He stopped in the middle of a hidden clearing and waited, listening for any immediate sounds that wasn't supposed to be there. Then he whistled the signal; a low, long tone. A moment passed where nothing happened. Then two silhouettes dressed in black, their faces hidden by long hoods, approached Tristane. The boy tensed although he recognized his father and said father's right hand man.

"Are you in?"

His father's voice was emotionless.

"Yes." Tristane replied in the same flat voice, his father's emotionless and cold eyes meeting his own. "I'm in."

* * *

Cornelia bristled as the cold evening wind hit her small form as she sat on a small natural terrace in the How, two or three stories up from the ground. It was in the middle of the night, yet the twelve-year-old couldn't sleep. Wisdom shone in her bright blue eyes and difficult decisions weighed on her shoulders. At age twelve, she was incredibly smart beyond her years. And old.

"Can't sleep?" A voice suddenly spoke behind her. Cornelia twitched slightly, surprised, but relaxed when she recognized Caspian's heavy accented voice.

"No." Cornelia replied softly.

"Me neither." Caspian confessed. Cornelia felt her right side becoming warmer as Caspian sat down close to her.

"I met Edmund, who told me to look for you here - said you weren't in your bed." Caspian continued.

Cornelia smiled fondly. "Surprisingly, Edmund knows me very well."

Caspian smiled but didn't reply.

"Although," Cornelia continued. "I guess it isn't that odd when you think of what we've been through together."

She knew that Caspian knew their story, so she found it normal to just talk to him about it. Said prince nodded thoughtfully with a small smile, then looked puzzled.

"I thought you all always got along?" The Telmarine prince wondered.

Cornelia snorted and giggled, much to Caspian's amusement.

"What?" he asked.

"Edmund was rather…difficult before we came to Narnia and until he met the White Witch - with good reason now when I'm looking back at it. His cousin and father went to war, and his older brother suddenly became the man in the house. I don't think me or Lucy were easy to be around always either." Cornelia smiled sheepishly.

Caspian smirked teasingly and nudged the little girl. "Why doesn't that surprise me in the slightest?"

Cornelia pouted and smacked his arm lightly. The Telmarine chuckled softly.

"You can be proud of him, though." Caspian spoke. "He's kind, a great swordsman and a fantastic strategist."

Cornelia smiled softly at the prince's praises about her cousin.

"I am." She replied gratefully.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but the history books didn't say much, but how was the Golden Age?" Caspian questioned hesitantly.

Cornelia smiled as she looked straight ahead of her, seeing nothing but trees, as she thought back to her cousins' reign.

"There were many good times during the Golden Age, but there was certainly also hard and difficult times." Cornelia started, the first bad thing coming into mind being Gavin and then their encounter with Rabadash the Ridiculous - but Gavin was what painfully filled Cornelia with sadness. It must have shown on her face, because Caspian placed his hand on hers.

"Everything all right?" he questioned concernedly.

Cornelia was about to tell the prince what she always said, but two completely different words on the topic escaped her mouth: "Not really."

She didn't know what happened, but she felt so tired of keeping her pain and struggles to herself, and she just wanted to talk with someone. And Cornelia trusted Caspian with everything she had after only a few days, which she had only done before Andrew went missing.

"It's not just one thing, really. It's complicated." Cornelia warned her older friend.

Caspian smiled softly, reassuringly. "I've got enough time."

Cornelia smiled thankfully before she tensed; her pained eyes said it all. It almost broke Caspian's heart.

"It all started at my cousins' coronation. I felt…left out, cast aside. I wasn't going to be a queen like Susan and Lucy. There was a lot of things that my cousins could that I could not." Cornelia confessed, a bit ashamed.

"Why?" Caspian questioned.

"I had other duties." Cornelia replied simply.

"But you're their cousin; you should have been allowed to do whatever your cousins did."

Cornelia smiled and shook her head. "Like I said when we arrived at the How; in this world, I am first and foremost a lady, adviser and protector of the rulers of Narnia - secondly, their cousin."

"What about suitors? You surely must have had suitors?" Caspian questioned persistently.

Cornelia nodded. "Sure, I've had my fair share of suitors I'd say…but…"

Caspian smiled sadly and squeezed her hand by seeing the heartbroken look on her face.

"There was only one you truly loved." Caspian finished softly, looking deeply into the tween's blue eyes.

Cornelia's cheeks heated up. "Goodness, is that in the books too?"

"Very briefly," Caspian replied softly, smiling at the younger girl's reaction before continuing. "But it was one of my favorite stories growing up. I would have my nanny or professor Cornelius telling it to me almost every night."

Cornelia scooted closer to the older boy and held onto his arm with a soft grip. "Would you mind telling it to me?"

It was in that moment Caspian realized how little the girl beside him really was. But it was complex. Years of wisdom and knowledge shone brightly in her eyes. But so did that innocence and pain that made her seem so young and fragile all the same. Caspian couldn't resist those begging, pained, pretty blue eyes looking admiringly at him (who could?). Caspian felt like he grew at least ten inches by the look Cornelia sent him.

Caspian smiled and squeezed her little hand gently. "I seem to remember Professor Cornelius always starting like this: Like Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, the lady Cornelia had her fair amount of suitors throughout the years, but none of them ever really seemed to sweep the brave, lionhearted lady off her feet - until a day where the Goldenflower had celebrated her 20th birthday. The man that captured Lady Cornelia's heart over the course of four years was not high-born, not a lord, not even a nobleman. He was a blacksmith. A coincidental meeting would soon become the greatest friendship and later relationship. There was even chatter and rumors about an engagement - ."

Cornelia fought to keep the tears in check as her fingers automatically caressed her right ring finger. It was as if a ring was still there.

"Narnia was at peace and everyone was happy - until a short-termed war, that wasn't even the Narnians', knocked on the monarchs' door - and tragedy struck. The exact story is not known, but after the last battle cry and the last swing with the sword, the four rulers of Narnia found their loyal adviser, protector and cousin heartbroken and wounded, holding her dead, rumored husband-to-be in her arms."

Cornelia gasped and a strangled, weak sob left her mouth. The tears had pressed on for so long as the memories slowly came back. Caspian stopped his storytelling and immediately pulled the tween into his side, engulfing her in a warm hug.

"I am so sorry, Cornelia." He said quietly.

Cornelia pulled back from Caspian's warm and safe embrace, wiping away the treacherous tears that had left her eyelids.

"Don't be. "She smiled, putting on her brave face. "It's all in the past now. You're a great storyteller, though."

Caspian smiled softly, his eyes pained of seeing the little girl hurting so much. He didn't believe a word she said, but knew that he shouldn't push her.

"I was twenty-four when it happened. I always hated balls and such before that, but after Gavin…I did everything in my power to avoid going to the balls, but in the end I had to as I had to be there and protect my cousins." Cornelia confessed.

"I never liked the balls either." Caspian spoke with a smile and a shrug.

"Gavin promised to teach me how to dance someday, and he insisted although he knew I hated to dance." Cornelia smiled and giggled through the tears. "He was very stubborn when he wanted to."

Caspian nudged her and smirked. "Sounds like someone I know."

Cornelia smiled and gave the prince a light push. "Oh, hush you."

Caspian laughed for the first time at her remark. Silence followed where they just sat there and watched the forest, until Caspian spoke again: "I could teach you someday, if you'd like."

"What?" Cornelia's voice was hoarse. She heard him the first time and knew deep inside what he meant by it, but she was touched that she thought she didn't hear him right.

"If you'd like, I could teach you how to dance someday." Caspian repeated with a smile.

Cornelia smiled softly and hugged the prince's torso. She _had_ heard correctly the first time. "I would like that."

Caspian smiled and hugged the tween back. Shortly after, Cornelia stood up from her seat, being met by Caspian's questioning look.

"I think I'll go back to bed. It's too cold out here to just sit anyway." The twelve-year-old explained.

Caspian nodded, stopping the tween from going anywhere by asking: "Can I ask you one thing about Gavin before you go?"

Cornelia's eyes flicked with pain by the mentioning of her love's name, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course."

"How did he die?"

Cornelia looked at the forest shortly before meeting the Telmarine's anxious brown eyes.

"He died saving me." She replied softly. "Goodnight Caspian."

Caspian looked at the tween's retreating back while letting all the new information sink in. He felt bad for bringing all these memories down on her, but he seemed to have seen a brief glance of relief in her eyes. It was clear that the little girl was far from okay, but she had started opening up more. That was a good sign.

"Goodnight, my lady." Caspian said quietly as he watched the forest. He sat there for a long while, trying to figure out what kind of strong connection he had felt towards the twelve-year-old from the very start. One thing was sure. She needed her cousins, and they needed her. Caspian thought selfishly for a moment: _He_ needed her.

Caspian too felt the cold and soon decided to go back inside again. He just missed the silhouette that came out from the forest and approached the How carefully, as if the person wasn't supposed to be seen.

* * *

"Good, Lu. Keep it up!"

Cornelia smiled at Peter's encouraging words the next day. Cornelia, her cousins and Caspian had taken Tristane under their wings and wanted to see how capable he was with different weapons. They had already gone through archery before lunch, where Tristan had proven that he certainly could give Susan and Cornelia a run for their money. Currently, Lucy was sparring with Edmund; Lucy with her dagger because she couldn't really lift a normal sword, but she hadn't forgotten her skills from the Golden Age, so it was a fair duel, considering Edmund used a normal sword.

"Looking good, Lu!" Cornelia giggled when her younger cousin nearly tripped over her own feet. Said cousin gave Cornelia a good-natured glare before sticking her tongue out at her. Cornelia merely giggled.

"Ouch, Ed!" Lucy exclaimed when her brother hit her gently on the shoulder with the flat side of his sword.

Edmund smirked. "You weren't focusing."

Lucy scrunched her face up into a grimace. Peter and Caspian laughed, Susan smiled softly and Cornelia looked at Tristane who sent her a smirk.

Cornelia watched as Tristane said something to Caspian that made the Telmarine prince chuckle. When she thought about it, it wouldn't be impossible that Caspian and Tristane perhaps had met before, but they just couldn't remember it. Tristane hadn't told them much about himself other than his mother died when he was little and his father had been lost at sea a couple years ago where after the Telmarine soldiers and Miraz had recruited him. Cornelia furrowed her brows at the reminder of Caspian saying that he hadn't any recollection of any Telmarine being lost at sea a couple years ago, or that a young boy should have been recruited by his uncle and his soldiers. But Cornelia guessed that the land was so big, that it could happen that Caspian wouldn't know everything that happened. Cornelia thought Tristane was nice, but not knowing everything about him unnerved her a bit, but she pushed it aside. She wouldn't let whatever was inside her control her view on people or anything at all.

She hadn't said anything to anyone about the strange feeling and coldness she had felt inside her since Andrew went missing. She found it unnecessary to worry her cousins or everyone else about it. She felt she had it under control.

Shortly after, Lucy and Edmund stopped sparring, Caspian and Tristane taking their place - except that both of them used normal swords. The duel went back and forth. Cornelia already knew that Caspian was a phenomenal swordsman, but Tristane really impressed her. He was way past decent; of course there was a couple visible errors every once in a while, but he did very well against the Telmarine prince. Cornelia looked at Peter and Edmund and saw them talking while watching Tristane closely. They looked like they approved of his skills until something suddenly made Peter stop the duel.

"Your stance weakens if you stand like this." The oldest Pevensie started explaining while showing the younger boy what to do. Cornelia shrugged - she saw no harm in it. Peter knew what he was talking about, and no one seemed to mind him interrupting. Even Caspian seemed to agree as he nodded along with what the High King said.

A couple other interruptions came, but Cornelia thought nothing of it until Peter's voice began sounding a bit impatient and Tristane began to look a bit annoyed. Cornelia also noticed how Tristane began puffing his chest in a very defensive manner. He was beginning to become angry, and Caspian was clenching his teeth, trying to hold his tongue. Edmund was watching his brother intensely; his brows furrowed which told Cornelia something wasn't quite right. Lucy noticed the tension as well, so Susan tried to distract her by bringing her sister along to get something to drink.

"You need to do it, or else you'll expose your right side for an attack." Peter explained, his smile strained.

Edmund opened his mouth at the same time as Cornelia, but she gave her cousin a look saying she would handle this one.

"Pete." She called to gain her cousin's attention.

When Peter's eyes met hers, Cornelia could immediately tell something was wrong. Peter looked tired, worn, hopeless, helpless and almost sad - Cornelia felt bad for him. She wanted to comfort him like she used to do, but hadn't done for a long time. That was until his reply and behavior threw her off and made her angry.

"What now?" He sounded like she did nothing but interrupt him all the time. Cornelia clenched her teeth and held a hand up when Edmund tried to say something. Caspian and Tristane looked on with concerned looks - especially Tristane. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as well as incredibly guilty for some reason.

Cornelia tried to remain as calm as possible. "I think you made your point clear, already. I'm sure Tristane understands what you're saying."

"Then why isn't he doing it?" Peter questioned, sending the younger boy a look.

"Hey!" Cornelia raised her voice when she saw Tristane looking down. He was more angry than upset, she knew, but it wasn't like he couldn't be hurt at what was being said.

"That's enough, Peter. He's doing his best." Cornelia sent her cousin a glare.

"What, are you mad because I'm trying to help him?" Peter exclaimed.

"No, I'm mad because you're not patient enough!" Cornelia yelled. She couldn't contain her anger and frustration with her cousin any longer. Why was he like this? The Peter she knew was one of the most patient persons she knew.

"He needs to learn!" Peter persisted.

"And he won't until you stop pestering him all the time!" Cornelia retorted.

"Enough!" Edmund's voice cut through.

Cornelia's head snapped towards her cousin who looked at them all.

"Both of you." Edmund said quietly and looked at both Peter and her. Cornelia closed her eyes in regret. She shouldn't have yelled. She was the one who was supposed to remain calm.

"I think that's enough for today. " Edmund said in a tone that suggested that it wasn't up for discussion.

Peter left right away. Cornelia decided to leave shortly after.

"Cornelia." Tristane called.

Cornelia turned to look at the Telmarine. Also Edmund's and Caspian's eyes were on Tristane.

"I'm sorry."

Cornelia's heart broke. Tristane looked like a beaten dog; sad, helpless, fragile, remorseful. Cornelia wanted to go give him a hug so badly, but decided against it. Instead, she sent him the warmest smile she could muster at this time and assured him. "It's not your fault. Just keep doing your best."

All three boys watched as the Goldenflower walked back towards the How. Edmund smiled at his younger cousin's kind words. Then he looked at Tristane who now had a smile on his face. He looked more relaxed now, but it was the remorseful and lost look in his eyes that alarmed Edmund as he watched Tristane watch Cornelia's retreating back.

Edmund's brow furrowed. Something was clearly wrong about Tristane, but he didn't know what. And that unnerved the Just king.

* * *

Edmund found himself walking through the several corridors and halls of Aslan's How late that evening. He couldn't sleep and his usual refuge place on a natural terrace of the How was too cold to sit as it had become a bit windy during the day and evening. He looked at the paintings on the walls of them and their story, and every once in a while his fingers would also graze the stone wall.

It was so surreal to him - not just that it all had happened and they were back in Narnia again; professor Kirke said they would. It was the fact that he had been an adult already and had ruled over a magical land for fifteen years before he, his siblings and cousin accidently stumbled into the wardrobe and returned to England again. Here, a year later they were back again, 1300 years later for Narnia and everything had changed. Tensions were high between his siblings and cousin; especially between Peter and Cornelia. They were helpless, not knowing what to do - just like Edmund himself. He knew Peter had a hard time accepting that someone else was fit to sit upon the throne - and not him. Their reign were over. But they had returned for a reason.

Aslan. Peter was frustrated. Frustrated that Aslan hadn't given them a sign (except for Lucy) that he was still there. Everything was chaos enough as it was - and then Tristane had turned up. The three girls had taken an immediate liking to the thirteen-year-old, a bit peculiar to Edmund in Cornelia's case - but everything about Cornelia had been peculiar these days. He still recognized some of the old, carefree, happy girl she was before Andrew disappeared and Gavin died. But there was something different, strange and alarming about her as well. Edmund couldn't put a finger on what it was, but he swore to keep an eye on her. Ever since they had defeated the White Witch, Edmund had been a fierce protector of Cornelia - ironic as it was supposed to be the other way around - but Jadis changed Edmund for the better and he and Cornelia had grown ever closer.

The Just king neared the main entrance to the How but stopped abruptly and stood completely still in the shadows when he saw a tall, boyish silhouette. He narrowed it easily down to be Tristane. Caspian were taller than all of them and Edmund would know his brother's silhouette everywhere they went. Yes, it was Tristane who was sneaking around, much to Edmund's confusion. The thirteen-year-old were walking slowly near the walls towards the exit. What was he doing? He looked like he didn't want to be followed, much to Edmund's suspicion, who of course followed the boy one year his junior from a safe distance to see what he was up to.

Edmund stopped and hid behind a rock sculpture as he came outside. He could still see Tristane, who was now running towards the edge of the forest. Edmund's brows furrowed in concern. What was going on?

Edmund didn't like the feeling he was getting in his gut at that moment. He was struggling with deciding if he should bring Peter and Caspian in on this. He would hate it if he was mistaken, but this behavior was suspicious and strange when they were at war. Not to forget the fight his brother and Cornelia had had earlier about Tristane - this would surely only make things worse. So, Edmund decided to do something he had never done since the battle with the Witch; to go behind his brother's back with something.

His footsteps sounded so heavy against the stone floor as he neared Caspian's chamber. He just hoped the Telmarine wouldn't tell Peter anything until Edmund was absolutely sure - the chance was there but it was small as Peter and Caspian wasn't the greatest of friends either.

Edmund knocked subtly on Caspian's door twice, trying not to make the sound echo throughout the entire How. He heard movement from the other side of the door, and then the door opened, revealing a drowsy-looking prince.

"Something wrong, Edmund?" Caspian questioned.

"May I come in?" Edmund asked, though he wasn't waiting for an answer as he immediately stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Caspian waved a late, lazy hand in the air as a yes.

The Telmarine prince looked at Edmund from top to toe and noticed that the Just king seemed tense.

"What is it?" Caspian questioned concernedly.

Edmund hesitated and looked at Caspian. "If my suspicions unfortunately are correct, then we might have a slight problem."


	7. Chapter Six

Hello lovelies! I am so sorry for my long abscence, and I can't guarantee anything but I really hope I get to write more soon. So, in this chapter some things about Cornelia's past is revealed. Btw., if someone wishes to have a visual impression of what Gavin looks like, then imagine him to look like Joe Dempsie - yep, the handsome Gendry Waters from Game of Thrones. Also, there is a small dialogue heavily inspired by the season 3 finale of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - so if you love/like AoS just as much as I do or has watched it and remembers lines very well, you may be able to spot it ;). It fit perfectly and is so beautiful, so I couldn't help myself.

Anyhow, on with the story! (:

Disclaimer goes for all chapters.

* * *

Goldenflower 2 - The Prince From Telmar

Chapter Six:

* * *

" _Oh, shut up!"_

 _A nineteen-year-old Cornelia rolled her eyes, exhaling a sigh. This was folly. Sometimes her job was downright ridiculous. Currently, her four cousins were arguing about whether seventeen-year-old Lucy was old enough to start courting anyone. A very distressed faun (Mister Tumnus) had found Cornelia doing her daily walk through the gardens at Cair Paravel and had begged her to put an end to their monarchs' fight. And here she stood, completely silent as she tried to get an impression of the debate. Sometimes, if she just stood there for a while, her four cousins tended to figure it out for themselves, but this time it didn't seem like it would become relevant. Susan was on Lucy's side who meant she was old enough, while Peter and Edmund teamed up and was very much against it._

" _You're too young, Lu." Peter said._

" _Yeah, it's not gonna happen." Edmund agreed._

" _That's so not fair. Susan was the same age." Lucy shrilled._

 _Peter shook his head. "Nope. She was nineteen."_

" _It's two years!" Both girls exclaimed._

" _So that means that Cornelia's allowed to court now?" Lucy exclaimed._

" _Well, yes."_

" _No." Peter sent his brother a glare. Edmund merely being the just king he was, held his hands up in surrender at his brother's glare._

 _Cornelia's eyes narrowed to her oldest cousin. He was definitely not going to decide whether she was allowed to court anyone or not._

 _Susan laughed humorlessly. "You so have double standards, Peter. I'll give you that."_

" _They're the youngest!" Peter retorted._

" _So what?" Lucy shrilled. "Sometimes I swear you're such a hypocrite-."_

" _Enough!"_

 _The four monarchs looked at their cousin in shock. Cornelia rarely raised her voice, but when she finally did, it was as effective as Aslan's roar._

 _Cornelia sighed. "Look, I get both sides of this, so I'll suggest you make a compromise."_

 _Silence followed before Edmund opened his mouth, and Cornelia knew where this was going. It was the same old song, but Cornelia refused this time._

" _No." Cornelia shook her head and sent the dark-haired king a pointed look. "I am not going to make the compromise for you. You have to do it yourselves."_

 _Cornelia had reached the double doors as she looked back at her cousins with a smirk. "And you will stay in this room until you've figured it out."_

 _To groans and loud protests, Cornelia closed the doors behind her and waited outside the very door to the library._

" _If they really want to be able to have a way out of discussing things with each other without me knowing, they should seriously consider preventing to fight in a room with only one way out." Cornelia thought with a smirk as she sat down and waited contentedly and very happy with herself._

"What are you smiling about?" Lucy questioned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Cornelia looked at her youngest cousin immediately and tried to cover up the silly smile she obviously had on her face because of Lucy's reaction.

Innocently, she looked at Lucy. "Nothing."

They were sitting on their respective beds in their room they shared with Susan inside the How.

"Didn't look like nothing." Lucy smirked. "Have you met a boy here or even better, in England?"

Cornelia snorted. "Not bloody likely. Boys are stupid."

"Then what _were_ you smiling about, Cor?" the ten-year-old asked curiously.

"I was just thinking back to the Golden Age." Cornelia smiled.

"We had fun, didn't we?" Lucy smiled excitedly.

The twelve-year-old's smile faltered a bit, but she covered it up. "Yes, very much."

"We were also being taken seriously then." Lucy continued with a sad smile.

Cornelia nodded. "Agreed. It's patronizing that just because we're in a little girl's body again, they think we're still the same little girls, unable to decide anything or to defend ourselves."

"But I guess they're just trying to protect us, though." Lucy shrugged, trying to see things from another perspective.

"Well, I don't need protection. My job is to protect all of you, not the other way around." Cornelia almost snapped, feeling this weird sensation in her body.

Then it suddenly went away, and when Cornelia saw the puzzled and worried look upon Lucy's face, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Lucy smiled back.

Then the youngest Pevensie looked seriously at her cousin. "Are you sure you're okay, Cor?"

Cornelia ignored the question and said instead. "I met Matt before I went down to the train back in England."

Lucy frowned at the subject change but then smiled widely. "Really? That's wonderful to hear, Cor. What was he like?"

"Just like he used to be," Cornelia smiled. "Just older."

"Naturally. How did you meet him?" Lucy questioned excitedly.

Cornelia paused and then lied through her teeth. She wasn't going to tell her youngest cousin, who had always looked up to her, what questionable things she had been doing. One of the worst things Cornelia knew was to disappoint her family, especially Lucy because she never yelled but didn't talk with them and just gave them a very effective disappointed look.

"I just randomly met him in the streets, and he bought some food for us and we just talked and caught up with each other."

Lucy's smile faltered. "Did you tell him about Andrew?"

Cornelia nodded. "Yes."

"How did he take it?"

"He was sad of course." The twelve-year-old shrugged. "But he stills puts everyone else before him first."

In that moment the door went up, revealing a stern-looking Edmund.

"A Telmarine has been seen at the outskirts of the forest outside." He informed and then looked at Cornelia. "Peter has called for a meeting."

Cornelia bit her lip and nodded. Then she looked at Lucy who looked back and forth between her brother and cousin with an unreadable look on her face.

The two young girls jumped down from their beds and followed Edmund to the room with the stone table. Peter, Susan, Caspian, Tristane and Glenstorm were already there, and soon Narnian representatives of each race filed in quickly.

Cornelia took a seat between Edmund and Tristane. When everyone were there and everyone quieted down, Peter stepped into the center of the gathering around the stone table and began to speak. "It's only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

Cornelia knew exactly what Peter wanted alone because of those words. Something in her gut did that she didn't like this plan, but what else could they do? This place was great but incredibly old and was not a fortress. If the Telmarines were smart they could force them down into the How and starve them out.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep questioned.

"We need to get ready for it."

"To start planning for…"

Cornelia's eyes widened and she and Edmund shared a look. Peter and Caspian stared at each other, Caspian eventually backing down, nodding his head to indicate that Peter should continue. Cornelia couldn't see Peter's face before or now as his back was turned towards her and Edmund, but she'd bet he was glaring at Caspian.

Peter continued. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"Well, that's crazy." Caspian protested. "No one has ever taken that castle."

Cornelia bit her lip. This was going to be a tough meeting, and it wasn't going to be pretty either. Even in the Golden Age, it was rare that someone, let alone a stranger, got or dared to disagree with Peter except for Cornelia or his siblings or Oreius. Peter was a great leader and he listened to the views back then, but Cornelia wasn't sure how much he was going to listen now.

Peter shrugged at Caspian's protest. "There's always a first time."

Trumpkin looked at Caspian and nodded. "We'll have the element of surprise."

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian said.

Now Susan stood up behind Caspian. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

Caspian and Cornelia looked at her in surprise. Cornelia guessed by Susan's followed facial expression that Peter wasn't pleased.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter chimed in.

"Look." Peter looked at Caspian, his voice sounding almost friendly. "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes." Edmund spoke up, agreeing with his brother. "And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."

Cornelia frowned and closed her eyes. She was getting a headache.

"We could collect nuts." A squrriel suggested.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep exclaimed with fake enthusiasm and then deadpanned. "Shut up!"

"And we may have an advantage in Tristane." Edmund suddenly spoke. Cornelia noticed the slight challenging look in her cousin's eyes, which was directed at the teen. What was that about?

"So you're thinking of taking him with us?" Susan said with a pointed look. "Poor Tristane would be skinned alive if the Telmarines got ahold of him."

"I agree." Caspian said and gave Edmund a strange look. "It's too dangerous for him right now."

Cornelia sighed in relief.

"But I could still help." Tristane spoke up, making the entire room look at him.

"I could draw maps of the secret passages and getaways through the town and the castle. I know it well." The teen continued, looking at Peter who nodded, seeming pleased. Caspian bit his lip and looked to Edmund again. Cornelia noticed the weird and secretive exchange between the two. What were they up to?

"Cornelia?" Caspian spoke up, now looking at the tween.

As soon as everyone's eyes were upon her, Cornelia remembered that she hadn't missed this part one bit. Especially when she felt Peter's piercing blue eyes look right at her. She took a deep breath, looked up and met their stares. She felt Edmund put a hand on her back to show her he was there, which he knew she liked, but what calmed her the most was when she looked at Caspian for a brief moment. His dark eyes almost calmed her and his smile offered her a little comfort.

Cornelia finally looked at Peter. "I see where the both of you want to go with this, I really do. But I think that we should listen to Caspian a bit here. He's the one who, along with Tristane, knows the Telmarines best. We don't know precisely what the Telmarines are coming with. But I agree that this definitely isn't a fortress either, so I would suggest an alternative in between. We could lurk them into the forest. We also have an advantage there."

"And how do you suggest we lurk them into the forest?" Peter questioned with a stern look.

"I…" Cornelia became completely tongue-tied, seeing and feeling Peter's coldness. What had she done wrong?

Peter's voice softened trying to hold her gaze. "Listen, Cor. I appreciate and value your opinion more than anything else and I admire your attempt not to choose any side, but this isn't politics. It's a war."

Cornelia's eyes hardened. "What 'sides' are you talking about, Peter? Last time I checked all of us were on the same side. We all want to defeat Miraz and get Caspian his throne back, right? Yes, my alternative may have seemed political, but one thing I definitely know is that we're all going to killed in a war against them if we on the same time have a war amongst ourselves for whatever childish reason there seems to be tension over in this very room!"

Cornelia in- and exhaled at the dumbfounded look on Caspian's face and hard one on Peter's.

"Sorry." She apologized. Silence filled the room. She felt Edmund's hand on her back once again as she heard him whisper, "Are you all right?"

"Sorry. I crossed the line." Cornelia whispered back.

Edmund gave her hand a squeeze as comfort in return as Reepicheep spoke up. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter looked softly at the mouse before turning to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Caspian looked intensely at the centaur, as did Cornelia. Glenstorm met Caspian's gaze first, then Cornelia's before his eyes returned to Peter's. "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said sadly, speaking up for the first time.

"Sorry?" Peter turned to his little sister, who sat on the stone table.

"You're all acting, except for Cornelia who you for some reason refuse to listen to, like there's only two options. Dying here or dying there." Lucy continued calmly.

"I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu." Peter said calmly with a small smile on his face.

"No, _you're_ not listening." Lucy protested. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Cornelia winced. That was a blow below the belt for Peter, especially if such a comment came from Lucy.

Hurt, anger and disappointment were clearly traceable in Peter's eyes and face as he was glaring at his youngest sister.

"Peter." Cornelia hesitated, getting his attention trying to spare Lucy for too much of Peter's newfound anger. Cornelia could take more of it than Lucy could, she thought.

The look on Peter's face was almost heartbreaking. He had been rude and very different from the great man Cornelia knew Peter was, which was also why Cornelia loved her cousin unconditionally no matter how stupid he might be, but she didn't think he deserved this, at least not in front of everybody. But somewhere deep inside her, which she had never felt before - which worried her, she wanted him to feel hurt? What in Aslan's Mane was she saying? She should feel sorry for him and she was.

"What Lucy's trying to say is that maybe we should reconsider a bit, think this over." Cornelia finished softly, looking her oldest cousin directly in the eyes, hoping to see some sort of softness. But right now there was none.

Peter glared at his cousin before fixing his glare on Lucy.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He spoke calmly, but Cornelia could sense that he was furious.

Peter then turned on his heel and left the room. And Cornelia went after him.

"Cor." Edmund warned her, but Cornelia ignored him.

As she was passing Caspian, he took a gentle hold of her arm.

"Are you sure this is wise?" he asked quietly, a concerned look on his face.

"It's been my job for many years, Caspian." She replied softly.

With a sigh and reluctant nod, the prince let her go. It was sweet that he cared, it really was, but Peter seemed to carry a lot around right now, and Cornelia took it upon herself to lighten the load.

She walked right past the door to his room. She knew exactly where her cousin would seek solace when he needed to blow off some steam.

A light wind hit her face as she exited the How. It wasn't hard to hear where her cousin was as he was yelling. He was standing in the middle of the stone ruin in front of the How, slashing Rhindon into a target dummy over and over again.

"Do you think it'll start to swing back once you've hit it long enough?" Cornelia asked softly.

"Perhaps." Peter bit back, not looking away from the dummy.

"Don't you want a live target instead of always swinging in the same direction?"

"And who would that be? You? Even after I kicked your butt back in the forest?" Peter spat.

It was clear he was angry and hurt. His words hurt but Cornelia knew deep down she deserved that.

She sighed. "Guess I deserved that one. What do you say? Wanna spar or not?"

With a cry, Peter swung at the dummy so hard that it fell, and then he finally looked at her.

His eyes had softened already but the anger and hurt was still there. Cornelia pulled Omega out of its sheath and took a defensive stand.

"Why are you here?" Peter asked instead and sheathed Rhindon.

"What I've always done, what I should do and what I want to do." Cornelia replied softly and sheathed Omega again. "To help you."

"Who says I need help?"

Cornelia watched her cousin sadly. "I do."

"And you're an expert?" Peter snorted. "You need help yourself."

"That I do." Cornelia bit her lip. "But I'm putting you first."

"How noble of you." He seethed.

Cornelia held her hands up in defeat. "I'm not the enemy in this, Peter and you know that. I get that you're angry and we hurt you, but there must be a better way."

"Please tell me if there is, Cornelia, because I don't see any other way!" Peter exclaimed.

"You would if you would just listen like you used to!" Cornelia retorted.

"Nothing is as it used to, Cornelia! Not here, not in England. You of all people should know that!" Peter said and continued. "I don't need help, especially not from you right now."

Cornelia froze. The tears started building up in her eyes, and she had a strange feeling in her stomach.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice was merely a whisper.

It looked like it surprised even Peter what he had said. He even took a step closer to her, his arms held halfway out in front of him, and he looked guilty for a moment. His lips had parted as if he was gasping for air, but then his lips were set in a thin line and the anger in his eyes returned.

Cornelia could see that he was all worked up; she had seen and tried that with him before, but whatever experience Cornelia had had, she couldn't have braced herself for what her cousin said next.

"I don't need you to help me. None of us do. You're just a little girl."

Cornelia suddenly found it hard to breathe and it felt as if her heart and spirit shattered to pieces. Tears was rolling down her cheeks when she gasped as she felt whatever warmth she had left in her body disappear. She was numb. She didn't say another word as she went inside the How. She barely registered the horrorstricken looks on Edmund and Caspian's faces or their calls for her as she past them without looking back once.

She opened the door to her room, went inside and closed the door. It was first after she had closed the door that she released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Sobs racked her body as she placed herself in front of a mirror. At first nothing happened, but then suddenly she felt goosebumps on her arms and thereafter a cold sensation filling her entire body. She gasped when she blinked and her eyes suddenly was piercing blue and blue sparks was coming from her hands.

Whatever was happening to her was definitely not light magic, but she didn't mind. She didn't feel anything anymore. Then, through the tears, a smile crept upon her face when she felt a power growing inside her. It was as if she wasn't in control of herself as her own voice was screaming inside her head that she had to break free from the Witch' grasp.

But the Witch was dead, wasn't she? Suddenly, the capability to move and react came back to her, and she immediately threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, hoping that whatever that had happened to her just was a bad dream.

She fell into an uneasy sleep.

" _For Narnia!"_

 _Battle cries echoed in Cornelia's ears as she charged forward towards the enemy. She was twenty-four and was fighting in a war they weren't directly involved in. Calormen had attacked Archenland, and King Lune had sent for their aid. Here they were, on Archenland's soil, fighting Calormen once again. She could see glimpses of her cousins and other fellow Narnians. Her heart skipped a beat when she suddenly couldn't see Gavin._

 _With a cry, she engaged in a fight with a tall, skinny Calormene who she quickly slayed. She then looked around, trying to find that mob of dark hair she was anxiously looking after. Her reflexes came in handy as another Calormene tried to sneak up on her. With a spark of magic, she sent him flying, making sure he landed somewhere hard. Her hand went to her neck, making sure the chain with the golden ring was still there. She couldn't believe it - she was getting married. That was, if the both of them survived this. Cornelia had every confidence in herself - it was her husband-to-be she was worried about. Gavin had his way with weapons and had been personally trained by her cousins and Oreius and was a natural, but as he pointed out himself; he was a blacksmith._

" _Stubborn beast." Cornelia muttered to herself about her groom. When Gavin got word of the war in Archenland and that Narnia was going to join Archenland's side, he immediately went to Peter himself and told him that he wanted to go. Gavin's mother had been from Archenland which made the land a second home to him, so after a lot of fights between him and Cornelia, and a lot of begging to Peter and Edmund, Gavin got what he wanted. Cornelia accepted it reluctantly, but she wasn't happy about it. She didn't feel that she could concentrate on herself if Gavin was there as well._

" _Argh!" Cornelia cried as another Calormene came at her. This one was tougher than the others she had encountered up until now. He was both quicker and had a lot of physique. Somehow, the man got ahold of her and tried to squeeze the air out of her, but Cornelia managed to grab an arrow from her quiver and stabbed it into the man's thigh - to Cornelia's satisfaction, the man let out a howl and let go of her. She then lifted her hand and felt the power rise inside her, and with a simple flick with the wrist, she sent the man flying._

" _Cornelia, look out!"_

 _Knowing she couldn't reach her sword to block with, she spun around, her powers gathering around her and made a shield. Sure enough, a Calormene was very close at cutting her down until he was hit with the blast from her protection shield._

 _Her savior - her husband-to-be grinned from ear to ear with that boyish grin Cornelia adored._

" _I love when you do that." He commented with a smirk and a glint in the eye._

 _Cornelia's eyes widened as she noticed the Calormene behind her fiancée. "Gavin, duck!"_

 _Luckily, Gavin immediately did what he was told as she didn't hesitate sending a light burst in his and the Calormene's way. When the Calormene fell right behind him, Gavin looked a bit dumbfounded._

 _Cornelia couldn't help but smirk. "Now we're even."_

 _The two lovers teamed up and were now met by two Calormene that came at them at the same time. It took no time for Cornelia to finish hers off - she had time to notice how well her fiancée fought for a blacksmith._

 _Cornelia let out a cry as another man attacked her, just as Gavin finished his off._

" _Remind me never to make you angry." Gavin spoke when Cornelia was finished._

 _The Goldenflower sent him a pointed look. "I seem to recall that it has already happened once or twice."_

 _Two Calormenes charged her at the same time. She zapped one of them while she engaged in hand-to-hand-fighting with the other. It took a few minutes, but she finished him off with a circular kick to the head that sent the man plummeting to the ground._

" _Not that angry." Gavin commented with a horrorstricken look on his face._

" _Then don't make me angry." Cornelia said before attacking another Calormene - Gavin soon got busy too. She immediately felt something was off. The other Calormenes she had fought had been aggressive and attacked her straight on, but this one was different._

 _He was waiting, tried a few moves and then withdrew when she charged._

" _It's almost like he is waiting, keeping me occupied." Cornelia thought. "It's like he is a-."_

 _A searing pain then cut through her shoulder._

 _A distraction._

 _Cornelia let out a scream, raised her hand and blast the distraction far away._

" _Cornelia!"_

 _She ignored Gavin's call for her as she turned, only to feel that her legs buckled beneath her as an arrow embedded itself in her thigh._

" _Cornelia!"_

 _Cornelia was beyond angry and the arrows were hurting like hell. She felt an overwhelming amount of power rise inside her that did she fell to her knees in pain and exhaustion._

" _No, stay away from her!" She heard Gavin cry desperately._

 _She didn't even get to react before he suddenly stood in front of her, his back towards her. She wanted to scream at him to get out of the way, to let them shoot her, but she couldn't get any sound out of her mouth. Four or five archers stood in front of them, all of them with arrows pointed right at Gavin who was holding his sword up defensively._

" _Let go of it, Cornelia. Let go of it!" Her brain screamed inside her head, but she couldn't. It was like her body had broken down. The Calormenes looked at each other for a moment, and in that time, Gavin turned his head and looked into Cornelia's eyes. It was like time stopped. They were outnumbered._

 _The adoring look her husband-to-be sent her made her weak in the knees, although she already was on her knees. Then she noticed the sad look in his eyes and the tears rolling down his cheeks. That was when she realized: There wouldn't be a wedding._

" _I love you." She saw Gavin mouth at her before the both of them looked at the Calormenes. It was like in slow motion. The arrows being fired as Gavin charged towards the Calormene, the jerk in Gavin's body each time an arrow hit - and not a single arrow missed him - none hit her; he shielded her. Gavin fell to the ground._

 _She screamed._

 _She let go. An enormous wave of magic rolled out of her, leaving her weak and completely exhausted. All their attackers and many more were blast away. An incredible guilt filled Cornelia. Why had she broken down in the absolute worst moment she could ever break down? Hurriedly, in a lot of pain, ignoring that the arrows still were stuck in her shoulder and thigh, she crawled to her fiancée and took him in her arms, much relieved to see him still awake._

" _Hey, love." Gavin croaked, a pained smile on his handsome face._

" _Why did you do that, you stupid idiot." Cornelia cried. "Those were meant for me!"_

" _I didn't think it was fair that you got all the arrows." Gavin joked and then coughed violently._

" _Help!" Cornelia screamed. "Someone please help!"_

 _When no one reacted as no one could hear her over the sounds of battle, she croaked. "Aslan, oh god please help me."_

" _Hey." Gavin hushed, taking hold of her hand. "It's okay."_

 _Cornelia began sobbing while caressing his cheek. "It's not fair…"_

 _Then she got an idea. Fussing, she removed Gavin's hands gently and held her hands over his body._

" _What are you doing?" Gavin questioned, coughing between each word._

" _Trying to heal you." Cornelia sounded labored as she tried to squeeze the last of her strength out with her powers._

" _Cornelia, no."_

" _I have to try-."_

" _Cornelia." Gavin grabbed her hands and held them, much to Cornelia's frustration. He took a gentle grip on her chin and made her look him in the eye._

" _There's too much. You're exhausted, sweetie." He told her gently._

" _But I-."_

 _Gavin shook his head and smiled, removing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Just let me look at my beautiful wife."_

 _Cornelia sobbed, mustering the smallest hint of a smile. "We're not married yet."_

" _But what would your answer be?" Gavin questioned._

 _Cornelia sobbed, bowed down and kissed his lips softly, holding her face close to his._

" _My answer would be yes, forever and always." She whispered._

 _Gavin chuckled but then coughed - and this time blood came up._

" _You can't just die for me like this…It's…it's wrong!" Cornelia cried, panicking, holding on to Gavin tightly._

 _The twenty-four-year-old couldn't believe that he actually tried to shrug it off._

 _He smiled at her. "I don't know, saving the girl I love and my second home at the same time? Feels pretty right to me."_

 _Cornelia shook her head. "Don't say that."_

" _Besides, you deserve so much better. I'm just a blacksmith's son."_

" _No, you're not." Cornelia protested. "You're so much more than that!"_

 _Gavin smiled and squeezed his love's hands. "Promise me one thing."_

" _Anything." Cornelia nodded._

" _Promise me to be happy and move on." Gavin said with a smile, but his eyes showed the seriousness of his words._

" _But-."_

" _Cornelia, promise me." Gavin begged her._

" _I-I promise." Cornelia sobbed._

 _Gavin coughed once more violently._

" _I-love you." He croaked with a smile._

 _Suddenly, the weight on Cornelia's hands lightened and she looked to Gavin's face to see his eyes was blank._

 _Cornelia sobbed, ignored the pain in her shoulder and grabbed her fiancee's body tighter and started rocking back and forth._

" _Gavin…" She cried, closing his eyes gently._

 _She kissed his forehead and his lips one more time. "I love you too."_

 _Then she screamed right into the air, filled with sorrow, guilt and anger._

"It's all your fault."

Cornelia sat up in her bed, startled, looking frantically around the room. She was in her room, and it was in the middle of the night she could tell. Susan and Lucy were stirring lightly in their sleep. She couldn't place the voice, but it sounded familiar. And it was right.

Tears rolled down the twelve-year-old's cheeks, her eyes wide with fear and desperation.

It was all her fault.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Dear all. First of all, I'd like to say that I'm so sorry for taking so long with updating, but Senior Year is a lot crazier than I thought it would be - at least up until Christmas where I've been spending a good part of December with writing my last major assignment in high school - I wrote about war literature and war film where I involved the autobiography/memoir called 'Easy Company Soldier' by Donald Malarkey and the film 'Saving Private Ryan' instructed by Steven Spielberg - 18 pages, my friends! Phew, glad that is over although I really liked my assignment. Anyhow, I found out yesterday that I had actually forgotten to upload this chapter (no wonder some of you thought I had given up on this story - it's been so long), oooops...my bad guys, sorry. So, to make up for that I give to you TWO chapters at once!_

 _Merry belated Christmas, everyone! I hope everyone will get well into 2017! :)  
Disclaimer goes for all chapters.  
x Camilla_

* * *

Goldenflower 2 - The Prince From Telmar

Chapter Seven:

* * *

 _Birds were chirping along with the sound of water hitting cliffs harmonically. Everything was quiet and peaceful - until a very unhappy Cornelia stormed through the double gates leading out of the courtyard of her home, Cair Paravel. Her long, blonde locks whirled around uncontrollably and her bright blue eyes shone in utter fury._

" _How dare he?" She thought as she stormed past everything and everyone who automatically moved out of the way for their clearly enraged warrior and protector._

" _How dare he decide who's suitable for me? Last year he'd barely let me near any boy." She thought, raging inside._

 _Said 'he' was of course her oldest cousin who also was the High King of Narnia; Peter. Edmund's calls for her had subsided long ago, but Susan's remark was still clear in her conscience: "Well, that was nicely handled as always, Pete."_

 _Lucy hadn't been part of that conversation as she was merely eighteen, and way too young to discuss the subject 'courting' according to her brothers, although both Susan and Cornelia got to discuss courting with the monarchs at nineteen, twelve months older than the youngest monarch was. But what Cornelia, now aged twenty, wasn't satisfied with was the fact that Peter sought to arranged marriage as she hadn't found any suitable husband in the year Peter had allowed her to court. Edmund and Susan had backed off immediately and said that as long as she was treated right and she was happy, she could court and marry whomever she pleased. Peter was normally more leant back and relaxed as well, but he dealt a lot in politics and tactics lately. The current suitor Peter claimed to be a good match for her was a wealthy young man, acquainted with the court of Archenland. They were already great friends with King Cor and Queen Aravis of Archenland, and Cor's father, King Lune, before him along with Cor's brother Corin already, so she didn't see the tactical and political cause for this supposed courtship._

 _But Cornelia would never agree to it anyway; the man was a snob and thought he was better than everyone else._

 _Her heart rate picked up as she rushed through the small street, not noticing the Narnians' acknowledgements before she stopped in front of a blacksmith's quarters. Cornelia took deep breaths to calm herself down. She unsheathed her knives she always carried around and used them as a mirror. Her hair was tousled, but that wasn't what worried her. Her eyes were golden._

 _Cornelia immediately closed her eyes as she could also now feel the magic bottling up inside her. She waited until she couldn't feel the tingling sensation in her body anymore._

 _Then she opened her eyes and saw that they were back to their normal bright blue. She released a heavy sigh. She didn't know why, but lately she hadn't been able to control her transformation fully. Only Lucy knew, but Cornelia had promised her to tell the others soon._

 _Cornelia looked behind her and up at the castle from which she came, and then looked at her knives. She was in the village anyway, so she might as well get the knives sharpened before she went back to Cair Paravel. So she went inside the small building belonging to the blacksmith._

 _A heat wave hit her immediately as she stepped inside. Cornelia was in a great physical shape, but she started sweating almost right away anyway. The hiss when burning hot metal was dipped in cold water sounded almost all around her._

" _My lady?"_

 _Cornelia turned around towards the voice' owner, her long hair nearly covering her eyes as she turned. She was met by a small, elderly man who was sweating profusely. His eyes widened before he sent her the biggest smile; said smile reminded her of her and her cousins' dear friend, Mr. Tumnus._

" _Oh my, I thought I recognized you, my lady, but I dared not hope it," the blacksmith rambled, making Cornelia smile. "Because why would a lady such as my lady make her way into my forge? Now, how can I be of service?"_

 _Cornelia smiled and showed him her daggers. "I would like to get these sharpened, thank you."_

 _The blacksmith smiled widely and nodded his head excitedly. "Of course, my lady. I will get my best man to look at them right away."_

" _That would be lovely. Thank you." Cornelia smiled._

 _She jumped lightly as the blacksmith yelled, "Gavin! Come here, my boy. I have a job for you!"_

 _It amused her how such a small man could have such a big voice. Soon, a man around her age emerged. His hair was pitch black and his eyes a striking green. He had tan skin and was very muscled and like his master, his skin was glistening with sweat._

" _You called for me, Father?" Gavin said._

 _His voice stirred something inside Cornelia. It was weird, like that tingling sensation she felt whenever she used her powers._

" _Yes, this is the lady Goldenflower, and she would like to have her daggers sharpened, and I thought you would be the right man to go to."_

 _Gavin inclined his head respectfully. "My lady."_

 _Cornelia smiled warmly and a strange feeling spread in her stomach as she handed her daggers to Gavin. "You must be my blacksmith in shining armor, then."_

 _When Gavin's eyes met hers, Cornelia stiffened. It was like he was looking right into her soul._

 _He smirked humbly and inclined his head again. "Hopefully I can live up to this honor and responsibility that has been bestowed upon me, my lady."_

 _The next thing Cornelia did surprised even herself; she giggled. What made everything more embarrassing was that Gavin heard it, and the chuckle and warm smile that came with it made Cornelia weak in her knees._

 _Suddenly she felt her cheeks heating up, and it was like her entire body was vibrating. What in Aslan's Mane was going on with her?_

* * *

At noon the next day, Tristane had completed what he had promised the night before; to draw a map over the castle and its getaways. For a boy, his drawing was pretty decent and very detailed, easy to figure out. Cornelia, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin and Peter were the first group, flying on gryphons and would eliminate the first threats. Their main goal was to open the main gate for the others, who would wait on the outskirts of the forest leading up to the castle and would get a signal from Edmund who would use his torch and would be standing in one of the towers.

Cornelia hadn't talked to Peter since last night; nor was she interested in it. She hadn't told anyone about the contents of the conversation, but everyone could sense that it hadn't been good. The three remaining boys were watching her cautiously. She hadn't told them about her transformation either and she wouldn't if she could avoid it. What wouldn't they think of her? What Cornelia feared the most was everyone's reaction and the way they would look at her. She couldn't stand that. Alas, she kept it to herself. It was best that way.

Currently, Cornelia was sitting on her bed in the girls' room, looking at herself in the mirror. She was getting used to having brown locks instead of blonde. Her eyes were a sharp contrast to her hair color. She was different - in any way possible. Something smoldered inside her, and it wasn't good. She felt cold every time she thought about it. She didn't even feel warm when she thought of Aslan, her cousins - not even her brother. Something was wrong.

"Have you talked with him yet?"

Cornelia broke out of her train of thoughts as Susan, who had asked, had closed the door behind her. And she knew exactly who Susan was talking about; Peter.

"No." Cornelia replied absentmindedly.

The older Pevensie sat down on the bed across from her.

"You should." The gentle queen told her cousin, a soft look on her face. "You can't go into battle angry with each other. You know that - you have always told us the same thing."

Cornelia snorted, perhaps sounding a bit more defensive than she should have. "Of all the things that I've tried to tell you, that's what you remember?"

Susan furrowed her brows at her cousin's attitude. "It's a good advice. You should follow it."

Cornelia's lips curled upwards briefly. "And I guess that I have to be the adult and break the ice by now as well?"

Susan smiled softly. "Hey, you said it."

"Susan, what happened in the last year?" Cornelia questioned, her shoulders slumping. She felt helpless when it came to her oldest cousin recently. And she and Lucy hadn't been as talkative with each other as they used to either. What seemed unchanged was the bond with Edmund and she and Susan's confidential conversations with one another.

Susan smiled sadly. "We all changed after Andrew, I guess. He was Peter's hero; invincible and untouchable in Peter's eyes. And then…you know. I guess it's that and then coming back to being a kid and bullied when you've been a respected king for the last fifteen years in Narnia. And now where we're finally back, everything's changed. He feels guilty for leaving, I guess we all are, but he can't let it go and wants to make things right."

"And he isn't used to competition." Cornelia commented.

Susan's eyes flickered with worry, knowing Cornelia was referring to Caspian. "Also that."

Cornelia suddenly smirked. "Speaking of the competition, what is going on between you and Caspian?"

Susan wasn't per say a shy girl and was confident and very sure of which type of boys she liked and disliked, and knew what she wanted - again, she was not shy. Therefore, Cornelia was a bit dumbfounded, when her cousin _blushed._ Cornelia could count on one hand how many times she had blushed in the Golden Age and before that. Oh boy.

"You _like_ him!" Cornelia giggled excitedly with a teasing look.

Susan looked at the door and then at Cornelia with an embarrassed look. "Hush, not so loud!"

Cornelia laughed and let herself fall backwards on her bed. "Cute."

"Shut up."

Cornelia sat up again, not laughing anymore but was wearing a soft smile. "No, I mean it. Caspian's a great guy."

Susan just smiled.

A sudden knock on the door startled both girls. Susan stood up to answer it, revealing Caspian who, Cornelia noticed, looked at Susan a certain way.

"Peter wants us to get ready for tonight in ten minutes." He informed the two girls.

Susan nodded and smiled. "Thanks. We'll be there shortly."

Caspian nodded and sent both girls a smile before he went on his way. When he was gone, Cornelia walked to Susan who still stood by the door.

"He was _so_ looking at you." Cornelia smirked.

Susan rolled her eyes. " _Shut up."_

* * *

At sundown, every Narnian went outside the How to watch the warriors depart and to say goodbye. The mood was hopeful, yet Cornelia sensed a certain depression and oppressive atmosphere among the Narnians. They had already lost so much to the Telmarines; they had fought them before with heavy losses, and now they were going to fight them again. Cornelia recognized the oppressive atmosphere herself from when she said goodbye to Andrew at the train station before she experienced the fairytale of a lifetime - a slightly darkened fairytale she had now returned to a year later.

Cornelia had pulled her hair up tight in a single braid to keep her hair out of her face, just as she used to. She was wearing one of her old dresses, which naturally had to be shortened; dark-green, made to move around and fight in - and underneath she was wearing chainmail. She had her quiver with arrows and her bow on her back and had her belt with her knives and Omega in a belt around her stomach.

The first Narnians were beginning to walk towards the forest. Glenstorm stood with his family at the small ruin a few meters in front of the How, saying goodbye. Peter and Lucy, who stood a little away from each other, were watching the exchange. Cornelia herself stood by the entrance to the How.

She watched how Lucy sent Peter _that_ disappointed look all of them tried their best to prevent to be given, before the youngest Pevensie without a word turned around and walked back towards the How.

Lucy merely looked up before Cornelia softly touched her shoulder. Now, Lucy looked up at her, but her face didn't light up into a smile - the Valiant queen wasn't happy.

"Don't be too hard on him, Lu. He needs us." Cornelia spoke softly.

Cornelia's mood plummeted at the betrayed, disappointed look her youngest cousin sent her before said cousin entered the How without a word. Cornelia closed her eyes, saddened knowing she wasn't little Lucy's favorite person right now either.

" _Why did you say that, stupid girl. You know she's right."_ A teasing voice echoed inside her head.

A chill went through Cornelia although the air was warm. She frowned at the sudden headache she got as if she had gotten brain freeze from drinking a very cold drink.

"Cornelia, are you okay?" Cornelia felt a large hand giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Cornelia looked up to see Caspian look at her concernedly. The tween recovered and put on a brave smile. "Yeah, I just got this sudden headache. It's over now though."

Caspian looked thoroughly at the younger girl, not quite knowing whether to believe her or not, but he sent her a smile and motioned towards the forest. "Are you ready?"

The twelve-year-old sighed. "I would say as ready as I'll ever be, but I know by experience that you can never be fully ready for a battle or what's to come."

Caspian nodded. "Sounds fair enough."

Then the young prince sighed. "I'll admit I am still a bit hesitant about you going with us, no offense."

"None taken." Cornelia smiled. "But I am technically 1300 years older than you plus the loose."

Caspian smiled. "I guess I am going to be hearing that a lot from now on."

"It's a good argument." Cornelia shrugged.

"Still." Caspian said with a sad smile. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

Cornelia smiled, touched by the Telmarine's words. "Don't worry about me. I'll get by. At least I have until now."

Edmund, Susan and Tristane then joined them.

"We should go." Susan said softly, looking back at the How.

Caspian nodded. "Yes, we should."

"Look after Lucy, would you Tristane?" Susan said, looking at the thirteen-year-old.

Tristane nodded with a smile. "Of course."

The older girl smiled, satisfied. Edmund nodded at the boy and then joined Susan who had begun to walk away. That left Caspian and Cornelia alone with the Telmarine boy.

"I trust you to hold the fort here with Lucy while we're gone." Caspian said gently to Tristane who immediately nodded with a serious look on his face.

"I promise I will." He said, and grew at least ten inches by the new responsibility on his shoulders. He had never tried that before, and he found that he liked it. He felt warm, welcomed and trusted for once. On the same time that also hurt him because of what he was doing to those who actually trusted him.

"Good man." Caspian nodded.

"Good luck." Tristane nodded at them both.

"Thanks." Cornelia smiled.

Both Caspian and Cornelia then turned around and followed Susan and Edmund who was far ahead of them now.

Tristane watched them walk away. He felt sick. Part of him wanted to go pick up a sword and join them, but he knew he couldn't. Not only because of his father and his plan, but also because then he would lose them - he would lose their friendship - Cornelia's friendship.

Before he could try and prevent it, his voice called. "Cornelia!"

The Goldenflower turned around first, looking at him with a questionable look. Then Caspian turned.

"Be careful." He said and then quickly added. "Both of you."

Caspian sent him a nod while Cornelia sent Tristane a smile that made him feel warm inside. Tristane savored that moment, watching his role model, Caspian, who on the same time was the one he, among others, had to betray to make his father proud along with a legend, Cornelia; a myth from the older days in the history of Narnia, walking side by side into battle. He had noticed the fondness between the two, and the thirteen-year-old hoped that especially those two never found out what he was doing.

Meanwhile said legend walked beside Caspian, trying to control her breathing. She was nervous, no she was beyond that. She was terrified. But Caspian's presence beside her calmed her down.

" _Maybe I'm the one needing him and the others more than him and the others needing me."_ She thought sadly as they reached the edge of the forest. She felt the magic inside her starting to stir inside her. She just hoped she could do well enough with her weapons, because she didn't know what kind of magic that was going to show if she used her powers. Cornelia worried. And her worry only increased as she felt another chill roll down her back as if Jadis herself was right behind her.

Cornelia sighed, took a deep breath and looked forward. She could feel Caspian's gaze upon her once in a while, but she didn't look at him. She looked straight ahead, focusing on the battle between the Telmarines and Narnians that undoubtedly was going to come.


	9. Chapter Eight

_As promised! ;)_

 _Disclaimer goes for all chapters._

 _x Camilla_

* * *

Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar

Chapter Eight:

* * *

Cornelia squinted her eyes, trying to take in her surroundings while holding on to the feathers of the griffin for dear life. It was way past sundown, nearly pitch black and a heavy fog had claimed the night sky, making it even more impossible for Cornelia to see anything. She hoped and prayed that the griffin beneath her had a better sight than she had. Cornelia didn't dare to look down. She had to admit that coming into the Telmarine castle on a griffin would be something the Telmarines probably wouldn't expect, but did they really have to be so far up into the air? She could feel the air was thinner up here, and as she almost never had been flying _anything_ this high before, she naturally felt a little faint. It was even worse than that time Andrew had taken her on a merry-go-around when she was very little - let's just say that her older brother had to change into extra clothes afterwards, and that he had been wary of going with her on a merry-go-around since. The memory brought a smile to the twelve-year-old's face despite the seriousness of the current situation she had chosen to be in. This was the night where they would attack the Telmarines and see what they were really up against. Peter had been unusually set on wanting her to stay back at the How with Lucy right up until they left the How earlier. She had noticed him looking at her like she was going to break any minute, and sometimes he looked at her with a thoughtful, faraway look in his eyes. Cornelia didn't know why she suddenly remembered now, of all times that Andrew had held her oldest cousin a little longer when they said goodbye at the train station a year ago where Peter had, when Andrew pulled away, nodded once with a serious, determined look on his face.

Cornelia heard wings flapping on either side of her. Edmund, Susan and Trumpkin were to her left, and Peter and Caspian to her right. She looked at them all as well as she could in the dark; all of them looked grimly at the darkness in front of them, brows furrowed deeply in concentration and anxiousness. Cornelia too felt the nerves building up as she sat there helplessly with no other opportunity than to go through with it. Her small body was as tensed up as her bowstring. Her quiver with her arrows and her bow on her back and her small daggers placed in a belt around her waist on her right side, along with Omega in its sheath to the other side made her heavier than she was. Cornelia frowned as she suddenly felt sorry for the poor creature carrying her.

She let out a small gasp as a cloud of fog was whisked away, and Miraz' castle appeared. The castle itself was placed on a cliff well above the ground, its towers went far into the air and a narrow stone bridge was the only way that led away from the castle and into the village. Cornelia could scout around five light dots from the castle, which was a good sign - they would take the invaders by surprise.

Cornelia looked to Edmund to her left. He was the first going in, being the one to signal to them about when to approach and to their ground troops when they were supposed to approach and attack. The tween thought with a smirk that Edmund must have been very satisfied with being able to put his new torch to good use now when he had brought it with him all the way from England by accident. She had to stifle a giggle as she thought about how up-giving Edmund had seemed after having tried to explain the Narnians that the torch wasn't magic, but a very ordinary object in the world he came from.

The unease about the attack came back immediately, though. Cornelia met Edmund's gaze; the latter sending his cousin a comforting smile before he nodded and looked over her head, probably at Peter who gave him the go-ahead. Edmund's eyes met Cornelia's once more, Cornelia being immediately calmed by her cousin's determined and calm gaze. Cornelia blinked once, as the griffin's wings flapped with a powerful source, flying ahead with her cousin on its back.

She watched the majestic creature fly around to get in at the right angle as the rest of them stayed back and awaited Edmund's first signal.

Cornelia looked to the remaining persons on her left; Susan sending her a comforting, almost motherly smile and Trumpkin who with a nod and the smallest hint of a smile told the tween indirectly that they were ready. The twelve-year-old then looked to her right and immediately locked eyes with Peter, who looked pale but deeply concentrated and tense as he always did before a battle. She didn't know if her oldest cousin could sense her discomfort, but Peter mustered quickly a soft smile, which warmed Cornelia's heart slightly. Cornelia met Caspian's gaze next. The Telmarine prince looked highly uncomfortable and sat completely stiff and tense upon his griffin. Cornelia sighed sadly. It was a big challenge for him to go up against his uncle and compatriots, but he looked determined to go through with it as well. He was nervous, she could tell, and perhaps also a bit annoyed with how Peter had managed to take over and convince the rest of the Narnians that this was the best way. There was a lot of…what was it Susan called it? Oh yes, _testosterone_ in the air.

" _Boys."_ Cornelia thought, inwardly rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Cornelia thought she saw a white dot alternately appear and disappear just like they had agreed. That was the signal. The coast was clear - and Edmund was all right.

"Pete." Cornelia said as she met the older boy's gaze and motioned to the dot with her head. Peter's eyes followed the direction of her head and saw it too immediately. He sent a nod in Cornelia's direction as a signal to follow him. And so she and the others did.

Cornelia couldn't help but feel a bit nauseous until she got used to the rush in her stomach every time the griffin flapped its wings and they flew forward. A few strands of hair had found its way out of the very tight braid Cornelia had made to keep her hair out of her face as they came closer. Cornelia looked down as they flew past Ed, then looked back up and watched the exchange of nods between Peter and Caspian. The latter then locked eyes with her and sent her a small smile before his griffin flapped its wings before beginning to dive. Cornelia looked to Peter, who nodded at her. She nodded back at him before her griffin too began diving, following closely behind Caspian.

Cornelia grabbed a bow and put an arrow on the string, trying not to shake too much. She could see in front of her that Caspian had pulled his sword out, as they began flying between the stone towers. Cornelia noticed a guard up ahead and aimed at him, but Caspian had already seen him and cut him down before the guard could alarm anyone. That made Cornelia take the lead along with Peter and Susan before they rounded a corner of a tower, finally seeing where they had planned to land on one of the outposts on the long side of the castle. Cornelia instantly saw the two guards and one of them had a crossbow aimed at where Edmund was standing in one of the higher towers. Peter was in the front, but Cornelia trusted her aim and let go of the string on her bow - at the same time as Susan. The Telmarine dropped dead with two arrows embedded in him. The other guard turned around, just as Peter landed. It didn't take much effort for Cornelia's oldest cousin to cut the other guard down as Susan and herself landed, bow and arrow at the ready. Trumpkin landed right behind them and Caspian after that. They held their breath for a minute to see if they had alerted anyone else.

Cornelia walked to the Telmarine her arrow had hit. She frowned as there was nothing inside her that reacted. No cringe, disgust or guilt as she remembered she felt many times before whenever someone had fallen by her hand. But there was nothing. There was just this emptiness inside her that felt so wrong and alarming, yet at the same time so satisfying and relieving. Her arrow, which feather was a yellow, golden color, had embedded itself near the neck. Susan's was red and had embedded itself in the back of his neck. Susan just _never_ missed her target, which Cornelia thought sometimes was really annoying during practice.

"Nice shot, both of you."

Cornelia looked up at Peter's low voice. He looked back at her, having Susan stand beside him. Cornelia merely nodded, suddenly not knowing how to react.

"Come on." Peter called in almost a whisper. Trumpkin walked past Cornelia and sent her an encouraging look.

Cornelia instantly followed, not wanting to seem any more out of place than she already felt. She couldn't let the others think there was something wrong with her. It would ruin the focus and could get them all killed.

The only one noticing the tween's hesitance was Caspian, who quickly caught up with the twelve-year-old, walking by her side. Cornelia pretended not to notice the looks the Telmarine prince discreetly sent her way.

They stopped walking after a short while, Caspian having led the way to the office of Professor Cornelius. Along the way, Caspian had picked up a rope they had to lower themselves down with. Cornelia couldn't help but feel puzzled at how little the castle was guarded. Of course, the castle lay high compared to the village and town, and she guessed that they didn't think that the Narnians dared to attack them.

After having made sure that the rope would hold, Caspian went down first and then Peter. Cornelia looked down as it was her next. She couldn't help but gulp a bit. It was a long way down. Suddenly, Peter looked up, having his feet firmly planted on the small platform by the professor's window. Caspian must have been able to open it, since he was nowhere in sight. Peter then met Cornelia's gaze. His features softened as he knew heights really weren't his youngest cousin's favorite thing. He smiled encouragingly up at her, holding the rope still for her.

Cornelia sighed and looked at Susan, who too sent her a sympathetic look before helping her over the small terrace, and made sure her cousin had a firm grip on the rope before she let her go down the rope slowly. Cornelia gritted her teeth, as her arms was hurting already.

"Nice and easy, Cor. You got this." Came Peter's encouraging whisper beneath her as he warily looked around.

Her palms was beginning to become sweaty, so she also tried to relieve some of the pressure from her arms by using her feet to go down faster.

Cornelia finally felt safe, when she felt Peter's hands around her waist as he lifted her the rest of the way down with a grunt. The tween was sweating slightly by then. Peter gently ruffled her hair before putting his hand on her back pushing her forward lightly. Cornelia looked up to see the professor's room where his things had been tossed around. Documents were flying around everywhere, open books lay scattered all over, and some things had even been damaged beyond repair. Clearly someone had been looking for something, and it was also very clear that the professor wasn't there either. Caspian looked up as Susan and Trumpkin finally entered the room.

Cornelia felt bad for him. He looked sad and unsure what to do.

"I have to find him." Caspian spoke calmly, yet you could sense that he was concerned.

"You don't have time." Peter said calmly yet a bit exasperated. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him." Caspian argued quietly. "And neither would I."

Cornelia smiled sadly at the prince as he looked at her with his begging eyes.

The twelve-year-old couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. Professor Cornelius obviously meant a lot to Caspian and seemed truly desperate to find him.

"Cor?" Peter questioned his cousin with an uncertain gaze at Caspian. Cornelia's heart fluttered the tiniest bit at the sound of Peter finally looking for her advice again. Her calm blue eyes met Peter's stormy blue eyes.

"I'll go with him, if it helps." She offered.

Peter looked uncertainly back at Susan, who briefly looked hesitantly at her cousin before looking at her brother. "You and I can deal with Miraz."

Susan then looked softly at Caspian, who placed a hand on Cornelia's shoulder. "And we can still get to the gate in time."

Cornelia nodded determinedly at Peter, telling him to trust her that they would get it done. Peter's gaze softened at his cousin's determination and finally gave the confirming nod. The oldest Pevensie then looked at the Telmarine prince, his features soft and his voice firm and begging. "Look after her."

Cornelia felt the urge to roll her eyes at her cousin's protectiveness yet felt warm by the thought of him caring so much.

"I will." She heard Caspian reply before feeling him giving her shoulder a squeeze. With a final nod at the others, the duo turned around and left the room silently.

Cornelia and Caspian managed to get through the corridors of the castle without much trouble, mostly thanks to Caspian who knew all the small shortcuts and secret passages in the castle. The duo hadn't said a word to each other since they had left the professor's office. And they didn't need to. And probably shouldn't either. Cornelia followed the prince faithfully and would at times grasp the hand the Telmarine held out behind him. The contact made her feel grounded and calm. Yet, she was alert and wary about walking through the castle of the enemy, so far unseen and unharmed - a tiny detail that might as well end around the next corner if they weren't careful and sensible. They were walking down another long, dark corridor when they heard a clank further up ahead. Caspian stiffened, yet immediately reacted by grabbing Cornelia's hand, dragging her with him into the shadows. He practically forced her up against a wall, leaning as close to her as he could without crushing her. Cornelia's heart felt as if it would jump out of her chest any moment. She looked up at Caspian with a slight worried look. Caspian met the youngster's gaze and felt something turn in him. He himself was scared to death. He thought going up against his kin would be easy for all the things that had been done to him, but found it hard and much surreal to be sneaking around the place he used to call his home instead of simply walking around it. Yet a sudden rage filled him thinking of the looks of Professor Cornelius' office. He had no doubt about who had done it, and that gave him the strength to look down into the young girl's eyes with a calm, yet determined look in his eyes. He hoped it would comfort Cornelia and in that way comfort him. It wasn't only his own life and freedom at risk right now. It was also Cornelia's. He couldn't explain how or why he was so attached to this girl as he was, but it seemed extremely natural.

Caspian listened as the sound of clanks, turning out to be a couple of guards passing by, slowly became lower and lower, in the end disappearing completely. First then, he dared to slowly step out from the shadows, keeping Cornelia hidden until he had made sure that the coast was clear. He made a gesture with his hand to Cornelia when he deemed it safe enough, and the young girl stepped out of the shadows, alertness and wariness clear by her body language.

" _She looks exhausted."_ Caspian noted concernedly, but tried not to let it show on his face. He had noticed that the tween became rather irritable and flustered when someone tried to read her and looked concerned her way.

" _But she is so little."_ He mused. He couldn't even wrap his head around the fact that she technically was older than him.

Suddenly he felt a tug at his sleeve and he realized that he just had been standing and staring at her. His ears flushed a light pink as he looked down at the tween, who was observing him with a puzzled and slightly concerned look, her eyes flicking around quickly then returning to his gaze, quietly asking him if they should continue. Shaking his embarrassment off him, he quickly looked around before gently grabbing the twelve-year-old's hand, slightly tugging at it as a sign to follow him.

He led the way towards the only place imaginable for Professor Cornelius to be if you looked at the state of his office, and if Caspian unfortunately knew his uncle as well as he did - in the dungeons. Caspian had only been down there a limited amount of times before when he was younger, with both his father and his uncle, but remembered the way fairly quick in the dark.

The long walk down the flight of the spiral staircase unnerved Cornelia. They didn't know what was down there, other than the assumption of it being where Doctor Cornelius was at, as it was him they were looking after. She was getting slightly anxious. She had no idea at all of how long they had been walking around. And she promised Peter that she would get them to the gate in time. Cornelia followed a slightly more careless Caspian who quickly and very noisily descended the staircase. She herself followed at a steady but more hesitant pace. She was surprised at noticing how well lit the dungeons seemed to be. She imagined Miraz wouldn't bother using resources on making his prisoners the slightest amount of comfortable.

They reached the end quickly and immediately saw who they sought. Caspian quickly grabbed some keys hanging on a nail by the stairs and opened the door to a cell where a small, light chubby, man lay with his back towards them. He was almost as short that Cornelia could suspect that Caspian's professor was of dwarfish descent. Cornelia stayed out of the cell, looking around warily, ears sharp for any sounds while Caspian knelt down next to the sleeping man and gently shook him.

The man woke with a startled grunt.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian questioned softly.

Cornelia guessed it had to be an inside joke.

Caspian used another key to release the professor from his chains while his teacher questioned, "What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in."

Caspian helped his teacher up with a grunt. That was when the older man noticed Cornelia standing there, recognition sparkling immediately in his eyes, much to Cornelia's confusion.

"You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here." Professor Cornelius then chided his student while having a gentle grip on the prince' upper arms.

"He's going to learn soon enough." Caspian spoke and gave his professor a pair of glasses Cornelia assumed belonged to the professor. "We are giving him your cell."

The prince then took ahold of his teacher's arm, about to lead him out of the cell when Professor Cornelius rather desperately took ahold of Caspian's arm, backing him up against the bars, the Telmarine prince eyeing his teacher confusedly. Cornelia tensed as the professor eyed her before returning his gaze to his student.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." Professor Cornelius warned.

Cornelia tensed again as she saw Caspian stiffen completely. She could only guess what his facial expression looked like.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian's voice was confused yet dangerously low.

Professor Cornelius looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

Cornelia gulped. It didn't take much to put two and two together, having learned about how Caspian's father had suddenly died when his son was really young.

Caspian suddenly ripped himself out of his professor's grasp and almost passed Cornelia who grabbed his arm.

"Caspian." She spoke shakily, trying to sound comforting.

"Let go." The Telmarine prince practically growled. Cornelia immediately obliged, shocked as he had never spoken to her that way before.

"Wait for me." She begged softly, but she didn't know if he heard her.

Sad, as she heard Caspian storming up at the stairs, Cornelia's gaze immediately softened as her gaze landed on the sad-looking professor.

"Are you okay, professor?" She questioned quietly.

The short man smiled sadly. "I am quite all right, lady Cornelia. Thank you. Now, go get him before he does something he will regret. Miraz is not to be underestimated."

Cornelia's brow furrowed. "You recognize me?"

Cornelius nodded, a soft smile on his lips. "There may be many things that has changed about you, my lady. What hasn't changed however is those strong and kind blue eyes."

Cornelia's features softened, her heart warming at the compliment.

"Now go. I'll take care of myself." The older man ushered, Cornelia hesitantly obeying, storming up the stairs.

Surprisingly, Cornelia found the seething prince quickly as he had been sensible enough not to just storm through it all in his rage. She also thanked whatever part inside her that made the decision of going this specific way that she had. Or else they would have been separated, and she would be utterly lost.

"Caspian." Cornelia called quietly. "Caspian, wait."

"What?" She heard him huff, the anger and grief clear in his voice as they were walking briskly through the corridors. It was a miracle they hadn't met any guards yet.

The tween took a deep breath, cursing herself for having to say this, knowing it would sound utterly unsympathetic. "I know you're hurting, but this isn't the right time."

"Cornelia, he _killed_ my father. I can't just ignore that." He didn't even look at her. Yet the thing that hurt Cornelia the most was the hurt and confusion in his voice. Which made her next words even more difficult and mean to say.

"You have to, at least right now. We have to get to the gate. You have a responsibility." Cornelia whispered, her voice lightly more firm.

She noticed Caspian tense, his shoulders then slumping but he didn't answer and just continued walking.

"Caspian, please." Cornelia begged softly.

"Stay out of it." He snapped. She shut up after that.

Cornelia didn't notice how far they had been walking, having had to hide for a couple of guards a couple of times, but those events had passed rather uneventfully. Caspian suddenly slowed when nearing a door at the end of a corridor. There he pulled her into the shadows.

His gaze softened visibly while gazing down at the young girl and he relaxed the tiniest bit. "If you don't want to go in, just stay here by the door."

His comment was said softly with no anger or hostility, only consideration.

Cornelia's gaze however hardened as she chided the young prince. "How many times have I told you that it's my job to protect you?"

Caspian smiled softly, mirth playing in his eyes, as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I swear you are going to be the death of me one day, little one." The Telmarine prince sighed softly before removing his hand, only to place it on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you ready?" He questioned her softly.

Cornelia sighed, grabbing her bow, putting an arrow carefully on the string. She looked up at Caspian softly.

"Always am." The tween commented, not knowing whether it was to comfort Caspian, herself or simply because she thought that sarcasm would lighten the mood.

The dynamic duo then stepped out from the shadows, Caspian turned the doorknob quietly, and the door went up slowly.

* * *

It surprised Cornelia greatly how homely Miraz' sleeping quarters seemed when you thought of him being a tyrant and now a possible murderer. Miraz and who Cornelia assumed was his wife, was fast asleep in a dark woodened bed to their right as they snuck inside. Caspian's face softened a bit at the sight of his aunt, but hardened as soon as he saw his uncle. His sword glimpsed in the light coming from around lit candles that lit up the room fairly much. She noticed Caspian's hand shaking lightly but subsided as his grip on his sword tightened. Caspian looked back at Cornelia with a questioning look. Her own grip on her bow and arrow tightened as she nodded, managing to give the prince a small reassuring smile.

Cornelia knew this wasn't wise. Granted they were equal in numbers, but there was no guarantee that Miraz wouldn't somehow escape and alert the rest of the castle, and then they would be in big trouble. But she couldn't drag Caspian out of there, not just because he was much stronger than her, but also because she had seen that look on his face. There was nothing that was going to stop him from confronting his uncle.

The tween kept a safe distance and watched the couple in the bed as Caspian quietly neared his uncle's bedside. Caspian's aunt lay on her side turned towards Miraz. She had the same dark hair as Miraz and wore a pale purple dress that Cornelia wouldn't say looked like a gown that was common to sleep in. And Miraz wearing a pale blue tunic, with the same dark hair like Caspian, rested with a relaxed hand on his wife's legs.

Cornelia held her breath as Caspian brought the tip of his sword up to his uncle's throat. Cornelia kept a firm watch on both Miraz and his wife. Miraz woke with a start, looking frantic for a moment before he recognized who it was. Then a smile formed on his lips that made it run cold down the tween's back.

Miraz chuckled. "Thank goodness..you're safe."

"Get up." Caspian hissed.

Miraz smirked and threw the covers off himself, giving his wife a gentle slap on her shoulder and waking her up before standing up himself, the tip of Caspian's sword still glued to Miraz' throat.

"Caspian?" Caspian's aunt questioned concernedly.

"Stay where you are." Caspian replied. "Cornelia."

The tween nodded. "I'm here."

"What are you doing?" Caspian's aunt questioned.

"I should think it's obvious, dear." Miraz commented, the smile vanished from his face, his voice low before turning sarcastic. "You know, some families might consider this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped _you_!" Caspian seethed, putting a bit of pressure on the tip of the sword.

"Caspian," Cornelia warned. "He's trying to distract you."

"Ahh, this young lady must be the infamous Goldenflower then. I like what you have done with your hair." Miraz glanced right at Cornelia, a smirk lurking in the corner of his mouth.

Cornelia glared at the tyrant with icily blue eyes. "Spare me for your hilarities, Miraz. It's not me having the tip of a blade at my throat."

Miraz then smirked at his nephew. "She is feisty. It would be a shame should anything happen to her."

Caspian pressed the blade more towards Miraz. " _Don't_ even think of threatening her. "

His uncle shrugged as he set his full attention on his nephew. "It's sad. The first time you've shown any backbone…and it's such a waste."

Cornelia caught movement from the corner of her eye and whipped around to see Caspian's aunt holding a crossbow.

"Hold it right there, or I'll swear I can fire quicker than you can fire that crossbow." Cornelia warned, her voice dangerously low. That made Caspian's aunt stop in her tracks, but instead of pointing it at Caspian, she was pointing it at Cornelia.

"Put the sword down, Caspian." Caspian's aunt told a little shakily. Cornelia noticed Caspian's eyes widening at the sight of his aunt pointing the crossbow at her instead of him. "I don't want to do this."

The door then went up with a bang, Susan and Peter storming in, the former speaking first. "We don't want you to either."

Susan had her bow drawn at Caspian's aunt who suddenly panicked at who to point the crossbow at before settling on Caspian.

Caspian's gaze returned to his uncle after having been distracted by the newcomers, though never faltered in the hold of his sword against his uncle's throat. Said uncle briefly put his hands on his hips and looked at the newcomers. "This used to be a private room."

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!" Peter's voice questioned, sounding very frustrated. Cornelia couldn't help but cringe at Peter's frustrated and disappointed tone. She couldn't help but think he was frustrated with her as well.

"No!" Caspian exclaimed, his sword still pointed at his uncle. "Tonight for once, I want the truth."

Caspian then stepped closer to Miraz at the same time backing him up against a window, having a hand on the blade itself, his voice dripping with hatred. "Did you kill my father?"

Nephew and uncle stared into each other's eyes for a moment without anything else being said. Cornelia kept a close eye on both Caspian's aunt and Miraz.

"Now we get to it." Miraz said slowly.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Caspian's aunt commented to Miraz, faltering slightly on her hold on the crossbow.

"That was more or less true." Miraz replied dryly, without emotion. He made Cornelia's stomach churn.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan commented, trying to reason with the young prince.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it." Miraz addressed Caspian. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" Caspian's aunt accused her husband, lowering the crossbow slightly.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger." Miraz replied angrily. "For our son."

"Stop!"

"Stay right there!" Susan warned and pointed her bow at Miraz. Cornelia kept her focus on Caspian's aunt.

"You need to make a choice, dear. " Miraz sneered, slowly beginning to walk forwards, forcing Caspian to take a few steps backward still with the tip of his blade at his uncle's throat.

"Do you want our child to be king?"

Cornelia met the eyes of Caspian's aunt. She looked conflicted, causing Cornelia to feel sympathy for the woman. Miraz continued, "Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No!" Caspian's aunt screamed. It all went by so fast that Cornelia barely registered what happened next, other than Peter calling for Caspian and she and Susan releasing their arrows, both missing their targets. The next thing she registered was Caspian's groans while he held a hand on his left arm and Miraz tumbling out of a hidden door. Peter rushed past his cousin in pursuit of Miraz but found the door to be closed off while Susan went to Caspian. Cornelia's eyes then landed on the form of Caspian's aunt who was lying face down on the bed, crying out hysterically.

Not long after, Cornelia jumped as bells started ringing loudly that very well could be heard throughout the castle.

"The alarm." Caspian hissed and stormed out of the door, the three Pevensies in close pursuit without much hesitation. With the boys in front with Cornelia and Susan trailing behind, the two boys suddenly went in two different directions.

Susan stopped abruptly. "Peter!"

Caspian came back to stand briefly by Cornelia's side at the sudden change of direction, having a firm grip on his arm.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" Peter called desperately.

Cornelia immediately took off in a run after him, calling, "Peter, please consider this!"

Almost immediately after she could hear Susan and Caspian following her.

Up ahead when Cornelia finally could see the court yard, she could hear Peter call for Edmund and after that the sounds of metal against metal. When she, Susan and Caspian finally ran out into the court yard, they could already see two Telmarines having fallen at Peter's hand. Cornelia watched, as they ran towards her cousin, how Peter ran to the machinery getting the gate up and down.

When they reached Peter, he was groaning as the machinery were very heavy and tight.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed desperately, trying to reason with her older brother. "It's too late. We have to call it off while we can."

Cornelia looked nervously around as Peter insisted, "No, I can still do this!"

Hearing the sound of shouts from Telmarine soldiers behind them, Cornelia's head turned sharply.

"Help me!" Peter begged.

Seeing no other option and though Cornelia's stomach was churning with anxiousness, she immediately went to her cousin's side, helping whatever little she could as the machinery, in fact, was very heavy and tight. Caspian and Susan soon joined them, Caspian to Cornelia's right and Susan to Peter's left, making the pushing much easier.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan questioned in a disapproving and disappointed tone that only Susan masters. Cornelia noticed Peter meeting his younger sister's gaze with a labored, tired but withholding gaze.

"Enough." Cornelia said quietly, gaining the attention of the others, meeting Susan's uncomprehending look. "We can't afford to fight among ourselves, especially not right now. All we can do is lead."

Cornelia tensed as more and more shouts, from what she guessed were Telmarine soldiers, erupted behind them, and it didn't make it any better that they now also were able to hear their footfalls.

"Cor." Peter said beside her. "See if you can use your powers and give us some extra time, blow out their torches."

She noticed Caspian's shocked expression but ignored it and met Peter's gaze. The two of them nodded, a mutual sign of agreement and respect passing between them. Cornelia let go and turned around to face their enemies. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw how many full grown men, who were already approaching them, but her panic began ceasing when she felt the power building up inside her, but she couldn't help but notice how cold she quickly became.

"We're under attack!"

She began focusing and soon noticed icy blue sparks erupting from her fingers tips. She aimed for the Telmarines with torches first, blowing them out and knocking their owners off the ground, sending them backwards with speed. She couldn't help but feel the chills down her spine when she noticed the color of her magic; a cold, icy blue color. But for every time she had knocked someone down, it felt as if more replaced the unlucky creature that had just been knocked down. It all went by so fast for the twelve-year-old to register.

"I can't hold them off for much longer, Pete!" She called, allowing herself to look behind her for a second before sending an unfortunate Telmarine soldier, who had tried to sneak up on her, sideways into a stone wall.

Cornelia cringed inwardly. _"Oooh, that must have hurt."_

"Hold on!" Peter's reply brought her back to reality.

"Pete!" Cornelia retorted desperately as the Telmarines got closer and closer the more that suddenly turned up in the court yard.

Soon Cornelia heard clatter from hooves and shouts from vengeful Narnians behind her and almost jumped when she felt a strong arm take a hold around her waist, lightly lifting her off the ground, carrying her backwards. She relaxed immediately however when she realized it had been Peter, who simply had moved her out of harm's way as the Narnians stormed into the court yard. She came to stand between her two cousins as they each drew their weapons, Cornelia drawing her two knives as a start.

"For Narnia!" Peter's voice was fairly unclear to Cornelia's ears as if she was underwater. They charged, running together side by side. It was as if time slowed, like in slow motion. Cornelia could hear her heart beat, and she screamed out a battle cry at the top of her lungs with whatever her little voice could muster. It was her first fight after they accidently left Narnia. It was the first time in a new world it seemed, a new Narnia which Cornelia didn't recognize as much as she wanted to.


	10. Chapter Nine

_Hey you all! I am SO incredibly sorry for the loooong update relay, but school has craved my attention, but I have finished two of my three final exams thus far with an A (yay - so unexpected!), so on next Tuesday I can officially call myself a high school graduate of 2017 (yay!). Anyhow, I really hope once I get over the final exam and all the partying that follows that I will get into a more steady update rhythm. I managed to finish this chapter before I start preparing for my final exam, so I really hope this is worth the loong wait - again, I'm sorry!_ _  
_ _Yours truly,_ _  
_ _C xxx_

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Nine:**

* * *

The first couple of things Cornelia realized after having defeated a few Telmarine soldiers or so, was one; she didn't remember it being that hard to fight back in the days and two; there was almost no space for close combat; there were too many Telmarines around right now so she put her knives away and pulled out her bow and arrows, following Susan's example of quick loading and firing partially – who said you couldn't use the arrows by throwing them yourself, especially when the enemy was so up close as they were?

As Cornelia for a second didn't have anyone attacking her, she looked to her left and saw her older cousin use two arrows for three men; shooting the first one, stabbing another only to pull it out and throw it at a third. Seemed like a good tactic, indeed.

" _Way to go, Su."_ Cornelia thought with a small smile before her train of thoughts was interrupted by another adult, heavy-armored Telmarine, who had the nerve to stop and stare at her with a disbelieving look on his face.

"You're just a little girl." The man's heavily accented voice was partially dripping with amusement, his lips curving up into a creepy smile.

Cornelia sighed yet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Why does it feel like I've heard that one before?"

Not letting the man dwell on her words, Cornelia reacted first, drawing one of her knives, lunging out, the man dodging the attempt. The roles then reversed. She noticed his heavy movement and anticipated his next move quickly – he simply lunged at her. Cornelia dodged at the same time as she aimed at kicking at the man's knee nearest her right leg. She spun around and heard a crack and a whimper as she hit the soldier's knee at the right spot. The Telmarine was on his knees, not yet recovered from Cornelia's counter attack. Cornelia quickly pulled out her knife when seeing her enemy was vulnerable and jabbed the knife right into his chest. She caught a look of surprise, shock and then pain in the man's eyes before he fell to the ground.

"Archers!" a heavily accented voice called out from above on one of Cornelia's sides. She looked up and on the side of what Cornelia guessed was the castle's 1st floor, a couple of archers came into sight.

"Cor!" She heard Susan call to her right.

Cornelia looked only to see her cousin look nervously up at the archers before looking at Cornelia's hands. The tween bit her lip as she analyzed the structure of the small stone fencing, preventing anyone falling down from the 1st floor. She didn't know if it was a good idea. The castle was made of pure stone it looked like, and she didn't feel in control of her powers. She could end up hurting a lot of the Narnians as well. They had to deal with the archers the old-fashioned way.

She shook her head and met her cousin's gaze. "I can't risk anything coming down on us."

Susan nodded, accepting the answer, but Cornelia couldn't help but notice how nervously she was looking around.

Cornelia fought her way through a couple Telmarines, trying to find a place where she could fire her arrows upon the archers while being somewhat out of sight. Before she moved any further, however, Cornelia heard a scream followed by a sickening thud. She looked wildly around her, trying to figure out where the noise came from until she heard Peter's warning cry for his younger brother, "Ed!"

The tween followed her older cousin's horrified look and ended up staring in horror herself as the scene unfolded before her: Ed had apparently been sliding down the roof, hitting an archer and made him fall over the edge, but what Ed hadn't calculated was how many enemy archers that were left beside him. Though Ed quickly bolted and slammed a nearby door shut, Cornelia held but worry about the many arrows that had been fired towards him.

Peter was fuming all the while he wore a worried expression on his face. Reminiscing about earlier times and earlier dangers where Edmund had been the one who almost always had been the one to find and rescue her, Cornelia knew what she had to do. She loved her two cousins evenly and dearly and would protect them with her life, but in this moment Peter looked like the one who were the least threatened. Therefore, she called Peter's name to gain his attention, which she did quickly. She tried to sound reassuring along with holding his gaze with a determined look. "I'll try to find him!"

Peter looked hesitant for a while, but nodded acceptingly at her with a soft look on his face. Then Cornelia took off, analyzing the different pathways, trying to figure out which way to go. She let out a frustrated grunt as the amount of Telmarine soldiers in the court yard only seemed to intensify, and she couldn't be left alone for long as she apparently was a magnet for the enemy soldiers, who in her merely saw an easy kill – and yet every time, through some duels harder than others, Cornelia proved them wrong each time. There was only really one who had gotten dangerously close, which had caused her bruises, a slightly throbbing head and a stinging cut on her left cheek – the cheeky bastard had almost laughed at her when hearing her pained cry. Let's just say that said soldier soon regretted that very much.

As Cornelia slowly had begun running low on arrows, she saved the couple she had left for emergency situations and instead began to rely on her sword and twin knives. She hacked, slashed and thrusted her way through enemy soldiers, still having the goal of finding Edmund in mind, when she finally seemed to be able to catch a breather. That didn't last long however, as she from out of the corner of her eyes saw that Caspian was about to have his back up against a wall – or rather a well – by two Telmarine soldiers. Angry and worried about her friend, Cornelia grabbed one of her twin knives and with a swift motion threw the knife at one of the (unlucky) Telmarines. The knife embedded itself in one of Caspian's attackers' back, said Telmarine falling to the ground with a thud. The second Telmarine seemingly got distracted by his patriot falling beside him, which Caspian immediately caught on as he with a swift movement stabbed the man in the stomach with his sword.

Caspian looked up and met her eyes. He sent her a small smile and a nod in thanks. Cornelia couldn't help but smile back before she moved on.

But soon she noticed a Telmarine who was standing oddly calm, staring at her a few meters in front of her, as well as hearing rustling armor a few meters behind her. It alarmed Cornelia and made her remember the painful memories of Gavin's death. Only this time, he wasn't there to shield her. As she noticed two other Telmarines now also blocked her way to her sides, she immediately called upon the powers she knew was bubbling inside her. She wasn't going to break down this time, let others die in her place. She was going to fight back. Before the Telmarines could blink, Cornelia released the blue stream of magic pouring out from her hands. She wasn't tactical in her approach, she just let it all go; the frustration, the anger and most importantly the helplessness she had held inside her for so long. That was perhaps her first mistake. She sensed a swoosh right past her tilted face – hadn't she tilted her head seconds before, she would undoubtedly have been dead. She must have missed one of the Telmarines.

"Cor, duck!" Caspian's voice sounded frantic through the sound of metal clanging and screams of agony. She immediately obliged and went down on her hunches, only to hear another whoosh followed by a gasp and a dull sound of a body falling lifeless to the ground behind her. She stood up and saw that a burly Telmarine lay at her feet facing her back. She then noticed the twin knife belonging to her which she had thrown to save Caspian's life. Almost automatically, without looking much at the corpse as the sight of the dead still made her slightly uncomfortable, Cornelia grabbed her knife and looked up at Caspian, who was watching her every move with concern written all over his face, and smiled in thanks. Herself, she felt that the smile was rather forced as she felt as if her heart was going to break her ribcage because it was beating so violently and fast, her hands seemed sweaty and she felt like she was going to collapse at any minute.

"Are you okay?"

Cornelia hadn't noticed Caspian standing in front of her with a worried expression on his face, looking her over for any injuries, before he had spoken up.

Cornelia hesitated, not wanting to sound like she was going to cry. "Yes."

"Liar." Caspian chided in a brotherly tone, taking ahold of her hand. "Stick with me."

The last remark wasn't a suggestion, it was an order Cornelia noticed and frankly she didn't care as she felt waves of exhaustion starting to hit her. That was until they heard another dull sound of a body hitting the ground, hard. Cornelia's eyes scanned the court yard to find the source and soon noticed a minotaur laying still on the ground beneath a terrace. Cornelia looked up, raging when she saw Miraz and some of his soldiers standing there, watching them.

"Cornelia." Caspian gasped, out of breath. "You're glowing blue."

True enough, Cornelia didn't have to look down at herself to know that she was glowing blue and not a golden color like she used to. Admittedly and guiltily, she liked feeling the power inside her – it was as if she had only grown more powerful with the blue color. Wicked.

"I know." Cornelia replied, but it was in a voice she didn't recognize. Her voice was lighter than the dark voice that had just uttered those two words. But she didn't have time to worry about herself – this battle was going downhill, very fast. Suddenly, she took off in a run, startling Caspian who tried to follow but was soon stopped by more enemies who hoped to get a piece of the prince. Cornelia's target was keeping the gate up in case any Telmarines got any funny ideas about trapping them down in the court yard. She started shooting the rest of her arrows around, quite a few aiming after the balcony which Miraz is standing on. She added her magic to her arrows, making them explosive at impact, but a sudden flying figure stopped her from doing so. The figure was flying downwards, not upwards, as small as a child – one of the dwarves!

Cornelia followed the falling figure with her eyes, wincing at the impact as the figure landed on a fighting Telmarine before landing badly afterwards. Her piercing blue eyes looked for the source of the offender, but there was no one in the tower the figure fell from.

A clang is heard, followed by the sound of a gate going back down. Before Cornelia can react, a minotaur rushes past her, managing to hold the gate up, his arms stretched. Cornelia immediately comes to his aid, helping the creature hold the gate up with her magic.

" _Let go, Cornelia…you don't have to help them."_

Cornelia gasped at the voice in her head – what was happening to her?

" _Your life would be so much better without the lot of them. They don't understand you."_

" _Oh, and you do, whoever you are?"_ Cornelia thought sarcastically, shaking her head without breaking her concentration.

" _More than you know."_

"Great, I'm going insane now as well…" Cornelia muttered as she poured more magic out of her, lightening the weight the minotaur had to carry. Some remaining fighting Narnians saw what she was doing and let no Telmarines past them.

"Fall back!" Peter managed to yell over all the other noise. Slowly, and earlier than Cornelia would like to admit, she could feel the fatigue sinking in. But she refused to give up. They needed to get out of this alive. She could feel the warmth leaving her face, knowing she was paling and she shivered as cold drops of sweat rolled down her back.

"Cornelia!"

Cornelia looked up to see Peter several meters in front of her. When the oldest Pevensie realized he had gotten his youngest cousin's attention, he continued. "Get out of here!"

"I can't!" Cornelia pleaded, shaking her head. "I have to help holding the gate up."

"Cornelia, do as I say now!" Peter yelled, a firm line set on his lips just before he is attacked once again.

"My lady." The minotaur grunted, nodding his head towards her cousin. Cornelia looked softly at him, getting the message. Suddenly, the minotaur is hit in the leg by an arrow and grunts in pain. A determined look rather than a defeated one crossed Cornelia's face. She knows what she is about to do is incredibly brave but equally as incredibly stupid. Peter was _so_ going to kill her.

She stepped in front of the minotaur, creating a shield around them, blocking the arrows immediately coming their way. It does not last long, however – she's too _weak._ She _hated_ being weak. She didn't even decipher that an arrow barely missed her when the shield disappeared before the minotaur let out another painful grunt. Several arrows more sizzled by, and this time Cornelia moved, blocking the arrows swift and quickly with the few powers she had left, her shoulders slumping and her legs becoming heavier and heavier.

"Cornelia, no!" Peter's frantic voice yelled at her as he ran beside a horse. She finally noticed the arrow flying through the air straight towards her, but it was too late. She couldn't move – something inside her didn't want her to.

"Cor, grab my hand!" The voice belonging to Caspian called as she heard horse hooves approaching her very fast. Suddenly, she is being lifted into the air, an arm wrapping itself around her upper body. For a second it felt as if she was flying – that is, before she landed on something solid being held protectively against someone's chest. Cornelia looks up to see a grimacing Caspian and notices that Peter is right behind them. Arrows sizzle by, closer than ever before, and Cornelia tries holding onto Caspian with her arm. They managed to just come free of the gate and over the draw bridge before they heard something heavy fall to the ground. Caspian stopped the horse, both turning to look around. Tears build up in Cornelia's eyes by the sight. There were still numerous Narnians in there. Cornelia looked away and back at Glenstorm for confirmation that this was the right thing to do. She needed that confirmation, she craved it. Instead of receiving that confirmation, her heart broke at the look in the strong centaur's eyes; heartbreak and sadness. Cornelia followed Glenstorm's broken gaze back to the gate. One of his sons was standing in front on the other side of the gate, trapped. The younger centaur looked just as heartbroken as his father, but nodded acceptingly at him and turned around to fight to the bitter end. He had accepted that he was going to die. That was when Cornelia looked away, burying her head into Caspian's chest, immediately feeling a gentle hand starting to make soothing patterns on her back. She couldn't take watching more, but she could still hear the cries from the dying and the wounded.

"Peter! The bridge!" Caspian suddenly called, his chest rumbling at the action. Cornelia looked anxiously up as the drawbridge began to go up. Cornelia could see that Peter was just as heartbroken at the meaningless losses they had suffered, but he woke from his trance and managed to get himself and his horse as the drawbridge was closing to his cousin's relief and the hopeful cries of encouragement from the trapped Narnians. "In the name of Aslan!"

Cornelia then looked forward, seeing tired, heartbroken Narnians who had lost either family or friends. The survivors had started to run with all their might, reaching the forest and got so far in as possible before they allowed themselves to slow their pace. Cornelia groaned from her seat on the horse in front of Caspian as a growing headache had emerged.

"Are you all right?" Caspian questioned immediately behind her.

"Headache." Cornelia groaned as she let herself fall back into Caspian's chest, the latter moving his head so he could rest his head on hers.

"Do you want to stop, take a break?"

"No." Cornelia replied, "It's okay."

"You should rest, at least." Caspian tried to reason with her.

"No," the tween said firmly. "I have to stay awake. I'm not weak."

Caspian fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course you're not weak. Even the strongest man has to rest every once in a while."

"But the strongest man isn't a knight of Narnia and protector of the Kings and Queens of old. I need to be ready should something happen."

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Caspian asked, obviously amused.

Cornelia didn't reply to that remark. Instead she asked in a small, somber voice. "Do you think we're going to be okay?"

She could feel Caspian squeeze her tighter as he spoke into her hair. "Of course we are."

Then Cornelia realized something, almost panicking. "Have you seen Edmund?"

"Look up. The griffins got him." Caspian told her soothingly. Cornelia did what she was told and saw the griffins flying above the tree tops. A huge rock fell from her shoulders, and she felt as if she could breathe properly again when she knew that her cousins were accounted for. Edmund was safe with the griffins above, Lucy was back at the How, and Susan and Peter were both in front of them.

"See? We're safe, get some rest now, Cor." Caspian spoke softly.

And this time, Cornelia didn't object. She let herself rest against Caspian's chest, just like she had done countless times with Andrew, and fell asleep to the soothing and steady sound of Caspian's heartbeat.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Goldenflower 2 – The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Ten:**

* * *

" _Matt?" Cornelia voiced, looking at the man sitting in front of her at the diner where Matt had suggested they could get a bite to eat._

" _Mmm?" Matt questioned, his mouth full of pancakes, his blue-greyish eyes looking straight into her blue ones. The goofy sight made Cornelia giggle. In many ways, Matt still reminded her of Andrew._

" _Have you ever forgiven Andrew for what he did?" The twelve-year-old asked, her voice an octave lower as she was unsure whether the topic still was a sore one._

 _Matt could obviously feel her unease when he smiled brightly, reassuringly at the sister-figure in front of him. "Of course I have, sweetie. It was such a long time ago. I mean, it still hurts that our friendship was ruined because of a girl, but either you talk about it or you move on."_

" _And you moved on?" Cornelia questioned._

" _Yeah, I actually have a girlfriend now, named Stella. You'd love her, she wants to become a nurse." Matt smiled, Cornelia noticing how his eyes was sparkling at the mentioning of his girlfriend. Cornelia couldn't help but smile. Matt seemed really happy, which made her happy._

" _I'm sure I would." Cornelia smiled._

" _Of course she can't compete with my best girl, though." Matt winked while Cornelia grinned like an idiot, feeling the warmest she had done in a long time as she sat in that diner with one of the persons that had made her childhood a happy period in the time he had been in it._

Dawn was upon them as the How finally came into view. Those on horseback had a while back jumped off the sweating, exhausted creatures to continue on foot, giving the horses a well-deserved break. Caspian let go of the horse they both had been riding on, so it could join the others in finding something to eat and drink. They wouldn't go anywhere. It was as if they were at peace by the How.

The same couldn't be said about the company of wounded, tired warriors that had brought them here. Cornelia's head hung, every muscle in her body aching and hurting, begging for rest. In fact, all of them looked absolutely horrible and heartbroken. The raid had gone wrong, terribly wrong and everyone knew it. The casualties were way too many, they couldn't afford it should the Telmarines counterattack. No one, not even Peter, had dared to open their mouths and try to put the blame on someone – although Cornelia knew for sure who Peter would point fingers at.

Cornelia shook her head bitterly. She felt trapped between her head, the logic, who told her that if Caspian hadn't had such a vendetta against Miraz, the plan might have worked. But Cornelia couldn't blame ham; been threatened and chased out of his castle, his home only to find out he had been lied to his entire life. Cornelia couldn't even imagine what it must feel like. And Peter could have called it off at the gate when they had been discovered – they could have found a way out without involving all of the Narnians. Yet in another way she was thinking with her heart. It wasn't Caspian's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. They had underestimated the Telmarines, underestimated Miraz. They had to stick together through this. They couldn't afford a battle among their own.

A horn blared from the How, announcing their homecoming. The sun had risen, and if Cornelia's thought hadn't been elsewhere, she probably would have thought the weather to be beautiful. As of now, she and Susan was walking behind Caspian and Peter, both looking tense judged from their body postures. Cornelia felt uneasy – there was an obvious tension between the two of them that had slowly built up after they had fled the castle. Cornelia looked up to see Lucy stand right in front of the How ready to meet them, and where it warmed her heart to see Tristane stand behind Lucy with his hands on her shoulders, a simple but protective gesture that showed that he kept the promise he had been given by Susan about looking after Lucy before they left.

Cornelia's spirit plummeted seeing Lucy's face becoming paler and paler as she realized how many that hadn't returned with them. The tween almost couldn't bare looking her younger cousin in the eyes.

"What happened?" Lucy questioned worriedly.

"Ask him." Peter replied bitterly, looking swiftly at Caspian beside him.

Susan and Cornelia stopped walking, Susan warning her older brother in her characteristic motherly tone, "Peter."

"Me?" Caspian questioned, uncomprehensive at the accusation, looking at Peter, making Peter stop and face him. "You could've called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't – thanks to you." Peter retorted, obviously frustrated. "If you'd kept to the plan, these soldiers might be alive right now."

Peter had almost turned his back to Caspian when the latter with a raised voice retorted. "And if we'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"Guys, st-." Cornelia tried to intervene calmly but was abruptly cut off by her oldest cousin.

"You called us, remember?" Peter retorted, his face displaying pure anger towards the Telmarine prince.

"My first mistake." Caspian spat, causing Cornelia's heart to sink a bit.

"No." Peter laughed sarcastically. "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"Peter!" Cornelia exclaimed, shocked by her cousin's words, the latter turning his back on Caspian again.

She almost jumped as Caspian yelled, "Hey!"

That got Peter's attention who spun around, fury shining out of his eyes, mirroring Caspian's facial expression.

" _I_ am _not_ the one who _abandoned_ Narnia." Caspian seethed.

Peter started waving an accusing finger at Caspian. " _You invaded_ Narnia. "

Caspian then began to walk past Peter, but faltered at each of the words the High King continuingly said. "You have no more right to lead than Miraz does. _You, him, your father_ -."

Cornelia felt as if time slowed as she watched as Caspian stopped at Peter's words. He stiffened and then tensed in a way Cornelia had never seen before.

"Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Peter finished.

" _Aaarrrh."_

"Cornelia, no!"

Caspian's cry and Susan's call for her younger cousin blended together as said cousin swiftly moved forward at the sight of swords being drawn. In return, she pulled out Omega and managed to stand in between two persons she each held very dear. She ducked, her shoulder aching once again when Omega clashed with Caspian's and Peter's sword, keeping them apart.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled.

Everyone's gaze turned to the Just king, who was helping Glenstorm put a badly injured Trumpkin to the ground. Peter, Caspian and Cornelia all lowered their swords as Lucy ran forward, pulling out her healing cordial, kneeling beside the injured dwarf. Susan knelt down beside her sister while Cornelia held back as she watched Lucy give Trumpkin a couple of drops from the cordial.

Then, she noticed movement beside her and looked up just in time to catch Caspian's gaze as he walked into the How. The Telmarine prince looked so sad, angry and helpless, it was almost too much for Cornelia to bear. The two of them did however share a meaningful glance at each other. Cornelia couldn't be mad at him and the hurtful thing he said – Peter had very aggressively begun the argument. The glance between the prince and the Goldenflower did however not go unnoticed by the High King, who watched Nikabrik follow Caspian into the How before turning back to look at his injured friend.

Cornelia looked around her, noticing all the grief and sorrow that hung in the air. So many good and pure lives had been lost, it was an unbearable sight. Cornelia's eyes snapped back towards Trumpkin as he gasped, obviously healing.

"What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough." Trumpkin then spoke before Lucy stood up.

"Thank you…" Trumpkin then said, looking at Lucy. "…my dear little friend."

Cornelia's lips curved upwards. The comment was almost comical.

However, she suddenly felt an indescribable attraction to the How – it was as if something powerful was drawing her towards the holy place. She did however not get very far as she met Peter's gaze as soon as she turned around and took a few steps past his direction. That is when guilt hit Cornelia when she saw the hurt in his eyes as well the broken and betrayed look her oldest cousin sent her as he realized what she was doing; following Caspian into the How instead of staying out there with the rest of them. Trying to make amends and reassure her cousin, she stuck her arm out to squeeze Peter's arm. Her heart sank however, when he briskly moved his arm out of the way, walking in the opposite direction of her towards his siblings, _without_ even acknowledging or looking at her.

Shaking her head, desperately trying to hold back the tears that had begun building up in her eyes, she walked quickly towards the How. Everything started crumbling between her fingers she felt, and whatever warmth she had had in her body immediately disappeared again.

* * *

Cornelia wandered around the How, looking for Caspian. She was tired of being careful about showing her connection to Caspian in front of Peter, but it was according to Cornelia clear that nothing she did seemed good enough for her oldest cousin at the moment. So she decided to spend her energy on someone she knew she could reason with – the Telmarine prince. She had never seen Caspian or her oldest cousin that angry before, and it scared her how much the disagreements between the two of them could end up influencing their chances against Miraz and the remaining Telmarines.

Cornelia was about to round the corner where all the carvings of them were situated, leading down to the Stone Table, when she suddenly heard Nikabrik's voice. "Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?"

Careful not to make any noise, Cornelia peaked around the corner, seeing Caspian looking at the carvings of her cousins standing by their thrones with Cornelia standing next to Peter's. The shadows and flickers of light from the torches in the passageway lighting and darkening different details within the carvings.

"Your kings and queens have failed us," Nikabrik continued in his nasty, manipulative voice. ".. as well as the petty myth of a girl."

Cornelia's fists whitened at the insult towards her cousins and herself – stupid, black dwarf.

"Your army's half dead." Nikabrik concluded. "And those that aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want?" Caspian sneered. "Congratulations?"

Cornelia was proud of the Telmarine prince in that moment that he wasn't taking the dwarf's side immediately.

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you." Nikabrik spoke.

Then the black dwarf walked past the prince towards the Stone Table room. Cornelia watched as Caspian looked unsure at the carvings of Cornelia and her cousins, before he reluctantly – much to Cornelia's regret – followed Nikabrik. Cornelia waited for a second before she followed them. She had goose bumps on her arms, wondering who 'we' were. Either way, she wasn't going to leave Caspian alone with the dwarf, whose ancestors had been in legion with the White Witch.

Cornelia stopped at the entrance to the Stone Table room, hiding in the shadows enforced by the opening into the room where there wasn't a light source.

She froze as she heard Nikabrik speak as they walked around the platform behind the Stone Table. "You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years."

Cornelia stiffened as she suddenly began to hear someone growl like an animal. She could just make out Caspian's facial expression that was alert and not too happy either. Nikabrik, on the other hand seemed entertained as he grinned wickedly.

Caspian pulled out his sword, descending from the small platform, positioning himself in a battle stance. "Who's there?"

Then from behind two large pieces of stone emerged two dark-hooded creatures. Both creatures were bent over. Cornelia guessed that the creature to her left was a werewolf because of its vicious growls, while she couldn't quite determine the identity of the creature to her left, other than it was small and skinny.

"I am hunger. I am thirst." The werewolf growled as it and the other creature crept out from the shadows. Cornelia watched Caspian hold his guard up, watching both creatures warily, looking back at Nikabrik who nods at him encouragingly.

"I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show…me…your…enemies!" The werewolf growled loudly, pulling off its hood, revealing its ugly self, right in front of Caspian, the other creature walking up to him at the other side.

"What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us." The second creature spoke up, pulling off its hood as well. It was a woman's voice, but from what Cornelia could tell, she looked like an ugly hag.

"And you can guarantee… Miraz' death?" Caspian questioned, obviously tempted.

"And more." The hag curtsied.

Caspian then sheathed his sword to Cornelia's big horror. She couldn't just stand by and watch any longer. She had to do something. So she did the only thing she thought she could do at the time being: buy time, and hopefully the others would be curious as to where they had gone off to.

"No, Caspian!" Cornelia exclaimed, stepping out of the shadows and into the room. "Don't do it!"

The werewolf and the hag turned around, ready to attack, while Nikabrik confused Cornelia by simply smirking evilly at her as if he had expected her to be there. Caspian, on the other hand, seemed to be in a state of shock, watching her guiltily.

"Cornelia, I…" Caspian stammered.

"Don't worry about her, boy. She won't be taking another step. She knows what's gonna happen if she does." Nikabrik spoke, sending the tween a challenging look.

Cornelia frowned, utterly confused, but she wasn't going to give the black dwarf the satisfaction of seeing her hesitate. "Let's see about that, _dwarf._ "

She knew from the moment she took the next step that something was wrong. She began freezing and fog poured out of her mouth when she opened it. An extraordinary, almost unbearable pain in her chest almost took her breath away, but she ignored it like she always did when someone else was in danger. Instead, she charged at the werewolf and hag, blasting them away from her so that she could get to Caspian. Her magic was very blue by now, and there was no doubt that her past with the White Witch was influencing her, but it still worked so she thought nothing of it – until she realized that Nikabrik still was simply standing there, smirking at her.

Finally reaching Caspian, she grabs his arm to get him away from there – but he was resisting. Cornelia kept pulling until she was taken completely by surprise by Caspian pulling her into his arms, pinning her into his side.

"Caspian, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Cornelia shrilled, not understanding what her friend was doing.

"I can't." Caspian replied in his thick accent. "You have to let me do this."

"You don't know what they're trying to do." Cornelia argued, trying to get out of the Telmarine prince's grip, but he's too strong. Then she looks up, trying to catch his eyes, but he refuses to look at her. A chill ran through her as she noticed the odd spark in his eyes; he looked tempted and lost and most of all conflicted.

"They're offering me a way to defeat my uncle, so that no one else gets killed." Caspian said quiet - and absentmindedly.

"But at what price?" Cornelia exclaimed, trying to reason with him, squirming to get out of his grip. "Caspian, please."

"I won't let them do anything to you." Caspian spoke, this time quieter, so only she could hear. In that moment, he sounded like the Caspian she had known for a short time and he gave her a squeeze while saying it as a way of reassuring her.

"Let the circle be drawn." The hag exclaimed, the werewolf obeying the order while the hag begins chanting something in some sort of ancient language.

Cornelia keeps squirming in Caspian's grip but tires because of the prince's strength, refusing to use her powers or any of her weapons on Caspian, afraid that she'll hurt him if things got out of control.

When the werewolf finished drawing the circle around Caspian and Cornelia, the hag pulled out a staff that made sweat run cold down Cornelia's back. Jadis' staff. The one that Edmund cut in half and would have been killed with if it hadn't been for Lucy and her healing cordial. With a sudden cry, the hag then thrusted the staff in the middle of the first step at the platform behind the Stone Table. Cornelia immediately weakens as ice begins pouring out of the staff, creating an ice wall out of the port where Aslan assumingly re-emerged. Fog is pouring out of their mouths, and Cornelia's eyelids is getting heavy. She can feel it, the dark magic, bubbling inside her. She guessed that there was really no doubt, but she didn't want to admit it. She had dark magic inside her, and now it was beginning to consume her – that could only mean one thing…

"Caspian.." Cornelia's voice was merely nothing more but a whisper. As a last attempt at getting his attention, she slapped his arm with all of her might.

"Cor, what…" Caspian looked down at her, his eyes widening in horror at seeing the nearly limp girl in his arms. She had gone deadly pale and the weight in his arms was getting heavier and heavier – what was he doing? This wasn't what he wanted, and the girl in his arms was hurting. Then they both notice the figure emerging inside the ice. Cornelia nearly couldn't breathe.

"Impossible…" Cornelia breathed.

"Wait." Caspian stiffened, beginning to walk backwards. "This isn't what I wanted."

Cornelia heard a growl to her left and Caspian was abruptly stopped by the werewolf grabbing his arm, keeping them inside the circle. Caspian then looked down at the little girl he had grown fond of in front of him and used all the powers that he had to push her out of the circle. Cornelia landed with a heavy thud. She could slowly breathe again, but she was still slightly out of it.

"Leave her!" Nikabrik told someone. "We got the boy."

"Caspian. Leave him alone." Cornelia said, trying to stand up, but she's still too weak. Then an invisible force knocked her to the ground completely again, and when she tried to get up, she couldn't. Jadis.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me." Jadis then said, directed at Caspian in her honey-sweet voice.

Cornelia groaned and whimpered as she fought the force holding her down. She met Caspian's eyes, who looked scared.

"Then I am yours, my king." Jadis continued manipulatively.

The hag then grabbed a long knife she had, the werewolf holding Caspian's arm and hand firmly outstretched.

"No!" Both Caspian and Cornelia exclaimed, Caspian groaning in pain as the hag made a deep gash in Caspian's palm.

Cornelia felt incredibly helpless as Jadis kissed her hand and reached out towards Caspian. When Jadis' hand went through the ice, it sounded like glass hitting glass, and the ice bent as if it was jelly. Then she noticed the fog coming out of Caspian's mouth and how he suddenly stopped resisting.

"Caspian, stop!" Cornelia called out, her voice sounding a bit stronger, but he was gone. That odd spark in his eyes had returned. He was hypnotized.

Cornelia could only watch as Caspian slowly stretched his arm forward.

"Stop!"

Cornelia's head whipped towards the yell, belonging to Peter, who along with Trumpkin, Edmund and Lucy came running into the room and towards them. The werewolf growled, jumping over the Stone Table, going after Edmund. Peter steered clear of the wolf and headed instead for the hag while Nikabrik went for Trumpkin. The werewolf howled as Edmund managed to stab its leg although it managed to knock her cousin over. Cornelia cringed when she saw Nikabrik having Trumpkin at his mercy, ready to strike a deadly blow before Lucy came up from behind the dwarf, knocking his dagger out of his hand before grabbing him around the neck with her own dagger. She could however feel the anger towards the black dwarf bubbling inside her, when he somehow managed to get himself out of Lucy's grip, twisting her arm onto her back – a move that very well could dislocate it – causing Lucy to cry out in pain, before the black dwarf took Lucy's dagger and pushed her to the ground, hovering over her with a vicious smile upon his face. Cornelia felt helpless. She couldn't do anything – she was a failure and undeserving of her title. Both of her older cousins defeated their opponents, but none of them could get to Lucy in time.

The tween was about to look away, when she suddenly saw Trumpkin come up behind Nikabrik, feeling a satisfaction beyond belief when Lucy's DLF without hesitation stabbed his former friend in the back. Cornelia felt a chill go through her. She couldn't control it, she couldn't control the darkness inside her.

" _He deserved it."_

Cornelia's eyes narrowed swiftly back to Caspian and Jadis. It had been Jadis whom yet again had spoken to her inside her head. Her focus, however, was not on Cornelia at all, but on the Telmarine prince before her that was put under her spell, who's blood she desperately wanted to touch. Cornelia's hair suddenly got in the way of her eyesight, when someone rushed past where she was laying. That someone turned out to be Peter, who pushed Caspian harshly to the side and out of the ice-filled circle, before he unsheathed his sword threatening his old foe whom he had thought gone forever. "Stay away from him!"

Jadis immediately pulled her hand back before smiling sweetly at the High King, afterwards watching the teenager with a semi-impatient look, which was made more distinct by the tone of her voice. "Peter, dear. I've missed you."

Once again, the Witch put her pale hand and arm out of the ice wall, stretching towards Peter like she had done with Caspian. Cornelia watched Peter, who still had his sword aimed high, and thought that they were safe. If there was anything Cornelia knew Peter hated and always would, it would be Jadis for what she did to his family the first time they accidently came to Narnia.

"Come. Just one drop." Jadis pleaded, stretching her hand towards him. "You know you can't do this alone."

"Peter!" Cornelia shrilled as she saw how Peter slowly began lowering his sword, the same fog coming out of his mouth.

Cornelia groaned, starting to wriggle around desperately. She had to get up. She was failing miserably at her job right now and she wouldn't have it. If Trumpkin hadn't recovered that quickly, Lucy might as well have been dead. And if Jadis was released, she was scared of what that would mean for her as well as for the rest of them. Cornelia's eyes started glowing in a very light, blue color as she was pouring all of her remaining strength and power into releasing herself from the invisible bonds holding her down.

Cornelia could have cried out triumphantly when she felt herself being able to slowly sit up, but she didn't in fear of Jadis realizing what was about to happen. Instead she slowly, making as little noise as possible, stood up and managed to do so, although her knees buckled a little beneath her when she first got up. Without hesitation she then went straight for Peter, pushing him out of the circle before he could realize what was happening.

"Cornelia, no!" Caspian, who had apparently become conscious, cried.

Jadis began smiling the widest Cornelia had ever seen her smile. That was when she realized that Jadis had hoped for this all along.

"Cornelia, my darling." Jadis chirped gleefully.

"Don't call me that." Cornelia spat.

"You've figured it all out by now, haven't you?" Jadis ignored the tween's comment and continued. "I wanted you to follow Caspian, and either I would have been given his blood or you would sacrifice yourself to end up in his place."

"You don't know anything about me." Cornelia retorted, but her voice was less threatening. She cursed inwardly. She could feel Jadis' magic enveloping hers. She had really screwed up this time – she should have known better.

"That's when you're wrong, dear. In fact, I think I know more about what's going on with you and what you're thinking than your dear cousins or even Caspian do."

"Because you decided to invade my mind." Cornelia seethed, trying to remain calm.

Jadis chuckled. "My dear, it was _you_ who _let_ me and my powers inside you to invade your mind after your dearest brother, Andrew, went missing."

Cornelia could feel Caspian and Peter's eyes upon her, but soon they merely became two blurry figures in the corner of her eye. It felt as if her brain was being swept clean very slowly, making it very pain emotionally for Cornelia.

"Don't you even dare say his name." Cornelia spoke. "And stop messing with my mind."

"And let the opportunity to make the Goldenflower mine slip away from my grasp?" Jadis chuckled before giving the tween a commanding look. "Now, please be a dear and prevent your cousin and new friend to get to you."

Automatically, Cornelia's left arm swung to her left, an invisible hand pushing said cousin and friend to the ground again, keeping them there.

"Cornelia?" Caspian voiced in disbelief.

"I'm. sorry." Cornelia stuttered, trying with all of her might to control herself again, tears slowly rolling down her face. "I can't…"

Jadis tsked. "Now, Cornelia. Why don't we show them what you truly are, shall we?"

Cornelia had feared this moment ever since she arrived in Narnia for the second time, and now her worst nightmare was coming true. Her family would see what a freak she had become.

"Please don't." Cornelia pleaded.

She let out a cry as Jadis with a triumphant smile through their newfound connection began empowering her already unstable dark magic.

"No!" She heard Caspian cry.

Cornelia was so tired that she stopped fighting it when her eyes accidently met Peter's. His facial expression expressed shock, disbelief and – was it disgust? Cornelia's stomach churned as tears rolled down her face more steadily now. Whether it was because of the physical or emotional pain she was going through, she didn't know, but she felt herself give in – let Jadis do whatever she pleased with her. She was tired of fighting for acceptance.

Just as Cornelia thought that she had lost, the sound of a sword going through something and what sounded like ice cracking, she felt the most gruesome pain in her stomach. She gasped and opened her eyes, seeing the tip of the sword stick out of Jadis in the ice in the exact spot she was hurting.

Cornelia felt relief through the pain. Edmund.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter and Caspian slowly getting off as Jadis' power over her and thereby them was wearing off because of the new distraction. Jadis looked shocked, then threw her head back like she was suffocating from the inside. Uh oh.

Cornelia grabbed her neck in exasperation as she too began choking on something that wasn't there. It seemed as if she was drowning. Then she collapsed to her knees, seconds before the ice wall before her burst into hundreds of pieces, some hitting her shoulders and back – she made sure to cover her head and face.

Then she looked up and saw Edmund stand there with his sword raised, both his hands on the hilt, covering his face as well. When the last ice had fallen, Edmund lowered his sword and watched the people before him before settling on Peter, sending him a slight disappointed look.

"I know." Edmund said to Peter in a non-humorous way. "You had it sorted. "

Cornelia glanced concernedly back and forth between the two brothers, slowly standing up as she did so. Had she missed something?

"You obeyed her."

The accusative and angry voice made Cornelia jump. Her heart immediately sank, when she turned and saw Peter and Caspian stand nearly beside each other – both of them looking at her as if she was something alien.

Peter, whom had spoken up, continued his accusations. "You wanted this to happen deep down, didn't you?"

"Peter." Edmund then spoke up sternly. "That's enough."

"No.." Cornelia replied quickly, her voice weak and tired. She then looked to see Lucy and Trumpkin watch her with shock written all over their faces. Cornelia looked pleadingly at Lucy. "I never, I…"

Her youngest cousin then refused to meet her gaze, looking at the ground. Cornelia felt her knees buckling and in the end collapsing beneath her. Then the sound of footsteps sounded, and Susan arrived looking concernedly at the scene before her, but she didn't say a word.

"I can't believe it." Peter chuckled dryly, causing Cornelia to look up at him with a broken gaze. "Something happened to you when Andrew went missing, didn't there?"

"Peter, that's quite enough." Susan's stern voice rung out.

"She's been endangering us the whole time, Su." Peter continued with a frustrated look at his sister.

"Shut up!" Edmund snarled and pushed past his brother and the Telmarine prince, only to kneel down in front of his cousin. Said cousin immediately looked down, the tears running freely down her cheeks, small sobs escaping her lips now and then. She was broken – she felt as if she could break into a million pieces any minute. Cornelia then felt Edmund take ahold of her chin, gently lifting her head up, his eyes meeting hers. He needed her to know that he was on her side. He knew, unlike the others, what Jadis' magic and control over you could make you do. Without warning he wrapped an arm under her legs, the other supporting her back before he lifted her up and carried her out of there. The only words he uttered was reserved for her, where he soothingly told her. "I've got you."

The rest of the room then suddenly seemed to awaken after the episode. Lucy was looking guiltily at the exit where her older brother and cousin had disappeared. Trumpkin was guilty as well but looked confused around before feeling a small pang of sadness as he saw his former friend, Nikabrik, lying dead by his hands. Caspian and Peter both looked at each other. The two silently found their peace with each other, but Caspian was extremely guilty. If it hadn't been for him, none of this would have never happened. And Cornelia would have never been hurt as much as she was. Caspian closed his eyes in regret. He was such a fool! Why had he been looking at her like that? It was still Cornelia, the sweet girl he had immediately been drawn too when he met her. She had merely been controlled, even more so than he and Peter had been.

Peter, on the other hand, was also guilty deep down. But right now he was eaten up by anger. At everyone and everything and most importantly at himself. A pure fit of anger that had been unleashed on his younger cousin. Her broken look as she had looked into his eyes haunted him still. He hated himself right now. He felt like a failure. He had failed the Narnians and had now also failed his family.

Both Caspian and Peter gazed at the image of Aslan between the two ice-filled pillars at the back of the room. Warmth slowly filled them both as they thought of him. Peter needed a sign from the Great Lion more now than everything. He felt lost, didn't know what he should do. Caspian just needed acceptance and confirmation that his cause was just and right in the lion's eyes as well.

The two of them both turned as they felt Susan's eyes burn through them. The only time the Gentle queen wasn't so gentle, was when she was angry – which was exactly what Susan Pevensie felt at right this moment. She felt guilty herself for not showing up sooner, but most of all she felt anger towards the two males in front of her. Peter's words and look had hurt their cousin beyond belief, and Susan was shocked that Peter had even been able to say what he had said. Susan had been able to see just how small and vulnerable Cornelia became with each word directed at her. She was most of all disappointed in Peter. It was no real secret that Peter always had had a special soft spot for Lucy and for Cornelia, and yet he had spoken harshly and hurt the both of them on purpose in their second time in Narnia. Susan's gaze then met Caspian's. She was so disappointed in him too. And angry. Angry that she had let him get so close to her in a way through hints that stretched beyond the term friendship. But she was also disappointed because she had noticed how close he and Cornelia had become in the short time she had arrived before them. And Caspian had given her nearly the same look Peter had as well as he didn't once speak up to defend her.

With an aggressive nod to the side in the direction of where Edmund left with Cornelia, she let Caspian know what she thought. Caspian looked back at her with a guilty and sad look. Susan dismissed it and looked back at her brother, who immediately met her gaze with a never-ending angered look. The two siblings stared at each other for a moment. Susan sensed that Peter bore some guilt, but he wouldn't show it to his younger sister.

" _Stubborn mule."_ Susan thought before she twirled on her heel, leaving the Stone Table room in swift strides.

 **~OOO~**

A teary-eyed Cornelia watched Edmund with her eyes as he paced back and forth in her chambers, fetching some water and cloth to clean the few scars from the ice she had gotten. She had one just above her left eyebrow as well as a few cuts on her arms.

"There we go." Edmund said softly as he put the basin beside them on the small bedside table

"You don't have to." Cornelia said quietly.

"I don't have to." Edmund agreed, putting a corner of the cloth into the water and up again, meeting his younger cousin's gaze, sending her a smile. "But I want to."

Edmund smiled sadly when his attempt to soothe her cousin didn't work. She was staring straight ahead of her – at nothing in particular, Edmund gathered, she was just staring.

The both of them sat in silence for some time as Edmund tended to her cuts. As Edmund finished he put the basin on the floor with the cloth in it beside the bedside table and then returned to his seat on Cornelia's bed. He had tucked her in before he had treated her cuts, and when he looked at her now, she reminded him of the scared little girl she had been the first night they arrived at Professor Kirke's, but she had tried to hide it for Lucy's sake. Edmund smiled fondly.

"What are you smiling about?"

Cornelia speaking up almost startled him. Edmund quickly recovered and sent her another smile. "I just thought about how brave and good you are."

Cornelia immediately looked away, absentmindedly shaking her head.

"It's true, you know." Edmund continued and grabbed his cousin's hand. "I don't know anybody who would have been able to stand up to Jadis for that amount of time while under her control like you did. And I should know."

"Then you're the only one who thinks that way," was Cornelia's quiet reply.

"Come here."

Before Cornelia knew it, Edmund had pulled her into his arms giving her the warmest hug she had ever received. It almost reminded her of her uncle's hugs.

"They will come around, especially Peter. They were all just in shock." Edmund soothed her.

"I'm not so sure about that." Cornelia replied, a sob threatening to rattle out of her mouth as she buried her head in Edmund's chest.

Edmund squeezed her tighter, comforting her the best he could, replying in a determined voice. "They will. I'll make sure of it."

 **~OOO~**

Sleepily, Cornelia let out a yawn, as she rubbed her eyes trying to get some sleep out of them. She sat up slowly. She felt funny. Then she frowned as she noticed she was laying in her clothes still. So it wasn't evening then, because Susan and Lucy hadn't returned either. Cornelia felt a tiring pain in her chest at the thought of her cousins. She must have fallen asleep and Edmund must have left her to rest.

Then a subtle knock sounded on her door. Cornelia swung her legs out of her bed, so she sat upright.

"Come in." She said as she quickly put on her boots.

The door opened, and it was to Cornelia's surprise Tristane who walked in. The teen sent her a smile. "Hey."

"Hi." She replied, her voice hoarse.

"How are you?" Tristane looked at her with sympathy, so someone must have filled him in on what had happened.

"Terrible." Cornelia decided to be honest with him.

Tristane nodded. "I would too if it was me in your shoes. May I?"

Tristane motioned to the bed, and Cornelia immediately understood. He wanted to sit down. "Of course."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tristane asked after he had sat down beside her. His dark eyes seemed to see right through her. And they were so warm, no judgement evident. Cornelia had no doubt that he was sincere.

Cornelia laughed nervously. "I don't think it would be a good idea. I wouldn't want to ruin your mood."

Tristane smiled. "Trust me. Even if it don't seem like it, talking about it helps. And you won't ruin my mood, I promise. I'm good at making the best out of any situation."

Cornelia sighed and looked into Tristane's eyes once again, trying to find anything unsettling for her, but she realized after a few seconds that she could keep looking all day, and she still wouldn't be able to find anything insincere about the boy beside. So, she told him everything. About her, her cousins, about Andrew, Matt, the Golden Age, Gavin and finally Jadis, whom she realized had put dark magic inside her that would resurface in time like a ticking bomb, back when they had had their first stand-off while Jadis was chasing her cousins during their first time in Narnia.

The entire time, Tristane just listened and would occasionally squeeze her hand comfortingly when they hit some tough subjects along the way. Cornelia recognized a lot of both Edmund and Caspian in Tristane which is why, she guessed that she opened up to the thirteen-year-old Telmarine so easily.

The roles then reversed after Tristane had given the tween a hug, where Tristane then told her about her mother dying when he was little and about his strict father, who was very important to Miraz. All of this was true, but there were lots of details Tristane chose to leave out. He instantly felt guilty. Cornelia had sincerely poured her heart out to him, and here he was keeping secrets and yes, being a spy. But the closer he became with Cornelia and the rest of them, the more difficult it seemed to become. The lines became blurred, and he felt a pang in his chest when thinking about how they would react if they found out he was just there to spy on them. Especially now. He vowed to be as far away as possible when the Pevensies and Caspian found out the truth about him.

 **~OOO~**

Late the same evening, Tristane found himself in a situation he didn't want to be in anymore. He had snuck out of the How yet again to meet with his father. As he had been walking through the forest, he came to the realization that he was tired of all the secrecy. The only reason; because it had begun to hurt. Tristane had come to care a lot about the Pevensies, Caspian and the Narnians in general. They were good and generous and had welcomed him in despite several reasons to turn him away. Meeting Peter and Edmund had been scary enough, but when he met Caspian and saw an unsure look of recognition in the older Telmarine's eyes, he was sure he was done for. Luckily, Caspian hadn't noticed him enough when they were small to be able to recognize him completely now. He felt like a traitor and a coward, but he was stuck. One side of him still needed, craved that acceptance and recognition from his father he had sought after his entire life. The other side of him, though, told him that he had already gotten acceptance and recognition from a new family; the Narnians. Now, he realized that he had become what he hated the most; a coward, who couldn't stand by his own word. He hated what he had become – and he blamed partly his father for that while he on the other part also blamed himself for being weak and for betraying his own morals because it was easier to jump where the fence were lowest.

Cornelia's hurt, blue eyes haunted him again and again; he could see them before him. She had poured her heart out to him, which he had noted wasn't anything she did to anyone, and here he was on his way to her enemy with information that could break her somehow if it was used in the right way. He felt so bad, he felt as if he would throw up. She had trusted _him_. Him of all people.

Tristane tried to get the thought out of his head, but was failing miserably. He didn't look back to see if anyone was following him anymore. His paranoia was gone. The Pevensies had warmed up to him completely, so he didn't suspect anything.

He _had_ to go through with this, he told himself. If his father found out that he had gotten cold feet or the Pevensies had found out, he would be kicked to the curb officially. His father wanted as little to do with him as possible already, granted, but his father was accepting him enough to do his dirty work. It was also best this way. That the Pevensies, Caspian and the remaining Narnians loathed him. It couldn't be undone. The line had been crossed when he had lied to their faces the first time around. The conflict between the Telmarines and Narnians were raging and had only been increasing since the Narnians' attack on the castle. It was best if they came to hate him now, because truth was that he wouldn't be able to bear becoming even closer to them on lies. It was the falsest kind of relation there was, and Tristane just cared too much. He didn't want to do this anymore. So, he decided to tell his father that he should be pulled out, because he had noticed especially the boys becoming wary around him, and that they might suspect something. In that way, he would just disappear, go back to the village and await his fate. He just couldn't continue lying, and if it came to it, he would rather tell Cornelia and the rest of them what he had done himself, before they found out for themselves. He wanted them to know his side, how he had been indirectly forced to. He would tell them everything, even the small details he had left out of his story for Cornelia. He stopped his train of thought there. No, he couldn't. Could he? If he did that, he would definitely have nowhere to go. If his father found out that he had told his enemies the truth, Tristane would be out on the street before he could say 'Aslan'. And how would the Narnians react?

Tristane finally reached the clearing where his father and some of his men were already waiting for him. All the thoughts and decisions he had made on the way there crumbled and was long forgotten when his father set his steely dark eyes on him. No matter what he did, he would be done for.

What Tristane and the Telmarines didn't realize, however, were the three figures consisting of Edmund, Caspian and Peter, whom had snuck out at Edmund's request and had followed the young Telmarine all the way here. The three royals exchanged looks of anger, betrayal and helplessness. How were they going to explain this to everyone – especially Lucy and Cornelia, the two youngest? They were frozen in place, unsure what to do as of this moment. If they left, it would cause too much noise, so they were stuck until the meeting was over, but they had to make it back to the How before Tristane. The three of them truly wished it all to be a misunderstanding, but they regrettably knew it wasn't. Tristane had to go. He had betrayed them and their trust. And the two kings and one prince didn't take that lightly – especially not when it came down to protecting their own.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Here's another update for you guys! Thank you so much for your continued support, it means a lot! :)**

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Eleven:**

* * *

"What's going on, Pete? Why hasn't Lucy or Cornelia been brought in on this?" Susan questioned her older brother from her seat on the Stone Table. Peter had called the leaders of each Narnian race to a council that morning; a council which also included Peter himself, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin and Reepicheep.

Peter sighed. He knew that his youngest sibling and younger cousin might take his decision the wrong way once this council's decision had been revealed, but he would tell them himself later, he swore.

"I know that I haven't been the best example of a leader, not even close." Peter looked especially at his siblings and Caspian. "But I know that this is the best tactical way to handle the issue, which revolves around Tristane."

"…who is with Lucy and Cornelia right now. It would awaken his suspicion if we called both girls in but not him." Edmund clarified.

"What is the issue with Tristane, sire?" Glenstorm questioned, looking back and forth between the High King and the Telmarine Prince.

Both Peter and Caspian looked at each other, Caspian more so because he didn't want to interrupt and disrespect Peter like the last time they held a meeting. But when Peter nodded at him and sent him a small smile, Caspian relaxed before addressing their friends. "I'm afraid that we have a traitor among us."

"Tristane?" Susan gasped, her eyes widening.

Caspian nodded solemnly, looking to the ground. In the name of Aslan, how could one be so stupid? Caspian was kicking himself inwardly for his stupidity. He _had_ in fact recognized Tristane back when Peter, Edmund and Cornelia had brought him back as their prisoner. Tristane was some years younger than Caspian. He had seen him when he had sparred with the other Telmarine noblemen's sons. He had been scrawny, but he had given the much larger boys a good fight. Now, Tristane had built more muscle on him, and his face resembled Cornelia's in the way that they both seemed to contain old souls. Tristane was however not just any nobleman's son – he was lord Sopespian's.

"We're afraid so." Peter replied, sending Caspian a concerned look. "Caspian, Edmund and I followed Tristane from the How and into the forest where he met with his father last night. He was telling them about us."

The Narnians instantly began talking loudly.

"Quiet!" Trumpkin yelled, the talking immediately dying down. Then Trumpkin looked to the royals. "What did he tell them about us?"

"His relations to us and that we were weakened after the attack." Caspian answered quietly.

"How did your majesties know that he would go out into the forest?" Trufflehunter then questioned.

"I discovered it." Edmund stepped forward, suddenly having all eyes upon him.

Edmund sighed and continued. "On the fourth day of Tristane staying here, I saw him sneak out from the How and into the night. I found it weird so I went to Caspian, and we decided to keep an eye on him from then on. Later, we brought Peter in on it and last night Caspian saw him and the three of us followed him into the night."

The anger was slowly building up in the Just King. He wasn't mad at anyone but himself. He used to have an excellent judgement of character, but somehow Tristane had slipped under his radar. Why? Because he had become a child again and he could see himself in Tristane? Was it because of the fondness the girls immediately had showed him? No, it had to be because of how he had seen Tristane making Cornelia feel. He hadn't seen her so happy about a friend since the beginning of the war, Gavin and least of all since Andrew's disappearance in Europe. He had wanted to see his cousin happy and not hurting and the view had clouded his judgement entirely.

"Let's make it clear that this was _no one's_ fault." Edmund looked to his older brother who had spoken, and whom was watching his younger brother with a reassuring look.

"He fooled us all." Peter continued, looking at the council.

"What do we do?" Susan asked, looking to Peter. She had still not forgiven Caspian.

Peter knew that there were two versions to that question. What to do with Tristane and what to do with Cornelia and Lucy.

"Peter and I will talk to Cornelia and Lucy." Edmund spoke, "As for Tristane…."

"We should send him away." Caspian spoke abruptly.

Protests sounded from the Narnians while the humans' brows furrowed at the Telmarine's suggestion.

"We should make a point and sentence him to death! He's a traitor!" A Narnian exclaimed angrily.

"And become like them?" Caspian retorted, his booming voice immediately silencing the uproar.

"If we kill him, we'll be no better than them. He's still just a child, lord Sopespian could easily have manipulated him into doing it." Caspian continued, trying to reason with the angry Narnians while looking at the monarchs pleadingly.

Murmurs began again, and Edmund looked at the Telmarine for a long time before finally stating, "I agree with Caspian."

"What are you thinking, Ed?" Peter asked curiously. He recognized the spark of justice in Edmund's eyes from the Golden Age. He trusted his brother with his life, and if he agreed with Caspian, then he would hear them out.

"Think about it." Edmund spoke up, "As Caspian said if we kill Tristane, we're no better than them. Instead I agree with Caspian that we should send him away, let him know that he's not welcome here anymore and that he has lost a lot of friends because of his betrayal."

The room went quiet. Slowly, the Narnians started murmuring among each other, obviously discussing the issue. Peter looked to his younger sister, wanting her opinion on the matter. Susan met her brother's gaze, noticing the questioning and unsure look in his eyes, which reminded Susan of a younger Peter back when the siblings first had gotten coronated. It warmed Susan's heart to see the older brother she knew coming back to the surface.

She sent him a reassuring smile and nodded, letting him know that she was with them. Peter smiled gratefully before looking up to address the Narnians.

"Let's vote. Will you support Caspian's suggestion?" Peter's voice was dominating; kingly.

Trufflehunter then stepped forward and nodded. "Speaking on everyone's behalf, I say that we all support Prince Caspian's suggestion, your majesty."

Peter then nodded determinedly at the Narnians in the room, his look however changing when his eyes met Caspian's and his siblings' gazes. Their expressions mirrored his own: Concern and despair. Traitor or not, Tristane had had particularly one positive effect; he had made Cornelia happier than they had seen in a long time and had given her a friendship no of them were able to give her. And now they wouldn't know how she would react to the news of Tristane's betrayal. Peter just knew that they had to step up and act like a family now more than ever; himself in particular. As the room cleared all except for his siblings and Caspian, he looked up at them with a determined look. "Let's get this over with."

 **~OOO~**

Cornelia swore she must have looked like one big question mark when she walked out on the terrace connected to the front of the How. Trufflehunter had found her with Tristane, telling her that Edmund wanted to talk with her and where to find him.

"What's going on here?" Cornelia questioned concernedly when she noticed his facial expression. Her cousin displayed a sad and nervous facial expression. Cornelia's brows furrowed in confusion.

Edmund then sent her a smile that did not in any way reach his eyes. "Come sit down with me, Cor, okay?"

"Why?" Cornelia asked suspiciously.

"I have to tell you something that you won't like." Edmund replied with a sad look.

Cornelia absentmindedly blinked before automatically sitting down next to Edmund, a thousand thoughts going through her head.

"Wha-What is it?" Cornelia questioned nervously.

Edmund closed his eyes regrettably and sighed before opening his eyes, his brown orbs looking his younger cousin up and down, noticing how tense she seemed.

"I-I'm not sure how to tell you this, because I know you care a lot about him, but…" Edmund paused, trying to find the right word.

Cornelia was, for once, lost for words. Edmund never hesitated, he always knew what to say. His behavior made her severely nervous, so she just sat and watched him struggle with the words.

Edmund took a deep breath and then looked at his cousin with a sympathetic look. "Tristane has betrayed us."

Cornelia swore she would look like a fish that had been taken out of the water if she could see herself in that moment. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, then an enormous pain erupted in her chest.

"What?" She squeaked, not being able to comprehend what Edmund had just told her. And Edmund would never lie to her.

Edmund sighed. It hurt him to see Cornelia hurting the way she did. "Caspian, Peter and I followed him into the forest last night where he met with his father, one of Miraz' lords. They talked about us, all of us."

Cornelia immediately looked down, the tears steadily starting to fall. She searched for any reason at all why Tristane would do this to them, to her.

"Could he—have been forced to do it?" Cornelia sobbed, automatically leaning on Edmund, whom also automatically wrapped his arms around his cousin, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know, Cor. I don't know." Edmund said quietly, the very same thought going through his head.

"It can't..he wouldn't do something like that, Ed." Cornelia cried.

"I can't believe it either…but I saw what I saw and heard what I heard. And he definitely aiding the Telmarines." Edmund said carefully.

Cornelia felt a turmoil of feelings going through her. Pain, sadness, anger, confusion. She couldn't and wouldn't, to some extent, believe that Tristane would do something like that to them. They had taken him in despite his heritage as a Telmarine. She felt it all come crashing down upon her. She felt so stupid. She should have seen through it all. But he was so kind and caring, so intelligent and took an interest in all of them. Had all that just been an act?

She didn't want to believe it, but Edmund would never tell her such a lie – he even vouched for Tristane back then, he must feel just as shocked as she. And the more Cornelia thought about it, she realized how little to nothing at all that Tristane had told her about his family. He had explained that his mother died when he was little and his father being distant. Was that a lie too?

"What's going to happen to him?" Cornelia finally asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. She remembered what would happen at times in the Golden Age with the worst traitors, but surely Peter wouldn't decide to execute Tristane. He was only a year older than Cornelia.

"We're sending him away." Edmund replied. Cornelia released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"We decided that we would hurt him the most that way, so he knows that his betrayal cost him a lot of friends and that he isn't welcome among the Narnians anymore." Edmund explained, Cornelia silently agreeing to the reason behind the consequence.

"When?" Cornelia questioned quietly, relaxing as Edmund rubbed soothing movements up and down her arm.

Edmund looked down beneath them absentmindedly, his other hand fisting in controlled anger when he saw Tristane walk confusedly towards the How, flanked by Glenstorm and another centaur.

"Now, it would seem." He replied, motioning his head towards Tristane. Cornelia reacted fast enough to see him exactly as he entered the How.

In the meantime, Edmund had stood up and was now holding a hand out for Cornelia to grab onto. He looked down at her with a saddened expression. He knew this was going to be hard for her. "Are you ready?"

Cornelia simply nodded and let her cousin hoist her to her feet before he with a hand on her back slowly led her towards the room with the Stone Table.

The two cousins practically didn't say a word while walking through the underground corridors. They would both greet the Narnians they passed with the utmost respect like they always did and for which they all were known for.

" _The people before yourself."_ Cornelia reminded herself of something Aslan had told them when she had been appointed her title as the Goldenflower and advisor, and her cousins appointed the titles as kings and queens. And that was also what they needed to think of right now. If Tristane was a threat to the Narnians, then the Goldenflower and the monarchs needed to get rid of him in the most sensible way. And right now, the most sensible way was to banish Tristane.

When they entered the Stone Table room, Tristane already stood in the middle of it all, looking utterly nervous and confused.

" _I would be nervous too, if I was him."_ Cornelia thought dryly.

When Tristane noticed Cornelia, he immediately tried to catch her eye. He did, and the two children looked at each other; Tristane pleadingly, obviously confused and Cornelia put up her best emotionless face she could muster, before she almost immediately looked away again. Edmund saw the exchange and gently pushed Cornelia towards Peter who stood at the bottom of the steps in front of the platform with Aslan on the wall far behind him. Because of this, he also noticed Tristane's confused and hurt look he looked at Cornelia's retreating figure with. Edmund took a stance beside his brother, placing Cornelia between himself and Caspian. He noticed Caspian giving his cousin's hand a small squeeze and almost half-expected her to snatch it out of his grip, but instead she looked up at Caspian, who sent her an apologetic look from the night before. Edmund smiled a little when he noticed Cornelia giving Caspian's hand a squeeze in return.

" _One forgiven."_ Edmund thought and looked to his older brother, who watched the teen in front of them intensely. _"One to go."_

"Quiet down, please." Peter voiced, immediately causing everyone to halt their talk.

Cornelia noticed Lucy standing with Susan on the other side of Peter. It was almost amusing seeing the youngest Pevensie staring Tristane down with a dark look.

"Peter, what is happening?" Tristane voiced, obviously confused at all the glares and the large gathering. But Cornelia also noticed the nervousness rolling off the teen.

" _He knows something is wrong."_ She observed.

Peter's cold stare met Tristane's confused one. "Why don't you tell me, Tristane?"

When the High King only received a confused look back, he continued, "Where were you last night?"

"My bed, why?" Tristane replied nervously.

"Liar." Caspian muttered loudly.

Tristane met Caspian's eyes, surprise written all over his face.

"I'm asking you again." Peter bristled, "Where. Were. You. Last. Night?"

Tristane looked down in regret, holding his tongue. He knew it. They knew he had betrayed them.

"All right, then I'll tell you where you were last night. You snuck out of the How and into the forest where you met with the Telmarines, didn't you?" Peter's voice rose.

"Please, I can explain." Tristane pleaded.

"I doubt it." Peter snorted.

"Peter." Cornelia warned. When her oldest cousin looked questionably at her, she elaborated dryly. "Let him try to explain himself, and notice that I said _try._ "

Peter looked understandingly at Cornelia and then at Edmund who nodded. Though the emotions were high, they needed to be fair.

"Thank you, Cor." Tristane said gratefully.

Cornelia snorted. "Don't you _dare_ call me that. I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do."

Tristane looked down, obviously hurt by her words. Cornelia suddenly felt guilty, but she kept telling herself that he deserved it. Then he looked up and nodded in acceptance before speaking. "All my life I've been chasing my father's acceptance and acknowledgement. It's true what I told you about my mother, she died when I was little, and my father was distant because he wanted nothing to do with me, a son he got outside of wedlock. So when you arrived and my father came to me with his proposition, I finally saw a chance to have what I wanted." Tristane paused, the tears slowly beginning to build up in his eyes. "But then I got to know you, all of you. And I soon realized how wrong it was, and that you could gain a family in other ways. I really wanted to tell you, I really would. But I was afraid."

The whole room had gone quiet. Cornelia angrily wiped the tears that had been building up and which had already spilled away from her face.

"Edmund, please." Tristane pleaded, looking to the Just King with tears in his eyes.

Edmund's eyes saddened. He looked at Caspian and Cornelia and then at Peter, Susan and Lucy. He noticed the Narnians starting a murmur amongst themselves.

Edmund cleared his throat. "If what you just told us is true, then I'm sure you've had your reasons to do what you did. But according to Narnian Law – don't look at me like that Peter, you helped writing it – the right to decide what to do with the ones that are considered traitors lies with the heir or ruler of Narnia."

Everyone's eyes then landed on Caspian, who looked unsure at Edmund, who in return nodded at him reassuringly.

"Caspian." Tristane's voice was almost unbearable. It was like he was being tortured and he was begging to die. Cornelia shuddered. She could feel the despair and sorrow building up inside her, and she didn't know for how long she would be able to keep the façade. It would kill her to see him off.

"Cornelia?"

The twelve-year-old looked at Caspian who had called her name. She pitied him a great deal. He looked so lost and so vulnerable. Here he was asked to decide a young boy's fate. He knew that he was telling the truth. He had heard whispers from the other lords talking about Tristane and Sopesian's treatment of him. He couldn't make that decision himself, but he also hated having to bring Cornelia into it. Not just because of her youth, but also because of her friendship with Tristane. He feared seeing resentment towards him in her eyes as he said her name, but there was nothing but sorrow, yet an understanding look. He valued her opinion more than anyone else, but he couldn't help but feel weak at not being able to make the decision himself.

Cornelia stood on her tip-toes, and he automatically leaned down, so he could hear what he was saying.

"The people before yourself and the individual. But listen to your heart." She whispered, a sob escaping her lips.

Then Cornelia sent him and her cousins an apologetic look before hurriedly walking past everyone and out of the room, questions of 'where is she going?' sounding at her back.

 **~OOO~**

She didn't mean to leave like that. She just couldn't stand there and watch the boy she thought was her friend being sent away because he had betrayed them, betrayed her. She was laying face down on her bed, locked inside her room. It was quiet all around her. The only noise was the thoughts inside her head. Her head and heart was pulling her in two completely different directions. In her head there were anger and the sorrow. In her heart, there were understanding and sadness that Tristane would leave. She started sobbing violently for the second time in the period she had been lying there. It felt as if everything inside was being ripped apart and twisted around. It was like losing Gavin or Andrew again, perhaps a combination of both pains. Gavin was both her best friend and also her fiancé while Andrew was her brother, someone she loved and that she could look up to. Deep inside, Cornelia doubted that the reason for her melt down was solely because of Tristane's betrayal. It was a huge part of it, no doubt, but she also cried because of everything she and the others had been through. The war was still raging on at home, and Cornelia didn't know if her older brother still was a part of that war or if God had claimed him. Then they returned to their second home in Narnia, only to find it had been 1300 years since they accidently left, all their old friends are dead and their home have been invaded by barbarians. It was too much for her twelve-year-old brain to bear, though she guessed that she in her subconscious somewhere had several years of adulthood behind her, which would come out every once in a while. But because of her physical form she felt more helpless than anything. She could do remarkably well in combat but nothing near as she had done in the Golden Age. She was groomed to be a fierce warrior and an unquestionably intelligent advisor to her cousins who, unlike her, bore the titles of kings and queens.

"They're coming! They're coming!"

Cornelia frowned and sat up instantly at the shouts and the new hurried activity outside her door. Hurriedly and out of old habit, she grabbed her belt with her sheathed sword in it and bound it around her waist before locking her door up and went out into the hallway, immediately being swept along with the current of frantic Narnians. Instead of going outside, she made her way through the masses and up a twisted staircase that would lead up to the terrace at the front of the How where Edmund had told her the news about Tristane.

Caspian was already standing out there with several Narnians, and the view that met her when she fully was free of the shadows nearly made her heart stop. At the outskirts of the forest, Cornelia could just about glimpse more silver-ish helmets than she could count. And hundreds of shadows could be seen all around the tree line.

"Here they come." Caspian said quietly without looking at the Goldenflower beside him.

"I should go." Cornelia replied quietly. "You wouldn't want me by your side after all that's happened."

Caspian snorted and looked at the little girl with the old soul beside him with compassion.

"Quite frankly," He spoke in his heavy accent, "you are one of the only ones I would want by my side. I trust you, with my life. I always have since I met you, and I always will – _even_ after all that's happened."

The last remark was said with Caspian's trademark of a boyish smirk. Cornelia swore Caspian would have no idea how much that admission of trust meant to her after everything that had happened. She finally felt warm again.

" _Thank Aslan."_ She thought, immediately feeling the warm sensation she had missed desperately at the mentioning of the Great Lion's name.

"I sent him away." Caspian said quietly as the both of them turned their eyes towards the war that had come knocking on their door. That was when nervous and tense looks replaced the happy looks on their faces.

"I know." Cornelia replied quietly, now being able to come to terms with what Tristane did.

"I had to." The twelve-year-old could hear the desperation in Caspian's voice as if she was angry with him.

Instead of lashing out at him like Caspian deep inside had feared, Cornelia turned and smiled softly, acceptance in her eyes. "I know."

She could physically see the burden that was lifted from Caspian's shoulders at her acceptance, and it made Cornelia feel at peace as well. There was nothing between her and Caspian now, which was a relief for the both of them.

Soon enough, Peter, Edmund and Lucy joined them; Peter and Edmund standing on Cornelia's right side and Lucy on Caspian's left. Cornelia barely noticed the nervous glance Caspian and Peter shared over her head before turning back to watch hundreds of Telmarines marching towards the How. There were many Narnians below them who was standing ready and alert at the threat marching towards them, the rustling of heavy armor sounding loud and clear through the calm air. No wind was moving.

Cornelia's eyes then widened in horror at seeing the catapults and war machines the Telmarines had brought with them, drawn by whinnying horses.

While this was going on, Susan, Professor Cornelius and Trumpkin had come out on the terrace as well, standing next to Lucy.

Cornelia felt Caspian tense beside her as a rider on a white horse who was wearing golden armor instead of silver rode up to the front of the Telmarine army. Caspian gritted his teeth beside her. Cornelia realized that it couldn't be anyone else but Miraz. Deep inside, Cornelia was glad that she couldn't see Tristane among them.

War was upon them, and only time would tell if they were ready.

* * *

 **A/N: T** **he "Narnian Law" Edmund mentions in the chapter is something I completely made up to show Edmund's diplomacy and political side - if there in fact are signs of there being such a law I'll immediately say that I absolutely didn't mean no intend of copyright (you have to be on the safe side these days)!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Here's another chap for you, guys! I'm currently working on Chapter Fourteen, and so far I've planned sixteen, which of course still can change, depending on how long the following chapters are. I can't believe I'm almost finished with 'Prince Caspian' as well. I've planned on a third installment, of course based on 'The Voyage of the Dawn Treader' - anyone up for that? But, I have to warn you that after 'The Prince From Telmar' is done, I might gonna take some time off from publishing/updating anything and just write. It just feels right, but rest assured I'll be back. That time, that sorrow. So, I've before loved to sneak in quotes from other films and TV-shows, which I also have in this chapter - this time from a TV-show that has just been announcing its upcoming seventh season. The first person who finds it, wins a short preview of the next chapter :D Thank you for your continued support, lovelies! x

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Twelve:**

* * *

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Cornelia cringed at Trumpkin's anger towards Peter, who had just told them at a war council that they would send Lucy into the forest to find Aslan, while the rest of them would stay back and hopefully hold the Telmarines at bay long enough. However, she understood fully where Trumpkin came from, and it warmed her heart to see his fondness towards her youngest cousin. They were gathered in a smaller meeting room, Peter leaning over a tactics table.

"Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest?" Trumpkin continued arguing with Peter while gesturing towards Lucy. "Alone!"

Peter kept a straight face. He wasn't angry, but was trying to rise to become the king he once was.

"It's our only chance." He argued calmly.

"And she won't be alone." Susan commented, taking a step forward from her position beside Lucy. Cornelia was standing, leaning against a pillar, half remaining in the shadows.

Clearly upset, Trumpkin appalled to Lucy, his voice soft and his eyes pleading. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

Trufflehunter stepped forward towards Trumpkin from his stance beside a sitting Edmund. "Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

Then Reepicheep unsheathed his sword and crossed it over his chest. "For Aslan."

"For Aslan!" Bulgy Bear repeated.

Cornelia smiled as she watched how Lucy sent Peter a look that said that she would do it, Peter returning it with a small but proud nod and smile.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said to Lucy.

"No." Lucy declined, putting a gentle hand on the dwarf's shoulder, telling him sincerely. "We need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter explained.

"If I may…" Caspian, who sat beside Professor Cornelius, spoke. When everyone's eyes were directed towards him, he looked at his mentor, who sent him a steady look. When there were no objections to his request, he stood up and began nearing the center of the room.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer." Caspian began. "But as king, he is subject to the traditions…and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

The Telmarine prince was looking directly at Peter, who understood where he wanted to go with this. The High King then nodded at the Prince and turned to look at Cornelia.

"What is your opinion on this, Cornelia?" Peter questioned with a softened look.

She looked indifferently at the High King and nodded towards Caspian. "Like Caspian said, Miraz is bound to traditions and expectations. He would hardly be able to say no to a trial-by-combat."

Peter nodded, and Cornelia swore she saw hurt in his eyes. Whatever it was, it was gone during the next moment where he cleared his throat and addressed the Narnians. "That's settled then. We'll send Lucy and Susan off while we distract Miraz with a trial-by-combat, hopefully long enough for them to find Aslan."

"I'm going too." Cornelia spoke up and stepped out of the shadows. She was rather surprised at the surprised looks she was given and the murmur that started going around as the words had left her lips. Peter's words after Edmund had saved them from Jadis were still fresh and hurtfully in her conscience. She couldn't believe that he would ever think that _she,_ of all people, would want Jadis back. The Witch had scarred her in more ways Peter would ever know. And though he had looked to her for her advice just now, it wasn't something that would just go away.

"Cornelia." Caspian spoke softly, nearing her. "We need you here."

Cornelia smiled softly at the Telmarine before shaking her head, cursing herself for letting tears build up again, before she looked to Peter.

"I will go where I'm needed. And it seems that there's no need or trust for me here anymore." She steadied her voice, looking at Peter the entire time, whom seemed to shrink at each jab.

"Pete." Edmund exclaimed, looking desperately at his older brother.

"No, Edmund." Cornelia raised her voice, tiredly. "There's been enough arguing already. I'm going."

Cornelia started to walk past Caspian and towards the exit. The Telmarine tried to stop her with his pleading eyes, but she just couldn't stay there after what she had said.

"Peter, say something!" Edmund's comment was the last Cornelia heard before she had left the room.

Peter looked sadly at the exit where his cousin had been seconds before. "Stay," he whispered.

At the council, no one said anything after what had just occurred. They were looking desperately around at each other. Edmund was glaring at his older brother while Susan and Lucy just looked around concernedly. Turmoil among the royals and the Goldenflower certainly didn't make anything better.

"The High King will choose his marshals in half an hour. You're dismissed for now." Edmund's voice suddenly rung out. Peter looked dazedly and helpless at his younger brother who simply sent him a look that clearly stated 'fix this' before the Just King too left the room with the rest of the Narnians.

 **~OOO~**

"This is not what I meant, this is my fight." Caspian argued calmly as he and Peter walked side by side towards the council room.

"We've already tried that." Peter said, immediately regretting it because of the way it sounded. He could feel Caspian stop behind him. Peter had never really had anything against Caspian, he guessed. It was just the brutal transition Peter had experienced that really had put him on the edge. He left Narnia as a grown man, a well-respected king only to come back a year later as a boy again, only this wasn't the Narnia he had left, and now there was a new, rightful heir to the throne. And in the meantime, being at home in England, he had gotten to know that his idol, his older cousin Andrew, had been reported missing in the war. It had changed everything for the Pevensies, and even more pressure of looking after the little ones had been brought upon Peter. Peter admitted that he didn't like being second-guessed or challenged when he was ruling, so he and Caspian had clashed naturally. After the battle, it had been uncalled for what he had said to Caspian, he knew that – and especially after the Jadis incident, his eyes really opened. He felt as if he had betrayed Aslan and hurt everyone he cared about in the process. And Cornelia was still not talking to him – not that he blamed her in the slightest. He probably wouldn't talk to himself either if he was in her shoes.

The High King, looking softly at the Telmarines Prince as they started walking again, reasoned. "Listen, if there's ever going to be peace with the Telmarines, you have to be the one who brings it."

"How can I if you won't let me?" Caspian questioned.

"Not like this." Peter shook his head. "If I don't make it…"

Peter turned around to look at Caspian. "Narnia's future is in your hands….and Cornelia's."

"And what about your own future? And hers?" Caspian asked.

"I was thinking about a career in medicine." Peter turned around to look at his chainmail with the golden lion on a red background. "As for Cornelia, she could become anything. She's smarter than most and has a will to do what she sets her mind to that I've never seen anyone have before. Sometimes I find myself envying her, but I instantly hate myself for it…because she's my little cousin first of all, but also because she's been through so much already. So much hurt and pain. I just want to be that someone she would run to, which she would do when she was little when Andrew wasn't around."

"If you admire her and she admires you too, then why are you fighting?"

"Everything has changed." Peter replied, sinking a lump in his throat while tears of helplessness pressed on. "In more ways that you could imagine. It's gone out of control…my control."

"What do you mean?" Caspian pressed softly.

Peter let out a weak laugh and looked Caspian straight in the eye with a sad smile. "She's not a little girl anymore. Physically, yes, she has the body of a twelve-year-old, but Cornelia grew up many years ago. The sad thing is I don't think she grew up in Narnia. She grew up when we went home to Finchley, and she found out her older brother was missing."

Caspian was silent for a moment, processing everything the High King had just told him.

"I failed him because of that, you know?" Peter continued.

"What?" Caspian questioned confusedly.

"When Andrew left before we came to Narnia," Peter explained, "I promised that I would look after his sister and protect her. I failed him. She won't rely on me for anything anymore, like she used to."

Peter then turned his back on Caspian and fully entered the council room from before. Inside stood Trumpkin next to the table, Reepicheep stood on it while Bulgy Bear stood behind it. The High King met the dwarf's eyes as Trumpkin had been staring concernedly at Peter's armor on the table from the first time he was in Narnia. Peter's heart warmed at the concern evident in Trumpkin's eyes as Trumpkin handed Peter his silver helmet.

"She may seem like she don't need you outwardly," Caspian spoke softly behind him. "But it doesn't mean that it's the truth inwardly. She needs you, Pete."

Peter closed his eyes for a second at Caspian's words, feeling the warmth spread in his body, desperately holding onto the thought that what the Telmarine was saying was true. He then looked down at the helmet in his hands.

"Your Highness?" Bulgy Bear then questioned.

Peter looked up from his daze, addressing the bear while putting the helmet down. "Yes?"

"I-I'm a bear I am." Bulgy Bear said nervously.

Peter smiled. "And a fine one I'm sure."

He turned around and was on his way to examine his shield standing next to Trumpkin when Bulgy Bear spoke up again. ""B—ut begging your pardon, but tradition holds that you pick your marshalls of the lists."

Peter went to put down his arm pads while Caspian spoke behind him. "He's right. You need to choose your seconds."

Trumpkin put down two other arm pads while looking at Bulgy Bear. "Don't let him. He'll just fall asleep and suck on his paws."

"Sire," Reepicheep spoke up, "My life is forever at your command, but I had thought perhaps I might be set for this challenge."

Beside Peter, Trumpkin chuckled while Peter looked down thoughtfully, trying very hard not to smile like an idiot.

"As you know, my good Reepicheep." Peter then spoke up. "Many humans are afraid of mice. And it really wouldn't be fair for Miraz to have anything in sight that could further dilute his courage."

"Of course, your majesty is the mirror of honor." Reepicheep spoke calmly. At this time, Peter couldn't help but release a grin.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Reepicheep further commented.

"Caspian." Peter turned to the Telmarine Prince. "Tell Glenstorm I want him, Ed and -."

"Please, Your Majesty." Bulgy Bear pleaded, causing Peter to turn around and look at him.

"No Cornelia?" Caspian questioned quietly.

Peter looked at Caspian with a sad look. "She wished to go with Susan and Lucy, and I'm gonna honor that, and then I'll know that they're definitely going to be safe when she's around."

"Have you told _her_ that?" Caspian asked quietly with a pointed look.

Peter sighed and turned around again, nodding at Bulgy Bear's underlying request. "It is your right and my honor. But you must remember not to suck your paws."

Then the High King turned around again until Trumpkin exclaimed, "Urgh, he's doing it _right now_!"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Peter asked the bear softly while testing his shield.

"Are you sure that you are?" Caspian questioned softly, narrowing his eyes towards Peter.

The High King's smile diminished at the concerned look the Telmarine Prince was sending him. This reminded Peter of their first time in Narnia after Aslan had died, and the responsibility were now on him regarding Narnia's future. This time around, they had a second chance with Caspian, but Peter still felt that it all relied on him to go out there and win. It was in his nature as a big brother to make sure that those around him were safe, and that had also come to include Caspian – despite their clashes. Caspian had definitely become one of them, and he really didn't want to see him hurt, especially not after the High King had noticed the affection that had blossomed between especially Caspian and Cornelia, but also between Caspian and Susan. He knew that this very well could affect and end his own future, but Peter had learned to always put his loved ones before himself.

Peter looked at Caspian with an unsure look, as he tried to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

The two older boys looked at each other with newfound respect and what you could call fondness of each other. They both knew the risks of what could happen, but they both also wanted to protect those they loved.

 **~OOO~**

After Miraz had accepted the trial-by-combat, just like Caspian had said he would, Cornelia and Susan had gone to the armory to suit up where Lucy had joined them before they went to get the horses.

Susan and Lucy were sitting on Caspian's horse, Destrier, by Caspian's request while Cornelia was sitting on a brown stallion named Spartacus, who in fact was a descendant of Edmund's most trusted horse from their first time in Narnia, Phillip. Cornelia didn't know what had become of Genevieve, her own horse from the Golden Age, but she missed that mare badly.

Right now, Caspian was tightening the equipment around the girth on Destrier.

"Destrier has always served me well." Caspian said looking up at Susan and Lucy. "You are in good hands."

"Or hooves." Lucy grinned.

That made Cornelia smile. Every now and then, the little, innocent girl in Lucy came out. Caspian smiled amusedly at the Valiant Queen's comment.

Destrier neighed, causing Spartacus to neigh and step forward. Cornelia held him back.

Caspian then looked up at Susan. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Susan replied softly, though not meeting the Telmarine's eyes.

Caspian looked down in defeat before taking Susan's horn, which he had been carrying around for some time and held it out towards her. "Look. Maybe it is time you had this back."

"Why don't you hold on to it. You might need to call me again." Susan replied. Cornelia smirked as they rode off as she obviously could sense the mirth in Susan's voice, Caspian looking longingly after them.

Cornelia then clicked her tongue and Spartacus strode forward, only to be stopped by Cornelia as they reached Caspian.

Cornelia smirked down at the Telmarine Prince who smiled uncertainly up at her.

"What?" Caspian questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing." Cornelia replied innocently.

Caspian's smile then faded, gently caressing Spartacus' flank, before his hand settled on Cornelia's knee. He looked pleadingly up at her. "I'd wish you'd stay."

Cornelia smiled softly, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm a soldier. I go where I'm told and needed."

Caspian's brows furrowed, his eyes darkening though showing affection. "You are so much more than that."

Cornelia blinked and smiled sadly at him, her heart warming, fluttering in a brother-sisterly-ish affection towards Caspian that also seemed to radiate off him.

The twelve-year-old shook her head, sending the Telmarine a sad, sideways smile. "Not anymore."

Caspian looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Be safe." Caspian's grip on her knee tightened in a squeeze before he let go.

Cornelia smiled. "You too."

Then she clicked with her tongue once again and Spartacus went into a gallop. They had to catch up with the girls. Cornelia caught up right before they neared a secret exit.

"You might need to call me again?" Cornelia mimicked Susan's voice. "Really, Su?"

"Oh, shut up – both of you." Susan said, obviously exasperated.

Lucy turned to catch Cornelia's eyes. Glee filled both of their gazes as they grinned widely at each other. They _loved_ teasing Susan. That would never get old.

 **~OOO~**

Cornelia had to admit that riding fast through the forest with Susan and Lucy felt as if they were back in the Golden Age. The forest was quiet and its beautiful colors caused Cornelia to make believe that there was peace in Narnia once again.

She rode right behind Susan and made sure to stay right behind them, ducking low-hanging branches left and right. She cursed inwardly at the stinging sensation on her face, caused by the low-hanging branches she had overlooked. But one could only accept so many slaps across the face from branches before it got old.

Cornelia's pulse was already high and her heart pumping away from the adrenaline, but that only increased as they heard a neigh from above.

"They've seen us!" Lucy called.

Cornelia then turned into full Goldenflower mode. She could however not make use of any of her powers while on horseback. By using her powers she could end up hurting the innocent trees, which soul she still believed was hidden somewhere in there, instead of hurting her real enemy. The Telmarines. Cornelia felt a jab in the chest by the thought of Tristane.

"Ride harder!" Cornelia ordered determinedly.

Cornelia furrowed her brows as they rode into a clearing, having gotten a little away from the Telmarines, when Susan suddenly slowed, only to stop, jumping down the horse.

"Take the reins." She told her younger sister.

"What are you doing?" Lucy questioned concernedly.

Susan looked up at the youngest Pevensie with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Lucy. But it looks as if you'll be going with Cornelia from here."

Susan then slapped Destrier's backside, Destrier immediately setting at a trot towards a hill going upwards.

Cornelia looked from her younger cousin's retreating figure only to meet Susan's gaze. The two older girls shared a look of mutual understanding and fondness.

"Look after her for as long as you can." Susan told her cousin with a determined yet soft look.

Cornelia nodded. "You know I will."

Susan nodded and then turned around, only to walk a few steps away from Cornelia and towards where their enemies could arrive any moment.

The older Pevensie was about to draw an arrow when Cornelia spoke up. "Su."

Susan looked back at Cornelia with a questioning look.

"Don't be a hero." Cornelia said, the role as the advisor welling up in her. "If there's a chance to run, you _run."_

Having received a curt nod, Cornelia steered Spartacus towards Lucy who was waiting anxiously almost at the top of the hill. Cornelia looked back as the two sisters sent each other soft looks. Susan then looked at Cornelia as well, followed by a nod that clearly insinuated 'go'.

Cornelia nodded and looked to her youngest cousin, who looked worriedly at her.

"Come on, Lu." Cornelia said reassuringly. "We need to get going. Susan will be fine."

Lucy then smiled and nodded before they both rode off, leaving Susan behind. Cornelia couldn't help but look back a couple of times when Lucy was not looking. She needed to keep Lucy safe, and the only way she could do that was to be as confident as you could be when you were twelve years old, and just had left your older cousin behind to fend for herself. Lucy was her priority now.

They had been riding for a while without any problems. Cornelia's heart clenched in worry as she heard neighs and heavily accented voices shouting near them.

"Seriously?" Cornelia bristled with an eyeroll. When would they get some peace around here?

"Lucy," Cornelia barked. "Ride harder!"

After some time, they lost sight of the Telmarines, but Cornelia had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It wouldn't be too long before the Telmarines would catch up with them again, and Susan's words echoed inside her head, _"Look after her for as long as you can."_

Cornelia closed her eyes regrettably, knowing deep inside what she had to do, even though she didn't like it. And Peter and Edmund and Caspian, and most likely also Trumpkin would probably kill her for what she was about to do. Cornelia noticed a clearing ahead of them and decided that it had to be there. Open space so there wouldn't be any surprises.

As they entered the clearing, Cornelia stopped in the middle of it, jumping off her horse like Susan had.

"Go home, boy. Back to the How. Good luck." She whispered in Spartacus' ear before slapping his backside, Spartacus galloping out of sight.

"Cor, what are you doing?" Lucy asked worriedly as she rode up to her.

Cornelia smiled softly. "Giving you your best chance. I'm sorry, Lu, but it looks like you'll be going alone after all."

Cornelia's heart broke, seeing Lucy having tears in her eyes. The younger girl looked at her and said, "Peter loves you, you know that right? No matter what."

Cornelia smiled, her heart sinking by the thought of her oldest cousin, tears beginning to build up in her own eyes as well. "I know," she whispered.

Her ears then quirked at the sound of neighing and shouts in the distance. She just prayed that Spartacus had come through. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face when she noticed Lucy still being there.

"Lucy go, now!" Cornelia said determinedly, not looking back at her younger cousin, trusting she would do what she had been told. Cornelia sighed in relief as she heard horse hooves move away from her behind her. Cornelia then took a deep breath, calling on the power inside her. She immediately felt the warmth inside, causing her to relax, believing Jadis' magic was completely out of her.

She grabbed her bow and drew an arrow and just listened. She could hear the sound of horse hooves grow louder and louder along with the shouts. Before long, she could see her first victim. She held her bow steady, just like she had been taught. She let her power embrace her bow and arrow, making them glow with magic. She took a deep breath, and for a moment it was as if time stood still. She aimed right at the Telmarine's uncovered face and neck. She released the arrow, watching it fly through the air, only to embed itself in the small free area in the Telmarine's neck. She let out a battle cry as she reloaded. And all hell broke lose.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chap for you. In advance, for the two following chapters, this included, I'd like to declare that battle sequences doesn't seem to be my strong suit, at least not to me. And that's quite ironic considering nearly all the many fandoms I'm into contains battle sequences of different kinds. I really hope though that I will do it justice and have done it bearable for you to read. Enjoy! ;-)**

 **Disclaimer goes for all chapters.**

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

* * *

Cornelia groaned, being absolutely infuriated that the Telmarines just seemed to keep on coming, and her battered and bruised state didn't help either. She thanked Oreius for training her so hard, because without that increased stamina, she would have already been dead. She flung arrow after arrow and at last her magic after the Telmarines while making sure she wasn't run over by the horses which suddenly would have no rider. She was dodging and stabbing her way through, succeeding an almost impossible task at covering all sides around her. The Telmarines were relentless, she'd give them that and though she kept on going strong, she was slowly feeling the fatigue setting in. She couldn't keep up for much longer, and she knew that. She was just trying to buy Lucy all the time she could. As she let out a battle cry and dodged an advance from a Telmarine, she came to think of Andrew. Had he seen as much horror as she had? Had he even got see anything?

Automatically, she blasted an advancing Telmarine into a tree, his body falling limp to the ground. She had stopped feeling remorse a while ago when her head had almost been cut off. With steely eyes, she flung another arrow at a Telmarine, not even caring to remember their faces anymore. It all went so fast that their faces mostly became a blur. It was almost a relief because it meant that Cornelia would have one face fewer to dream of when she slept. Sometimes she wondered why she, of all people, would be entitled to such a title and responsibility, which was noble but was just as much a burden. She reckoned that she had already seen more death, war and destruction than any girl her age would. And she had learned to deal with it – she was a far cry from living with it. It was not in her nature to be cruel in any way, but she found that she was able to get by if her actions were justified by the means.

Her eyes widened in horror as a Telmarine fell from his horse to see that another had followed right behind him, almost out of sight. Cornelia didn't have time to react other than holding her hand out, golden sparks pouring out of it, blasting the Telmarine away, the horse passing her and almost knocking her over. She let her guard down for a moment, shocked to the core about how close she had been to be run down when an incredible force suddenly hit her side, sending her flying.

She hit the ground with a painful thud, instantly groaning in pain, clutching her side. She looked up to see two remaining Telmarines that had come out of nowhere, one of them having their horse knock her down. She looked fearfully back and forth between the two men, who were grinning maliciously at her from their seat on their horses. The two Telmarine pointed their swords at her, readying themselves to impale her, Cornelia looking helplessly at them, rage bubbling inside her as she almost couldn't feel her side yet alone move her arm. She may be able to knock one of them down, but not two.

A sudden battle cry startled the three of them as a blur then attacked one of the Telmarines, making the other take his eyes off her. Instantly, she blasted the Telmarine right in front of her away, knocking him unconscious. She then looked to see who her rescuer was. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Tristane. He was a good swordsman, but it was clear that he wasn't used to sitting on a horse while fighting, so he soon faced trouble.

One side of her told her to leave him and just get out of there, his betrayal still evident in her mind, but another side told her that no matter what he did, he was still her friend and he was risking his life to safe her at right this moment. Just. Like. Gavin. And she wasn't going to face that scenario again. Nobody was dying on her watch.

Just then, Tristane was disarmed and Cornelia reacted instantly. She reached for one of her twin daggers and threw it through the air without much trouble. It embedded itself in the Telmarine's neck; the man falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The teen's eyes went wide and met her calm, painfilled eyes immediately. She groaned as she tried to stand up.

"What.." She panted, commenting dryly at his stare. "You had that sorted, had you?"

Tristane immediately dismounted and walked towards her.

"Don't touch me," Cornelia snapped as the boy went to take ahold of her arm. Instead of recoiling as Cornelia had expected Tristane would do, the boy surprised her by taking a firm grip on the tween's uninjured arm, staring her down with a stern glare she had never seen before.

"Cornelia, you're hurt." Tristane told her firmly. "I'm just trying to help."

Cornelia snorted and got out of his grip. "So you care about me now?"

A hurt expression came across Tristane's features. "I always cared."

Cornelia looked incredulously up at him, traitorous tears beginning to build up in her eyes. " _You_ betrayed _us_ , betrayed _me_!"

"I never meant to." Tristane exclaimed, clearly upset, his voice becoming an octave lower. "I just wanted him to acknowledge and accept me…and then you lot came around and you welcomed me into your family, but it was too late, the damage was done. And I realized that _after_ I returned to Miraz' camp. My father's intention was just to use me, never to accept me as his son. That's why I followed them when they set out for you, Susan and Lucy."

"Why didn't you help Susan?" Cornelia questioned suspiciously.

Tristane sighed softly. "Because you're my friend and you were the first to accept me."

Cornelia's face scrunched into a grimace as her emotions overwhelmed her. Tristane pulled her in for a hug, but she fought for some time to get out of his grip, hitting him in the chest, still angry with his decision. But she quickly broke down and cried over anything that had happened, Tristane hugging her tight.

"I can't do this anymore…" Cornelia sobbed.

"Yes, you can." Tristane soothed. "You've come so far, and everyone believes in you."

"Not everyone." Cornelia sniffed wetly.

"I'm sure Peter didn't mean anything of what he's said and done." Tristane reasoned. "I think he's just fairly overwhelmed by everything you all have been through, just like you."

Cornelia sobbed, wanting desperately to believe what Tristane said, but she couldn't get Peter's disgusted look directed at her and his words out of her head. She just couldn't.

Tristane then pulled back and looked her over for other injuries. "How's your side?"

"Better." Cornelia said. It was the truth although her side was still throbbing, but she had at least gotten the feeling back in her arm.

"Where to now?" Tristane said, grabbing the horse's reins. "Going after Lucy?"

"Are you coming with me?" Cornelia questioned confusedly.

Tristane looked quizzically at her as if she had grown two heads before he smirked, mounting his horse. "Of course I am. Wouldn't be right to leave a damsel in distress alone in the forest, now would it?"

Cornelia snorted, accepting the hand she got from Tristane as he with a little difficulty hoisted her up behind him. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let me remind you who threw that dagger after you were disarmed?" Cornelia questioned.

Tristane rolled his eyes and turned his head away, not letting her see the smirk he wore on his face as he commented, "Believe me, it's taking all of my will power not to throw you off this horse, my lady."

Cornelia chortled, making Tristane smile as he muttered under his breath, "Ungrateful little brat."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Tristane replied innocently. "Where to?"

"The How. Lucy would be too far away by now." Cornelia replied, inwardly hoping that her youngest cousin was all right – or she would never forgive herself. Tristane nodded once and steered the horse in the direction towards the How.

" _Aslan, please watch over her…wherever you are."_ Cornelia thought.

 **~OOO~**

When Cornelia and Tristane emerged from the treeline from the backside of the How, there seemed to be a break in the fighting.

" _A respite. Clever, Peter."_ Cornelia praised inwardly as they all turned to look at them as the horse neighed. Miraz was glaring at them, but the glare she noticed the most came from whom she assumed was Tristane's father. Gasps were also heard from the Narnians as Cornelia sighed in relief, seeing Susan was all right standing with Caspian, Edmund, Peter, Glenstorm and Bulgy Bear at the stone ruin where the trial took place. They all were glaring at Tristane, but Cornelia saw relief in everyone's eyes when they noticed her.

"Cornelia." Caspian said in relief as she dismounted, Tristane remaining sitting on the horse.

Cornelia smiled softly at the Telmarine Prince before Susan's voice sounded concerned. "Lucy?"

Her eyes narrowed reassuringly to her cousins. "She got through

Cornelia's eyes then met Peter's, her voice soft and emotional. "I never would have left her if I had had another choice."

Peter looked sincerely, softly at her as he nodded. "I know."

"What about him?" Edmund questioned with a steely glance towards Tristane who looked uneasy at them.

Cornelia looked pleadingly at them. "He saved my life. He wouldn't have if he didn't care about us."

Everyone went quiet for a second, before Cornelia found herself looking into Peter's blue-green eyes. He looked questioningly at her, that same look he always sent her when he had looked to her for advice. She sent a calm and reassuring look back at her cousin, knowing he would understand her. She trusted Tristane, and she begged Peter to trust _her_ for now, if he wasn't willing to trust the teenager. Peter nodded and then looked to Caspian who had watched the exchange. Caspian's eyes then searched Cornelia's for any uncertainties.

"Trust me." Cornelia mouthed to the Telmarine Prince, who hesitantly nodded, obviously in conflict.

"It's settled then." Peter spoke up, looking at his siblings and at Glenstorm. When none of them seemed to object further, Peter looked sternly up at Tristane whom wriggled uncomfortably under the High King's gaze.

"To be clear, I don't trust you as of right now." Peter said to Tristane. "But I trust my cousin with my life. I want you here, ready to enter the How if need be."

Tristane nodded respectfully, his face showing clear sign of relief. Peter then turned to Cornelia, who looked questionably and unsure at him.

"I need you here, right next to me." Peter smiled, "Where you belong."

Incredible warmth filled Cornelia's body at the sound of her cousin's words, and for the first time in forever, she was smiling widely. Edmund smiled at the exchange as he saw an obvious, invisible burden being removed from his cousin's shoulders. The Just King looked to Caspian, who met his gaze with a knowing look and smile. He had noticed too.

Edmund then looked back at the anxious Narnians and told his older brother. "Keep smiling."

Susan walked by Cornelia, squeezing her shoulder. The two Pevensie girls smiled at each other before Susan walked towards the Narnians. With sore arms, Peter raised his sword and managed a rather forced smile, but it was enough to make the Narnians go wild.

Cornelia looked back at Tristane, who stood both with Destrier and his own horse. The two children's eyes met as they smiled at each other. Tristane finally seemed at ease again, but his gaze darkened as it faltered from her gaze. He was instead watching someone over her shoulder. She turned around and saw the Telmarine she assumed was Lord Sopespian glare right back at his son with a deadly look in his eyes. Cornelia sighed. This could get ugly fast.

"Arrh!"

Cornelia's eyes narrowed quickly to Peter, who had sat down on a stool in front of her, obviously writhing in pain as Caspian had tried and failed at the attempt to put Peter's dislocated arm back in place. Caspian locked eyes with Edmund and stepped away. Edmund's eyes then locked with Cornelia's, silently asking whether she would do it or if he should.

A frown was evident on the tween's face, and Edmund nodded in acceptance; she would rather not try to put the arm back in place. She had done it once before, but Peter's words was still bothering her although he obviously had forgiven her and demanded her presence by his side.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter hissed as Edmund went to his aid, Caspian instead taking Edmund's place to Peter's other side. Cornelia absentmindedly walked to stand almost protectively at Caspian's other side, staring daggers at the Telmarine lords who themselves along with their ancestors had killed so many of her Narnian friends.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" She heard Peter ask his younger brother.

Cornelia stiffened, her heart clenching at her cousin's thoughts. She felt Caspian react to her stiffness by sliding a hand into hers, intertwining their fingers as he gave her hand a soothing squeeze. She had never really thought of the option of dying. Peter's question however made sense and was more than relevant, just as it would have been the first time they were in Narnia. Cornelia guessed that the question first came up now because the magical land they had entered for the second time was much more brutal and nothing like their first time there.

Cornelia looked to see Peter and Edmund look sadly at each other.

"You know, you've always been there," Peter rambled, "..and I never really..Aarh!"

Cornelia cringed at the 'ritsssh'-sound as Edmund unexpectedly pushed Peter's arm back in place. She realized with a small, knowing smile that Edmund hadn't yet learned to react to emotional statements well, at least not in the form as a teenager.

"Save it for later." Edmund spoke dryly before leaving Peter's side, picking up his shield and sword while Caspian and Cornelia helped Peter to his feet as Miraz stood up on the other side as well.

Edmund held Peter's helmet out for him to take, but his older brother shook his head. Cornelia was about to reprimand him, but Caspian held her back, shaking his head. Cornelia opened her mouth to protest but closed it again like a fish gasping for air when Caspian sent her a pointed look that said 'don't argue with me'. At the other side, Miraz also declined using his helmet, staring at the teenager before him enraged as the Narnians cheered Peter on.

It felt as if her heart would break her ribcage as Peter charged the Telmarine usurper once again in a determined state which Cornelia hadn't seen in Peter for a long time. It reminded her of the grownup king he once had been, whom always had been the first to throw himself into the fight, hating to stay back and watch others fight his battles for him.

Cornelia cringed as Miraz fought back well. She had to admit that Miraz for his age was a good, strong swordsman, but Peter had the youth and experience as a king with him, and he was a little smaller and thereby quicker than the Telmarine. Both let out vicious battle cries as they attacked each other. It took every fiber of restraint in Cornelia's body not to intervene when Peter was thrown into a rock and to the ground by Miraz, and Caspian must have sensed it because he held a hand out in front of her to be ready to catch her from intervening. It angered her at the sight of Miraz attacking Peter while he was lying down, but Peter reacted quickly by blocking the blow with his sword while doing excellent legwork by tripping Miraz so that he fell on his back.

" _Play dirty and it'll come back to punch you in the face."_ Cornelia thought in satisfaction. The two of them both got back on their feet, Peter though even barely so before Miraz attacked him again, a wild look on his face.

The two struggled for a while as their swords stuck to each other. Peter, however gained the upper hand and forced the sword out of Miraz' hand so he only had his sword to protect him with. Peter then went all in on the offense as he hacked and jabbed at Miraz and his shield, trying to tire the older man out. Miraz however managed to trap Peter's sword in a jab underneath his arm, causing Peter to let go of it as Miraz hit him in the face with the brace on his hand before hitting Peter with the shield. Peter managed to recover the second time Miraz hit him and held onto it as they fought for dominance. Peter caught momentum as he with ease twisted the shield by twirling around, so that it was pressed against Miraz' back, his arms hurting from being put in an awkward position. Miraz however managed to get free as he elbowed Peter in the face, making the teenager let go of the shield before shoving Peter towards the ruins of a pillar, Peter hammering into it with his shoulder faced forward first.

"Peter, watch out!" Cornelia cried, as Miraz picked up the sword behind him and went straight for him. Peter moved away in time, landing on his back and when Miraz struck the second time, the teen protected himself with the shins on his forearms. The third time, Peter pushed the sword sideways, causing Miraz to drop the sword, the clang of the metal hitting the ground sounding hollow. Miraz hit Peter in the face, but the latter seemed as if it didn't face him as he instead landed a punch right in the spot where he had stabbed Miraz in the thigh before. Miraz immediately cried out in pain and began backing away. Peter's eyes raged as he walked towards Miraz, about to hit the usurper who was kneeling. But Peter halted as he held up his left hand.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called.

" _No, but it's his instincts of being a human being taking over,"_ Cornelia thought, though she agreed that this wasn't a good time, especially because none of them trusted the Telmarines to keep their word.

"Show no mercy!" one of the Narnians hollered behind them, but Peter lowered his hand and started hobbling towards them.

Cornelia's voice, however, became raw as Miraz stood up with difficulty behind Peter's back, grabbing the sword before taking a swing towards the High King.

"Look out!" Edmund managed to voice before her. Instead she simmered with rage. Peter had been chivalrous, allowing a respite even though he easily could have finished that nasty usurper, and now Miraz decided to play dirty by attempting to stab Peter in the back.

Peter, however, turned again just in time and stepped out of the way of Miraz' swing. Miraz then went for the kill with a direct strike, but Peter grabbed the sword and wrenched it from Miraz' hands before he knelt as he stabbed Miraz one of the few places where his armor weren't covering him: the area around his armpits.

Miraz knelt in pain, his eyes wide from shock as he gasped. Peter swung the sword just above his left shoulder, ready to deliver the killing strike, but he hesitated, silently trying to catch his breath. Cornelia's heart was beating away in anguish. She had seen many men fall at the hands of Peter and his sword in battle, but she had never seen him execute anyone.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz hissed in his heavy accent, looking up at Peter. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter's body tensed in what Cornelia only could guess was in rage at what Miraz said. Peter then lowered the sword to his side.

"It's not mine to take." Peter spat, his voice dangerously low and hoarse.

Peter then removed himself, moving to stand to the side so that Miraz could gaze upon his nephew standing less than two metres away. Peter then looked at Caspian and held the hilt of the sword towards him.

Cornelia felt the Telmarine prince' gaze upon her, and her blue orbs narrowed to look into his brown ones. He was looking at her to figure out what to do, but Cornelia held her gaze calm, slowly letting that calmness effect the prince as well. Cornelia sent him a soft look with a small nod added to it. She had much confidence in Caspian and knew he would do what was right to unite the Telmarines and Narnians and thereby become a good king.

Caspian gave a small nod back, understanding the message, before he walked towards them, his gaze locked on his uncle the entire time. Caspian's gaze differed as he looked Peter in the eye as he took the sword. Then Peter picked up the other sword and came to stand by Cornelia as Caspian now faced his uncle.

Cornelia watched nervously as Caspian slowly raised the sword diagonally until the tip was raised to about the same height as Miraz' neck. Caspian had one hand at the hilt at the sword, another on the blade itself, steadying it so that the blow would be swift and clean although Caspian was shaking.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz said softly, looking up at Caspian and the look of pride in his eyes disgusted Cornelia to no end. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

Miraz held Caspian's gaze for a moment longer before he put his head down, prepared to die. Caspian then let out a cry, causing Cornelia to flinch, before he struck the sword straight into a small crack of soil, right in front of Miraz, who looked up at him in surprise. Caspian's head was almost at the same level as Miraz.

"Not one like you." Caspian spoke calmly. Cornelia's heart fluttered and warmth spread through her. He had done it. Caspian had overcome his fear of becoming his last remaining family and had become his own man.

Caspian then pulled himself to his full height.

"Keep your life," he said calmly. "But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

The Telmarine prince then looked up towards the generals and the Telmarine army, the former ones looking at Caspian, unreadable expressions on their faces.

Caspian then turned back and walked towards them. Glenstorm raised his sword in victory and the Narnians' cheers were deafening. Caspian met Peter and Edmund's gazes before his gaze set on Cornelia. Cornelia smiled proudly back at him and lowered her head in respect for her new upcoming monarch.

Cornelia then watched as Caspian's gaze went over her. Caspian nodded firmly at the one in question before his gaze softened. Then Caspian looked back at her and smiled before putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly before he walked past her. Cornelia then turned around to see Tristane, who smiled at her, obviously relieved. Cornelia smiled back at her friend, glad to have him back with them.

Suddenly, a loud gasp was heard and Cornelia twirled around to see Miraz with a familiar arrow sticking out of his side. Susan's arrow. She felt Edmund and Peter on each side of her as they all watched in shock. Cornelia then looked back towards the edge where Susan was standing, and she watched as Susan was shaking her head furiously at her, telling her that she hadn't fired that arrow.

"Treachery! They shot him!" Sopespian yelled, being suspiciously close to the now dead Miraz. "They murdered our king!"

Peter then quickly turned around to Caspian and Tristane and the remaining Narnians. "Be ready!"

"Peter!" Caspian cried and pointed.

Cornelia turned around to see one of the lords in full armor, slowly approaching them. Peter then went forwards, injuring him pretty quickly, making him kneel before Peter cut his head off with a cry, execution style.

Peter, Edmund and Cornelia then ran to where Sopespian and general Glozelle, Caspian had told her, had stood moments before. Edmund and Cornelia each flanked Peter as they stood there and watched as the Telmarine army slowly was beginning to wake up as their lords approached them.

"To arms, Telmar! To arms!"

Cornelia felt goose bumps cover her arms as a shiver went through her. She had experienced several battles, but she was just as scared and nervous each time.

"Cornelia."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed to Peter and Edmund who watched her concernedly, her eyes settling on Peter who had spoken. His gaze softened.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight or will push you away, never again." Peter told her earnestly. Cornelia's heart warmed immensely, and for once she didn't want to argue or be bothered by her older cousins' protectiveness of her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Pete." Cornelia replied softly, catching the soft smile Edmund was sending his brother out of the corner of her eyes.

The three of them then turned their attention back to the battle at hand, the Telmarines now cheering, crying out battle cries while the Narnians remained silent.

Cornelia took a deep breath, her grip on Omega tightening as she looked at the army in front of them. She was afraid. Afraid to die. Anyone who wasn't was either dumb or simply not human.

As the first boulder flew over them towards the Narnians and the How, Cornelia realized that this battle very well might become her most challenging yet, as well as it very well could be her last.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Here it goes, guys! Chapter Fourteen is up! There is also a hidden quote from another TV-show in this chapter - the one who finds it first will be sent a short preview of the next chapter!** **(: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

* * *

 _"Things Never Happen The Same Way Twice, Dear One." - Aslan, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian_

* * *

Cornelia tried to prevent herself from flinching too much as the boulders landing around them began to grow in numbers. She stood stiffly beside Peter and Edmund as they together watched the Telmarines' war machines working annoyingly well to their advantage. Suddenly, their enemy's cavalry began riding towards them on their horses, and Cornelia had to calm her nerves by having the safety of knowing that her power was with her, and it was her own, so she let a tiny golden spark evolve from her fingertips, which continued until it had absorbed her hand. Cornelia then curled her hand together into a fist, the golden spark slowly disappearing. Inwardly, she released a relieved sigh.

As the Telmarines slowly were charging on them, Cornelia had to fight to keep herself in place. Her mind reacted wildly, telling her that a battlefield was no place for a twelve-year-old, but in her heart and soul, Cornelia was in Narnian time over 1300 years old, she had advised and fought beside the rulers of the Golden Age for fifteen years before she became a simple, little girl from Finchley again. She was right where she belonged, next to her cousins, bound to protect them and give her all for them. But she also knew that her current height and lack of physicality were to her disadvantage now, but she told herself that she had survived the raid on the castle and though she had had many close calls over the years, she was still there and if Aslan really were still there, he was watching over them, all of them.

Suddenly, Peter twirled around, it being a clear signal to Caspian and Tristane, who immediately obliged and turned around with Glenstorm and rode into the How. Before long, Cornelia could hear a Narnian horn sounding, causing her heart to flutter with pride. The Narnians had always given their all for their land, and they always would, no matter how much they've been put down.

"One.." Peter started counting, a boulder landing right behind the ruin. "Two..three…four..five…six.."

"Take your aim!" She heard Susan's yell above the noise.

" _Well, if you insist…"_ Cornelia thought, swiftly pulling out her bow, stringing an arrow onto the string, keeping a steady aim diagonally towards the sky.

"Eight…nine… Get ready!" Peter bellowed.

Cornelia could hear the ground rumbling underneath them, and she immediately knew what they had planned. They were on purpose destroying the underground pillars in the tunnel beneath them to cause the surface to collapse, thereby trapping the cavalry and their horses. In bewilderment, she watched the plan succeeding when the surface before them suddenly collapsed, bringing all soldiers down with it or halting the remaining in their tracks in confusion.

"Now!"

Cornelia let go of her arrow without blinking. Then she added an extra ingredient to it, when she subconsciously sent a stream of golden waves after her arrow, it being absorbed in golden sparks. A rain of arrows filled the air and they miraculously managed to stay clear of each other, very few being crushed by boulders. The effect was satisfactory. More men than Cornelia could count fell when the arrows dropped from the sky, and when her own arrow landed, it exploded satisfactorily among several Telmarines.

Edmund then mounted a horse and rode towards their enemy.

"Charge!" Peter yelled, the Narnians uniting with him with their own yelling. Cornelia managed to keep up with Peter even with her much shorter legs as they went to face their enemy head on. There was no backing out now. It was the survival of the fittest.

Cornelia didn't even realize how terribly easy it was to cut those Telmarines down. She didn't notice her ragged and labored breathing as she fought off any Telmarine that dared to look her way, meanwhile keeping an eye on Peter, trying to stay near him. That was easier said than done. Just like the castle raid, Cornelia's size was apparently an attractive factor for the Telmarines when they saw her. It angered her in general that grown up men would attack to kill children, but she guessed it again was the chain of command that did it. It was the same currently in England. Young men, boys more accurately, were sent off to kill other young boys from several sides of the war, both in the European and Pacific War Theater.

As she sent another couple Telmarines flying with a swift flick of her hand, she thought again and realized that the Telmarines wouldn't have a hard time attacking her, because they knew what she was capable of. Maybe she had hurt someone they cared about in the raid. Bile built up in her throat, and she suddenly felt sweaty and uncomfortable at the thoughts running through her head.

"Cornelia!"

Cornelia moved her head just in time as an arrow whizzed past her head, something heavy suddenly lying at her feet. Her eyes widened at the Telmarine soldier now lying dead at her feet with an arrow in his chest, his sword in hand as if he had been ready to strike her down. Cornelia's head then whipped in the direction of approaching horse hooves. She looked up, her shoulders slumping in relief at Tristane's familiar face before she frowned seeing the crossbow in his hand.

" _He's way too young for this. And this is his kin!"_ Cornelia's brain screamed inside her head.

His worried gaze said it all. "Are you all right?"

" _And you aren't?"_ countered another part of her brain.

A cry then sounded, alarming Cornelia, who's eyes quickly narrowed. She watched as a Telmarine cut down a young centaur. The twelve-year-old narrowed her eyes dangerously towards the guilty Telmarine, all past thoughts forgotten, as she with a sneer let the magic engulf her.

"Fine." She replied curtly before marching towards the Telmarine, who turned alarmingly at the fierce sneer Cornelia let out before she sent him flying far away, taking a couple more Telmarines with him in the fall.

"Cor, look up!"

Cornelia reacted instantly, managing to see the spear flying towards her.

"Get out of the way, Cor!" Caspian's panicked voice sounded over the warfare.

Cornelia, however, simply smirked and held a hand up towards the spear, waiting. Golden sparks streamed out of her hand in waves until a shield formed above her.

The spear came closer and closer but stopped abruptly as it hit the shield. Then she heard a gulp not far from her and realized that the offender had been watching her, waiting for the spear to penetrate her. The man's mask had somehow come off, which caused Cornelia to be able to see the man clearly. He was middle-aged, his facial expression pressed into a sneer visible as his mask had fallen off. He looked as if someone had slapped a cocky smile off his face in the way he was staring at Cornelia now. He had been _watching_ , eager to see the spear penetrate her. Cornelia's blood boiled inside her, but she kept her cool. Instead she tilted her head, watching the man with an amused expression before gazing up at the spear above her. Then she began turning her fingers, the spear following suit because of her magic, until it was turned back at the man. Then she let the shield fall, Cornelia catching the spear with ease.

The man's following facial expression made Cornelia want to laugh. He looked shocked at her, his eyes widening as he realized what she was doing. Then he spun on his heel and ran away.

"Not today." Cornelia said quietly before she flung her arm with the spear back; she tumbled a little as the weight surprised her. When her grip was stabilized she flung the spear in the direction where the soldier had run. Cornelia looked away just before the spear hit its target true and through. She didn't feel joy seeing others suffer.

"Cornelia, look!" Peter's voice then sounded somewhere beside her. The tween looked up and saw her oldest cousin's worried gaze and pointed finger away from them. Cornelia looked up, her expression becoming one of horror as she saw new forces of Telmarines marching upon them, severely more armored than the first bunch had been. At a griffin's screech, Cornelia looked up to see the creatures flying over them, dwarves armed with bow and arrows held securely in their claws. At the same time, she noticed the increasing intensity of the boulders approaching them. Another screech then made Cornelia's blood run cold. She looked up, seeing a griffin plunging to the ground with enormous speed, landing a couple of meters in front of the approaching Telmarines, leaving a trail of dust and earth in the air before it lie completely still.

With treacherous tears building up in her eyes, Cornelia looked around her to find Peter. Before she found him, however, she noticed the chaos and devastation around them. Each time she blinked, she felt as if another Narnian after the other began to fall dead around them by the hands of the Telmarines. Several more griffins fell by the new weapon. They were definitely experiencing a new kind of warfare they had never been up against before.

She finally managed to catch her oldest cousin's gaze, whom seemingly just had met Susan's from the edge above them by the How. There was a sheer look of desperation in Peter's eyes that Cornelia had rarely seen. Then she realized. How long had it been since she had let Lucy go?

Cornelia's eyes widened, meeting her cousin's look with a panicked gaze. On the inside she felt numb, the worst case scenario already taking over her brain. She seemed to have failed the ones she cared about, again. A painful rip in her chest and another painful screech from a falling griffin made her snap. She refused to fail _anyone_ else.

In her rage, she turned around and flung her arms out, sending a powerful wave of magic crashing towards the war machines killing the griffins. Because the distance was so far, firstly the magic sent several Telmarines flying with it and secondly; it was tiring her out rather quickly.

"Peter, cover me!" She yelled, her breathing becoming visibly more labored by each moment she had the connection with the machine. It was a big machine, and therefore took time to ruin. Peter obeyed almost immediately, keeping a watchful eye out around them, not letting any Telmarine get too close to his cousin.

Finally, the two Pevensies saw the war machine snap in pieces, trapping some Telmarines with it, causing some fatalities as well. As soon as her connection broke, it took all of Cornelia's will power not to fall on her knees in exhaustion. Instead, she panted heavily, her body crumbled over with the only thing keeping her up was the support of her shaking hands on her knees. She immediately felt Peter by her side, comforting her with soothing rubs on her back.

"I don't suppose you can do that again anytime soon?" Peter spoke gently in her ear, the desperation though eerily clear in his voice.

Cornelia snorted between pants, sassing, "Not unless you want me to kill myself in the process?"

Instantly feeling the glare Peter sent her, she looked up managing the most reassuring gaze she could and replied dryly. " _That_ was obviously a joke."

For a moment, she swore she saw Peter's lips curl upwards, but that moment was gone within seconds as he instead stood upright, holding his sword in the air, exclaiming, "Back to the How!"

"Retreat, again?" Cornelia questioned worriedly instantly wincing as the words might have sounded stabbing towards Peter's former choices.

Peter however merely looked at his cousin apologetically, aware of his former problems, holding his hand out while telling her softly. "It's our only chance."

Cornelia nodded sadly, taking his outstretched hand and together they joined the Narnians in retreating towards the How, the Telmarines following them at a slower pace.

As they neared, boulders started hammering into the How.

" _So now they decide to actually hit the How?"_ Cornelia thought bitterly.

A piece of ruin flew low over their heads, hammering into the How along with a low-flying boulder. She and Peter along with other Narnians stopped abruptly while others continued their run when cliffs suddenly rained down on them, either crushing or trapping them by the entrance. They were cut off.

Cornelia looked up at Susan's cry above them. A tree was falling, causing Susan to trip over the edge.

"Su!" Cornelia cried in horror as the boulders kept hitting around them as her cousin fell. Miracoulously, Trumpkin managed to take ahold of her hand, falling to his knees as her weight overpowered his. Susan hung there in the air, her body swinging dangerously back and forth. Suddenly Caspian stopped abruptly beside Peter, the two boys sending each other obvious concerned glances before looking back at Susan; both having each their motives for their looks. Cornelia's eyes widened in horror as Trumpkin let go of Susan's hand, sending her flying down towards an edge that was wry but still holding. With a grunt, Susan landed before instantly looking down at them, letting them know she was all right.

The three of them then turned their attention back to the battlefield behind them. Narnians were still fighting with all their might out there. And they deserved that their leaders and monarchs did the same. Edmund and Tristane then came up to them, both boys giving Cornelia a look-over, to which she inwardly rolled her eyes at, before taking a stand beside Edmund on her right and Tristane beside him. Susan then had come down from the edge and joined them, taking a stand between Peter and Caspian. Cornelia managed to look them all in the eyes, all of them silently vowing to give their all for their family and to fight to the last man slash woman for what they believed in. Her eye-gazing ended with Caspian, the two of them nodding softly at each other. The two of them had formed a bond that Cornelia quite couldn't explain. She had been able to mirror herself in Caspian and had found something secure and stable in him when she was thrust into a whole new world that once had been her second home. Being there with him before her cousins arrived had reminded her of the start of her cousins' reign. They were all so young and unsure what to do, leaning on each other for support. The same had Caspian and Cornelia done for each their own reasons.

Side by side, the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve ran into battle. Cornelia decided to make it a bit easier for them all to start with, so with a quick and weaker stream of magic, she sent several Telmarines flying far back before resolving to use whatever that was left of her physique. She swore as she suddenly began feeling sore and numb all over, but she wouldn't let her brain think that she needed rest. It would get her killed if she lost focus now. Cornelia swiftly hit, kicked, swung, spun around and did it all over again as she made her way through the sea of silver helmets and masks. She got to use her magic here and there but noticed that for each time, the stream got weaker and thereby made her blows more ineffective, and she would more often now see soldiers attacking her, who she had sent flying moments before.

" _Stealth it is, then."_ Cornelia sighed as she automatically sliced a man in the armpit before turning around to do the same to another with her twin daggers. She tried hard to keep taps on her cousins as well as Caspian and Tristane, but though Cornelia had tried to keep them close, they were scattered all over by now. She found herself fighting close to Glenstorm, and when she for once had time to look around her, she noticed how elegant he was with his blows and strikes. A stream of warmth rushed through her. Glenstorm reminded her of Oreius, who she had found out was a direct ancestor to the former centaur. Glenstorm was as fiercely loyal and strong as Oreius had been. Cornelia missed her old teacher-in-arms. Caspian, Susan and Edmund from what she could see, was fighting excellently.

Her attention, however, was directed at something else entirely in the next moment. A young faun was standing opposite a Telmarine, completely unarmed while the Telmarine was pointing a crossbow at the poor Narnian who looked frightened. Something suddenly clicked inside her. It was like her brain had been locked away and was screaming from the back of her brain to be let out, telling her to stop. She honestly didn't think, all thoughts of magic brushed aside. This situation was like a déjà vu. Gavin. The jerks his body had made when each arrow had hit him. It was brutal and unbearable. She wouldn't be able to see the same scene play out before her eyes again and live with it. It was extremely reckless, stupid, egoistic and unlike her, but when she looked at that centaur, she was taken back to the Golden Age, the situation reminding her of Gavin who had sacrificed his life for hers. Her first love. She couldn't possibly let the same happen to that poor faun, who had his entire life in front of him, like Gavin had had.

She took off in a sprint as she noticed the Telmarine's finger pressing on the trigger.

"Nooo!" she screeched just as the Telmarine pulled the trigger. Relief almost washed over her as she managed to step in front of the centaur, followed by a crucial pain in her abdomen. Her body jerked. She had done it. She had prevented an innocent life being taken. She hoped that this would at least make up for what she couldn't do in the Golden Age all those years ago. Save the man she loved.

With an enraged roar that seemed far away to Cornelia, the faun had passed her as she fell to her knees, completely catching the Telmarine off guard. The faun managed to wrestle the crossbow out of the soldier's hand before the faun had grabbed an arrow, without hesitance promptly crushing the soldier's windpipe. Then roots shot out of the ground and the trees suddenly began moving, chasing the newly frightened Telmarines away.

"Lucy." Cornelia smiled, relief and peace washing over her as her head hit the ground, the sound of the faun's cries for her seeming incredibly far away as her eyes fluttered closed.

 **~OOO~**

As roots began coming up from the ground, attacking the Telmarines as well as the trees awakening, Peter looked up and smiled at the scenery of frantic Telmarines before him. He then helped Caspian up from the crater they had created, the two leaders then met up with Edmund and Susan as they watched individual Telmarines beginning to run away from the fight.

With a warmth in his gut as he immediately knew who was the indirect cause of this, he looked at Caspian with a proud and relieved look and said determinedly. "Lucy."

Caspian then gave Peter a nod, before the Telmarine Prince looked around, expecting to see Cornelia near them by the new development.

"Cornelia?" He whispered concernedly as he couldn't see a mop of brown hair or her small frame anywhere.

Instead, Caspian locked eyes with Tristane, who was approaching them after having jumped out of the way after having nearly been hit by a flying root.

"Cornelia?" Caspian mouthed to him over the noise.

Caspian's heart sank, worry immediately overcoming him as the teenage boy in front of him worriedly shook his head, looking frantically around.

A pained gasp then was heard from Peter whom held a hand to his chest. The humans quickly gathered around the High King, asking anxiously to his well-being. Peter immediately looked to his younger brother.

"Cornelia." His voice was weak and his breathing labored as he still was clutching his chest because of the sudden stab of pain. Edmund looked grimly back at his older brother, his lips set in a thin line.

"She's fine." He voiced, his tone clearly indicating that he wouldn't let anyone counter him with any doubt. _"She'd better be."_ He added as an afterthought inside his own head. Uneasiness settled in Edmund's bones along with the fatigue after a long fight. With concerned looks, the humans then looked at Peter who suddenly stood upright.

With a sheer of determination, the High King raised his sword and yelled, "For Aslan!"

A rush of warmth swiftly filled him, healing his aching bones by the Great Lion's name all the while he prayed as he ran with his family and subjects having his back as they chased the Telmarines, _"Come on, Cor. Please be all right."_

 **~OOO~**

Having witnessed the Water God destroying the bridge at Beruna as well as the Telmarines' last hope of victory, the three monarchs along with Caspian walked out of the water at the other side of the river, meeting Aslan and Lucy's happy faces. Tristane had disappeared shortly after he had watched his father drown, to where none of them knew, but they were all worried for him and worried about Cornelia nonetheless. No one they had talked to had seen her, so they hoped Aslan could bring some light on the Goldenflower's whereabouts. As for Tristane, although Sopespian had never cared for him and had merely used him, it had to be tough to see your father die right in front of you, no matter how much you hated him.

As Peter looked up at Lucy, he realized just how much his sister had grown up despite her size. She had been standing beside Aslan, only armed with her dagger as the Telmarines had charged on them. Yet, she had been standing completely still, staring the approaching enemy down defiantly with a mysterious smirk on her face. In that moment, her true colors as Queen Lucy the Valiant had showed once again as it had done tons of times before in their reign, which had made Peter sick with worry for his youngest sister's safety nearly all the time.

The Narnians had, with Peter's and Caspian's orders begun to gather weapons and prisoners of surviving Telmarines. Trumpkin was standing at the edge of the river, curtly urging the Telmarines on.

As their feet reached immediate dry land, the monarchs and monarch-to-be looked at Aslan with great fondness and respect. Aslan's gentle gaze rested on Peter for a bit longer, a mutual understanding being left unspoken between them as he, Susan, Edmund and Caspian kneeled before Aslan.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan spoke calmly.

The three Pevensies stood up, smiling softly at their leader and mentor before them while Caspian remained kneeling, feeling undeserving of that title. He wished Cornelia was there. He could clearly hear her determined voice telling him to get up and stand like an equal to her cousins.

"All of you." Aslan spoke gently, his gaze lingering on Caspian. The latter looked up at the lion he thought was merely another one of the myths he had heard as a boy.

"I do not think I am ready." The young Telmarine confessed, looking at the ground.

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Aslan spoke, Caspian looking up at him in surprise. The Lion smiled softly. "As do someone else I know. In fact, she seemed to have believed in you from the moment she met you."

Caspian slowly stood up and shared a look with Aslan. He knew exactly who he was talking about, and it warmed his heart more than anything else in this world. Caspian looked at first Edmund and then Peter and Susan who smiled softly at him before looking back to the Lion before them.

They all turned when they heard a solemn, mourning melody, played by a mouse. Caspian and Peter stepped out of the way as several mice walked forward towards Aslan with a wounded Reepicheep on a stretcher. They all looked slightly concerned down at the small but fierce warrior mouse, who still had his sword by his side. Lucy rushed to the mouse' side, bringing out her healing cordial, a drop of the liquid immediately poured into the small mouth.

Lucy stood up, looking down at her small friend concernedly. Relief washed through all of them as Reepicheep started moving, groaning as he sat up while looking at Lucy groggily.

"Thank you, your majesty." The mouse spoke gratefully, as he was helped to a standing position by his subjects of mice. "Thank you."

Lucy looked up at her family with a proud grin on her face.

"Oh!" Reepicheep exclaimed when he realized the creator of Narnia was watching them with a soft glance.

"Hail, Aslan!" Reep spoke as he tried bowing. "It is a great honor to be in…"

The small mouse lost his balance, however, and that was when all of them noticed that his tail had been cut off.

Reepicheep gasped in horror as he desperately tried to hide his uncomfortableness. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion."

"Uh…" The mouse looked at Lucy with a hopeful look, motioning to the cordial. "Perhaps a drop more?"

Lucy frowned sadly. "I don't think it does that."

Reep shrugged, his voice eager. "You could have a go."

At that, Aslan chuckled. "It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same, great king." Reepicheep replied, pulling out his sword as he weighed it with his paws. "I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

The small mouse then held his sword towards Aslan as a sign of capitulation.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan replied.

"Well," Reepicheep said. "It's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. A-And climbing and grabbing things."

At that, Lucy and Aslan shared an amused look. One of the other mice then stepped forward and proclaimed, "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

All of the mice had then followed suit and grabbed their tail in one hand and their sword in the other. The loyalty of the mice was heartwarming and unbreakable.

"Not for the sake of your dignity," Aslan then spoke, "but for the love of your people."

A sizzling sound then erupted and Reepicheep suddenly had gotten a new tail by Aslan's will.

"Look!" Reep said to his fellow mice before addressing Aslan, the Pevensies and Caspian smiling. "Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Aslan chuckled before he addressed Lucy. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

All of them then looked to where Trumpkin was standing, making sure the Telmarines came up on the beach unarmed. He looked around slowly when he noticed someone was looking at him. The dwarf's face was unsure but he approached them slowly, his eyes averting looking Aslan directly in the eye. Trumpkin, who was still clad in full armor, knelt by the help of his sword, his eyes downcast.

Aslan then let out a magnificent roar, making Trumpkin quiver in fear, his body shuddering.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked the dwarf teasingly. Trumpkin's lips in return curved upwards into an awkward and disbelieving smile. Aslan smiled gently at him before the expression on the Great Lion turned into a frown when there was still no sign of the Goldenflower.

"Yet." Aslan then spoke, looking at the children in front of him, having gathered their attention immediately. "I do believe two of you are still missing?"

Everyone then looked concernedly at each other. How could they forget, Cornelia and Tristane still hadn't come back.

"Help!"

All of them turned around in a quick manner at Tristane's cry. Caspian's heart nearly stopped seeing a battered and bruised Cornelia being carried awkwardly by the thirteen-year-old boy. How Tristane had managed to get her this far was beyond him. The Telmarine Prince immediately sprung into action as Cornelia's cousins were frozen in place, horror-stricken expressions on all of their faces. Caspian trudged through the water once again, meeting an exhausted Tristane, who gladly let Caspian take Cornelia in his arms. The Prince was careful and made sure they didn't jostle her so much. His breath hitched when he saw the seeping red hole in her tunic. Right in her abdomen.

The Pevensies, the mice and Trumpkin immediately moved away as Caspian and Tristane came out of the water, the former gently putting Cornelia down on the ground as he knelt himself, making her head rest on his knees.

"Lucy, the cordial." Edmund's voice was dry and almost cracked, wetness in his eyes stubbornly pressing on. They gathered around their small cousin and friend. Lucy immediately brought her cordial forward, gently dripping two drops of liquid into her older cousin's mouth. The arrow wound started healing, the bleeding coming to an abrupt stop. The red spot was still visible on her tunic. They all waited anxiously for something to happen.

Only it didn't.

"Why—Why isn't it working?" Tristane questioned desperately, only stopping fidgeting when Susan put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Her expression said it all. Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks.

Aslan frowned deeply, his facial expression sorrowful as he gently put his head down towards the small girl fate had chosen as the carrier of one of the biggest burdens of all. He breathed on her face gently, deep brown strands of hair went flying all over her face. Her chest began rising and falling slowly, and they all waited for her to open her eyes and look confusedly at them with her soulful, blue eyes.

Still, nothing happened.

"Is—Is she…" Peter stammered, his voice croaking while his eyes filled with tears as he looked to the Great Lion. Caspian was staring stiffly at the tween's face, gently brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face.

Aslan looked at the oldest Pevensie with a sad and knowing look. "She seems to be in what you in your world would call a coma."

Peter looked grief-stricken at his youngest cousin before him. He then glanced at the red spot on her tunic. He looked to his younger brother, who was looking at their cousin with an unreadable expression on his face. Peter's gaze then narrowed back to Cornelia. She was lying peacefully in Caspian's lap, as if she was simply sleeping. She looked almost peaceful. Her brown hair contrasted her pale, white skin. He would do anything just to see her open her eyes. It didn't matter if those stormy blue eyes were staring up at him in pure hatred or if she was staring at him in pure adoration the way she had when she was younger – as long as she opened her eyes.

" _How did she even manage to survive that?"_ Peter thought although the cordial must have helped to some extent. The last magic she had had inside must have helped her survive before she collapsed. Peter had seen many men being pierced with arrows that close to the heart, including Gavin, and none of them had survived. Until now.

"What would it take to help her to wake up?"

Peter almost jumped at Edmund's voice. His tone was flat, yet dangerously determined. Peter knew Edmund would do anything for their cousin. He had seen it before as well when she had been in trouble in the Golden Age. The two of them shared an incredible bond through their experiences with Jadis, Peter had noticed, and he was glad to know that whenever Edmund wouldn't listen to him, he would always listen to Cornelia.

Aslan regarded the Just King with a soft expression. "I'm afraid this is Cornelia's fight. A fight she must fight alone."

"What fight?" Susan questioned, obviously out of it as nothing around her seemed to make sense anymore.

Aslan looked at them all before motioning for Caspian to pick the small girl up. He sent the Pevensies a solemn glance. "Only she knows."

Caspian picked Cornelia up easily, making sure to support her head and legs as he swiftly followed Aslan. Trumpkin and the mice followed quickly after, quickly moving out of the way as Cornelia's sword, Omega, fell out of its sheath as Caspian had adjusted his hold on her. The clang rung numbly through the Pevensies' ears. Peter went to pick the sword up. Something caught his eye as the sun reflected itself in the blade. A sobbing Lucy was being supported by Susan as they passed their older brother. Susan looked back at Peter, her facial expression showing fear, sadness and pure disbelief. Edmund was the last to pass him. The two brothers caught each other's gaze before the younger walked away. This family had been broken and split enough when Andrew had gone missing. They weren't ready to face another loss.

Peter looked helplessly down at his cousin's sword. He had had it made specially for her for when she became old enough to carry it. She had befittingly called it Omega, a term for a lone wolf. Cornelia had never had many friends outside their family. She was different than a lot of girls Peter knew. But it was good, refreshingly different. She was a fighter and a survivor, but even the strongest isn't invincible. A thought that left Peter shuddering as he looked at the sword. He then recognized the writing from when they had first gathered the sword in Narnia. It was still there, and it had come true. Peter thought he had failed his family, again.

 _Upon her return the Goldenflower shall die._

 _And by her own will, be revived._

 _O'Lionhearted warrior must release herself_

 _From the burden of which she does not tell._

Peter grabbed the sword tightly as he looked towards where his family had disappeared. He released a single, silent sob. Their world would shatter for good, and his family would be eternally broken if that little girl didn't wake up.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: You guys! *squeals* thank you so, so much for your continued support, it means the world to me! I'm delighted with a bittersweet stint to say that I've finished written The Prince From Telmar :O God, these last couple of chapters have been hard to write, especially chapter seventeen - that one was definitely harder than I imagined. I decided to write an epilogue as well out of the blue (oh well, I thought that you guys wouldn't mind? :P). With the next chapter, I will also link a youtube-link for a playlist to the story as I've been inspired by the extremely talented Moira Starsong and her incredible The Hobbit story called 'Unmoored' - definitely worth a check out!  
Enjoy the last few chapters! x**

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

"No."

Caspian's voice was coming close to a sneer as he was waltzing back and forth in the room. He along with Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Tristane and Aslan were gathered in the room where a comatose Cornelia was lying in a bed not far from them. Several days had gone by with no change when she had suddenly started to become sweaty while she was shaking and whimpering. It was a reaction Aslan had told them solemnly without saying anything more. Susan and Lucy was seated on each side of the bed with Tristane standing guard in a corner near them. Aslan was watching the king-to-be with a calm and pitiful look. Edmund looked at the Prince's marching tiredly as his eyes occasionally flickered to his cousin in the bed.

Peter was standing, almost defyingly in the middle of the room, looking at Caspian with an unreadable expression.

The High King then sighed before regarding the Telmarine Prince. "You know, the Telmarines and the Narnians can't keep tip-toeing around each other. They're suspicious of each other. They need you to step forward and announce the peace."

"I already did." Caspian countered with a swift look at the monarch.

"They need their king." Peter tried softly.

Caspian twirled around and glared at Peter. "I _refuse_ to be crowned without Cornelia there."

Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes. The Telmarine had been acting out like a child ever since they had returned to the castle Caspian had fled from all those months ago. All the while all of the others simply had been tip-toeing around him. 'He was grieving.' – they told him. Peter was too, but he saw the problems at hand. There was nothing they could do besides hoping that Cornelia would wake up, which he hoped more than anything else, but Caspian also had a people to unite and lead now. And before long another conflict between the Telmarines and Narnians might break out if there wasn't one person they could gather under; Caspian.

Caspian's fierce gaze then faltered as he looked around at all of them. He looked searchingly, desperately after their understanding.

"I have to wait for her to wake up. She was one of the first people to truly believe in me. I want her to be there at my coronation." Caspian's voice was vulnerable, his gaze looking thoughtfully to the ground.

Peter swallowed before looking sadly at his younger brother. Edmund met his older brother's gaze and stiffened when he saw the look in Peter's eyes. He, like Caspian, felt lost and uncomprehending at what to do and how this had happened in the first place. Edmund could see what Peter was going to say, so he frowned and shook his head, begging for his older brother to hold his tongue. If those words of thought left his mouth, the realities would just become more real.

Peter hesitated before looking at Caspian. "And what if she doesn't wake up?"

In the next moment, the room had gone so quiet that they would have been able to hear a needle fall to the ground. Peter then closed his eyes in regret when he heard a silent sob coming from Lucy. He ignored Susan's glare as she tried to comfort their sister. Peter then looked up at Caspian, the former having been dead if the latter's looks could kill.

"Do you _really_ ," Caspian sneered, almost spitting the words out, his eyes scrunching together in anger, "have _that little_ faith in her?"

Peter abruptly opened his mouth to reply but was halted by Aslan, who's voice wasn't inviting to a discussion. "Enough."

Patter was heard from Aslan's paws as he elegantly moved across the floor, stopping by the bed.

"None of this will help your cousin or your friend." The Lion sighed before looking around at all of them before his gaze settled on Caspian. "But Peter's right."

Caspian's eyes widened. His mouth opened like a fish gasping for air, but no sound came out.

"Peter's right that the Narnians and Telmarines need their leader to step up and become a symbol of peace and compatibility. But, I do believe that a coronation can be postponed for a time _if_ said leader is visible enough among the people." Aslan spoke calmly.

Everyone looked at the lion before looking to Caspian for his reaction. Caspian blinked, several emotions visible in his eyes before he nodded slowly. "All right."

"Remember, children." Aslan spoke before making his way to the door being opened by Tristane. The Lion looked at them all with a soft, meaningful gaze. "Hope and love are the some of the strongest feelings you can have."

The children were all frozen in place, Aslan being halfway out of the door before he turned around, asking amusedly. "Are you coming? Narnia won't restore itself."

All of the humans all looked sadly at Cornelia in the bed before Edmund said determinedly. "I'll stay with her."

Aslan nodded respectfully before walking out of the door. Peter gave his brother a nod before silently leading his sisters and Tristane gently out of the door. Caspian was the last to walk out.

"Caspian." Edmund called as he pulled a chair up to the bedside. Caspian halted in his tracks before he was completely out of the room. He looked questionably at the Pevensie.

Edmund motioned with his head to Cornelia. "She believed in you. Now is the time to show why."

Caspian nodded slowly before looking to the ground.

"And," Edmund spoke, a smile playing on his face. "For what it's worth. So do we."

Caspian blinked before looking quite surprised at the Just King. "Thank you, Edmund."

Edmund tsk'ed. "It's Ed. You're a part of our family now. You've earned it."

Caspian's smile widened before he with a nod and a last hopeful gaze directed at Cornelia left the room.

 **~OOO~**

Loud noise filled Cornelia's ears. It was the kind of noise she knew all too well. Noise of warfare. She gasped, spluttering as she sat up with some difficulty. Earth were flying all over the place, herself being sprayed with cascades of it. Sounds of metal hitting metal and heart wrenching cries when someone was dying filled her ears. She was sitting in the middle of a battlefield. She knew that this wasn't real. The men around her were not Telmarines, not Narnians – they were from Archenland and Calormen from what she could tell.

" _This isn't real,"_ she thought to herself as she looked around. _"Cornelia Sprout Pevensie, don't you dare get up! No matter what this is, it isn't.."_

Cornelia's eyes widened as she rolled out of the way, a heavy piece of debris landing just where she had been laying a few seconds ago.

"Real." Cornelia gasped, looking at the debris in disdain.

Her body and insides screamed at her not to get up. But the instinctive side of her disobeyed the rest of her body's orders. At the rustling coming from her, she looked down at herself and realized that she was wearing full armor – and she was taller.

"Can't be.." Cornelia gasped, instinctively grabbing her sword from its sheath. "My hair…"

Cornelia's breath hitched as she almost didn't recognize the reflection from the sword looking back at her. She was older and she had her blonde hair back. It hit her. She looked just the same in the Golden Age.

A cry of anguish reached her ears, which made her aware of the destruction around her. She looked to see a Calormene soldier wiping his sword clean for blood on a dead Archenland-soldier crumpled together at his feet.

She knew that there was not one beautiful thing about war. It was gritty, brutal, heartbreaking and inhuman what people could do to each other when given a cause, herself included. What stood out for her this time was exactly that; she didn't know what she was fighting for.

She found an answer pretty quickly though when a Calormene soldier suddenly charged at her. With ease, she danced around him before going for a deadly blow, a sickening crack and gurgle coming from the Calormene as she had crushed his chest, leaving him to drown in his own blood. She brushed her hair out of her face swiftly. She was fighting to survive.

Her movements kept up a stable pace for a while, but her body suddenly started setting out, tired because of battle fatigue.

" _Just how long had I been fighting in, whatever this is, before I woke up?"_ Cornelia thought to herself.

In another fight with a Calormene, she slipped and lost her sword in the process. She went for her daggers, only to find them being absent. Frowning she dodged her attacker's assault before reaching for her bow.

" _What the…just what have I been doing?"_ Cornelia asked herself as she once again managed to dodge a blow from her opponent. She couldn't feel anything bubbling inside her either. Great. It really felt like whatever this was wanted her to lose. She got up, but managed to slip once again, falling heavily down on her back. The Calormene towered over her with a sickening smile, his weapon raised to strike.

A whisp of air above her whizzing past made her hair fly up. A gasp was let out of the Calormene's mouth as an arrow suddenly had embedded itself in the man's chest, reminding her of Gavin's wounds. The Calormene fell to the ground, his eyes widened in pain and surprise, his body ceasing to move almost instantly.

Cornelia turned around to see a figure standing not far behind her. Then she was blinded by a piercing white light. She groaned as she held a hand up in front of her eyes. The noise of warfare ceased.

"So," an all-too-familiar cocky and teasing voice spoke. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

Cornelia's breath hitched, her body shaking as she stood up, immediately recognizing the voice. Her hands moved frantically, expecting to feel soil on her hands and her armor to weigh down – only there was none. Her hands were impeccably clean and instead of armor, she was wearing a long, white summer dress.

She held a hand up in front of her face as the white light was still blinding, although a black figure was visible to her.

"Gavin?" Cornelia questioned, tears welling up in her eyes.

The light then faded, and there he stood. Her fiancé with no dirt or blood visible on his features or clothes. It was like it had never happened.

Gavin, however, didn't look happy as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a pointed look directed at her. Cornelia remembered she had always found him so adorable when he appeared to be angry with her.

"So?" Gavin spoke again exasperated.

Cornelia frowned, the old feelings of when they fought welling up in her. "Well, don't look at me. I don't know how I ended up here."

Gavin's eyes narrowed at her more if that was even possible, looking at her pointedly. "Are you sure about that?"

Cornelia tsk'ed, snorting as she turned her back to him. It was like being back at Cair, discussing different matters with him in her room. The two of them were incredibly stubborn and wouldn't easily back down from their views.

She heard Gavin sigh behind her. His voice sounded tired. "You promised me you would move on, Cor."

Cornelia twirled around and planted both of her hands on her hips, fixing an outraged look at her lover. "And how exactly do you expect me to do just that? You were my fiancé, I love you! What was I supposed to do, refusing you anything on your death bed? Besides, I'm only _twelve_ now! Why would I move on right now when I've got a whole other life in front of me?"

Gavin pinched his nose as he usually did when she was starting to get on his nerves. He then looked up at her with a stern glare. "And you're sure about that? Because right now, to me you seem _pretty dead_."

Cornelia opened her mouth, only to close it again as her eyes widened. The Telmarine, the faun, the arrow…

"Dead?" She echoed weakly.

Gavin's gaze softened, gesturing exasperated with his arms. "In comatose or whatever. But reality is that right now you're more dead than alive."

"Lucy's cordial?"

Cornelia's eyes widened when Gavin shook his head sadly at her.

"Aslan?" Cornelia questioned hesitantly, her shoulders slumping when Gavin shook his head again. Cornelia turned away again, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

"He managed to keep you somewhat stable in the comatose, but bringing you back seems to be out of his hands." Gavin replied quietly behind her.

Cornelia's shoulders slumped in defeat. It was like she was living a nightmare. How was she supposed to wake up if no one could help her? Emotions suddenly overwhelmed her as she realized what she was doing. Here she was, standing in who-knows-what with her dead fiancé, and she was nearly _arguing_ with him? She guessed, no she knew that she was terrible at the whole relationship thing. Sobs wrecked through her, her body shaking as she let all the emotions out, which she had tried to hold in for so long.

"Cornelia?"

Gavin was at her side instantly, turning her around before wrapping her into one of those hugs Cornelia had missed so incredibly much since his death.

"What's the matter, love?" Gavin questioned quietly, rubbing soothing circles on her back, trying to make her still her sobs.

"Nothing." She sniffed wetly.

At that Gavin snorted, a smile playing on his lips as he buried his face in her hair, his voice teasing. "Why does something tell me that I shouldn't believe a word coming out of your mouth?"

Cornelia's body shook again, but this time it wasn't because of her sobbing but because of the small giggles she let out between the wet sniffs. She buried her head in Gavin's chest and tightened her grip on him.

"Hey, what's this?" Gavin laughed softly.

Cornelia didn't reply, simply squeezed him tighter. She could not and would not let go of him now she had her arms around him again. The pain she was feeling deep inside was almost indescribable and unbearable. Knowing with the small amount of logic Susan had managed to knock into her head that this moment realistically wasn't real, but rather a figment of her imagination and dreams while she was comatose. Gavin was dead and lay buried in the royal graveyard situated close to the ruined Cair Paravel.

"Look at me." Gavin pleaded.

Guilt suddenly came over her, feeling him there in her arms. Here she was, half-dead while he was gone completely. He had made the ultimate sacrifice for her, and Cornelia simply couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

"Cornelia, look at me." Gavin's voice was a lot firmer and unnegotiable.

Their eyes met as she hesitantly looked up at him. It had always annoyed her that he was well taller than she was.

"Do you feel guilty?" Gavin asked her, his eyes widening when seeing her flinching response, her body and facial expression saying it all. Gavin's voice rose an octave, "Do you _blame_ yourself for what happened?"

Again, Cornelia didn't answer, merely averting her gaze away from his. She wanted to scream at him, telling him that of course she blamed herself for what happened. _She_ had let her guard down and had been unfocused. _She_ was the enhanced one and should have been in better control of her powers as she easily would have been able to knock those Calormene soldiers to the ground. Instead she had watched helplessly, which she hated, like a damsel in distress who needed saving. At least she might have had a better chance surviving those arrows because of the magic flowing through her veins until Lucy could help her. Instead Gavin had stepped up and been a hero, taking all those arrows for her when he shouldn't have to. She should have been able to take care of herself. She should have been ready.

Gavin scoffed. "Sometimes I honestly think you're either stupid or too thick-headed for your own good."

Cornelia frowned deeply at the insult. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The man held his hands up in surrender, realizing his words might have come out wrong. "What I meant was that you shouldn't have to even consider blaming yourself or feel guilty about what happened."

"And why not?" Cornelia's voice was sharper than a razor blade.

Gavin smiled at her. "Because it was _my_ choice to step in front of you and take those arrows."

"Why?" Cornelia pressed. "Why did you have to do that?"

Gavin's eyes widened before he replied in a high-pitched voice. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Cornelia furrowed her eye brows, sending her fiancé a challenging look.

"I love you, with all my being, you silly girl." Gavin exclaimed, gripping her shoulders tightly to keep her in place.

"We were supposed to start a life together!" Cornelia exclaimed, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Until you decided to get into the fight and decided to take the arrows that was clearly meant for _me!"_

"We wouldn't have been able to if you had died on that battlefield, either, Cornelia!" Gavin countered. "You are way too important to simply die from having tons of arrows fired against you by simple Calormen soldiers while you're incapacitated and unarmed."

"And you weren't?" Cornelia replied incredulously.

When Gavin didn't answer right away, Cornelia continued enraged. "The answer to that is a big fat yes, Gavin! You were and still are everything to me."

Gavin frowned guiltily as his fiancé before him broke into sobs once again. He stepped forward and embraced her once again.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to sound that harsh or insensitive. But truth is that there never _ever_ really was a doubt in my heart about what I had to do. I knew from the moment I fell for you that it could end this way for either of us, and I chose to sacrifice my life for yours because I love you and knew what good you could do for Narnia and for the world you originally come from. I was merely a blacksmith's son."

Cornelia's fist curled in anger and she hit him hard in the shoulder on purpose. She hated when he demoted himself compared to her. "Stop saying that! You are so much than that, and you know it. You could have done many great things too."

Gavin snorted, sending her a pointed look, his trademark of a boyish grin appearing. "I doubt a blacksmith's son could have turned an enemy into a friend as well as helping a prince to realize his value and worth as well as you did."

Cornelia mock-pouted before walking into his warm embrace again, absentmindedly creating patterns on his back with her fingers. She sighed, "Why do you always know what to say?"

"It's apparently become my thing." Gavin smirked.

"It's rather annoying." Cornelia retorted good-naturedly.

"Look," Gavin said softly, looking lovingly down at her. "The most important thing is that you know that I don't blame you for what happened, so neither should you. I love you, Cornelia, and if we could turn back time, I would do the same thing all over again. And no matter where you go from here, I'll always be with you."

"So," Cornelia replied innocently, a glint in her eyes. "If I miss you too much and want to talk to you again, I should just fall into another coma?"

Gavin's eyes darkened, his eyebrows raised. "Don't you dare."

"I won't." She smiled reassuringly at her former husband-to-be, whom now stared oddly at something behind her, like he was listening.

"Gavin," she questioned concernedly. "What is it?"

Gavin's gaze then tore away from the spot behind her as he smirked down at her.

"Seems like Peter would very much like for you to wake up now, love." He winked, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Please don't leave." She hastily pleaded her fiancé.

"I would never dream of it," he reassured her. Then that teasing, boyish smirk appeared on his face once again. His eyes shone with mirth, yet seemed to have an edge of sadness in them as he looked into her eyes, holding her close.

"I hope he'll grow a few someday, though and give you everything I couldn't." Gavin said softly.

Cornelia frowned. "Gavin, what in the name of Aslan are you talking about?"

He simply smiled adoringly at her, cupping her cheek with his hand before pressing a loving kiss to her lips, Cornelia immediately responding to the once long-gone intimacy. As they pulled back, they both stared directly into each other's eyes, Gavin brushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Wake up, Cornelia." His voice was soft.

And then he was gone in a blink of an eye.

 **~OOO~**

Cornelia's eyes fluttered as a bright light was blinding her. She could hear birds sing from what appeared to be from a nearby window. She noticed something – or rather someone was clutching her hand beside her. Her eyes flickered groggily in the direction of the slight weight on the bed she was lying in. She smiled warmly when she instantly recognized the mop of dirty-blonde hair belonging to Peter.

She looked back at the window and realized that it had to be at least midday, or else the sun wouldn't be shining so brightly. She questioned herself how long she had been gone for. Peter was sound asleep beside her. She couldn't see his face, so she wondered what it looked like, because it seemed that he had been there for some time. A blanket had been put over his sleeping form.

With her other hand, Cornelia began to run her fingers through his hair the way she had always done when she was little. She and Lucy had been the only ones allowed to even touch his hair in that manner, so Peter should know what that meant if he still remembered it. True enough, soon the High King was stirring lightly at the familiar touch. It was like a barrier had been lifted between them, and Cornelia dared showing him affection.

Cornelia waited patiently with a smile on her face as Peter's head slowly rose confusedly, obviously still groggy from sleep.

"Whaa-."

Peter looked up, his eyes trying to adjust and when they did, his breath hitched. Fresh tears of happiness were building up in his eyes. Cornelia's eyes soon began to water as well when her blue orbs looked deeply into his.

"You're awake." He stated softly, his voice barely a whisper before he let out a sound that sounded like something between a laugh and sob. Cornelia smiled at him through her own tears.

The two Pevensies, two opposites with different temperaments just looked at each other with fondness, happy that the both of them finally could say that they had made it out alive once again, and that despite the hardships their family had endured, the rest of the world had yet to break them completely.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Here's another one for you, guys! A chapter and an epilogue left! Linked is the playlist for Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar on youtube. There is a reference to a TV-show and an indirect quote from a film. If someone is able to spot either, they'll get a small preview of the last chapter :O Enjoy guys!**

/channel/UC7zWazt2WBj2_5EK8xMv1Ww/playlists

 **Disclaimer goes for all chapters.**

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

* * *

" _Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt?"_

 _Dr. Greenfield's eyes flickered in a surprised and slightly disbelieving manner as he looked at the young girl before him who's gaze now were directed at the window beside them. It was their weekly Thursday session, and Vincent had created a bond of trust with Cornelia, who had progressed greatly since the twelve-year-old began coming to him four months ago by her parents' bidding. Cornelia had entrusted him with many things; stories of her cousins, about her older brother Andrew and about her parents' slowly crumbling marriage after their son's disappearance and their daughter's start of acting out as a result of it. Vincent had reassured her firmly that the fault of her parents' disagreements wasn't on her. She was the child, her parents the adults._

 _He had quickly noticed something slightly disturbing from a psychiatrist's point of view about Cornelia. She was quick to put an adult's responsibilities and worries upon her shoulders. It was like she had two identities, and when looking into her blue orbs, he swore he saw the hardships and wisdom belonging to an old soul. Merely no innocence filled her eyes when she looked at him. It was as if she had seen everything in the world, both beautiful and ugly. How was he able to see all that in a twelve-year-old girl's eyes?_

" _Excuse me?" Vincent questioned softly with a confused look at the tween._

 _Cornelia's eyes flickered back to his from her previous gazing out of the window. "Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt?" she asked in a flat tone._

 _Vincent paused, briefly having an inner conflict as to what to answer the little girl in front of him._

 _Vincent's eyebrows furrowed, looking questioningly at Cornelia. "In what way loved someone do you mean?"_

 _Cornelia shrugged. "Any kind, I guess."_

 _It was a lie. Vincent could see a glint in her eyes. She was fishing after something specific._

" _In regard to your cousins, or your brother maybe?" Vincent tried, looking closely at her reaction._

 _The tween looked at him indifferently as she shrugged again. "Anyone really."_

 _The psychiatrist opened his mouth, then he closed it again as he paused, pondering over how to answer. With a sigh he sat himself back in the couch, making himself comfortable as he relaxed his body._

" _Well.." He started, looking softly at the twelve-year-old. "Yes, I guess I have though it's very difficult to say for sure as it's a very deep question. What about you?"_

 _Cornelia's body stiffened, many thoughts and images going through her head. Was she really, like really ready to open up for some of her deepest feelings and attempt to express these emotions to a person who first of all was a shrink and whom she only had known for four months? Deep, deep inside she wanted to scream at the man in front of her for making her trip over her façade and open up to him, but she also knew that he was just doing what he was supposed to do, and he was good at it although he was young._

" _Yeah.." She then replied quietly, fidgeting with her fingers by intertwining them._

 _Dr. Greenfield tilted his head at the girl's revelation and frowned sadly at the heartbroken, faraway look in her eyes as she fidgeted with her fingers, refusing to look him in the eye._

" _How do you get over it – move on, I mean?"_

 _Her question startled him as he had thought that she had closed herself off from him. She was still not looking at him, instead looking out of the window at the grey sky again. It looked like it would rain any minute._

 _Vincent's head tilted again, this time to the other side as he smiled sadly at the little girl. "You'll never get over it, not really. You can move on, though…" Vincent paused his speech, emotions welling up in him. "But how to move on is a very individual matter. Some people moves on while some doesn't."_

 _Cornelia's shoulders slumped in defeat at the man's words, and the sight broke the psychiatrist's heart. He hastily continued with a soft smile, determined to keep the young girl's spirit up through whatever there was going on with her in her life. "But I'm sure that whatever it is you're going through, Cornelia, is something you'll be able to move on from. It may take some time, but you're a strong girl. You'll pull through."_

 _Vincent's words caused a warmth to rush through Cornelia. Her lips curled upwards into a small, grateful smile towards the shrink who smiled right back at her._

 _Cornelia's eyes narrowed, facing the view overlooking Finchley through the large panorama windows in Vincent's office. That small smile still was on her lips. She was nowhere near at ease with herself, but she desperately held onto the thought that if a non-relative, a stranger believed so strongly in her, then maybe she should believe in herself to be able to move on too, no matter how long the road back would be._

 **~OOO~**

"Sorry!" A fast moving Lucy uttered apologetically over her shoulder to a couple of fauns for nearly knocking them over as she sprinted through the castle halls. She had sprinted all the way from Cornelia's room when Peter had called on her to go tell everyone that their cousin finally was awake, so she was naturally beginning to feel a bit short of breath. The small girl had shed tears of joy and relief on the way through the castle. The period Cornelia had been in comatose had been hard on all of them, and there had been many tearful questionings as to how and if it could have been prevented. What ifs about the worst case scenario had been secretly discussed among the oldest humans, but that hadn't stopped Lucy and Tristane from eavesdropping on her older siblings' and Caspian's conversations.

Several Narnians almost jumped out of the way as the Valiant Queen rushed through the castle; most of the time, the only thing making Lucy recognizable because of the rush was her nearly cobber-brown, long hair.

Lucy finally reached her destination; the throne room. She winced as her small body met a heavier force in form of the heavy double doors as she almost flung herself at the doors.

She threw the doors open with as much strength that her little ten-year-old body could muster, causing her siblings and friends to look at the youngest Pevensie concernedly as she at the same time panted with her hands on her knees, trying to get air into her lungs.

Edmund approached her with a concerned look. "What is it, Lu?"

At that, Lucy started smiling the brightest smile any of them had seen her smile, mischief and clear signs of joy twinkling in her eyes.

"Cornelia…" Lucy breathed. "…she's awake. Peter's with her."

Everyone in the room except for Lucy stiffened. Then a wave of relief and joy went throughout the room, smiles erupting on every human and creature's faces.

"Trumpkin.." Caspian called, a wide grin on his face. "Please see to that the people will be informed of this joyous news."

The dwarf in question smiled an uncharacteristic wide smile at the news of the Goldenflower's recovery. He bowed his head in respect for his future king. "I'll see to it at once, Your Majesty."

Caspian bowed his head in gratitude with the same grin on his face. The Pevensies, Caspian and Tristane then smiled widely at each other, all of them waiting for a second or two before all of them hurried out of the throne room and towards the room that had been turned into Cornelia's quarters, situated in the Southern tower.

 **~OOO~**

"Would you please relax?" questioned a very exasperated Tristane Cornelia. She had been up and walking for two days after having been in a coma, and she was already running around, having made it her personal agenda to supervise most of the activities revolving around the preparation for Caspian's coronation the next day at midday. The tween huffed in response as she once again past him. She and involuntarily Tristane had been set the task to oversee the decoration set-up for the ball in the following evening.

Truthfully, as she hurried around the ballroom, she often really hurried around in a daze and only spoke when spoken to or if she saw specific errors and would also occasionally smile at the hardworking Narnians when she met their gazes. She couldn't stop thinking about Gavin and the cryptic things he had been saying. Who was 'he' that Gavin had been talking about. It sounded as if she had already met him, but Cornelia couldn't even decipher who it could be.

The twelve-year-old rolled her eyes as Tristane had turned to Susan as a voice of reason. "Susan, could you please tell your cousin to relax her just-out-of-comatose-and-therefore-shouldn't-be-running-around-like-a-madwoman brain and body?"

The last bit was said in a serious voice with a pointed look at his friend, who's eyes in return narrowed dangerously to her older cousin in question, daring her to say anything that counted as siding with the Telmarine boy. Susan bit her lip, looking conflicted between the two children. She thought that Tristane was right by far. Cornelia shouldn't even be up from her bed yet if it had been up to her. Her little cousin was tough, always had been and Susan knew that Cornelia could handle it and keeping herself busy was maybe a way to cope with what happened. And judging by the look she had just received from Cornelia, Susan also knew that Cornelia was one stubborn girl who went her own ways and wouldn't back down immediately as soon as someone snarled.

Susan looked apologetically at the younger boy and shrugged. "I'm sorry. I don't feel like dying from being stared down today. But I agree that you should at least take a couple of breaks every once in a while."

Cornelia simply scoffed at her cousin before changing her attitude completely as she looked at Tristane, sending him a triumphant smile. The Telmarine boy merely scoffed back and rolled his eyes.

"Cornelia Sprout Pevensie!" Caspian's voice boomed throughout the room. "Why do I see you running around like a wildling when you're supposed to at least rest some more?"

Tristane smirked as Cornelia winced with her back turned to the older Telmarine. Peter and Edmund had entered with Caspian and looked impressed at the older boy's sharp voice.

Susan smirked from her view by a table. _"It appears that we have found a Narnian version of Andrew."_ She thought while grinning. Lucy had looked up from her book she was reading and was watching the scene with interest, a faint amused smile playing on her lips.

Cornelia turned and met her king's stern gaze with her own, her lips shut tight in a straight line. Peter and Edmund grinned at her sour expression.

"It's my job." Cornelia told Caspian relative calmly; an edge evident in her voice.

Caspian then walked past Susan and stopped when he was standing in front of the twelve-year-old who was staring defyingly up at him.

" _She's rather adorable when she's angry."_ Caspian mused as he looked down at her with a faint grin on his face. His facial expression softened along with his voice as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Your only job right now should be to rest up and make sure you're well-rested for the coronation tomorrow. I need you _there._ Not necessarily here where there are so many being able to help whereas there's only one Goldenflower, a royal advisor and protector to the monarch of Narnia – and that's you. I need you more than ever, from especially tomorrow on." Caspian told her.

"But.." Cornelia protested, but Caspian looked pointedly at her before shaking his head.

Cornelia's eyebrows furrowed, stubbornness and fierceness welling up in her as she didn't get her way.

Caspian sighed. "Please don't make me pull rank on you."

When Cornelia's expressions remained unchanged, Caspian's eyebrow quirked before he looked just as stubbornly back at the twelve-year-old.

"Fine." Caspian said flatly. "I command you, the Goldenflower, to rest up and stay away from any activities connected to my coronation."

Cornelia blinked before looking beggingly up at Caspian, who looked indifferently down at her. She even tried using her best puppy eyes, but Caspian's gaze withheld its strength.

When Cornelia realized that the Telmarine wasn't relenting, she asked innocently, "Who's going to look after the decorations then?"

Caspian smirked, motioning to Tristane with his head. "Tristane will see to that."

Tristane was so busy smirking satisfactorily to notice Caspian's remark at first, but when he noticed all of them smiling at him, he stiffened and went through his brain for the exact nature of content in Caspian's comment. When reality dawned on him, the satisfied smirk faded from his face, his eyes pinched together, his face horrorstricken as he realized the true nature of Caspian's words.

Tristane's eyes were wide. "Wait, what?"

 **~OOO~**

"For 1300 years the Telmarines and the Narnians have been at war with each other." Aslan declared loud and clear, his majestic voice sounding throughout the throne room. Cornelia stood with Peter nearest Aslan on the Lion's right while Edmund, Susan and Lucy stood to his left. Caspian was kneeling at the bottom of the small stair case leading up the landing where they stood. The Telmarine Prince wore a sandy-colored tunic with matching trousers. Black stripes were also decorating the tunic at the neck, the edge of the arms and across the tunic itself. He was wearing a cape with the Narnian colors, red and yellow with hints of a black color, representing Telmar. Peter was wearing a dark blue, short tunic with a shirt under that in a lighter color and grey-ish trousers. Susan was wearing a red-yellow dress as a representative of the radiating Southern sun. Edmund was wearing a short, brown tunic with a longer shirt under it of a lighter color like Peter and grey trousers, while Lucy was wearing a pale, pretty pink dress. Cornelia herself was wearing a sandy-colored dress with short sleeves. It was simple but pretty. Just the way she liked it. Her hair was cascading down her back in large, romantic curls. In her hands, she was holding the large, golden crown that was soon to be featured upon Caspian's head for many years to come. She was so excited that she would be the one to bring the crown to Aslan.

"But that war ends today." Aslan continued.

Cornelia met Tristane's gaze, and the two children smiled at one another. It warmed Cornelia's insides seeing how at ease and relaxed Tristane looked at last. He was standing off to the side with their nearest Narnian friends like Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and Reepicheep.

"Today, the rightful heir to the throne of Telmar and of Narnia will be crowned as your new king, who will unite the population of Telmar and Narnia and put these lands back to its rightful glory with peace." Aslan looked down at Caspian, who looked up at the Great Lion before slowly standing up, his back turned to his subjects. Cornelia met Caspian's gaze as he slowly walked up the steps to the landing where they stood next to the throne. No smile was exchanged, but Cornelia looked calmly at her friend who seemed to relax further as he stared into her blue orbs. Caspian stopped when he stood right in front of the throne and turned around. A massive crowd had turned up, the throne room was stuffed. In front stood the surviving Narnian lords, including General Glozelle and Caspian's aunt with Caspian's baby cousin in her arms.

"Kneel, Caspian." Aslan told the Telmarine gently.

As Caspian did what he was told, Peter stepped forward, unsheathing Rhindon from its sheath, the metal reflecting the sunlight from the windows, the sword glistening beautifully. Peter then stepped in front of Caspian who looked baffled up at Peter, who smiled softly.

Peter then tapped Caspian on both shoulders with the flat side of his sword as he spoke, "I, High King Peter the Magnificent, hereby knight you, Caspian X, as a member of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

Cheers immediately erupted as Peter, with a smile directed at Caspian, sheathed Rhindon and stepped away to Cornelia's side once again. Caspian remained kneeling, and Aslan beckoned Cornelia closer as the applause faltered once again, the room going completely quiet. Cornelia took small but confident steps towards the lion and her friend, coming to a stop in front of them. Aslan then smiled proudly and nodded his head towards Caspian. Cornelia's mind went blank.

" _Why are you so surprised, child?"_ Aslan asked in her mind. _"You were the first one to fully believe in him when no one else did – it is in your right to be the one to put that crown upon your friend's head."_

Cornelia didn't mean to, her lips split into a large grin before she turned to face Caspian, who looked up at the new presence in front of him. Their eyes met, and Cornelia's eyes suddenly began to become blurry as they watered. She smiled proudly down at him, and Caspian smiled just as proudly back. He sent her soft nod, a mutual understanding and respect for each other going between them, the two of them having a moment only they knew about. Cornelia then held the crown out in front of her, holding it a little above Caspian's head. She then looked sideways at Aslan, who nodded at her.

As Cornelia softly lowered her arms, the moment erupting as she placed the crown softly upon Caspian's head as Aslan spoke, "I give you King Caspian X of Narnia, lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

Everyone around them then erupted into applause and cheers.

"Rise, my king." Cornelia said softly to Caspian before she knelt down before him, the crowd soon following suit. The only ones remaining standing were Aslan and her cousins.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia," Aslan spoke the words Cornelia had heard once before, "Always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens. Long live King Caspian!"

"Long live King Caspian!" echoed the crowd as they stood up again and cheered even more than before. It was nearly deafening. Cornelia was still kneeling in respect but had joined in with the crowd as they wished a long reign for Caspian.

Then she saw a hand held out to her. Cornelia looked up and met Caspian's eyes, a soft smile playing on his features. She looked at his hand hesitantly as this was fairly unorthodox but ended up taking it. Caspian pulled her softly to her feet, never breaking eye contact. Before she knew it, Caspian had enveloped her into a crushing hug, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

Caspian moved a hand to the back of her head, smoothing down the curls before speaking, his voice soft yet determined, muffled by her hair but it was still clear for her to hear, "You bow to absolutely no one."

Cornelia had just pulled back and smiled a watery smile as tears filled her eyes at his sweet words, pride swelling up inside her when she suddenly was pushed into Caspian's chest as her cousins and Tristane had trapped them into one large group hug. The crowd's cheers went even madder if possible, but Aslan's rumbling laughter managed to drown out some of it. And although Cornelia felt slightly squeezed and somewhat uncomfortable, she couldn't help feeling that there wasn't any other place she'd rather be, either.

 **~OOO~**

That evening, after a long but beautiful coronation parade through the village and town which ended at the castle once again, a large party was held in the honor of Caspian's coronation. Caspian had upon his appointed knighthood in return knighted Reepicheep, Trufflehunter and Trumpkin, had made Doctor Cornelius his Lord Chancellor and confirmed the Bulgy Bear and his descendants to be in his office as Marshal of the Lists permanently. He had finally made Tristane his personal squire with the potential to become a knight when the boy came of age.

Right now, Cornelia was watching merrily as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy danced to the sweet music from centaurs. Cornelia couldn't help but laugh either as Tristane had been pulled from her company by some dryads. The boy's cheeks were flushed as they danced around with him. Her eyes darkened, however, when she saw all the Telmarine women fawning over Caspian. She scoffed. She swore she would never become one of those fake china dolls. Besides that, she also kind of loved the idea of Caspian and Susan. She had seen few glimpses of it since she had awoken. Her shoulders relaxed, pleased to see that Caspian also seemed very uncomfortable. Cornelia turned away and looked out of the window briefly until she heard someone cough behind her, "May I have this dance, princess?"

Cornelia's brows furrowed as she turned around. In front of her stood a boy who was perhaps a couple of years older than her, near Edmund's age. He had that dark hair, dark eyes and darkened skin just like Caspian. He actually looked rather handsome as Susan would call it, and his attitude didn't seem alarming to Cornelia, but she was wary nonetheless because she didn't know him. Then there was also the fact that she hated dancing because she wasn't good at it at all. Cornelia blinked and opened her mouth to politely decline when she was interrupted, "Actually, I was just about to ask the Lady Goldenflower for the first dance of the evening, if you don't mind."

Cornelia could have smothered Caspian with the biggest hug right there. Her heart also warmed as the King had taken a gentle hold of her arm by the elbow as he stood protectively and stared the boy down with a calm but warning stare. The boy immediately cowered under his king's gaze as he bowed and backed away, "Of course, Your Majesty."

With the boy gone, Cornelia's eyes narrowed to Caspian. She was smirking, her eyebrows raised in a teasing, questioning manner.

Caspian's eyes furrowed in return, exclaiming innocently, "What?"

Cornelia's eyebrows twitched further as she sent the King a pointed look. Caspian sent her a disbelieving smile as he gently led her towards the dance floor, "What? I could sense your uncomfortableness from across the floor."

Cornelia giggled. "You could now, could you? I thank you for the assistance, but I think I'm gonna go and get some air."

Cornelia was nearly out of his grasp when he suddenly took ahold of her hand, his face with the tease of a smirk coming into view as he spun her around to face him. "Oh no you don't."

Cornelia sent him an incredulous look, causing Caspian to laugh. "You really thought I had forgotten that I said that I would teach you how to dance, didn't you?"

Cornelia looked blankly at him, so he grabbed her hands and smirked, concluding. "Apparently so."

She was about to protest when a melody she thought she recognized was played. Caspian began moving around with her a bit, Cornelia following the best she could. It went better than she would have hoped.

"You're a natural." Caspian praised. Cornelia smiled.

" _To those who have struggled_

 _My sisters and brothers"_

A giggle escaped her lips as Caspian spun her around lightly.

" _I'm walking on hallowed ground_

 _And the songs that you left me"_

Cornelia scoffed. "He called me 'princess'."

" _I am still singing"_

"Outrageous!" Caspian mock-scoffed before smirking as the tween giggled.

" _What a heartbreak in beautiful sound…"_

The rest of the night, Cornelia found herself being whisked around by many. She found out that dancing was bearable, enjoyable when she danced with her friends. During one dance with Lucy, she smiled widely at seeing Caspian and Susan dancing together, much to the Telmarine ladies' dislike. Forever curious, Lucy followed her cousin's gaze and smiled widely as she came to the same realization. The two girls then grinned widely at each other. Finally there was another thing that they could tease their older cousin with.

At midnight, fireworks erupted and Cornelia found herself standing outside on a balcony, watching the pretty and harmless explosions far away from her. For once, she didn't flinch from the explosions because it reminded her of one of hundreds of times Andrew had been there to soothe her when she was upset – she could particularly remember that she didn't like fireworks until Andrew had sat by her side an entire New Years Eve, having convinced her that the fireworks wouldn't harm her as long she watched them from a distance. She missed him terribly and wished for him to be here with her, to experience all of Narnia's beauty without the war, destruction and lives lost. She didn't know where he was, but she still remembered his promise clearly about him coming back to her. And she held onto that promise for dear life.

" _And I pray as I lay me down…"_

* * *

 _Lyrics: Kajsa Vala ~ Saint Cecilia_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Guys...this is the freaking last official chapter of Cor's second adventure to Narnia!? :O I cannot honestly thank you all enough for your support and kind words - it keeps me writing! :) God, this chapter was SO difficult for me to write, much more than I'd imagined. Next up is the epilogue and then it's done. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Caspian's coronation, and the newly crowned king was already busy. And it had thereby also kept Cornelia busy as an automatic adviser to the ruler of Narnia. There had been several incidents about rowdy Telmarine uproars since the coronation, and it had left Caspian in a frenzy frustration. Cornelia had consoled Caspian the best she could, but had also reminded him that just because he was a good man didn't mean that everyone thought so. Some of these rebels were still clear supporters of the dynasty Miraz had tried to create, the extinction of the Narnians included. And now was the time for Caspian to step up and find his own solutions to their new problem. The young king had been very clear that his reign would be totally different from the Telmarine kings before him and his father, Caspian IX, who had been a firm believer in the old Narnia ways. Cornelia had noticed the mixed feelings in Caspian's eyes when speaking about his father. Their Telmarine family dynasty seemed to have been rather dark until Caspian's father came along, who believed in the Narnians but never got to meet them. Caspian wanted to be a friend of Narnia, a different king than his forefathers. And that was a lot to take in, and at a loss, Caspian had decided to confide in Aslan. The Great Lion had told the new king about a possibility to banish the aggressive rebels and offer an opportunity to those peaceful Telmarines who wished to return to their homeland to be able to do so. How had Aslan not told him, but the lion promised to see to that the known rebels would be found and banished where he advised Caspian to speak to his people later in the day.

Today, there hadn't been any report of rebellion so far, so Cornelia had taken a walk in the small royal garden there was at the former all-Telmarine castle. Caspian was already working on getting Cair Paravel rebuilt. She had been walking around for a while when Aslan and Caspian had found her. Her brows furrowed when she noticed that no smiles were evident on either faces, and she stiffened slightly when the lion and the king came to a stop in front of her.

"Something wrong?" Cornelia questioned concernedly, her thoughts immediately thinking that something was wrong with someone.

Aslan then let a small smile cross his features, "Not at all, dear one. Everyone is well. But there is an important matter we need to discuss."

Cornelia blinked before she nodded slowly as she waited for Aslan to continue.

Aslan watched her intently with a hint of sadness. "You have an important choice to make, my child. When or if the time comes where your cousins decide to return to your own world, I am giving you the choice between staying here in Narnia to advise your king as the Goldenflower or returning to your own world along with your cousins."

At that, the Great Lion turned around and left the two humans by themselves. Cornelia was in a state of slight surprise and shock. Why would her cousins ever decide to leave Narnia, their second home? They had seen from when they returned the last time that no time had gone by in England although they had been way into their adulthood in Narnia. Then there was the choice itself. Stay or leave.

Tears began to build up in her eyes. To her, it seemed like that with either choice she made, she'd lose. If she stayed, she would be fulfilling her duty as the Goldenflower once again, and she could be the adult she was deep inside again. It would be an honor to be an adviser to Caspian, whom she got along with so well. But that would mean that her cousins would be leaving, and she wouldn't know when she would see them again – for surely, they would come back? And what about her parents?

" _Andrew? Matt?"_ Cornelia winched painfully at the former name while sadness filled her with the second. What if Andrew came home if she stayed? And would Matt notice that she was gone?

And if she left, she would leaving her second home and all of her friends behind, again, not knowing when or if she would see them again. It would sadden her deeply to leave Caspian and Tristane behind. Cornelia swallowed as she with slight quivering lips looked up at Caspian, who had seemed to have been watching her the entire time.

The little girl's facial expression broke Caspian's heart. He couldn't imagine how many thoughts and emotions that were running through her head. He had slowly gotten used to, but not accepted how much responsibility and burdens that lay on the shoulders on the younger – and yet older - girl before him. It hadn't seemed fair to him the first time he met it, and it still wasn't according to Caspian. Looking into her flickering eyes filled with doubt, uncertainty and sadness, Caspian knew what he had to do; simply make the choice for her. She should go home with her cousins. She _had_ to. Yet, it would be so easy and so selfish to ask her to stay with him. He had grown very fond of Cornelia, looked at her like the little sister he had never had. Beyond that she would also be an incredible asset to Narnia. He would want her by his side, and he was sure that Tristane would too. But that was incredibly selfish. He immediately got rid of such similar thoughts in his head. Just because he would love to have her there didn't mean that it was the right thing to do. As much as Caspian adored her and would treat her as such, Caspian also knew that he would never be able to fill the void in Cornelia's heart that belonged to Andrew, her brother.

Caspian suspected that the girl's hesitance of deciding came from the uncertainty of her brother's fate. Her cousins had each other while her only sibling's fate was still uncertain. She had clung onto hope for so long with no successful results. Caspian feared she had started losing hope. And he just couldn't stand by and see that happen. The hope in Cornelia's spirit had held him up when he doubted himself, and he needed to make Cornelia realize that besides from love, hope was one of the strongest feelings to hold onto.

Caspian sent the young girl a reassuring smile, his eyes gazing softly down on her as he took a gentle hold of her shoulders.

"You're not staying." The King told her with a smile, his voice though determined. "You must go home with your cousins and await your brother's homecoming, because he _is_ coming home. I can feel it."

Warmth spread through Caspian's body when Cornelia's blue orbs met his brown ones. He saw an immediate relief and gratitude in her eyes when he hadn't forced upon her to stay with him. It showed what man Caspian was, and what a great leader he would become. Yet doubt then also became visible in her eyes as she looked up at her friend.

"But what about you?" she questioned softly, her selflessness and thoughtfulness endearing in Caspian's eyes.

Caspian smiled in return, his eyes twinkling. "We'll see each other soon enough, Cor," he reassured her. "I promise. Don't worry about me – you've already taught me everything about what it takes to become a good leader."

Cornelia's head tilted to the side, her brows furrowing slightly in confusion as she at the same time also felt incredibly touched by Caspian's words. "I have?" she questioned softly.

Caspian nodded. "Indeed."

"How?" Cornelia demanded, slightly confused.

Caspian's sincere smile warmed Cornelia from the inside and out. He then grabbed a piece of her hair, gently running his hand through it in an adoring, brotherly manner. He looked into her eyes. "By being you."

 **~OOO~**

Later that day, they had all gathered the people at a small cobblestoned clearing in the village. Cornelia stood with her cousins to the side behind Caspian and Aslan while some Narnians stood off to the side, some in the crowd. Behind Aslan, a large lonely tree stood, its roots cemented partly in the cobblestone and partly hanging out from a hole in the stonewall surrounding it.

" _What an odd place to plant a tree.."_ Cornelia thought as she stood there with the Telmarine castle to the left behind them. Her gaze then focused more on the crowd that had assembled for the gathering Caspian had requested after advise from Aslan. The rebels had been taken care of and banished, so it was solely peaceful – or at least – sensible Telmarines standing back, watching them in mild interest and mild suspicion.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian began speaking, stepping forward further to be visible. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." Cornelia's eyes narrowed, singling out the Telmarine man who had spoken while soft murmurs lingered in the background.

Next to the man, a couple of the lords and Caspian's aunt stood with her son in her arms.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan spoke up calmly. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens and Goldenflower's."

Cornelia's eyes widened as she first looked surprised at her cousins who mirrored her expression before she looked to Caspian, who was looking back at them, equally as surprised. Cornelia simply shrugged at the King when he sent her a questioning glance.

"It is to that island I can return you." Aslan finished. "It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

Silence fell around them until suddenly an accented voice spoke. "I will go."

Cornelia's eyes flickered until her eyes settled on General Glozelle. "I will accept the offer." He continued with his head held high. A long rift from above his eye, continuing beneath it expressed his battle scars. He looked haunted, his eyes full of emotion as he locked eyes with Caspian.

Cornelia watched as Caspian bowed his head, seemingly in respect. Caspian had told her about Glozelle and how he had hesitated in killing him on the battle field after Caspian had tumbled into the pit and been caught off guard. General Glozelle had been lowering the spear he had held in his hand until the roots from the trees had grabbed him and knocked him unconscious. General Glozelle returned the gesture as he walked to the front of the crowd.

"So will we." Caspian's aunt then said gently, stepping forward with another elderly lord. The three of them stepped forward towards Aslan and Caspian where the former spoke, "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good."

Aslan then breathed on them as a blessing. The lion then looked to the tree who began moving, the branches twirling and the bark disentangling itself and twisting until an oval passage was created in the bark. Gasps and shouts were heard from the Telmarines as the transformation happened. Cornelia's eyes narrowed dangerously as she swore she heard outrage in some voices.

With a look at Aslan, general Glozelle ascended the small landing with Caspian's aunt and the other lord behind him, walking slowly through the door before disappearing completely, gasps and cries erupting once again from the crowd. Even Caspian took a surprised step to the side when the general and his aunt and cousin suddenly disappeared.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them!"

Cornelia's eyes flickered as she with haste at such comment turned her head back towards the crowd, unease beginning to set in.

" _Relax,"_ she thought. _"Nothing will happen when Aslan's here."_

Caspian's head also snapped back towards the crowd at the cries. Cornelia could feel his nervousness from where she stood.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" a man cried.

"Sire." Reepicheep then spoke up behind Aslan, "If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay."

Cornelia then caught movement to her side. She turned to just see the way Peter and Susan looked at each other. It sent a warning signal to Cornelia's brain, which was only confirmed when Peter's gaze then swept to meet hers. Every alarm bell in Cornelia's brain started ringing.

" _No…"_

Cornelia saw the extreme look of sadness in Peter's eyes, but his body language said something else. His shoulders weren't slumping or tense, he was relaxed. He was at peace. He had accepted that they would be leaving, again. Peter sent Cornelia a small, reassuring smile at her conflicted face. Peter shared a look of understanding with Aslan before he stepped forward, saying, "We'll go."

Edmund's head turned abruptly at his brother's words.

"We will?" he questioned confusedly, disbelieving from his stand beside Cornelia. Lucy looked shocked as well from her position between her sister and youngest brother.

"Come on." Peter said gently to his siblings and cousin, his gaze landing on Lucy. "Our time's up."

Peter then turned and walked towards Caspian all the while Edmund looked at his older sister in disbelief before he gently nudged Cornelia. The tween simply smiled sadly at her cousin, who looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

"After all," Peter spoke as he came to a stop in front of Caspian," We're not really needed here anymore."

Cornelia couldn't help but smile softly at her oldest cousin's words as he untied his belt with Rhindon in its sheath and held it out to Caspian. Peter's words was not just a fact, it was a praise. Peter had also realized how great a leader Caspian would become and therefore felt that he would be able to leave Narnia with peace until they returned again.

Caspian looked at the High King in a short moment of disbelief before he took a gentle hold of the sword, staring determinedly and promising into Peter's eyes, his voice sincere. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan suddenly speaking up made Cornelia jump. Susan's voice was strong but her voice faltered at the next bit, "We're not coming back."

Cornelia felt as if all the air inside her had just been knocked out of her lungs. Her mouth opened, her lips dry as she tried to comprehend what her cousin had just said. Her heart broke as she watched Caspian looking at Susan with a heartbroken expression and Susan returning it. Cornelia's eyes flickered to Tristane who was standing with Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Trumpkin and the others. He was searching wildly for her gaze, his eyes getting rather blank if she wasn't seeing things. Cornelia's heart sank and all she really wanted to do was cry, but she settled with what she knew best. Keep up the façade. Instead, she mustered her best sad yet reassuring smile, trying to calm the boy who had become one of her best friends in a very short time.

"We're not?" Lucy asked quietly in a shocked state. Susan looked down at her sister.

"You three are." Peter said calmly before looking back at Aslan before looking back at them. "At least…I think he means you three."

Cornelia felt Aslan's gaze upon her, but instead of looking to the lion, she instead looked to Caspian, who was looking at her and not Susan anymore. He managed to nod with a small, knowing smile although he was clearly affected. Cornelia swallowed once, sending a small nod back before looking at the Great Lion with a despaired look. But she finally sent a small nod in her cousins' direction. She pressed her lips firmly together as she refused to make a sound. It was like she was choosing a side in her family. The lion noticed her difficulty and vulnerability with the choice and knew that fate's choice for her as the Goldenflower indeed had been the right one. It would difficult for many to make the difficult choices, but Cornelia took them and had accepted them and that she had limits. The Great Lion bowed his head once, letting her know that he had accepted her choice.

"But why?" Lucy questioned Aslan, her voice nearly cracking in despair. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one." Aslan spoke softly with a small smile. "But all things have their time."

Aslan then looked at the two oldest Pevensies with pride. "Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

The last was said with a gentle look directed at Lucy, who looked straight ahead, obviously sad and defeated.

"It's all right, Lu." Peter then said softly, walking to his youngest sister. He took her small hands in his larger ones, gently caressing them. Lucy looked adoringly up at her older brother as he spoke.

"It's not how I thought it would be..." Peter said, smiling reassuringly at his sister, "but it's all right."

The oldest Pevensie looked to the Great Lion with respect before his eyes narrowed to his sister again, gently pulling her along with him. "One day you'll see too. Come on."

Cornelia sent her two other cousins a small, sad smile as she followed Peter and Lucy, Edmund and Susan following right behind her to say their goodbyes.

She had just said her goodbyes to Doctor Cornelius when she out of the corner of her eye noticed Lucy's and Trumpkin's adorable and tearful goodbye. Cornelia expressed a fond farewell with Reepicheep and Trufflehunter before she found herself stand in front of Trumpkin. She had had a fondness towards the dwarf from the very start. He had been saved by her cousins and then led them to her and Caspian. He had saved Lucy from a bear and had built a beautiful friendship with her youngest cousin that she had never seen Lucy have before. All of her little friends back in Finchley suddenly seemed like small, petty kinder garden friendships when you looked at Lucy and Trumpkin.

"Thank you, Trumpkin." Cornelia told the dwarf sincerely, motioning to Lucy. "I've never seen Lucy more happy than when in your company."

The dwarf bowed his head in respect for her before sending her a small smile. "Thank you, mi-Cornelia."

"Please look after her?" the dwarf added with a nervous look.

Cornelia smiled and bowed her head, her voice unwaveringly determined. "Always."

The dwarf bowed one last time in respect to the Goldenflower before she with a soft smile found herself standing in front of Glenstorm. She looked the centaur in the eye and curtsied, inclining her head in cultural respect.

"Your ancestor was a great warrior, Glenstorm." Cornelia smiled gently. "I'm certain Oreius would be proud to have a descendant as great as you."

The centaur inclined his head in a similar manner as she, a rare small smile evident on his lips before he looked her in the eyes. "And I am certain that he would have been proud to see how far his student has come in her life, milady."

Cornelia bowed her head in thanks, grinning at the centaur in front of her. Her expression however sobered as she came face to face with Tristane.

The older boy looked at her unhappily. "I'd wish you'd all stay."

Cornelia smiled reassuringly at him, although she also fought with her emotions. "You heard what Aslan said. Everything has to come to an end someday, but we'll be back, Edmund, Lucy and I, don't worry."

Tristane nodded, but looked down. "It feels like I'm losing another family, though."

"Hey." Cornelia said softly, gently taking Tristane's hand, causing him to look at his younger friend in surprise. "I'm really sad that Peter and Susan won't be back too, but even after everything we've been through, they've accepted you as part of our family, Tristane. You saved me. You don't have anything to prove anymore."

Tristane then grimaced. "I'll kind of miss you."

Cornelia giggled before wrapping her arms around the boy's middle as far as she could reach. Tristane returned the hug, gently squeezing her tighter.

"I'll kind of miss you too." Cornelia said softly before she grinned mischievously.

"Who knows, maybe when I'll return you will finally have learned how to fight on horseback." She teased him.

Tristane snorted as he pulled away before looking down at the younger girl with a pointed look. "Funny."

The two children then laughed silently before both of them just watched each other.

"Take care." Tristane said sincerely albeit seriously.

Cornelia bowed her head and smiled. "You too."

The twelve-year-old was then only missing one person to say goodbye to. Caspian. She stepped forward to where he was standing. His eyes were following her the entire way.

His smile was contagious and with just one single look, he seemed to know what she was thinking.

"It's the right choice, Cor." He reassured softly.

Cornelia's lips quirked upwards as she replied quietly. "I know."

Caspian smiled before taking her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, looking directly into her eyes, preventing her from looking away. "Listen," he commanded gently as he spoke, "No matter how long it will be before you return, know that you'll always have a home here. Narnia's your home just as much as it is mine. Never forget that."

Cornelia smiled softly. "Thank you."

Caspian nodded once. It would normally be frightening to Cornelia if someone except for her cousins would read her as easily as Caspian had done, but Caspian had done that from the second they'd met, so Cornelia had gotten used to it and she felt safe around Caspian, so she felt as if she had nothing to fear.

He then twirled her around once before pulling her into his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her. She took in his scent and found it very comforting. That twirl and the ball had been the first time in a long time that she had felt like a little girl again. She couldn't deny it anymore. Caspian reminded her of Andrew even though they also were fairly different from each other. But the Telmarine wasn't a substitute – that wouldn't be fair to him. He was something alike to the familial relationship she shared with her cousins, but he was also different from them because he was older, and because she had been the first of the Pevensies to bond with him.

"I'll miss you." Cornelia spoke out loud in the middle of her thought stream.

"And I you." Caspian replied softly.

Cornelia held on a little tighter before she let go. She blinked to keep the tears at bay, and when she looked at Caspian, she could see him doing something similar.

She curtsied and smiled at him with a respectful nod before taking a stand in between Peter and Lucy where the latter was quick to take her hand and squeeze it tightly. Cornelia looked at Lucy softly with a small smile before the two youngsters turned their attention back to the scene in front of them.

Susan had walked up to Caspian and said, "I'm glad I came back."

"I wish we had more time together." Caspian replied sadly.

Susan smiled, her eyes flickering away from the king before flickering back again. "It would never have worked, anyway."

"Why not?" Caspian questioned confusedly.

Susan grinned. "I _am_ 1300 years older than you."

Caspian snorted in amusement while he smiled sadly. Cornelia's heart sank for the both of them, cursing Susan inwardly for just leaving him standing there and for Caspian not doing anything. Susan was halfway back at their side when she suddenly stopped. Caspian had meanwhile looked at her and looked away, but when he suddenly saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked at her again just before Susan took a gentle hold of his neck, gently pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips connected to the sounds of gasps and sounds of endearment from the crowd. Cornelia smiled. Although the kiss was short, it had been a long time coming, and when Susan and Caspian afterwards embraced each other tightly, Cornelia's smile faltered as she realized the seriousness of the situation. Susan would never return.

This was certainly bittersweet.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Lucy told them with an uncertainty in her voice and eyes while her body slowly edged closer to her oldest brother, who put a gentle arm around his sister as she smiled. Peter snorted in amusement and locked eyes with Cornelia before Edmund beside him spoke amusedly with slight teenage disdain. "I'm older, and don't think I want to understand."

Peter simply smiled at his younger brother before all of them focused on Susan and Caspian again, Edmund too with a smile on his face.

The two of them pulled out of the embrace, giving each other a lingering look before Susan hesitantly stepped back.

" _It started out as a feeling.."_

Susan then turned to them and smiled as she returned to their side, Caspian watching her leave with a saddened expression on his face.

" _Which then grew into a hope."_

Peter gave his sister's hand a gentle squeeze as she took a stand beside him and Lucy. She, Susan and Cornelia shared a knowing and soft smile, the two sisters locking hands before they all looked out at their friends and the remaining crowd.

" _Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word."_

Cornelia looked at Caspian and Tristane who had walked up to his king, the former putting a gentle hand on the younger boy's shoulder. She smiled softly at the both of them, inclining her head in goodbye, which was immediately returned by the two of them. She swiftly looked at her close Narnians friends, sending them a last smile.

" _And then that word grew louder and louder, 'till it was a battle cry."_

Cornelia looked to Aslan, the two of them sharing a mutual look of understanding, the lion inclining his head to her, telling her that he would see her soon. Cornelia briefly did the same before the Pevensies together began taking the first, slow steps towards the door in the air.

" _I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye…"_

Cornelia's head turned abruptly one last time to look at Caspian, searching for anything that might indicate that he wanted her to stay. She was scared to go back, truthfully. Scared that nothing would change if she returned. Andrew would still be missing, her parents still fighting and Matt having another life without her in it. She found nothing but Caspian looking back at her with a knowing, provocative smirk when she didn't find what she looked for, before he nodded once, telling her it was okay that she should go.

She had barely noticed that she was back in Finchley as she was unfocused until she heard the rustling of a train passing the platform.

" _Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before."_

Cornelia looked down at herself and noticed that she was back standing in her school uniform. She then noticed something blonde out of the corner of her eyes. She grabbed a strand of her hair and smiled. She was a blonde again. The five Pevensies then looked at each other, each of them trying to process that they had just returned to England, and that the train coming to a halt in this moment was going to bring them all to the separate boarding schools. They would still see each other, but it wouldn't be the same either. They would all have other responsibilities now. The responsibilities of being students.

" _All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war."_

Cornelia noticed Lucy's longing gaze from where they had come from, but instead of seeing a hole and the familiar faces of their friends, they only saw busy strangers on the platform rushing back and forth. Cornelia gently took her younger cousin's hand and pulled her closer to her, so she wouldn't be cut off from the rest of them. Lucy sent her a sad smile back, to which Cornelia squeezed her hand knowingly. The train stopped, a door opening right in front of them, the passengers rushing off the train.

" _Pick a star on the dark horizon, and follow the light."_

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" a boy, who had just rushed into the train in front of them, asked Susan.

" _You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye."_

Peter and Edmund furrowed their brows at each other, Cornelia giving Susan a similar look when the older girl looked at them. Then they all picked up their belongings, which mysteriously were placed at a bench before they hurriedly boarded the train.

" _You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye.."_

"You don't think there's any way we can get back?" Edmund questioned as he rummaged through his bag. His siblings and cousin looked first at each other, similar confused looks on their faces before turning their attention back to Edmund, who looked up at them.

"I've left my new torch in Narnia." He explained, looking a bit sad.

They all looked at each other for a moment before all of them broke into smiles and laughter as the train's doors closed, and the train soon started moving, taking all of them to their next adventures, a lion's roar sounding as the train disappeared in the tunnel.

" _Now we're back to the beginning_

 _It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

 _But just because they can't feel it too_

 _Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

 _Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'til they're before your eyes._

 _You'll come back when they call you – no need to say goodbye_

 _You'll come back when they call you – no need to say goodbye."_

* * *

 _Lyrics: Regina Spektor ~ The Call_


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: I am so incredibly humbled right now. We have reached the end of the Pevensies' second journey. This is truly surreal that I've finished the second installment of an idea to a story I started to write in August 2013 - 2013 :O. I started G2 in July 2015, so two years and a couple months later, here we are. Wow. I just want to thank everyone who has followed these installments, favorited, hearted, commented/reviewed...I wouldn't have come this far without you. So, thank you :) As I mentioned a couple chapters ago, I will take some time off publishing anything as I need time to figure out where to exactly go with my next projects and prepare a bit before I throw it out there. I hope it won't be too long, but I hope you'll bear with me (: Without further ado, I'll let you read the pages of a story that has become so incredibly dear to me - oh, and I'll add the link to the playlist on YouTube again :P**

/channel/UC7zWazt2WBj2_5EK8xMv1Ww/playlists

* * *

 **Goldenflower 2: The Prince From Telmar**

 **Epilogue:**

* * *

 _December 7, 1941 – 8:42 pm – Finchley, England_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this alone, Cor?" Peter questioned as the five Pevensies stood in front of the large white-bricked building Cornelia knew all too well. The home of the company where her psychiatrist worked.

Cornelia shivered, holding tighter onto the envelope and the piece of paper in her hand while she tried to keep warm in the freezing winter weather. The first layer of snow had already fallen, taking the temperature slowly down towards 0º Celsius. All of them had just come home for Christmas Holidays which the two families were going to spend together this year. There had been no news of Andrew still and Cornelia began to feel hopeless. He had been missing for a year and still nothing. But she fought her way through the days – she owed Caspian that as he seemed to have much faith in her brother's return when they had left Narnia. Susan had been insufferable for the first few days back at the boarding school, even her own friends she hung around with had begun noticing the saddened change in the older Pevensie girl. They had asked both Cornelia and Lucy about it, but the two Pevensies had simply looked knowingly at each other before saying that they didn't know.

And here all of them stood in the freezing cold. Cornelia had tried talking them out of coming, but none of them would let her go alone. The tween smiled softly at her cousins, weighing the pieces of paper in her hand. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, it wouldn't be very discreet if five children walked into the building at the same time, would it?"

Peter shrugged. "I guess not, but.."

"Peter, please." Cornelia begged her protective cousin. "Do you know how many times I've walked into that building alone after my mom or dad had dropped me off? I know my way around, I'll be in and out in no time so we can go home and drink hot cocoa."

The last remark was said with a teasing look at Lucy. That had been the youngest Pevensie's condition for going.

The oldest Pevensie had opened his mouth again to object when his oldest sister sent him a warning look and said, "Peter."

Peter looked hesitantly at his cousin before giving in. "Okay," he sighed as he held his hands up in surrender. With a triumphant smirk, Cornelia's gaze locked on Edmund's. Her other cousin had always been the more introvert, concerned type and was also now watching her intently, his eyes clearly asking her if she really would be okay. Instead of commenting, Cornelia simply sent Edmund a look that told him that yes, she was okay. The two of them had found out that they easily could communicate that way, and it worked well when they wanted to check up on each other without gathering attention by being vocal about it.

"Pete," Lucy whined, gentle tugging on her brother's sleeve before making her infamous puppy eyes. "You promised we could go get marshmallows for the cocoa."

Peter tiredly ran a hand over his face. Being back in England and looking after his youngest relatives hadn't been easy as the two youngest easily had found their roles again. And Peter let them although he knew that both girls had lived several years as adults back in Narnia. It was now that counted.

"I know, Lu. We'll go when Cornelia gets back, okay?" Peter tried reasoning with his baby sister.

Cornelia sent Peter a smirk as he sighed when Lucy started sulking.

"You know she won't let up until you do what she says, Pete." She teased as she with a wink over her shoulder pushed the glass door open and walked into the building.

It sure was warmer inside as Cornelia gently shook the snow from her boots as she entered the main lobby. The receptionist present didn't look up from something she was reading behind the desk as Cornelia entered, and she also guessed that she didn't notice because of the faint sound of small talk in the lobby. So Cornelia snuck easily past the reception to the elevator where she pushed the button to the top floor. With a jerk the elevator went up, and Cornelia gently unfolded the letter in her hands and went over the lines again. She had worked hard to formulate the sentences just like she wanted them to be. She had decided to write Dr. Greenfield a little letter as thanks for his help and expertise, and what better time to deliver a letter of praise than at Christmas time?

Her eyes skimmed the page as she read through her words once again:

 _Dr. Greenfield,_

 _I know that you have insisted for me to simply call you Vincent, but my mother insisted that I started my letter formally – or something along the lines of that. Here, a few days into December of 1941, I've realized that I've never said thank you for putting up with me this past year. I know it has not been easy along the way, but you kept going, poking and provoking me, and not once have you given up on me. I am really grateful for that. I have these past few months realized that friends are very valuable to have around, because they'll always be there for you when you need them, at least the real ones would. And family. Family is everything._

 _I guess what I want to say is that I'm glad that you wanted to be my listening friend. That's what shrinks do, right? They listen?_

 _You remember the first time I had a session in your office? I wrote you a note that said that I would perhaps tell you what other thing my cousins didn't understand was if I deemed you worthy. Well, you've certainly proved yourself worthy, but the thing I want to tell you is too complicated to simply write in a letter – that, and my mother only allowed me one piece of paper because of the rationing. So that will have to wait until we see each other again._

 _I just want to finish this by wishing you and your loved ones a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year. I hope 1942 will be better than 1941 where we're hopefully one step closer to the end of the war._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cornelia Sprout Pevensie._

Cornelia gently folded the paper again and put it into the envelope. In the next moment, the elevator dinged and came to a stop, the doors opening to reveal the familiar row of offices behind glass walls. But when she stepped out of the elevator, she was puzzled. There was normally huge activity in the offices and in the hallway. She shrugged. Maybe it was because it was a Sunday. She gingerly began sneaking towards Vincent's office near the end of the row of offices.

She stopped when she reached the common room. Many people were gathered around what seemingly was a radio. She could hear scratching voices, but couldn't make out what was so interesting. She noticed Vincent among them, so with a shrug she looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8:50 pm. Because she had seen her psychiatrist in the common room, Cornelia quickly walked into his office, dropped the envelope in the middle of the table she had sat by so many times before she snuck out again. She neared the common room again where there now was shocked chatter amongst the employers.

"What does the Japanese think they're doing, attacking Pearl Harbor and the States?" a male questioned in disbelief.

"It's so awful. So many dead." A female chimed in.

"The attack started a little under two hours ago and ended five minutes ago. Think about that."

"Jesus Christ Almighty."

Cornelia's breath hitched. She had heard about Pearl Harbor from her father when she once when she was very little had asked her father if Pearl Harbor was a harbor with many pearls in it. Her father had chuckled, looking endearingly at his daughter before settling her in his lap before he told her and Andrew, who had come to listen about Pearl Harbor being an American navy base situated on Oahu Island in the state of Hawaii.

Having totally forgotten the virtue of being discreet, she rushed to the elevator, immediately slamming her palm on the small button to the lobby. The doors closed too slowly according to Cornelia at this moment. A million thoughts went through her head. Would there be another war now between America and Japan like there was in Europe? What would that mean for Great Britain as a whole and most importantly, could Peter be drafted because there was more men needed? Streams of questions went through her head as the doors opened and she sprinted out into the lobby, which was now in a frenzy. Apparently people had heard down here by now as well. She rushed out of the door, startling her cousins minus Peter and Lucy who hadn't come back from their marshmallow run yet.

Cornelia looked around as people on the streets were now shouting and rushing past each other and calls of an attack on the States were announced loudly.

"Cor, what is going on?" Peter came running up to them, holding Lucy's hand firmly with one hand and the newly bought marshmallows with the other. He was wheezing slightly. All of her cousins looked worriedly at her as she in a shocked state managed to form one single sentence,

"The Japanese have attacked Pearl Harbor."


	20. Fanfiction notice - Goldenflower 3!

Fanfiction notice!

I'm sorry, I totally forgot to notify you all when I would put the final installment of Goldenflower up! Well, I have and I have currently published a prologue and the first chapter! Go check it out!

And I've also started a new story franchise based in the Marvel Cinematic Universe called "Storm Warning" – the first installment "Storm Warning: The First Avengers" is up now and is based on Captain America: The First Avenger. So, if you're into the MCU, Marvel, Captain America, Bucky Barnes, The Avengers and so forth, give it a read and let me know what you think! ㈴2

Peace out,

C x


End file.
